Summer
by Cabba
Summary: Summer was supposed to be safe, nice and warm. But then there was a quest, a labyrinth, a sister is found and a brother is lost. And it was too hot. Not a relaxing vacation, instead, the heroes get a glimpse into what could very well be the start of a third war while the Titans and Voldemort are still not done with them. Crossover AU. Pumki series. Sequel to 'Family Is Everything.'
1. Good Bye

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the original works of the HP or PJO works by JKR and RR. Any similarity to forms of entertainment including books, movies, plays and television shows are not entirely coincidental.**

 **The Battle of the Labyrinth. And this fic will have another adventure after the Labyrinth.**

 **Listening to – Welcome to My Life by Simple Plan**

 **Words- 4300**

* * *

Petunia Dursley prided herself for a good many things. The extensive neatness of her domain, the perfect reputation she'd built for herself, her clean name in all records of consequence and of course, her sacrifice in having to take in her very troubled and vicious nephew who was abhorred by the neighbourhood since he did not fit in specific categories of Privet Drive.

Her friends were very sympathetic to her cause. How could a wonderful woman like her be saddled with the devil's spawn? Oh, if you knew of the troubles that Potter boy had brought along with him that morning post Halloween nearly fourteen years ago!

It was luck that they were able to find a good institution for him to stay in for the majority of the year. The neighbours knew that the summer vacations were the only time when he'd have to spend at No. 4. It was a dreaded space and so many people were too frightened to be in his presence. There was something so odd and unnatural about him. There was an aura of danger, a foreboding presence in lively and warm Little Whinging.

The Dursleys must be the bravest family ever known. How could they spend three months with him under the same roof? How could they stomach his presence?

Petunia gave herself a grim smile. This was the story of the Dursleys in their locality. Selfless and brave to accept someone who would no doubt grow up to be a serial killer, despite all the help possible in the 21st century.

On the first week of June, they'd have to drive to King's Cross to pick him up. It was as though everything from last summer had been erased. The deal was to take him in their house and seal the blood protection until he was seventeen.

She sighed. Vernon would be home in an hour. Dudley wouldn't be accompanying them. That would be for the best. It was barely nine in the morning, the June day was warming up and it would be hot soon.

The bell rang.

Petunia looked up from her magazine in surprise. No one was scheduled to ring the bell. Not on that particular day. Everyone – _everyone_ – knew that the Potter boy would be arriving. Nobody would dare venture near No. 4, today of all days.

It couldn't be Dudley, he'd let himself in through the kitchen door. It was too early for Vernon and too late for the postman.

Ignoring the prickling behind her neck, she dropped the magazine and walked up to the door, automatically smoothening down her neat little summer dress and patting her hair.

She opened the door, not bothering to look in through the peephole. It was a clear morning. No burglars would be on the prowl under the sun.

A tall and vaguely familiar woman stood on the other side. She had a bright face and a strong smile. Dark hair pulled back into a braid and pale blue eyes almost flashed at Petunia.

"Good morning, Petunia! You're looking well." The woman greeted her too warmly.

Petunia frowned in confusion. Her voice seemed to strike a memory deep in the recess of her mind. She knew the stranger but for the life of her, couldn't recall a name...

"It's me." The stranger woman said lifting her hands to make a vague hugging gesture. Petunia didn't move.

Could she be... one of _them_? No. No, not possible. She was dressed in a plain thin jumper and a pair of trousers. A set of car keys dangled from her fist and they jingled as she waved her hand. She was far too happy for the mood Petunia was in. The word 'juvenile' floated around her head more than once.

The woman gave an exasperated sigh. "Really now? Come on, Petunia! We used to be neighbours! I moved away few years ago, but I must have made some kind of impression."

A man walked in through the gate and came to stand behind the woman while she was talking. He had a smart face and handsome eyes, silver in the sunlight. His hair was longer than what Petunia would've liked. He was dressed normally, but Petunia did not like the expression on his face. It was too smug as though he knew something of importance and she did not.

"You probably wouldn't remember me, Mrs. Dursley, but we've met once, several years ago. My name is Sirius Black."

Petunia frowned. That named sounded far too familiar for her liking. The stranger woman sighed and gave a wide grin as she said, "I'm Sally Jackson. I use to live in No. 3 with my son, Percy. You must remember me!"

The memories flooded in. The Jacksons had been just as weird and hazardous as the Potter boy.

Petunia let out a squeak and shut the door in their faces.

On the other side, Sirius snorted and said, "Oh, you've definitely made an impression, Sally."

"It seems so. And when did you meet her before?"

"A long time back. I had tagged along with James to pick up Lily from her parents' memorial service. She and Petunia had a tiff right in front of the graves. Lily was never good with funerals."

Sally's smile vanished. "Nobody likes funerals. I hate the masks we have to wear in front of people."

The pair stood in remembrance for a minute before she raised her hand and pressed the door bell again.

"Go away!"

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "She sounds just as pleasant as she did before."

"Try knowing her for seven years." Sally muttered before raising her voice, "Petunia, for gods' sakes, stop pouting and open the door!"

"Leave before I call the police!"

"We just want to talk!"

"And sign some papers." Sirius announced.

The curtain behind the front window was pushed aside and they saw Petunia's face through the glass. She looked quite annoyed and wary.

"I have a rifle."

"Yes." Sally said, her smile forced. "I've heard all about that rifle. Too bad Vernon isn't home. I would've enjoyed that chat."

Petunia glared at the duo. Who did they think they were, barging into her normal life? Why couldn't they just leave her alone? She hadn't asked for this!

"What do you want? The boy isn't here. He's on the train. He'll reach the station at six in the evening."

"We know that. But do you remember the phone call Harry made to you back in winter?"

Petunia clenched her jaw. She remembered that call. She'd nearly screamed in horror when she picked up her phone to find his voice on the line. How did he even remember her number? They'd never called each other. She could have changed the number for all he knew. She was sure that he'd checked their records with magic or some other nonsense.

Sirius peered into the window. "Well, if you recall, Harry told you that I'm his godfather and I am willing to take on his guardianship from your hands."

Petunia stared. She did remember that bit of conversation. She also remembered the letter that had accompanied the boy when she first found him on her doorstep. The one that talked about blood protection that would keep them safe until when Harry would turn seventeen.

She'd obviously refused to do it then. Compromising the wards after putting up with him for so many years? Not an option.

"I remember his proposal. And like back then, I still refuse to hand over the guardianship."

Sirius was joined by Sally as they gaped at her through the glass. Petunia felt righteous now that the smug look and smiles had dropped. It was good for them to be knocked down a couple of pegs.

"You don't like him." Sirius said finally. "And he doesn't like you. Why would you choose –"

"Why would I choose to put up with him for three summers more? My priority is my family. I don't know how it is in your world. By letting him stay in my house for the summer until 2013, blood wards will keep my family safe from your kind. I'm not giving up after fourteen years. You lot dumped him on my doorstep, so I will see fit to deal with him as I want. Now, leave!"

She swung the curtains back into place and stomped into the kitchen, almost relishing the looks of shock on their faces. Ha! They hadn't expected that, did they?

There was a sudden and incessant rapping on her door. This time, she ignored it. Petunia wondered if the situation was dire enough to call Vernon. He may not like it, though. She'd rather be able to deal with it herself.

The sound stopped but ten seconds later, they started to knock harshly on the door again. Petunia glared at her counter, before marching to the cupboard under stairs, ripping open the door and grabbing for the rifle. She did warn them.

She checked the safety, held the weapon below her right shoulder and opened the front door.

Harry Potter stood in front of Sally and Sirius. His eyes widened when he saw the barrel of the firearm aimed at his head.

Sally gasped and yanked him out of the way. She held him at her side, on arm around his shoulder protectively as though she cared. Sirius gaped at Petunia and immediately reached into his coat.

She inhaled. It looked like they were about to have a fight right at the moment but Sally hissed, "Petunia! Put that down! Why the hell do you have to overreact all the time?!"

"Whoa." Another voice said. Petunia looked down and saw a boy who looked a lot like her nephew with that wayward Potter hair. Beside him was another boy, about a head taller, the same height as Harry. He looked just as surprised.

"If it's safety you're worried about, we can have different shields put up for your benefit. But you have to admit, nobody likes the current arrangement." Sirius said in a soothing voice probably used in hostage situations. Petunia nearly snorted but that would be undignified of her.

"This is for everyone's best." She continued, eyeing the rifle with trepidation. "Petunia, may we please calm down and have a mature conversation rather than a showdown in the Wild West?"

"Yeah, we're kinda East to the original West." Percy muttered. Harry peeled himself from Sally's side and said, "Actually, I was hoping to say something to you, without an audience."

Petunia glared at him, her usual expression towards him. Harry swallowed and turned to look at his posse. "I'll talk to her."

She lowered her gun and strode back into the house. Harry was stubborn. She knew she wouldn't be able to avoid whatever he had to say, because it was rare when he actually did talk.

Harry walked in and closed the door, not before shooting a significant look at the others. Petunia held herself from rolling her eyes and kept the rifle on the dining table. She folded her arms and levelled a look at him to stop shuffling around the room.

He was staring up at the photos on the mantle. There'd been a new one of Dudley being selected for a Junior Boxing Tournament. He hadn't won, but Petunia knew that he'd probably found his calling.

"Make it quick." She snapped. Harry blinked, opened his mouth and then shut it, looking as though he'd lost his words for a moment.

"Well, like... like Sirius said, we can upgrade your house to accommodate a shield around it without blood wards."

"But it won't be as strong as the one we already have."

"Yes." Harry frowned, "Not as strong. But we can put up more than one shield. If anyone means you harm, they won't be able to entire the premises. You'll be absolutely safe and these shields can last for years, even up to a decade."

Petunia exhaled, still nerved by the prospect of changing. "But you have that enemy out there. He – he isn't dead."

Harry looked up sharply, "How do you know that?"

"You're limping. It's not obvious, but you must have broken your leg a while back." Petunia said, nodding at his right leg. The jeans looked slightly engorged around his knee which meant bandages.

"It must have been bad enough that it's still hurting now. Either your school is so dangerous that it just can't keep you safe or you've ticked someone off. And the way everyone waited until the summer to actually put forward the plan to change your residence? That brought up another alarm."

Harry sighed and pulled a parchment roll from the inside of his jacket. "I tick people off by breathing. You're one of them. If you sign the papers, you'll never have to see me again."

Petunia shook her head, "We'll cross paths eventually –"

"No. I mean it." Harry stepped towards her and spoke deliberately, "This will be the last that we see of each other. I know you hate me. You've hated me since day one. This is your chance to get rid of me. Why aren't you taking it?"

She looked at him. He was nearly at her height. "There'll be a catch in it someday."

Harry clicked his tongue. It was a sound she loathed and he knew it. "Sign it."

"If I refuse?"

"Then I'll assume that you like me and don't want me to leave."

His eyes were a bright green that was unhindered behind his glasses. He didn't realise how much he looked like Lily up close.

Petunia knew what people from his world thought of her. That the Dursleys were cruel tormentors of the Freak-Who-Lived but the real story was known only to Privet Drive.

"You've made my life miserable."

"Don't be such a diva. If you've been nice to me, none of this would have been necessary."

He glared back at her. She'd finally had enough. "Fine. Maybe I'll get lucky and you'll get blown up like your rust bucket parents. Make sure I'm not invited to the funeral."

She snatched a pen from the table and signed on the dotted line. Rolling it up, she thrust it to his chest. "Now, begone!"

He stared at her, the roll held in his limp hands. "You really hate me...?"

Petunia grabbed the collar of his jacket and pulled him towards the door. He let her drag him passively. "I thought you just enjoyed the fighting."

"No." She said plainly. " _You_ like the drama and arguing. You like correcting people. You just didn't want to believe that I'd loathe you along with the rest of the world."

She shoved him to the door roughly. He stared at the roll in his hand, looking completely taken aback by her reaction.

"What did I do?" Harry asked, still not meeting her eyes. "What's my fault?"

Petunia shook her head and opened the door. Sally, Sirius and the two boys where loitering by the gate. They looked up at the aunt and the nephew.

"You aren't normal. You're not my family. Those shields better be up by tomorrow or I _will_ shoot you."

She shoved him out with surprising strength. She caught the sight of his face. Lily looked back at her. Petunia slammed the door shut trying to convince herself that she didn't regret it.

* * *

Harry was still staring numbly at the parchment where his aunt had signed. That had hurt a lot more than he'd expected. Sure, he knew there'd be some kind of disappointment but to be rejected like trash made him want to swallow harshly to get rid of the heaviness that had permanently settled in his chest.

He exhaled and looked up at the four people, standing by the gate. Waving the parchment over his head and walking towards them, he said, "Told you I'd get it."

"Harry..."

"What?" He looked up expectantly, hating the pity he could see in their eyes.

"You okay?" Percy asked, frowning. His hands were twitching as though he'd wanted to shake sense into someone.

"Fine. I'm fine. Let's go. Oh, she wants the new wards to be up soon."

Sirius nodded, tight lipped about what he wanted to say. Harry sighed, wishing they'd forget it. He turned around but then stopped and looked back at them, "Just a sec. Can you see me limp?"

Sirius, Sally, DJ and Percy looked at him, slightly wide eyed and said, "Nope."

"Not at all."

"Not one bit."

"No."

Harry raised his eyebrows. He let out a snort which made DJ cough.

The thing about having to live with each other in one household, they'd learnt to pick up cues and hints of what to be said and what had to be heard. Was that what was meant to be a family? More like an impractical group of people. But Harry wouldn't trade them away.

"Right." He said and they crossed the street to Mrs. Figg's house. The lady, who'd known about the Wizarding World all along ('I knew it!' 'No, you didn't, Percy') had apparently been keep a reflexive eye on Harry's days pre-Hogwarts. Harry hadn't taken that bit of news too happily, mostly because he hadn't been able to figure it out for himself. Mrs. Figg was a Squib, born to magical parents but being non-magical gave her a sharp edge against the two worlds. She was an informant of sorts to Dumbledore. It didn't appeal the man to Harry in the least.

"I don't like the Floo." Percy muttered as Sirius offered them some floo powder. They stood in front of the fireplace. Once of Mrs. Figg's cats was watching them lazily from its perch on the mantle place.

"At least you land on your feet." Harry pointed out. He didn't like flooing either. It made him too dizzy too fast and he always tripped when he reached the destination.

It was no different this time.

* * *

Remus was waiting for them when they reached Frost. The mansion seemed smaller once furniture and all their stuff was set in. The feeling of having settled in a house together made them feel closer automatically.

While Harry and Percy untangled their limbs after having fallen over while landing, Remus lifted an envelope and waved to towards Sirius. "Mantis sent a proposal of Saturdays during school term. That sounds reasonable to me."

"Good." Sirius said shaking the soot from his hair like a dog. While Sally brushed out the dirt from DJ's jacket, she looked up, "Is that the doctor you were talking about?"

"Healer." DJ corrected.

"Retired Healer." Sirius added, opening the envelope to read the short message. "He's taken up a counselling practice in a clinic. It's close to St. Mungo's and highly recommended."

Harry nearly dropped his glasses from where he'd been wiping them. "The counsellor you were thinking of for me?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

Harry looked towards Percy who shrugged. "He prefers knowing things before hand."

Remus sat down at the table to look at the scroll of parchment where Mrs. Dursley had signed. "Did it go well?"

"You mean, did it go smoothly as in did my aunt invite us for tea, organized a group party, signed the papers and sent us on our way? No."

"She hasn't changed much in her attitude." Sirius said with a half frown. He shook the letter towards Harry who took it and read through.

 _Hr. Aron B. Mantis, 64, Certified Expert for Underage Witches and Wizards' Therapy._

Harry held in a sigh as he went through the details. Apparently, he was scheduled for a session the next day and would have to go for individual sessions every Saturday morning during the first half of his fifth year. There was no mention of group therapy.

"Did you do a background check on Mantis?" Harry asked. Sirius sat next to Remus ready for the interrogation, "Yes."

"Proficiency?"

"Highly qualified."

"Recommendations?"

"From Muriel Weasley and Willy Widdershins."

"Previous occupation?"

"Major key-hole operation healer."

"Expertise in mind knowledge?"

"Extensive theory and practical records."

"Case Study?"

"Research papers on magical children and stress effects with demanding jobs."

"Family?"

"Really now?" Sally interrupted. "I don't think family matters, here. He's here to help us and he's qualified to do so."

"But I should know a bit about him before I unlock my head and dump everything that's up here onto his note pad." Harry exclaimed, not looking forward to it at all.

Percy sniggered, clearly having imagined the scenario. "Shut up." Harry mumbled.

"I hear just talking about stuff helps clear a lot of things." DJ piped up. He'd removed his scarf and dusted it. "It's not like he's gonna psych evaluate you. He's just a listener."

"A paid listener."

"A good listener. And he'll give advice."

"Have you even met him?"

DJ wrinkled his nose. Remus leaned in. "Yes. And he's a likeable character."

Harry ran a hand through his hair. He didn't like the case. Everyone was of the opinion that he had to see a professional and get his head examined, but really, all Harry wanted was a good night's sleep.

He hadn't been able to stop himself from wretched nightmares of Voldemort, green lights, giant snakes and spiders and the lot. He still felt his knee burn when he put too much weight over it. It would take another few days for the bone to heal completely. He could put up with the pain. It was physical and he could feel an amount of control by ignoring it and busying himself with working his phone through magic.

It was the sleepless nights that had been taxing him. Madam Pomfrey had refused to let him take anymore Sleeping Potion since he'd already had some of it during the year, at least once a month as he recalled. One vial of the stuff and it was lights out – a beautiful feeling. No fear, no nightmares and no hopeless worrying that someone was about to attack him from behind. Eight hours of solid dreamlessness was a coveted gem and he would not mind that. But the matron had minded and had been stern with him, telling him that he'd have to focus on healing more than resting. They sounded the same things to him, but he didn't argue.

Well, as long as Mantis the counsellor would prescribe Sleeping Potion or at least Dreamless Sleep draughts, Harry'd be fine. The summer after his fourth year would hopefully be less exciting than the previous term, but they'd rather not hold their breaths. Percy and Harry were bound to go to Camp after all.

* * *

While Harry, Sirius and Remus were at the clinic, Sally and Percy were busy with clearing up his room. DJ had seen the cyclonic mess that Percy had always been able to manage and had immediately opted out. It was amazing to discover how many shades of blue existed by simply observing Percy's stuff. The guy had blue clothes, bags, toothbrush, paste, deo, books, phone cover, earphones, headphones, watch, bed sheets, curtains... and at the top of the list, the glass in his room's windows were tinted blue which created a blue-green effect over the room due to sun light.

Percy said the light reminded him of his cabin at Camp. DJ decided to try and outdo him by colour co-ordinating his room in shades of red, brown and black. Red and gold would have been too much like his dorm at Gryffindor tower. There was a limit for him.

DJ grabbed an autobiography titled, _The Modern Demigod_ , by Ajax Furor. Annabeth had given them a set of books that she'd thought could have something to do with wizards, since there were a lot of references to Hecate and magic wielders. DJ sat on the front porch outside Frost and commenced with the story, when a sleek, black and shiny limo pulled up on the road in front of the gates.

He paused, wondering if he should alert Percy and Sally. There was enough protection around the house that only let in people who meant no harm, but it wasn't everyday that one could see a grand and expensive limo drive across the barely tarred roads of Gretna Green.

DJ stood up and took out his wand without really thinking about it. The last passenger door of the limo swung open and a small boy stepped out.

From all the guesses DJ could have had, he would not have expected Nico to come back home in a limo.

Nico ran up to the front of the car and leaned in through the window to talk to the driver. With the glass down, DJ could see a corpse with peeling skin and bloody uniform nodding blankly at what Nico said.

He climbed down the stairs and strolled along the drive way towards the gate. He was surprised that Nico was back. Considering that the boy's sister had abandoned him for a post among the Hunters and that Camp was not so big on accepting sons of Hades, it was not shocking to hear that he'd run away. DJ knew what it felt like, being singled out and alone for no reason or fault of one's own.

The limo drove away, bouncing slightly on the road and Nico looked stringy and nervous, staring at DJ who opened the gates.

"Hey."

Nico nodded.

DJ smiled. "Cool limo."

"Thanks. My d... Hades sent it for me." Nico let out a lame gesture. "I was... well, I'd ended up in China."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

" 'Kay. Who was the driver?"

Nico slumped near the wall, looking very out of place in his slightly ragged clothes, "Rex. NASCAR racer. Met with an accident a while back in the 1950s."

DJ coughed. Apparently, Hades was quite biased when it came to his kids. That sounded good, right? From what he'd heard from Percy, most gods didn't care about the demigods.

"Right. You hungry?"

* * *

 **And here we go! There wasn't enough Nico word time in this chapter, but I'll make it up. Stay tuned, people!**

 **Q: Who was not entirely themselves in their first year at Hogwarts?**

 **Cabba.**


	2. In Case Of An Emergency

**A – Ginny Weasely had the worst first year possible in my opinion. Good job, guys. Props to others who had mentioned different names with relevant reasons.**

 **Listening to – On My Own by Ashes Remain**

 **Words – 5041**

* * *

They looked up at the one storey building with a sign marked Stanley Caretakers. It was opposite St. Mungo's, the largest wizarding hospital that was hidden from muggles behind a dilapidated store under renovation, Purge and Dowse, Ltd.

Harry remarked about the un-fascinating aura, in a voice that Luna would adopt at times to irk Hermione. Sirius slapped a hand over his shoulder and chuckled. "Relax Harry. We'll see how you do after one trial and then go from there."

"We're testing Mantis not me."

"Any progress is good progress."

"That's redundant. Progress is defined as a positive element."

"Harry." Remus said, guiding them towards the door, invisible to the muggles around them. "It's just for an hour."

"If this is a trial, why did you already set up a whole semester's worth of Saturday sessions?" Harry pointed out. Sirius and Remus shared an exasperated look before pushing Harry through the door.

It was an unexceptional reception area. Empty chairs were arranged a little aside the table and there was only one other customer flipping through a magazine. Several posters which promoted simple therapy sessions for people of all ages adorned the grey walls. The corners were rounded and there were large pillars which seemed more for show than anything else. Harry couldn't feel much magic in the building other than the faint tingles he felt when they passed through the wards.

Sirius went forwards and exchanged a few words with the receptionist. Harry reached up to flatten his unruly fringes over his scar when he saw the young man behind the desk widen his eyes and stare at Harry.

Sirius cleared his throat and sent the man scrambling for a quill and a fresh parchment for Harry to sign on.

"The Healer will see you in a few minutes, Mr. Potter. You can take a seat for now. We have several enjoyable publications for you and also some hot chocolate if you desire..."

It was summer, Harry thought feeling restless. It didn't matter if the room felt air conditioned, the only one who'd have hot chocolate regardless of the weather would be –

"I'd take a cup." Remus said gratefully. Sirius smirked and Harry looked around the place once again, idly noting other possible exits in case of an emergency. The wizard who was engrossed in his magazine at the chairs had taken no notice of them. Harry wondered if he was truly fascinated by 'Witch Weekly' or if he was politely ignoring them.

Of course, the long-limbed man could also be a Death Eater spying on them. Sirius and Remus had kept it a secret that Harry would be having shrink sessions from the Ministry and the press. He didn't need that kind of torment for having to be treated like a head-case.

Because it was completely understandable for him to be on edge and desperate to fall back on routine and not feel pressured at all times. Not that Harry was completely off the rails, but he just couldn't calm down what with the random nightmares and sleepless nights, lack of appetite and rise in anger issues in the recent weeks.

Not to mention, he had to spend a while at Camp Half Blood and had to make the best impression he could. He was basically representing all of witch-and-wizard-kind and he needed to be perfect.

Recently, he'd been feeling a little less than stellar.

Percy had assured him that his imperfectness had existed for years. It did nothing to sooth Harry.

Sirius squeezed his shoulder and gave him a warm smile that didn't feel uncomfortable in the hot weather. Those kind of smiles were genuine and made him want to smile back but Harry just picked an edition of The Quibbler, while keeping an eye on stranger who he was sure hadn't turned the page in a while.

"Rory Avakey?" The receptionist called. The man looked up, a little startled, but he quickly tossed the Weekly and jumped to his feet He pulling at his robes nervously as he collected a little slip from him and walked towards one of the doors to the side. Harry's eyes followed him until he was out of sight. Then he relaxed minutely.

Remus was contently sipping from his cup and Sirius was humming under his breath. Harry knew what they were doing. They'd subtly (not subtly enough) manoeuvred themselves to shield him from the receptionist and let him have a direct eye line of the door. Just in case they were attacked or someone was hell bent on hitting him with another killing curse...

Harry tried to focus on the article about Nargles. But his mind kept going back to the night at the graveyard and how he'd died and how that had hurt and whoever said dying didn't hurt obviously was no ghost to actually recount the truth or maybe it had hurt because Harry was alive and was dead only for a few minutes and it was the most heart wrenching few minutes in his life not just because he'd been furious at Voldemort for even daring to assail Percy but also because he'd talked to _James Potter_ after being hit by the curse...

Heart wrenching was not a strong enough phrase for the experience.

Harry didn't even realize how strongly he was reacting to remembering seeing his dead father while he himself had been dead that he heard the sound of pages ripping distantly. He blinked and found that he'd torn the Quibbler into two pieces.

He swallowed and looked up. Remus and Sirius were less than pleased. Harry knew he wouldn't be able to get out of the sessions especially now that they'd seen him in one of his random acts of aggression.

"I didn't mean it." He sighed, throwing the shreds of the pages onto the table immediately thinking about Luna and feeling bad.

"H – Harry Potter?" The receptionist called out. Harry winced and got up, automatically checking for his wand in his pocket. He could feel his bracelet cold over his forearm and knew that the dagger was in one of the charms of the bracelet. He'd never questioned the existence of it. It had never occurred to him to doubt why he should have a piece of jewellery stuck to his skin. Curiosity was present but that was all.

 _Don't get side tracked. Just talk to the healer about your feelings (hah!) and get the hell back to Frost._

Harry pushed open the door and found a bright and plain office about twice the size of his dorm room at Hogwarts. One of the walls was filled with large glass panes that opened like French windows. The view outside was of the hot grey sky and the dull street.

He shuffled his feet intentionally dawdling at the doorway and felt someone push him forwards, gently.

No rush. He exhaled and walked ahead with Sirius and Remus on either side.

Aron Mantis was a balding man who looked Slavic and dressed in brass coloured robes which, for some unpleasant reason, reminded Harry of Lockhart. But the healer smiled and that looked like it could be genuine. Furthermore, he didn't gawk at him. So, Harry decided to give him a chance.

"Mr. Potter." He said, standing up from behind his desk and moving around. They shook hands. Then the healer did the same with Remus, who hadn't left his chocolate back in the reception, and Sirius.

"Clearly, " Mantis said, shuffling his chair so that he could face Harry without the desk separating them. He gestured Harry towards one of the chairs pushed by the wall. Remus and Sirius were already sitting behind to give them space. Mantis just looked at Harry who was still standing, "... you may be seated, Mr. Potter."

He was staring at the notepad on the desk. There were doodles all over the border of the exposed page.

"Is that a dandelion?"

Mantis looked over his desk, "Yes. Not too bad a likeness, I hope."

Harry shut his mouth firmly, pushing back the words he'd meant to say. What kind of a healer doodles flowers when he's supposed to be taking notes about what the patients say?

Crap, Harry was a patient.

"Harry?" Sirius asked in a low voice which was able to break through Harry's thoughts. He turned around and saw a chair being offered to him. He lingered for another moment before grabbing it and swinging it about to face him. He sat and rested his hands and chin over the back of the chair, legs on either side.

"Let's get started." Harry said. "I'd like to know what made you interested to change occupations. I hear Healers make a killing in key-hole operations."

He heard Remus curse silently as hot chocolate was spat out. The Healer looked amused and leaned back with ease, "The mind is a fascinating entity. Operating on brains is one thing, but understanding how it works is a thing of beauty."

"And you find joy with rooting about in kids' minds?"

" _Harry!"_

"I find joy in helping them. Do you think you need help, Mr. Potter?"

Harry hesitated, "Call me Harry."

Mantis nodded, "The concept of mind matters has always been in the progress of discovery. Our psychological thoughts and physiological actions are far too interconnected that they must be considered when either one of them is affected. Your thoughts?"

He looked to his left thinking it over. The scene outside the windows was dreary. Sure, thoughts and actions had a two way connection. Physical and the psyche – technical and rational. Harry wanted to leave.

"Makes sense." – was all he said.

Mantis waited but Harry simply continued to stare out of the window and was prepared to do so for the entire hour. It was childish and immature, but he just couldn't bring himself to say anything. His thoughts were his business. His emotions were no one else's problems but his own.

"The concept of help occurs only when people ask for it." Harry said slowly, keeping his gaze on a sparrow fluttering by the window pane.

He could do this. He had to convince Sirius and Remus that he could handle himself and didn't need to talk to a professional ear. He had self diagnosed himself as slightly paranoid and on edge, but who wouldn't be after going through what he had? He was strong enough. He just had to believe it.

If anyone found out that he was here, they would think that he was crumbling, collapsing from the pressure. It wouldn't do any good for Voldemort to hear that his enemy was showing weakness, that his enemy was succumbing. Harry didn't know what he was planning. Up until now, they hadn't known anything, hadn't had much news of what he could be doing. There was no open war on the Wizarding world and the days continued as they had been before the task. His scar hadn't hurt since he'd died. But he'd had several strange dreams relating to nightmarish reality of a monster with red eyes and green light that could kill.

He had to be prepared for a war because Voldemort would want it to come to that. He and DJ had already started practicing short duels with Sirius and Remus and a friend of theirs named Nymphadora Tonks. Any training which can save their lives would be of use, chiefly because DJ would be target number two after being after Voldemort had threatened his safety outright.

He couldn't let anything happened to DJ. His cousin wasn't supposed to be involved at all. The war was supposed to boil down to Harry and Voldemort and could not involve anyone else – not DJ, not Percy... Voldemort was planning something and Harry had to figure it out. He couldn't do that by spending his hours with a shrink.

"Harry." He looked up. Mantis looked curious and involved. Of course, he was being paid a lot to look involved. "Do you think you need help?"

The healer kept up the gaze until Harry glared at him and stood up abruptly, hopping over his chair and heading for the door. He didn't need to deal with this. He had plenty on his plate.

Sirius was right at his heels. "Harry, wait –"

"Stop right there, Sirius." Harry warned, passing by the receptionist who looked alarmed. "I don't really want to do this and you can't make me. I can't just sit there and... and talk! It's not easy! Not for me, there are some things that shouldn't be said and I make that distinction for myself. I know where the lines are. I know my limits. I don't need a stranger telling me facts about myself. I want to go home."

Sirius looked disappointed. He'd obviously thought Harry could at least try to sit through the hour, but that wasn't going to happen.

"There may be things that only some people can see. Things about yourself that you'll never be aware of unless someone points it out. I'd really hoped this would be helpful."

"I don't need his help. I don't know him."

Remus kept quiet although he seemed to want to say something. Sirius frowned, "Is that the only problem? Would you find it better to talk to someone you do know?"

Harry would prefer to not talk at all. If he said yes, Sirius would volunteer someone from his life to sit him down and talk.

"I think..." He said slowly, trying to phrase it right, "I'd like it when I'm ready for it. Not before. Not now."

Sirius and Remus seemed to communicate by levelling brief enigmatic looks at each other. Did they even understand what he meant? He would never be ready for something like this. He could not see himself sitting on that chair and vomit his emotions out on Mantis' dandelion doodled notepad. Not even for Calming Draughts or Dreamless Sleep potions.

Maybe others could do it; maybe he himself would walk into the building one day on his own and get himself diagnosed by a counsellor, but not at the moment. He wanted to punch his pillow and bury himself underneath his comforter, not be interrogated by a stranger on his possible potential PTSD.

"Alright." Remus said smiling tiredly. Sirius sighed and gave Harry a small pat on the back. The trio walked out, arms over shoulders while the ex convict told them a joke about how a troll, a hag and a leprechaun walked into a pub.

* * *

It was one of his lesser known talents. Cooking was something that had always been easy for him. Harry was no connoisseur, but he could whip up a set of simple but delicious dishes from recipes in his head. Percy, DJ and Nico seemed genuinely fascinated to try out his food and he was proud of the fact that he could make something edible unlike Percy whose life accomplishment in the kitchen involved heating up the macaroni in the microwave oven.

"The trick is to ensure that there is enough water in the pan to give the beans a fresh green look." Harry explained, lifting the glass lid and tossing the cut vegetable pieces into the frying pan. It smelt good. The three boys were in the quaint kitchen of the Jackson household, in their fifth floor apartment in Manhattan.

"What about the oil?" DJ enquired, leaning over the counter. Percy made a noise of compliment as he sniffed the aroma of cooked beans.

"Most of it would have been adsorbed by now. We have to make sure that the beans or leaves shouldn't stick to the floor of the pan. We need oil just for that."

"And the cooking part." Percy advised.

"Well, that too."

Nico was nowhere in sight, but he'd be along any moment. He loved beans. Preferably when Sally made them, but hopefully, he'd like this new recipe as well.

While Harry cut up some red capsicum and leaves, DJ stretched, "So, when're you guys leaving?"

"After nine. The orientation starts at nine thirty. I hope it'll be done within two hours." Percy replied, leaning around Harry to snatch a lettuce leaf from the chopping pad too fast for Harry to stop him.

"Yeah." Harry muttered, "Wouldn't want to be late for your date, huh?"

Percy went red. "Quit it."

DJ shared a significant look with Harry. Having been kicked out of MC-13 the previous year, a friend of Sally's had recommended her to enrol Percy in Goode High school. It would be a good start since most would be freshmen like Percy, not to mention, the school was closer to their apartment than any of the others.

And since Harry had been officially invited to Camp Half-blood, both boys would attend the orientation, following which Harry would leave to browse through a nearby mall for some electronic parts he needed for his phone, while Percy would meet up with Annabeth for a friendly movie run. At about three in the afternoon, the three of them would leave for Camp together.

Nico was scheduled to shadow travel to Camp after dark. Sally had wanted to take him shopping for his school books. He'd allowed her to help him, having had a crash course for most subjects within a few weeks, since Nico was interested in learning. It hadn't seemed as hard as it had sounded.

DJ, on the other hand, would be taking a portkey to Wales to spend a few days with his best friend, Colin Creevey and his family. They had tickets for an upcoming international cricket match and DJ had already ordered a custom made jersey. He was rooting for New Zealand. Rosalie Hale would drop him at the Creeveys and she had assured Sirius, Remus and Sally that nothing would happen to him as long as she was around.

So the main topic of conversation was Percy's not-date with Annabeth, of course.

"Mmm. Something smells good." Sally said, entering the kitchen and grinning at Harry.

"Thanks. You can have it for lunch. I'll probably eat outside." Harry said, slicing up the onions.

"No junk food." Sally said at once. "That goes for you too, Percy. Don't get the popcorn at the theatre. It's not as romantic as they make it sound."

Percy looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there. "Mom! It's not romantic, it's platonic. There's a difference! Annabeth and I are just friends."

Sally raised an eyebrow. "She's coming all the way from camp to meet you."

"Well yeah."

"You're going to the movies."

"Yeah."

"Just the two of you."

"Mom!"

DJ muffled his laugh and Harry said pointedly, "You haven't invited me along."

Percy spluttered. "That's ... because... well, you wouldn't have liked it!"

"It's been years since I went for the movies. I wouldn't have said no."

"You're willing to sit next to Annabeth to watch a two hour documentary on Roman History?"

DJ sat up and frowned, "You're watching a documentary? I thought you hated them."

Percy ducked his head. Sally smirked and sang as she walked away, " _Ah, the things we do for love.._."

"A documentary? Really, Percy? How're you going to stay awake for it?" Harry asked, shutting the lid over the pan for one final time and removing the flowery apron.

"Alright, fine. It's not a documentary. It's a movie –"

"Romedy."

"No."

"Action flick."

"No."

"Horror? I've heard those are the best for dates." Harry said thoughtfully.

"I can imagine it." DJ said staring into the air, "Percy – jumping and screaming for every gory scene while Annabeth holds him protectively, petting his hair..."

Percy tried to glare at them. "It's Wall-E, if you must know. Now, can we change the subject?"

"Isn't that animated?"

"I said change the subject!"

"Where do babies come from?"

Harry, Percy and DJ jumped and turned around to stare at Nico, who had walked in silently. The ten year old glanced up at them with a bright and curious look on his face. While Nico di Angelo could be a feared son of Hades, there was always a small spark in his large brown eyes which never failed to make one go, _Aww._

Currently, those large brown eyes were looking at them inquisitively, probably wondering why all three teenaged faces had gone red.

"Nico... where did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"About babies."

Nico shrugged. "I was just thinking about them. Actually, I was wondering when my birthday is. I might be eleven already. Bianca says she isn't sure, but she wished me anyway. Then I asked her about our mom. And then I asked her if she remembered her when we were little. And then I asked her about me as a baby. And then – "

"We get it." DJ said hurriedly. "Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks. But –"

"Gosh, it's time, right guys?" Percy said, holding up his bare wrist for a non-existent watch.

"There's no unnecessary worry if we're early." Harry continued, switching off the stove.

"But – "

"Bye, Nico! See you at camp!"

"Yeah, travel safe. Don't end up in China again!"

"Aunt Rose must be waiting. Gotta go!"

* * *

Percy and Harry left the apartment in a rushed fashion. Percy forgot his skateboard, but made no trouble to go back for it. For all he knew, Nico would probably ambush him for an answer.

The streets of New York were crowded on the late morning. Throngs of people seemed to walk in every direction, heading to several destinations, unaware of the fact that one demigod and one wizard walked among them. Then again, it wasn't a mindful event.

"Maybe we could have told him." Harry said thoughtfully, watching a few hawkers on the street selling jewellery.

"Maybe you could've. Not me. I was scarred when mom gave me the Talk. Literally scarred. I got so anxious that I pressed Riptide too hard and got cut on my palm." Percy said dolefully.

"At least, she was nice about it. I was completely bone headed and asked my aunt when I was nine. Nine, Percy. She gave me the whole damn Greek epic of the process. I hated myself for weeks." Harry muttered. Percy winced.

"Sorry, about that. We can tell mom to explain to Nico. I think she did it okay. Still, I would've felt it better coming from a guy."

"Better my aunt than my uncle."

"True."

They took the subway since the roads were far too busy to simply walk through and reached the school within minutes.

"Whoa." Percy said staring up at the large gate, the long walls and the building. Goode was no simpleton. The high school made sure to let its students know who was boss. It had nothing on Hogwarts, but seemed grander than the pictures on the brochures.

"Try not to burn this school down, it's too grand." Harry said, trying not to look too impressed.

"Funny. And I didn't burn MC-13."

"No, the wall just caved in."

"It was the monster."

"You tell yourself that."

Percy shoved Harry as they climbed the steps of the building. They were early. There were several new students who were present for the orientation as well. They intermingled with one another and it was clear that most of them looked slightly upper class. They had the same snooty expressions as the students back at some of Percy's older private schools' students had.

It had taken him some time to get use to the fact that mom and he had money. Her book had been good in its sales and without Gabe, they had plenty saved up for her college tuitions. Goode seemed more elite than he had expected. Percy wasn't sure whether it was for the best, but decided to go along with it.

"Chocolate!" Percy exclaimed and changed directions towards a stall which displayed varieties of fancy chocolate bars and sweets.

"You've already had a ton of sugar in your milk this morning. Didn't mum say to cut back on the glucose?" Harry reminded him.

"That's sugar. This is chocolate."

"You sound like Remus."

"And he was a Professor, so I'll consider that as a compliment."

Harry rolled his eyes and yanked on Percy's hoodie when he tried to head for the stall. "I'll get the chocolate. Go and mingle with your to-be classmates."

"Since when were you the socialising character?" Percy asked, eyes wide. He swore that Harry's personality had done a complete flip during the summer.

"Since mum warned me to measure your sugar intake."

Now that made sense. Percy shucked him in the head and started to walk up to some of the kids who looked about his age.

Harry walked in the other direction towards the stalls. Some of sweets looked home baked. That seemed good. He dug in his pocket for his wallet, filled with muggle dollars and asked the girl behind the counter who seemed too busy with her mobile phone. "I'd like two chocolate cupcakes to go."

She let out a grunt, still engrossed in her texting. Harry saw her thumbs fly over the touch screen. He frowned and then looked back and found Percy staring at a group of teens who looked quite high-class society. Harry knew that Percy'd had some bad experiences with socialite kids. But if he couldn't make any friends, then he'd lose interest in school altogether and get in fights as he did in other schools.

For a guy who hated violence, Percy was a pro at getting expelled for causing trouble.

The girl finally set down her phone, brushing back her cornrows to look at Harry. "Yeah?"

"Two chocolate cupcakes to go."

"Dark, Milk, Swede, Red Velvet, Choco Lava... ?"

Harry looked down at the selection. Seriously, how could this be tough? It was like ordering a coffee.

* * *

Rachel Elizabeth Dare was an only child. She had a less than sociable childhood and though there'd been not much to complain about, she had felt lonely. So, at the age of eight, she made a friend.

No one else could see him. His name was Percy and he was with her through all the ups and downs of her privileged and normal life.

This hadn't been too strange for her. She was used to seeing things that no one else could. She remembered watching three headed dogs tearing up parks, one eyed men, two headed snakes and so many more terrible unexplainable monsters. Compared to them, Percy had been like a breath of fresh air.

Her imaginary friend use to call her Flo. He said it was because she reminded him of a flower. She didn't mind. She liked the little inside jokes and secrets.

She remembered when he'd disappeared. When her family had moved to America (a horrible event in her mind) she couldn't see him anymore. Sometimes, it felt like she could feel his presence. Rachel thought of ghosts, friendly ones like Casper, but nothing seemed to fit.

Rachel raised her arms and let out a loud yawn in front of people, enjoying their stunned looks. They knew who she was. Elitist of the elite. Heir to a Fortune 500 company. Decked out in colourful and practical clothes. Yawning in public.

Goode was a chance at a public school life. She'd been home schooled until the tenth grade and later attended a private institution which she would always look back on with not-so fond memories. She couldn't wait to have a normal high school experience.

She turned around and saw Percy.

Percy looked like he'd been watching her for the past five minutes. He jumped when she'd turned and stumbled back over his own feet, arms flailing like a cartoon character.

Rachel blinked. Yup, that was Percy. He had never failed to make her laugh. The last time she'd seen him was at Hoover Dam, when he had nearly killed her. A gleaming sword had barely missed her torso when she'd startled him that day. He'd looked far too graceful holding a weapon.

He had none of that grace at the moment.

"Percy?" She asked, loudly, stomping towards him. Others could see them. Definitely not an imaginary friend.

"Uh, hey. Yeah. Hi, it's me, Percy. You knew that. Why did I tell you that? Oh gods, you're really real."

He started babbling mostly to himself. Rachel wanted to interrupt, but she had been thinking the exact same thing and fell silent.

"So, what happened at the dam… that was… real? Holy… wow, Flo, you… Flo, right? I mean, do you have a name? You are real, aren't you? Or am I talking to someone who no one else can see? Again?"

"I'm real." Rachel managed to say. Percy was wringing his hands, looking at her nervously, almost scared and excited. She knew how he felt. "And so are you."

Percy was a very real person. Just not completely ordinary. She kept staring at him. He was pretty adorable to watch. So full of happiness and life, just like her old friend.

"I am. A real boy. Like Pinocchio. Not when he was wooden. I mean after. Not after after, though. I'm talking a lot aren't I? I tend to ramble when I get nervous, I don't like awkward silences. You look familiar."

The last sentence was said in a complete tone of sudden surprise. She frowned. Of course, she would look familiar. They'd basically known each other for about three to four years. Why would he say that? Was he that nervous?

Percy leaned in, eyebrows scrunching. He looked cute. "Say, you look like –"

Someone walk up to him and Percy stopped talking. Rachel looked towards the newcomer.

He was probably the same age as Percy, but this boy had a strange haunting face that made her feel like she should remember him at once.

The boy looked at her. His eyes widened.

"See ya, Flo." Percy slung one arm around the boy's shoulders and steered him towards the entrance of the school, legs moving hurriedly on the tiles.

Rachel couldn't take her eyes off of the two boys. The one with glasses turned back to give her one last questioning look before they walked through the large double doors of the school building.

* * *

 **Q: Who are the monsters that Percy and Rachel encountered in the first chapter of the Battle Of The Labyrinth?**

 **Stay tuned for the next update!**

 **Cabba.**


	3. Brilliance of Coincidence

**A: Two Empousai – Kelli and Tammi.**

 **AN: Fey Queen asked about the entity from the old Jackson residence in England. To be honest, my original plan for that had to be scrapped because I didn't want to veer too much around the past. I want the story to be about growing, healing and moving forward, having to encounter known enemies in new ways… So, the spirit will be explained subtly after a while and not too much focus will be put on it.**

 **Listening to: 'I Knew You Were Trouble' by Taylor Swift.**

 **Words – 3771**

* * *

"I told you about Flo, didn't I? She's was my imaginary friend. I swear Rachel is actually Flo. What are the odds of actually meeting her here?" Percy shook his head leading Harry towards a set of corridors, searching for the doors to the main hall.

"She's Rachel?" Harry asked suddenly, as though snapping out of something. Percy looked at him in surprise.

"Yeah. Why, do you know her?"

"I... don't think so. She just..." Harry hesitated and looked frustrated, staring at the ground.

"What?"

"She ... doesn't she remind you of someone?"

Percy stared as though Harry was spewing nonsense. It seemed like it. At least, he wasn't using ginormous aristocratic words to explain it. He'd changed. Since the third task, that is. Percy had been on tenterhooks ever since the fight in the grave yard. Paranoia had seized him and he wondered if this was what a life debt felt like.

"She does, actually." Percy relented. "She reminded me of this spectacle wearing dweeb who is yet to give me my chocolate."

Harry shoved a choco lava cake at him and walked ahead. Percy struggled to catch it before it could slip. It smelt great and he sighed.

"Alright! Alright, you're right, she did remind me of someone. She looked familiar. I told her so!"

Harry turned around to say something, when he walked right into two cheerleaders. Tall, graceful, gorgeous, both girls looked down at Harry and Percy's throat dried up.

They were the most beautiful people he'd ever seen. He wondered if they could rival Aphrodite and then realized that they reminded him of the Veelas from the Quidditch World Cup.

That fact in itself should have alerted Percy, but he just stared at them, feeling jealous of Harry because the latter was standing much closer to them.

"Lookit here! We've got someone fishes!" One of the girls cheered. She had wild curly hair like Medusa's, but much more fashionable. Harry seemed frozen at the sight of them and Percy went forwards to join him. He saw her name stitched on her purple shirt. It took him a while to read the spaghetti like writing – Kelli.

"Nah." The other girl said. She was blonde and had icy blue eyes. "This one's a kitten." She reached out to touch Harry's hair, but Percy yanked him backwards, feeling on edge. The cheerleaders looked beautiful and very eager to eat them up.

"Hi." Harry mumbled, still looking entranced.

"Heya! Welcome to Goode! I'm sure we'll all be getting along good! Names?"

Harry coughed, pointing at him. "He's Percy."

Percy glared at him for giving him away first. "And this charmer's Harry."

"Ooh! Perseus Jackson, we were expecting you!" Kelli chirped. The other girl, Tammi, gave them a grin that was all teeth. Really sharp teeth.

Percy tried to not react outwardly. Only his mother, the Gods and monsters called him by his first full name. It was never good when that happened. His hand went for his lethal ballpoint pen, Riptide, which was tucked away in his pocket, when a voice called out from inside the auditorium.

"Percy!"

He turned and saw Mr. Blofis, his mother's friend who'd recommended Percy to enrol in Goode. The man was waving his arm to invite them in and Percy, glad for the distraction, nudged Harry into the room and away from the cheerleaders who had started to giggle.

Harry was still looking back at the girls in the purple and white uniforms.

"Stop looking at them! They give me the creeps." Percy chastised him. Harry blinked and turned away.

"They were like Veelas…"

"I know, right?"

The hall was crowded, but they made their way to the front with relative ease. Paul Blofis was a lanky forty something year old man, with pepper and salt hair and a perpetual smile.

"Hey, Mr. Blofis. Thanks for the recommendation." Percy said, shaking hands with him. "No. Problem, Percy. I've heard only good things about you. And Goode has a great program for ADHD and Dyslexia ridden students, so you'll do fine here."

Mr. Blofis, was nearly as perky as mom had described him to be. He ushered them to a pair of vacant seats and then left to set up the slide show which, he promised them, would be astral.

Harry and Percy meandered to their seats in the middle of the room which was actually the gym that had been converted into the orientation hall, when Rachel appeared out of nowhere and plopped down on the empty chair beside Percy.

"You." She threatened, her finger was shaking as much as her frizzy hair. "What was that about? Percy, you can't just say 'hey, you're real. Pinocchio and stuff' and then just run away!"

"I didn't run away!" Percy protested. "It was timely escape. Wanna share?"

He held up his choco lava which was given a steely glare by Rachel. Harry leaned forwards to stare at Rachel.

"You and that sword have a lot of explainin' to do!" Rachel said.

Percy shrugged, determined to not say anything. Rachel was mortal and unaware of the gods and monsters and that was how it was going to stay, if Percy could help it. He looked at Harry who was frowning at her. "What?"

"Have we met before?" Harry blurted. As Percy watched Harry, brilliant green eyes wide and full of questions, he turned back to stare at Rachel, brilliant green eyes filled with even more confusion.

Very similar green eyes.

"Whoa." Percy muttered looking back and forth Harry and Rachel to see if he could catch any other coincidences. Except that he didn't really believe in coincidences. It was surreal to watch Harry and Rachel glare at each other even though they weren't angry. It was a normal combination of frustration and lack of answers that filled the space of silence.

Percy swallowed and straightened up to see Tammi, the girl with sharp teeth, walk up on the stage to take the mic and introduce herself. Rachel snapped out of her staring completion with Harry and looked at the cheerleader. She gave a yelp and cowered in her seat.

A few people snickered around them. While Tammi walked about new educational programs, she looked at Percy, Harry and Rachel more than once. Percy swore her eyes had a glint of cray-cray.

"Run." Rachel whispered. Percy saw her tensed up and motionless in her seat. He could feel the hair on his arms prickle, but wasn't really sure why.

"What?" He and Harry asked at the same time.

"Just… just trust me. Run."

Rachel grabbed Percy's wrist and pulled him up from the seat with strength not proportional to her stringy limbs. Percy automatically reached for Harry's arm and both boys were jerked away from the chairs in one shot.

"What are you doing?!"

"Quiet!" Rachel whispered. They navigated through the crowd and outside the gym. There was no one in the corridors, which was probably more dangerous.

She let go of his hand and ran towards one of the doors, pulling it open and running in without another word. They ended up in the small band room, filled with musical instruments, posters and sheets that were pinned to the walls.

"Wait, wait!" Harry yelled, following her and Percy. "Why are we running? And who are you –"

"Didn't you see them?" Rachel asked in a shrill voice. Her eyes were wide as she searched the room for an exit. "Those girls on the podium? They weren't human, that's for sure!"

"Human? Human… what d'you mean?" Percy asked, holding up a chocolate covered finger to get her to calm down. It wasn't working. Rachel ran towards a small window and pulled it open, looking to check.

"I think we can jump."

"Hold on!" Harry announced. He'd finished his little dessert and looked much more alert. "Recap. Who did not look like humans?"

"The cheerleaders!"

"Kelli and Tammi? Nah, they're gorgeous."

Rachel glared at him and then pulled them down to hide behind the banjos. Percy felt a little silly. He thought of the awesome cheerleaders and remembered feeling entranced but could also still feel the chill down his back when one of them had said his name. There was something weird about it, but Harry hadn't felt it at all.

"They had fangs and red eyes and looked ready to eat someone." Rachel snapped.

"You're exaggerating. Man-eating expressions are not necessarily signs of complete inhumanity. It could have been confidence, cockiness and/or lust." Harry assured her.

"I'm sorry, but you were probably too busy ogling them to see their faces, Sir Thesaurus of Her Majesty's Secret Service!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Time out! Harry, shut up for a sec. Rachel, calm down. Are you sure about the fangs and red eyes?"

"Positive."

"Non-affirmitive."

"He said shut up."

"For a second."

"Guys." Percy muttered. The door had flung open and Kelli and Tammi stood there, neat, pressed uniforms, molted skin, red glowing eyes, long wicked fangs, sharp curved claws, metal and fur legs, evil smirks – half vampire, half monster – all bloodthirsty.

"You've got to be kidding me." Harry whispered.

* * *

Turns out it was easy to jump out the window. They had the perfect distraction of the teachers and students watching one of the empousai set herself on fire, then putting the blame on Percy. Not one of his better moments.

"Jasmine flower beds!" Harry said, when they landed by the building. The jump was barely five feet, but Rachel looked winded.

"What?"

Harry pointed at the long lanes of blossoming white flowers all around the campus. They fluttered nervously, even though there was no wind. "I can send a bit of drowsiness in the air. Wait for me by the meeting point."

Percy stopped. "I have no idea what that means. And we're not leaving you."

"I'll knock them out with sleeping scents. It'll take a couple of minutes. Plus, they saw you and not me, so you need to leave now. And take her with you."

Harry tilted his head towards Rachel, who frowned, "What's sleeping sense?"

Percy vibrantly remembered when Harry used to talk about his magical ability with plants. No matter how silly it had sounded at first, it was quite amazing to witness. Harry'd be fine with his jasmine flowers. Percy nodded and led Rachel outside the school premises. The meeting point was in front of Hallmark Theatres where Harry was supposed to meet Percy and Annabeth after the movie. He had a feeling that they wouldn't get to see the movie now.

"You haven't answered my question. Any of my questions. Is that an actual sword?" Rachel huffed as they ran all the way down the couple of blocks. Percy was holding Riptide in pen form now, but she kept looking at it as though it would leap out of his hands and swing about in the air.

"Yup."

"Magic?"

"Yup. A little different to what you're thinking though."

He turned a corner and ran into someone.

"Annabeth!"

Annabeth looked surprised. She steadied Percy and laughed. "Slow down, Seaweed Brain? What's the rush? You're early."

"Yeah." Percy said, staring at her. It was really good to see her again. She looked amazing with her new tan and highlights in her hair, somehow coordinating perfectly with the grey streak. She looked best in t-shirts and jeans shorts and he loved it. "Wow, I'm taller."

"Not by much." She teased. She spotted Rachel panting behind them.

"Yo." Rachel greeted her. "Nice shirt."

"Nice jeans." Annabeth said looking down at her paint splattered caprice.

"Yeah, Annabeth, this is Rachel Elizabeth Dare. She's a … friend. And Rachel, meet Annabeth Chase, my bestie." Percy said, waving his hand in the space between them. There was a strange awkwardness in the air when he realized that they were glaring at each other.

A couple of police cars rushed in the opposite direction. The three kids followed the sirens with their eyes and Annabeth spun around to question Percy. "What happened?"

"Wow, you have no faith in me."

"Percy…"

"You're like him, right?" Rachel whispered. She stared at Annabeth in slightly disguised awe from the baseball cap perched on her head to her worn out sneakers. "Like magic."

"Magic?" Annabeth repeated. She turned back to Percy, who had panic running through his head – _Retreat! Retreat!_

"Um… She… Rachel can kinda… see through the mist. And she sorta saved me… and Harry too. He'll be along…"

"Missed what?"

"She's clear sighted?" Annabeth confirmed giving Rachel an introspective, unfeeling gaze.

"Twenty-twenty." Rachel said. "I've being seeing all kinds of weirdos my whole life. Like monsters, some of them… there was this one time when there was a cute little puppy with a forked tongue, like a snake. I swear it had eaten a bird."

Percy swallowed. "Rachel… how much do you know about Greek myths?"

Annabeth yanked on his sleeve sharply. He caught her elbow and gave her an 'I know what I'm doing' look.

"We don't have the time." She hissed.

"I'll just give her a hint. She's been searching for answers a long time."

Rachel waved her hand to catch their attention, "I can hear you. You're standing right here. But if you have to leave… " She rummaged her pants for a pen and finally pulled a sharpie from her pocket. Uncapping it with her teeth, she pulled Percy's arm towards her and wrote down her number just below his wrist. Percy could feel Annabeth breathing fire, beside him.

Harry ran around the corner and nearly bumped into them. "Right, fire's out. No one's hurt. And everyone's searching the west wing of the grounds. We should be safe, I don't think there were cameras in the hallway we were in. Hey Beth."

"It's Annabeth!" She said, wanting to bite his head off. Harry shrugged and shouldered his bag, looking at Rachel. "No offence, but you need to leave. There's a man in a grey long coat –"

"Dad!" Rachel groaned. She closed the sharpie and said, "Call me later. I need proper answers, Jackson."

She shot off in the direction they came from, red hair acting as a beacon until she was completely out of sight. Harry raised his eyebrows, "Well, you work fast."

"Shut it!" Percy said, staring down at the bright red ink with ten digits.

"Really fast." Annabeth echoed, her voice cold. "Look's like movie day is off."

"Oh… Wise Girl, come on."

"It's safer to be at camp, now.

"Someone's green." Harry muttered. Annabeth looked like she wanted to hit him with something. Instead she simply spun around and waved down a taxi for them.

"Can you like, not push everyone?" Percy whispered furiously. Harry shrugged again.

* * *

"You know, dearies? It's just a strawberry farm. D'ya work here?" The taxi driver commented as she dropped them by the side of the road, below Half-Blood Hill.

"Yes." Percy said, giving her a bright smile. Annabeth counted the bills for the pay and Harry simply looked up the hill. "Strawberries grown here are local and pesticide free. We have some of the best local produce on the East coast. It's the best part time job. But there's a lot of nepotism going on. They keep kicking people out and hiring known faces. I just hope I can last another year."

"Oh, I think you will. Have a nice day, y'all." The lady waved them off and drove away without a hint of suspicion.

"You too. Bye!" Percy called out. He turned around and saw Annabeth marching up the hill and Harry following her, leaving Percy by the side of the road to catch up. "Guys, wait up."

"Do you need someone to hold your hand, Jackson? I don't have a sharpie on me, but I'm sure you can manage." Annabeth retorted.

Harry snorted and looked away when Percy glared at him. "Come on, that's not fair. She's curious, she just wanted to know we'd be safe –"

"I'm talking about that red head!"

Percy slowed down. "Rachel? But… Annabeth, you actually know of her. I use to talk about her. Remember Flo."

"Your imaginary little friend?"

"Yeah! Turns out, not so imaginary anymore."

"You can say that again." Harry muttered, looking around for a grand and enormous Camp, endorsed by the gods. All he could see were trees, but there was a scent of strawberries in the air.

"Wait a sec." Annabeth turned around, holding up a finger and waging it in front of Percy's face. "The girl you've been dreaming of for years is real. A real person?"

"Yeah." He said again. "So we were a bit excited to reconnect."

"Reconnect." Harry said loudly.

"Harry, you are not helping!"

"Neither are you. Where the hell is your camp?"

"Just over there." Percy pointed off into a random direction, mostly because Annabeth was staring at him with a not-so-friendly-gritted-teeth look.

"She looked like she wanted to get to know you very well."

"Well, um… there's nothing wrong with that. Annabeth, she's a friend. And she saved me. Twice in the two times we've met. I don't know why… are … are you jealous or something?"

Her eyes widened. Instead of yelling like he expected, she simply started to stammer, "What, what?! Of course not. I mean, I…I – I just was worried. What if she was dangerous? I mean, I mean, what I meant was… she could see through the mist, but she was mortal… and that's pretty rare."

"My mom can do that. She can see through stuff that we can't. She can see shields too. Most wizards can't do that. But she's totally mortal and muggle. She's normal and sweet and awesome, like… like. M&Ms! Get it? Mortal and Muggles? M and M? Like the chocolate –"

"Yeah, I get it." She said, looking a little relieved. She smiled and he sighed. He didn't like arguing with her, how much ever it always got him keyed up.

"If you're done with the Percy and Annabeth show… " Harry yelled from aside. The pair started and turned around.

Harry was standing awkwardly, balancing on one leg while he was basically covered in enthusiastic hugs from eight infants.

Percy stuffed his fist into his mouth the smother his laughter. The toddlers were the newest set of baby nymphs born just a few months ago. They'd recently learnt how to gain mortal forms and could wander about their bushes and plants that they were tied to.

The babies were clinging onto Harry's limbs, back and neck, giggling proudly of their new friend. They had green skin and grass clothes. Buds grew from their soft hair and they looked up with sweet and large brown eyes, resembling the earth. Their tiny fingers gripped Harry's skin firmly and while he seemed bothered by them, he made no move to shake them off.

"Hi, Daphne." Percy greeted. The babies tittered back in their babbling language, not yet knowing English or Ancient Greek.

"These are our latest additions to Camp." Annabeth said. She walked forwards and picked one of them, who was tethering off of Harry's shoulder. "This one in Ampy."

"This is Poppy." Percy said, plucking two from Harry's feet. "And she's Berry."

"This sweetie is Bally, and these are Karry, Kranny, Tella and Syk."

Bally leaned forwards and pushed her face into Harry's neck. Syk was sucking his thumb.

"Yes, they're very … welcoming." Harry struggled to keep a straight face with five infants still attached to him.

"They are." Percy frowned down at them. "How many times have we told you to not wander outside the borders?"

The girls pouted and Poppy nuzzled into his chest. He bounced them up in his arms and they giggled.

"Daphne." Harry said. The babies looked up at him. "Wait, are they _the_ Daphnaie?"

"The Laurel tree nymphs." Annabeth confirmed. She smiles down at them and said, "Back to home, girls."

Two toddlers leapt down from Harry's back, to his relief, and skittered on unsteady feet towards the entrance to Camp.

"What…?" Harry stared as they disappeared seemingly without any notice. There was a blue haze surrounding the air where the girls had vanished, but other than that…

"It's like an illusion." Percy explained walking forwards. "See the pine tree?"

The pine tree, a few feet from them, was easily the biggest tree in the area. It didn't feel like the oldest though. Harry wondered if this was Thalia's tree. He'd never seen it from outside camp. Unless he was searching actively for it, he'd never find it.

They walked forwards, past the tree. As the barrier let them through, the scene changed before their eyes as though a mild fog was being cleared from the surroundings. Everything changed and instead of the regular landscape of countless trees, it was a loud and colourful setting of cabins, grounds, an amphitheatre and a large three storey building, aptly named, The Big House.

The team of Daphne bounced from the trio and wandered over to a large clump of bushes and shrubs of laurel varieties.

"Welcome to Camp, Harry! We hope you have wonderful stay and will return so for an extended vacation. During the duration of your summer, you will get the experience of a lifetime… yes, the first encounter being with the lovely shiny, Golden Fleece!"

Harry rolled his eyes, but smiled nevertheless. "Thanks, but I've already seen the fleece. Where am I staying?"

"Chiron will probably have a room set up for you in the Big House." Annabeth said, leading the way down.

"What? But, no. No, dude, you're staying with me. It'll be epic!"

"Poseidon might not like that."

"Dad, won't mind." Percy said carelessly, "He gave you the invite, you're probably meant to stay at his cabin. My cabin."

Annabeth frowned but said nothing as they made their way to the centre. There were several kids rushing about with the summer session having started and schedules being put up on the notice board outside the Archery arena. Percy started to point out the various landmarks within camp as though Harry didn't know already.

"So, that's the strawberry fields, the Delphi berry cleaning units. That whole area is just for the cabins, there's no fighting allowed there. Over there's the sparring section, the archery division, the amphitheatre; you'll love our campfire songs, we do 'em every night, except for Friday's. That's when we play Capture The Flag. You will love it! It's not the regular game but a bit more dicey and sharp and fun, but you have to careful cause we use pointy weapons and no fake stuff…"

* * *

 **I'll try to run by this part of the known story as fast as possible. Stay tuned, guys. My aim is to get every update posted on Sundays.**

 **Q: In the Blood of Olympus, who imagines a brief scene of the future with their grandkids?**

 **Cabba.**


	4. Reassurance

**A: Dear Jason Grace, who imagines retelling the story of how the demigods were joined by the Olympians to defeat the Giants. Of course, Piper's lemonade is the highlight of that hopeful vision.**

 **Listening to - Summer of '69 by Bryan Adams.**

 **Words: 3593**

* * *

Camp was gorgeous as ever. Percy inhaled the wild fruity and flower smell from the air, his grin unconsciously filling up his persona and exuding the happiness that came with recognizing one's home. Sure he always made it a point to drop by during the weekends, but it was still a beautiful thing that he missed when he wasn't there.

Annabeth convinced him to talk to Chiron about Harry's accommodations. Personally, he knew Poseidon wouldn't mind it one bit. Everyone was so afraid of the god that they forgot how nice he can be. Percy had seen how his father could be friendly and jovial even if he was a little distant. But that was fine. He was a god. He had a lot of stuff to do and not everything revolved around a half human child. Percy was alright with that. At least, he could cope with it better than some other demigods.

Percy watched as Annabeth kept drawing Peleus away from Harry. Peleus was their nearly-thirteen foot beast of a dragon with the heart of a kitten. He was appointed guardian of the Golden Fleece and was seemed morbidly curious about Harry, sniffing at his legs and bag.

"Careful, Pelly." Percy snickered. "He bites."

Harry slapped a heavy arm over Percy's shoulders and steered him away from the Pine Tree.

"I'll see you later." Annabeth said, looking at her watch. "I need to talk to Clarisse."

Percy stared. A sentence like that didn't make sense to him at first. "Why?"

"We were working on something. See you at the hearing."

"What hearing?" But Annabeth had already walked away in to the trees. Harry raised his eyebrows, "Promise her a proper date, she'll be nicer."

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"What gave me away?" Harry smirked and Percy shoved him. Though it seemed like a hot normal afternoon, the atmosphere felt a little tense and Percy was glad for Harry's teasing. It made the mood lighter.

"How many cabins do you have?" Harry asked watching the two rows of Greek architecture at some of its finest. They talked about the significance of the relations of the cabins to the gods, how Hera had a cabin, though biblically unoccupied, and how Hermes' cabin was always too full even with the extended wings and whatnot.

Then they came up to the amphitheater and looked down at a hellhound in the middle of the arena, chewing noisily at a straw filled dummy. The poor dummy was soaked with drool and flopped about limply every time the hellhound shook it.

The creature itself was huge. Percy had never seen one so huge for its kind. The largest he remembered encountering had been the size of a rhinoceros. But this was nearly as big as a truck, covered in floppy black hair and looked like the most ferocious being in a hundred mile radius.

"Please tell me that's your back up mascot." Harry whispered, eyes wide in shock.

Percy swallowed and took out Riptide. "Go get help."

"Percy –"

"Just go!"

Without looking back, Percy charged at the hellhound who had its back turned towards him. Before he could attack it, another sword blocked his strike and pushed him away.

It was not a really productive way to make friends. Percy was introduced to Mrs. O'Leary, who was more of a puppy than a hazardous monster. She barked loudly, sniffing at Harry curiously.

"But she's a hellhound!" Harry protested. The new instructor, Quintus had a suspicious smile but a calm attitude, eager even, towards the activities he'd planned for Friday night.

"Your point being?" Quintus said, grinning up at Mrs. O'Leary who had given Harry's entire frame a long happy lick.

Well, that made Percy's day. Harry spluttered and stumbled back, dropping his back and wiping at his face. "Don't do that! Merlin! Tell her not to do that. Okay, some of it's in my eyes!"

"She's just excited to meet new people." Quintus scratched below her chin and she wagged her tail with enthusiasm unrivaled.

Percy reached forwards to pat her front leg and she responded by nuzzling him so viciously that he laughed. "Oh, I like her!"

"You would. Puppies potter together." Harry grumbled slipping out a shirt from his bag to wipe his face with.

Chiron interrupted their little meeting and informed them of Grover's hearing. While Harry stared up at the centaur in surprise, Percy remembered Grover's failed but nevertheless sincere attempt at finding Pan. Not to mention he had heard the god in the winter quest.

"Wait! That was today?!" Percy yelped. He jumped up, pulling Harry along with him.

"Slow down!"

"Gods! I'd completely forgotten. Some old satyrs wanted to question Grover about the search for Pan and stuff like that. Since he came back alive, they think he hadn't done well."

"Makes sense. Stop dragging me."

"Sorry."

It was shorter than Percy'd expected. The Council of Cloven Elders badgered Grover about how long he'd been keeping up beliefs that Pan had contacted him ('him of all people!')

One of dryads was clinging to Annabeth and Clarisse (what was that about Annabeth and Clarisse never collaborated on anything.) Grover's girlfriend sniffled, somehow managing to look like she could take down everyone in the council by shrieking at them.

The rest of the dryads were looking curiously at Harry, while Grover stammered his way through the hearing. Percy was jittery and sided with Juniper. The Council was made up of three couch potatoes, Silenus, Leneus and Maron. They hadn't wandered out of Camp in ages and Grover had tried his best to get his Searcher's license and then actually try to find Lord Pan. It had been his lifelong dream to be a Searcher.

By the end of last time's quest, he'd heard the Lord of the Wild whisper into the winds, ' _I await you._ '

Suffice to say, it stirred up the immortal world.

When the hearing was done with, Grover looked ready to tear up.

"Hi, Percy." He said. Percy winced at the ultimate defeated tone in his voice. "That went well, huh?"

"Those old goats!" Juniper complained. "Oh Grover, they don't know how hard you've tried!"

"There's another option." Clarisse muttered. It felt weird for Percy to hear Clarisse offer help even after the quest for the Fleece, which had gone spectacularly well (as in, they'd ended up alive.)

Grover's face was ashen. "I – I'll have to think about it. But we don't even know where to look."

"What are you talking about? Is this that thing Annabeth and Clarisse were up to?" Percy asked. Clarisse shot him a threatening look as if to say, 'Not one more word, punk.'

In the distance, a conch horn sounded.

"Cabin Inspection time." Annabeth sighed.

Harry shooed away the dryads who'd come to ask him why he smelled of oranges. Percy started, looking alarmed. "Wait, cabin inspection's today?!"

"Inspection happens every day before lunch." She frowned. "Did you forget? Your cabin's a mess, isn't it?"

"No! Of course, not! I'm not a complete slob! Um… who did you say was doing the rounds?"

"Silena."

"Right." Percy groaned. He _was_ a complete slob. He'd be getting kitchen patrol for the night if she reached his cabin before he did. Well, on the other hand, Harry could probably just snap his fingers and get all the dishes cleaned up in a second.

Percy zipped out of the forest with Harry at his heels. Mrs. O'Leary hopped up as they ran by her, but Harry yelled, "Stay!" and she slumped back down sadly.

"Alright." Percy panted, leaping over some shrubs. "You've got to help me clean up the cabin –"

"Why?!"

"Well, Silena is someone who wants stuff to be pretty. My cabin is not pretty. I don't do pretty. You can though."

Harry snorted, hitching up the strap of his bag as they made a steep turn and entered the cabin stretch. Nearly a dozen cabins stood in two rows, tall and imposing, built to strike fear in anyone who did not appreciate indoor plumbing, which was no one.

"How do you mean?"

"Just wave your wand and say Abracadabra or something!" Percy rushed towards Building number tree which was all stone highlighted in hues of green and grey. Harry slowed down to look at water filled vases placed on the windowsill. They held colourful sea anemones which was the definition of pretty.

Percy had frozen at the entrance of his domain. The cabin looked clean. With the floors swept, beds made, tiles shining, coral printed walls gleaming and a large Cyclopes dusting the fountain at the end of the cabin, Harry wasn't sure why Percy had been so worried.

"Sure it's your cabin?" Harry stage whispered. Percy looked dumbfounded at the sight of his unnaturally pretty comfort zone that he just said, "Duh… seng…. Tyson?"

The Cyclopes looked up at them. He looked huge, scary and the equivalent of a bouncer ready to toss them out but the burst of grin that filled his face threw Harry off. Sure, he'd met Tyson before, but the one eyed boy, child really, was pushing at all stereotypes.

"Percy!" He cried, throwing away his duster and running at breakneck speed towards the demigod, who for his credit, didn't look too put off from the sight of an eight foot tall non-human barreling towards him.

With a rib creaking hug, Percy was swept off his feet and swung around for a few seconds until Tyson spotted Harry.

"Wizard Harry!"

"No, that's fine, Ty – !"

Wow, Tyson was stronger than Hagrid, which was saying something.

* * *

Apparently, Chiron had anticipated that Percy would want Harry in his cabin. So with the knowledge that they had the slot of first to hit the showers next morning, Percy and Tyson introduced Harry to a couple of other demigods during lunch.

Looks of apprehension, awe, interest and suspicion greeted Harry. It was nothing unexpected so he kept up with his straight forward answers, not giving too much away about the Ministry or Voldemort, while at the same time, trying to be cordial. It was like a meeting with the press.

"British Wizard, Harry Potter." One of Hermes's children said, leaning into his space. Harry gave him a grim smile.

"Yes. And you are?"

"Connor Stoll, son of Hermes. You must have heard my rendition of 'My Grandmother's Pick Ax,' in the morning. I made up the chorus."

Percy's eyes grew wide and he flushed. The chorus of that song had sounded like something Peeves would have enjoyed since it involved various myths of debauchery not entirely physically possible.

"Yes, that had been interesting."

"I borrowed stuff from Cabin 10 to help with the rhymes. So if you see Drew anywhere, tell her I'm with Katie."

Connor gave them an exaggerated wink. Harry had no idea if this was code for something else, but Percy sighed, "Travis won't like that."

"Ah no, don't worry. Travis has no clue about it. Plausible deniability and all that. But seriously…"

Connor leaned in with the expression of someone ready to trade secrets, "Is it true that you guys are affiliated with the Salem Institute?"

"There's no Salem Institute."

"Is it a cover?"

"No. There's no such record of Salem Institute." Harry stressed.

"Really? You guys don't have any such Area 51 cover story incase something goes wrong… or something… you know?"

"I don't."

"Don't what?"

"I don't know."

Percy rolled his eyes. "He's saying witch stories from Salem aren't true."

"No." Harry said exasperated and launched into a twenty minute compressed introduction about the Salem Witch Trials and Burning.

After the six minute mark, ten other demigods stood around to listen to Harry. By the time he was done, there were nearly two dozen members in the audience, leaning about the freeze flame charms and how most witches caught did it for the fun and to ensure that muggle women were kept away from doubt.

"Can you do that?" A girl with green tinted skin, very much like Juniper, asked with curiosity.

"Yes. Freeze Flame comes in handing when there's out of control fires, for example forest fires where the origin is mostly natural. It can't be applied to Fiend Fyre, though. That would be suicidal."

"What's Fiend Fire?" Tyson asked, munching on Munchies.

"Cursed Fire. The kind of spark that's born out of rage and frustration and is highly illegal since not even the caster can control it at all times." Harry recalled Ginny's fire globes and how they'd nearly melted an armoured knight. She could definitely create uncontrolled fire. That was a disaster waiting to happen.

"Nothing to do with matches, huh?" One of the older boys chuckled and the crowd giggled. Harry tilted his head. "If you do see fiend fyre heading your way, just curl up on the ground and pray that it is under control. If the caster knows what they're doing, the fire will burn the top of the atmosphere and leave the ground. On the other hand, water can't really save anything and forget about fire extinguishers, that'll be a laugh."

Silena raised a manicured hand and batted her eyelashes, "You're smart."

"General knowledge."

"I don't think wizards are general. What's with your hair?"

Percy burst out laughing. He couldn't help it. Harry kept running a hand through his hair while he spoke. Whether it was out of nervousness or a bad habit, he didn't know.

"There is nothing _with_ my hair."

"I like your accent."

"What accent?"

"Oh no no no! We are not having this discussion." Annabeth interrupted. She'd been quiet during the explanation, probably drinking in the new information.

"Annie, don't be a spoilsport!" Silena crowed. Harry smirked. "Yeah, Annie, cheer up!"

Annabeth picked up her tray and with a hefty glare, stomped back to her table.

"Really?" Percy asked, folding his arms. "That was childish."

"That was fun." Silena corrected. She turned back to Harry, "So, is it true that wizards wear caps?"

"Pointy ones!" Someone from the crowd yelled.

Harry descended into dressing styles and the current fashion of the wizarding world while Percy walked up to Annabeth, predictably alone at the Athena table. She was already immersed in a book about Ancient Greek modern architecture and seriously, was there no end to that genre?

"Hey, Wise Girl. Sorry about that. But Harry's kinda…"

"I know how Harry is." She muttered. Shaking out her hair, which was longer than he had remembered, she continued, "I still think it's a bad idea."

"What is?"

"Him being here!"

Percy's shoulders slumped. He thought back to when he had just finished discussing about bringing a wizard to Camp to placate the gods on focusing on the Titan situation and not on a whole new world, for which they just didn't have the time. Annabeth had tried to reason that it wasn't as perfect a solution as Percy had imagined but most of the others wanted to meet a real life wizard. And they trusted Percy to bring in an ally, possibly a means of help for the war. Percy had made it clear that Harry and the other wizards and witches would most definitely not be involved in the Titans versus the Gods because they had their own problems and that turned into a debate on what problems wizards could have…

That had been a long day. Percy had discovered how much he hated the politics involved in bringing a friend to Camp.

"Well, I don't. I think it's good for us to get to know each other well. I mean, you know I went to Hogwarts several times last year."

"Yeah." Annabeth put down her fork. "About that, how did you get through the wards? I've looked through all the books Hermione and Harry sent me and it's detailed on how the barriers are constructed and do you have any idea how ancient and complex that kind of magic is? For you to just walk in through it is practically impossible. One of the qualities of the school's protection is to shock you. Meaning you'd feel pain equivalent to 10,000 volts coursing through your body if you tried to cross it."

Percy shivered. He thought back to when Thalia had electrocuted him and he'd stopped breathing. That had not been pleasant.

"Well, I'm glad that doesn't happen to me."

"But it should!"

"Do you want me to get electrified?"

Annabeth stared. "Percy, I've been reading up on He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and the things he's done –"

"Who's that?!"

"You-Know-Who."

"No, I don't know who."

"The person who killed Harry's family and gods know how many other people!" Annabeth hissed.

"You mean Voldemort?"

"I- Is that right? Is he really a Lord, like a warlock league wizard with immense core capabilities at elemental level?"

Percy blinked, "All I know is that he's evil and powerful and wants to kill many people to rule the world. I don't know what he actually wants with Harry. He just hates him and the feeling's mutual."

"You're not listening." Annabeth shut her book and turned towards the growing mob of demigods, dryads, tree nymphs and even naiads that climbed out of the river to hear him talk about why some wizards and witches wear robes in the summer.

"Something's bothering you. Is it Harry or Voldemort?"

"May be both. What if this… _Lord Voldemort_ decides that Camp is dangerous due to our association with Harry? What if he thinks we're a party that needs to be disposed of?"

Percy frowned. He wanted to argue with Annabeth on how unfair she was towards Harry, but she was looking out for Camp. Camp Half-Blood was their home, their safety zone. She'd lived here for nearly seven years, she knew everyone, Chiron's practically her pseudo father and she would defend the borders with her dying breath. It hurt to think of having to choose between Annabeth and Harry, but Percy caught her hand and squeezed it.

"Annabeth, it's not fair to blame that on Harry. He's here because I invited him, because the gods want to see if he's a threat or a friend, because he needs to see how we work. I've been to Hogwarts, I don't know how the barriers let me in, but it does and I've been there and the witches and wizards are as much as _people_ as we are. They have bad guys and so do we. The difference between magic and gods and the culture is only the icing on the cake because it's a lovely thing for us to get to know each other."

Annabeth laced her fingers with his. "And what if Voldemort and his Death Eaters come after us?"

Percy smiled. "I have faith in us. I don't think they'll interfere with the gods. Besides we have our own shields around Camp and Harry needed a personal invitation from the gods to be here and he isn't even a threat. He can be but he'd never do that to us, I promise."

She leaned back, to watch him sharply. Her eyes seemed more silver than grey at the moment. "Do you remember the Artemis quest?"

"You're kidding, right?" He'd never forget that. It was the first time he had seen someone die. Zoe had been the bravest demigod he'd known by far and it didn't matter if had been 2000 years old, she hadn't deserved to die like she had.

"Artemis used her magic to bring all of us into Olympus."

"Yeah and then she zapped us down to Camp."

"Yes, along with Harry." Annabeth looked seconds away from snapping. "Harry got through the barriers."

"That's because Artemis let him."

"Yes. What if Voldemort strolls through the barriers, the same way, using Harry?!"

"Is that even… how's that possible? Harry would never –"

"Yes, yes, your best friend would never want that to happen, but Voldemort is stronger than any person that ever was, isn't that true?"

"Except for Dumbledore."

"Well, I guess so. I don't know much about him –"

Percy chuckled. "I know he's founded twelve uses for dragon's blood. Don't tell Peleus."

She gave a reluctant grin but looked serious once again. "I've read about these terrible curses and illegal magic where you can control people and take over their conscious faculties. It's like charmspeak but people have been made to do so many horrible things that I can't even say it out loud."

"Are you talking about the Imperial Curse?" Percy asked.

"Imperius. What if anyone decides to use this on him and get into Camp –c"

"Harry can fight off the Imperius Curse."

She looked taken aback for a second at the declaration, but Percy smiled and caught her other hand that had been flying all around the place during her explanation.

"Oh. So …"

"No one's going to be controlling him. I saw him throw it off when Voldemort tried. And he was pretty injured at the time and bleeding and poisoned and a lot of other things that I won't say. Harry's a lot stronger than you think. I believe him. I trust him to not lead anyone into camp unless we really need him to. I swear, Annabeth, I won't let that happen."

Annabeth exhaled. It took a while but soon she was looking far more relaxed since she'd laid eyes on Rachel. They watched their interlocked hands with comfortable silence.

"One more thing." Percy leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Harry's not my best friend. Neither is Rachel."

She blushed but laughed all the same.

* * *

 **One week late. I would apologize, but I have half a dozen excuses I could throw at you. Thank you for being so patient and I am sorry, though. It's going to be tougher than I expected. Stay tuned for the next update!**

 **Q: What is Percy Jackson's most endearing quality?**

 **Cabba.**


	5. British, American and Greek

**A: Personally, I don't think Percy has one perfect endearing quality. We love all of him, don't we? But thanks for the answers, they're all right.**

 **You guys can check out my poll on the bio page of my account. It's a bit of a spoiler and more of a teaser for the second part of this story.**

 **Edit: I have no clue why I typed 'wolf' instead of 'badger.' But thanks for pointing it out. Also, I checked, most sites say that Ravenclaw is depicted by an eagle and not a raven.**

 **Listening to – Ready or Not by Bridgit Mendler**

 **Words: 4040**

* * *

While Percy had a small meeting with a few of heads of cabins, Tyson gave Harry a far more comprehensive tour of camp.

"… so Daddy then said I could be at camp and see Percy and Annabeth and make stuff go boom! See? I made fish pony for you."

He gave Harry a tiny hippocampus carving out of bronze. It was delicate and looked like it should be worth a few hundred galleons. He turned it around in his palm marveling at Tyson's ingenuity.

"It's a very good likeness, Tyson."

Tyson blushed, his single eye looking very grateful. He patted Harry's back and nearly sent the wizard sprawling on the ground.

They visited the Pegasi stable. Well, Tyson pointed it out for Harry since the pegasi didn't like Cyclopes, even a toddler like Tyson. Apparently, one of them was devoted to Percy.

 _They smell like horses._ Bolt muttered in his head.

 _That's the point I would suppose_ , Harry thought.

They passed by the rock climbing wall which had a pool of lava beside it. Real lava, boiling and bubbling at random spots. Harry could feel the heat from a dozen feet away and he looked back at Tyson to comment in an incredulous tone, "I thought this camp's supposed to demigods safe."

"Hot lava." Tyson said. "Practice. So, no one wants to fall."

"If they do fall?"

"Bad."

Harry exhaled. "Ty, listen up. If I did something to the lava, can you keep it a secret?"

"Secret! Important secrets. I'm a good secret keeper! Will you do magic at it?"

"Remember me talking about Freeze Flame charms?"

Harry was ready to freeze up the lava, to make it look as much as a deathtrap as it was meant to be. But Tyson stopped him from raising his wand.

"Yes?"

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why?" Tyson repeated, looking down in genuine confusion. Harry was struck with how much he suddenly resembled Percy.

"Lava is bad, Ty boy. You said so yourself."

"But it's for practice."

"Is it really necessary? I'm sure people have fallen off the rock climbing wall. Do you think they survived it?"

They had a long conversation and Harry pretty much felt like it was more of a single person squash with a wall rather than a tennis match. Tyson was adamant about Harry not changing anything even if it was to make it safer. Something about respect and rights and other stuff that Harry turned a deaf ear to, but he pocketed his wand anyway.

* * *

When night fell, Nico reached camp, materializing out of the shadows behind a group of kids his own age who shrieked at his sudden appearance and rushed to get away from him.

"Was that necessary?" Percy asked beckoning the boy to sit next to him, Tyson, Grover and Harry. The campers were hoarding around the fire place after finishing up with supper. The clouds were non-existent what with the weather and the sky was as clear as possible for the current century.

"I didn't know they were there." Nico shrugged.

"Sure you didn't."

"I really didn't."

"I believe you."

"No, you don't."

Harry shoved Percy by placing both hands on top of his head and pushing him down. He and Tyson were seated on the row above Percy and Grover. "How was shopping, Nico?"

"Fine." Nico grimaced. "Ms. Jackson told me about babies."

"Ah."

"She didn't sound like she was joking."

"She probably wasn't. Did you eat?"

"Yup. The beans were great, Harry."

"Welcome."

Nico pushed his bag of clothes underneath his seat and looked around to watch as everyone finished finding places along with their friends. He spotted Travis and waved, wondering if the older camper had remembered to save Nico a bed at the Hermes Cabin.

"Campers!" Chiron stomped his front hooves on the ground to bring silence about. It worked as everyone settled down. "I'm sure most you have already met him and have asked your questions, but as an official introduction…"

He looked up to Harry who nodded and stood up to make his way down to the ground to stand near the large fire pit.

The demigods started to whisper and giggle again. Nico leaned towards Grover, "So, do they like him?"

"Dryads are fine. The nature spirits think he's the coolest thing since coffee. He smells like oranges, did you know?"

"I think everyone knows that." Nico nodded. Grover smiled.

"Yes, well. I'm sure Katie and her siblings like him well enough. Most of the Hermes cabin have already talked to him. Clarisse doesn't like him, but that's not surprising. She's got a lot on her mind, anyway. Apollo and Aphrodite Cabins are kind of neutral. But Silena likes him well enough. She and her siblings have been discussing a lot of things with that. I don't think it's all good, but not all bad either."

Nico sat straight as Harry stood facing the throng of campers. It had to be intimidating to look at all of them from below, but Harry didn't give away any nerves.

"I've spoken to most of you, so you'll know that I'm Harry Potter –"

"Are you really British?!" Someone shouted from the top row. Several people shushed him and it took a while for the noise to die down till they could hear the crackling of the fire.

"Yes." Harry said. "I'm British. Are you American or Greek?"

Many laughed. "Both." Jake Mason yelled.

"Half and half!"

"Quarter!"

"Only some of us!"

Quintus cleared his throat rather loudly and they settled down again.

"I study at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Harry said and as expected the crowd started talking all at once again.

"What kind of name is Hog Warts?"

"You _study_ magic?"

"Is it a real school?"

"Is it like Salem?"

Percy stuck two fingers in his mouth and whistled. Nico winced at the volume and rubbed his ears.

"Hogwarts was the most original name the founders could think of." Harry replied, raising his voice to be heard. "We're born with magic so we need to lean and understand our own cores and that requires a standardized seven years of schooling."

"How many have you finished?" Malcolm asked.

"Four years. I'll be returning for my fifth after the summer."

"So, it's like a real school."

"Yes. A building with teachers, students and classrooms."

Nico saw Percy snort.

Harry heard it. He tilted his head in Percy's direction and continued. "Hogwarts is a castle. It's situated in the northern region of Scotland –"

"Are you serious?" Clarisse blurted. "A castle in Scotland? What's the emblem? The Loch Ness monster?"

"No, it's a snake, lion, eagle and a wolf."

"That's not very magical."

"The four animals represent four houses in which the students are divided into. It's easier to manage the population."

"What home are you in?" Tyson asked, eager with having to come up with a question.

Harry blinked. "House, Tyson. I'm in Gryffindor as showcased by a lion."

"What's Gryffindor? It sounds gibberish."

"It's Welsh." Harry said. The demigods were talking yet again and Percy made to whistle again; Harry took out his wand and pointed it at his throat. Nico wasn't sure what he was doing until it became abundantly clear.

"IT'S WELSH!" His voice thundered around the grounds and everyone cringed, clapping their hands over their ears. The noise slammed through the entirety of camp, bouncing off the barrier of the pine tree and echoing back.

"Dude! We hear ya! It's Welsh! What's Welsh?" Conner yelled.

"A Celtic language with its origin in Wales –" Annabeth replied over the cacophony.

"Wales is a country in Europe! Shall I carry on?" Harry whispered, except it sounded more like an amplified undertone.

Everyone sat back, rubbing their temples, but staying quiet, mostly. Nico noticed the fire burn hotter as though the gods were responding to whatever Harry did to make his voice roar like that.

"Right. We have a school to study magic in, a Ministry which upholds the law –"

"You have laws?"

" – and a society of witches and wizards who live everyday lives, separate from non-magical beings, muggles. Any questions?"

Several hands went up. Nico leaned back against Tyson's legs. Camp usually had smores to eat and songs to sing at this time of the night, but Harry was a new commodity to be admired and heard.

"Why do you live separate from the mortals?" Miranda Gardiner asked.

"It's always been that way." Harry said. "Our population can't match up to the muggles'. Just like you have your secret, we have ours."

"But you guys can blend in better, right? You don't have to be completely separated from them."

"Some families choose to live away from them and some prefer to live with them. The crucial point to remember is that only directly related muggles are allowed to know of our existence and about magic."

The crowd muttered, mulling over that answer. Beckendorf leaned forwards and asked, "Tell us more about the Ministry."

While, Harry gave a comprehensive answer, Nico watched Percy scour the crowd for their reactions. Percy seemed worried about how Camp would accept Harry. He had spent the start of summer convincing Harry that it would go smoothly, but clearly, held fears of rejection. Nico nudged Grover. The Satyr whispered, "He's a little anxious. I tried to calm him down but he's pretending it's fine. Harry can be nice if he wants to and Percy's worried that Harry'll blow up."

"Harry seems fine. It's Percy who looks like he's about to blow up." Nico said.

"Yeah. I told him that, but he keeps looking around. He just wants this to go well. He's putting himself on the line for wizards, so it has to be a little burdensome."

Nico looked over to Harry talking about the different departments in the Ministry. Harry was brash and cynical but he can be nice, or pretend to be nice when he wanted to. Grover was right about that. But he could see why Percy was worried. Zeus hadn't liked the discovery of magic mostly because the gods had found out that Hecate, who was the possible creator of wizardkind, was on Kronos' side. The gods were wary about magic and even more so about Harry. Percy had convinced his father to stick his neck out for camp to judge Harry, because this summer was about possible threat identification. Either the witches and wizards were with them or against them.

The excitement was dying down. People seemed a little more relaxed and there were fewer hands in the air.

Cecil Brooks stood up. "What about you? We don't know much about you."

Harry smiled. It seemed more of a smirk. "Like I said, we are born with magic. Every one of us has a specific form of power that we call Core Magic. It's our strength. We can either gain or exhaust our reserves of magic by using more of it. For example, my core has more to do with the element of nature. I have a conscious attachment with plants and can derive or give them energy."

"Like Chlorokinesis?" Katie said, looking very interested in his explanation.

"I'm not sure… what's chlorokinesis?"

"Our godly parent is Demeter." She said, gesturing to her half siblings. "Like her we have control over plants and we can make them grow at the speed we like or create different varieties within minutes."

Harry nodded, "That's… impressive. But I'm not like that. I can't control plants. I can form connections with them and if they respond positively, I can manipulate them to a certain limit. But again, only with their permission."

"So, if the plants reject you?"

"In that case, I would need to get away as fast as possible. But mostly, they're willing, if only they're interested in understanding people better, through me."

"That's so cool." Harley from the Hephaestus cabin muttered.

"Can you show us some magic? Not the plant kind, we have enough of that here." Connor said, with a not so subtle slight towards Katie.

"Don't show off, don't show off." Percy muttered. Nico wondered why Percy even bothered. Harry had already vowed to do something flashy to impress the demigods but at the same time, not give away everything of what he could do.

Harry closed his eyes, breathing deeply before raising his wand and saying, "Expecto Patronum."

The fire dimmed to give way for a beautiful, translucent form of a deer. It had antlers. Nico remembered Harry talking about his Stag patronus, but this was the first time he'd seen it. It seemed to be made of blue and white light but looked solid enough to touch. The stag was met with stunned silence as the demigods were speechless by the appearance of something they'd never seen or even imagined before.

"This is Prongs." Harry said, pride detectable in his voice. The stag was as tall as Harry, looking as big as a young horse and exponentially powerful.

* * *

They spent only half an hour with the songs. It seemed a little rushed but Nico enjoyed it every bit. It was his favourite part of visiting camp. There were a number of kids who avoided him because of his heritage but for the part, those mattered didn't mind and that was important to him. He saw Harry sing the chorus along with the rest of them even though the songs were new and different for him.

Chiron and Quintus were conversing silently by the side. Nico noticed that they looked a little strained. He wondered if it was about Harry or something to do with the gods.

He should probably tell them about the dreams.

 _Lost the wicker basket  
It was carried away from me.  
My jewels! My coke!  
Into the blazing sea!_

 _The stories have been told  
For many an eon.  
I think about them, sitting  
Down by the Aegean._

Percy was yelling himself hoarse, killing the song. Nico muffled his laugh and continued his solo tune. The flames where a bright golden tone, dancing along with the music and the nymphs who were trying to do the samba.

When the session was done, the campers slowly got up, tumbling into the darkness towards their cabins.

Tyson hugged Nico goodnight and dragged Percy and Harry towards cabin three. Nico picked up his bag. It was new and small, but Remus had put a sort of charm so that he could stuff more than the bag looked like it could hold. He had enough things to fill up a shelf. Ms. Jackson had insisted on buying him several sets of clothes. He'd never had so many pairs of shoes in his life and all seven of them fit easily inside the bag.

"Travis!" Nico called out to the lanky boy who spun around and saluted him. The fire tapered away slowly during their conversation.

"Son of Hades, how may I be of service?"

"You still have that bunk bed for me?"

Travis shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. What's in it for me?"

"Seriously?" Nico muttered. Why did all Hermes kids feel the need to bargain everything? "What d'you want?"

Travis leaned in, excited. "You're staying with Percy, right? And he's with Harry, isn't he?"

"Sure."

"Think you could get me a wand?"

Nico stared. Then he laughed. "I can't. They don't sell it like sword sheaths. Every wizard or witch will have to buy it when they turn eleven. And that's only if they have magic. I don't think it works if you don't have magic."

"Come on! We have _some_ kind of magic and power. Maybe it's the same kind."

"And if it isn't?" Nico countered. He remembered DJ telling him about how Percy had picked up Harry's wand and it set Hogwarts on lockdown. Nobody knew what Percy did or why the wand reacted like it did, but Nico didn't want to think about what would happen at camp if a demigod got their hands on one.

"Fine." Travis sighed. "Your bed's by the East corner. But find out more about those wands for me."

"Thanks. I've got to talk to Chiron. See you later."

"Not too late. The cleaning harpies are restless during summer."

Nico smiled. Travis was one of the few campers who didn't mind him. He was grateful for that. He was probably closest to Percy. Tyson never hated anyone. Annabeth was fine. Chiron was inviting and some of the satyrs were friendly enough for Nico to be convinced to give Camp another shot.

He ran up to the Big House and found Chiron talking to the new activities director, Quintus. The man looked to be in his forties but had an ancient look in his eyes. There was a strange shape like a tattoo on his neck that was quickly covered up when the man caught him staring. Nico looked away as Quintus bid Chiron goodnight and left.

"Nico." Chiron greeted him, looking passively content. He must have had a long day.

"Hi, Chiron. I know it's late, but could we talk. In private, I mean, just in case…"

The two walked into the meeting room. The ping pong table was in its usual place at the center of the room, but someone had put up the net across the middle like they'd been using it to play while discussing the Titans' possible end game.

"I have to admit, I didn't think you'd be back, Nico." Chiron said amicably, pulling out a chair for him. Nico sat down while, Chiron reversed back into his wheelchair, half his posterior dissolving behind the mist to fit into it.

"I wasn't sure, either. But I didn't want to be alone. Bianca has her hunters and I thought I should stay put too."

"Wise. Fostering relationships can't go too awry. I must be frank though, camp has never been very accommodating to children of Hades. You will have to stay in the Hermes cabin and follow their rules."

"That's fine." Nico said quickly. He had other things to talk about.

"You will, of course, be allowed to take part in the meetings. I would not hold you back on that." Chiron continued.

"Meetings?"

"The Senior Counselor meetings. We will be holding more of them with the upcoming troubled times."

"Oh." That was unexpected. Nico knew that many wouldn't like that, but he nodded, looking forward. At the very least, they might teach him how to play ping pong.

"Thanks. But I have something to say, right now. I don't know what it exactly means but it has to be important. Percy says nightmares are never just dreams."

Chiron leaned in, frowning. "He would be right. What nightmares did you have, Nico?"

Nico sat up straight and told him about the ghost that had been trying to talk to him in his sleep. A ghost by the name of Minos.

* * *

"Now, I know that you have your own shirts –"

"I do."

"But you can borrow my camp shirts –"

"No thanks."

" – anytime you want." Percy finished as Harry settled on his bed with a clear view to the front door and windows. Tyson had three mattresses pushed together right below the window and he jump on them, the cot creaking ominously.

Percy punched his pillow into a comfortable shape, excited for the next day. He was quite hyper for how the summer would go by. Yes, they had looming threats that were very good at looming over demigods (mostly because the monsters were usually ten feet tall or more,) but with Harry at camp, something ought to be fun.

"Lights out." Percy called. He loved it when he could say it to people rather than an empty cabin.

"Good night." Tyson called out in the darkness.

"Sweet dreams." Percy said.

There was a moment of silence.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"Goodnight."

"Sweet dreams." Tyson piped up.

"Ditto." Harry muttered.

Percy sighed quietly. He knew that Harry was worried about his sleeplessness. At camp where dreams were usually intensified, Harry's insomnia behavior might be worse than it was at Hogwarts.

Making a mental note to introduce him to one of Hypnos' children, if there were any, Percy fell asleep.

 _His eyes snapped open. There was a torch in a rusted bracket on the wall. The flame was bright and painful to look at. Percy turned away, breathing hard and looking down at his pajamas. Where was he?_

 _It looked like a long tunnel. It seemed to stretch on for miles at both ends. There was only one source of light and it wasn't enough to cover Percy's line of sight. He tried to squint into the darkness in vain._

 _It was a dream. Gods, he couldn't catch a break, could he? The tunnel scenario felt familiar. He'd probably had a dream like this before. Percy turned around, trying to decide which way to go. He patted his pockets absentmindedly when he realized he had no pockets and Riptide wasn't with him. Bad, bad._

 _Soft sounds of whispering filled his ears. It filled him with a sense of uneasiness. Percy walked backwards and stumbled into a different setting._

 _The tunnel disappeared. The torch bracket stayed in its place while the place disappeared into a mushy grey and brown vapour. It solidified again into a room. The scene was blurred and Percy blinked several times but he couldn't see clearly at all. He kept quiet trying to move closer to the torch in case the scene shifted again, but nothing happened._

 _The whispering was louder. Percy closed his eyes and heard it clearly. It was like an argument. He could sense the tone of the conversation. It wasn't very polite and the familiarity in the attitude of both voices made Percy open his eyes._

 _There were two people standing along with him. But they were ignoring him, facing each other in a disagreement. The sounds were as blurred as the scene. Percy shut his eyes again and heard the voices clearly._

 _One was Harry. He spoke in his usual tenor of irritation and smugness._

 _The other voice was Luke. Percy's heart jolted when he caught snippets of Luke's words, 'Do you really think the gods would leave you be? Not everyone on the Counsel is happy with the decision of a wizard within Camp's boundaries. I wouldn't be surprised if a decision was made involving a swift decimation of your kind.'_

 _Percy heard Harry's shoes scuff the mud. 'Do you believe I haven't thought of that? I've gone through every possible scenario in my head of what could happen.'_

' _Then why are you here? Is it because Jackson handed you a shiny invitation? Sure, it's rude to ignore a god's favour, but you should have been smarter than this, Harry.'_

 _Luke sounded half confident and half persuasive. Percy gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. It was one thing for him to manipulate Annabeth but another thing entirely to try and goad Harry down the wrong path. Percy remembered Luke being nice to him during his first summer at camp. The fake niceness had looked so genuine, he couldn't understand how Luke had done it. And he was doing it now with Harry._

' _Would you rather I refuse Poseidon's invitation?' Harry asked quietly._

' _No, Harry don't listen to him. He'll trick you,' Percy said. But neither party seemed to have heard him._

' _You could accept a better plan. The gods will turn their backs on you. They might decide that wizards are too dangerous and who knows what they would do. I suggest you make a quick decision and move faster than them. I'm offering you something here, Harry. You'll be safer with me than at Camp. Don't tell me that all the demigods have accepted you. I'm sure there are at least ten of them who were more scared of your stag than impressed. And you know what fear can lead to. Desperation. Annihilation.'_

The delusion evaporated and Percy blinked, looking around blearily. He felt thirsty when he saw the time on the nightstand clock. It was nearly three in the morning. Despite the hour, he felt like jumping out of bed, finding Luke and running him over with a Delphi Strawberry van.

* * *

 **Late again, but not as much as last time. Stay tuned and thank you so much for your encouragement, guys! Next chapter – Capture the Stag…, er… I mean, Flag!**

 **Q: Who is the two-faced god the demigods meet on their quest in the Labyrinth?**

 **Cabba.**


	6. Losing Isn't Nothing

**A: Yes, you've got it right,** _ **Mischief Managed33**_ **and** _ **percyjacksonfan15.**_ **Janus is the Roman god of choices, doorways, of the past and the present…**

 **My laptop crashed. My files were in it. Be glad that none of them were erased…**

 **Listening to – We Like To Party by Vengaboys**

 **Words: 4622**

* * *

Quintus' eyebrows went up and down. Mrs. O'Leary seemed to follow them, hopping on the spot with glee. Half the campers were watching her as she leapt around her master, not seeming like a hellhound at all. The rest continued doing their best to avoid looking at the new additions to camp. They instead stared at the wizard boy.

Harry followed Percy out of the mess hall after breakfast. Chiron hadn't assigned him a schedule as of yet. So until then, he'd be Percy's shadow and Percy had liked the sound of that idea.

"Alright, my minion." Percy clapped his hands, "Today is a glorious Friday! And on this magnificent day, we will TATGTIIFF."

Harry stared.

"Thank-All-The-Gods-That-It's-Finally-Friday." Percy explained. He puffed out his chest and continued. "And I will demonstrate as to why. After breakfast, I will introduce you to the Archery Arena!"

"Aren't you atrocious at archery?"

Percy squinted at him. "Fine, why don't you amaze me with your bow and arrow skills? I'm sure they teach a separate class for this at Hogwarts." Percy pushed him forwards towards a large not very crowded hall. It was a long space, at least thirty feet in length. Targets were positioned at the end of the hall with the room divided into stripes of paths for each person. On the other side, there were shelves with several kinds of bow regiments like crossbows and the traditional set up. There were a dozen quivers filled with arrows arranged neatly below the bows, all tipped with sharp celestial bronze arrowheads.

"I've never done archery."

"I know." Percy said happily, leading him towards the shelves. They picked out a set for Harry to start with. The long bow weighed lighter than he imagined but Harry felt that would be best. Percy handed him an arrow and they fumbled to get it in position.

"So you place this here holding it with your index, middle and ring finger… your thumb goes here and make sure you get this at the nocking point… see, it's marked here."

Percy pulled back on his shoulders to adjust his stance. "Lift up the bow. Yeah, like that. The arrow has to be perpendicular to it."

"Perpetually?"

"Yes. Perfect." Percy said, standing back. "Now pull back."

It bent when he stretched it. Harry exhaled, making sure to keep the ensemble steady. But the bow felt awkward in his hand and the arrow was too light. Harry let go of the end. The arrow flew up, curving towards the ceiling and striking at one of the light fixtures. It barely covered half the distance to the target.

Harry and Percy looked up at the arrow dangling feebly from the ceiling. "At least it flew in the right direction." Percy said, coughing pointedly.

"Is this magic?" Harry demanded. "Shouldn't it have hit the ground or something if there wasn't enough power?"

Percy frowned. "You can't blame it on the arrow. Otherwise, I'm a perfect shot. And my arrows don't usually hit anything."

They spent an hour with the bows. Percy got involved as well and it was a competition to see who could do worse. Percy won though. When his arrow flew out of the window and Harry's hit two feet above the target, they decided to stop.

"I'll get it right tomorrow." Harry said, determined to own the sport. Percy put away the pieces and they walked past the demigods who were giggling without subtlety.

It was proved beyond a doubt that several demigods did not like Harry. They'd stare without repent at him while he tried every activity on Percy's time table. They sniggered when he sat for his first Ancient Greek theory class and when Harry was able to finish the rock climbing hour with ease, they grumbled to themselves.

"Ignore them. Just ignore them." Percy muttered when Clarisse and her sisters glared at him when they walked in to the sparring grounds.

"You'd think I would be used to this. To all the staring, but it's a new experience everyday." Harry said as nonchalantly as he could. He could understand the criticism and warped curiousity. Wizards weren't an everyday item and while camp could be nicer, there was a war looming over them. If he were a demigod, he'd be suspicious of the wizard as well.

"They don't know you. That's the only problem. Once they see what a nice guy you are…. once they see how polite you can be… or if they see you do cool magic again, they might feel better!"

"That's not very reassuring, Percy." Harry looked around at the campers who were fighting each other with real swords and knives. Each pair was spread out with enough space to move around, attack and dodge their opponents. It was incredible to watch them. Harry could see how different every demigod would move and how it could be compared to their immortal parents' powers. Percy was the same. With his sword, he was graceful and fluid in a way one would expect a son of Poseidon to be.

"Wanna spar?" Percy asked. Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Are you serious?"

"Completely. Maybe they'd be impressed if they saw you fight." He explained but Harry was frowning.

"I … haven't used a sword. For fighting, that is."

Percy nodded, "Then what have you used a sword for? Wait, have you ever picked up a sword?"

"Of course!" Harry exclaimed, recalling his second year. "It was just once, but I used it to kill a basilisk."

"Why didn't you magick it to death, or something?" Clarisse asked, interrupting rudely. She barged towards them seeming like she wanted to challenge him to a duel.

"It was slightly larger than life for me to 'magick' it to death." Harry said, his mood souring almost immediately.

Clarisse folded her arms looking as intimidating as she wanted to be. Percy felt like taking a step back but held his feet solidly.

"What kind of a basilisk was it?"

Harry squinted at her and Percy knew he was thinking back to the moment in question. "Female, about fifty feet in length, easily a thousand years old, classification XXXXX and very dead."

Clarisse and Percy balked at him. Harry continued, "I had help though. I wasn't alone."

The indifferent tone in his voice set off the fierce warrior. "You killed a basilisk with a sword?!"

"No. Actually, I pinned the snake to the ground with the sword. I killed it using a book."

"A what?!"

"Book." Harry enunciated the single syllable word slowly. "A diary, to be precise."

"Diary." Clarrise repeated.

"A very evil diary, I can vouch for that."

She looked like she wanted to hate him for that. Percy blinked having already heard the story but he liked hearing the awesomeness of killing a monster with something so lame. A journal would have sounded better, but Voldemort preferred diaries, it would seem.

Harry had a diary too. Well, he called it a music book, but Percy remembered seeing him write stuff down in it at times. And in no universe would Harry Potter be caught writing a diary.

"Well," Clarrise said in a barely controlled voice. "If you're so good with a sword, may be you should demonstrate for us."

Harry shook his head. "Actually, I don't know how to –"

"Lacy!" Clarisse barked. Across the room, the daughter of Aphrodite in question, jumped and looked around in alarm.

"Toss the wizard a sword. We're gonna have a small show over here."

"Clarisse, he doesn't know –" Percy tried but she pushed him out of the way and clamped a rough hand over Harry's shoulders.

"Look, I really haven't any training –"

"I thought you said you were good at fighting."

"Well, dueling, yes. But nothing with swords. I'm good with a dagger and hand to hand combat."

Clarisse grinned. It wasn't a nice grin at all. Percy wanted to groan. It wasn't the Friday he had envisioned at all.

"Wrestling mats at two. Be there or be a bent potato head, βάρβαρος." She clapped him on the back and Harry took two seconds to gain breath back into his lungs while she walked away.

"Remind me again, why am I at Camp?" Harry whispered. Percy sighed.

"I'm sorry. She shouldn't have done that."

"I can't refuse the fight. That's a rule, isn't it?"

Percy nodded, "Kind of. I mean, you can turn it down but –"

"But it's a question of honour and pride, I get it. And what did she call me, anyway?" Harry asked. Clarisse had definitely said something in Greek, or Ancient Greek, that had been directed to him.

Percy hid the wince and said as sunnily as he could. "She called you a guest."

"Yeah right." …

Lunch was quick. The news that Clarisse had challenged the weird kid, sorry, wizard kid, to a short match spread around. There was also a new rumour that the wizard kid had killed a basilisk by writing in his diary. Annabeth couldn't believe the limits of gossip.

She could see Percy talking to Harry over at the Poseidon table. He was probably offering tips, which would be of no use since he had yet to win a match against La Rue. Tyson seemed to be of no help as well since he kept offering Harry bits of his food to strengthen him up.

Annabeth shook her head. She remembered her fight with Harry in the forest in England… where had that been? Surrey? She couldn't recall at the moment. But Harry had been fast and clever to get into spots that she couldn't cover and strike. Luckily, they hadn't hurt each other. So may be Harry could hold his own but Clarisse had a viciousness that came with being a daughter of Ares and Annabeth sided with her as betting began. Under the table, of course.

Stan, one of the newer Athena campers sat across Annabeth. "So what d'you think?"

She shrugged, "It would be a fair fight, I suppose. If Clarisse is fair, but she'd probably win –"

"I was talking about the basilisk! I mean, do you suppose that's true? That Potter killed a hundred year old basilisk with his diary?!"

Annabeth scoffed. "I don't know about a diary, but I know that it was a thousand years old and was fifty feet long. And there was a sword somewhere in the story."

Stan had stars in his eyes, "WOW! That's … wow! Clarisse is toast! I've never known that could happen!"

Annabeth smiled at the twelve year old. He reminded her of Bobby and Mathew in his sweet way of getting excited over a fight.

"When's the fight?"

"At two o'clock." Stand said. "Connor Stoll opened a betting pool for it. It closes after lunch. Want in?"

Annabeth narrowed her eyes. "You're a little too young to bet drachmas, Stanley. Didn't Malcolm tell you not to trust the Stolls with gold? Or any of your belongings?"

"I'm not betting!" Stand said hurriedly. "I just wondered if you were."

She smiled knowingly. "Jury's not out, yet. Let's see. And no, I'm not betting, it's a vulgar habit to get into."

"I know. I know…" Stan slumped a little and then he looked over her shoulder, eyes widening in shock.

"What?" Annabeth asked, but Stan had already jumped up and sprinted away with no excuses. She turned around, hand immediately going for her knife when she spotted Nico approaching her. She sighed.

"Sorry about him. He's heard ghost stories from Sarah and Tracey –"

"It's fine." Nico said. He didn't sit down but looked at the book Annabeth held as she ate her food.

" _The Modern Demigod_?" Nico read the words, clearly in Ancient Greek. Annabeth smiled.

"Hey, you're getting better."

"Yeah. Ms. Jackson's been coaching me for weeks. I'm getting good in Science and English too. She said I can go to school after the summer."

"Cool." Annabeth said knowing how Percy and Sally had taken the young boy in as family. They had nothing against the son of Hades and neither did she. It was nice to hear that Nico would be getting a chance to go to public school and interact with kids his own age and who didn't run away from him at first sight.

"It is cool. I can't wait. Do you like school?"

She smiled. "It's okay. Not too easy with English and Pre-Calc."

"I thought Math's your favourite?"

She looked up at him. "It is. It's just tough with the numbers… how did you know?"

Nico heaved a longing sigh. "Percy talks about you _a lot_."

"Oh." Her face felt hot at the revelation. She closed her book, feeling inordinately pleased at nothing in particular. "Well, he probably wants my help with it, that's all."

Nico looked at her and then turned away to look at Percy and Tyson who seemed to be doing puppet gestures and wild hand movements in a strange attempt to educate Harry about wrestling on the mats.

"Placed your bet, yet?"

Annabeth looked up sharply. "You're ten years old."

"Eleven. Who do you think will win?"

"People have been asking me that since Greek History. Clarisse is too good but Harry can fight. It's not Greek style, though, so who knows? It'll be interesting to watch." Annabeth set her novel down. It was more of an autobiography in her opinion.

Nico turned back to her, "So, did you hear about Harry and the basilisk? I don't think he has a diary, so I really didn't understand…"

* * *

Clarisse had changed into her camp shirt and shorts for dexterity. Harry was still in his jeans and he knew that would put him at a disadvantage. He tried folding them up and still felt at a loss. Clarisse wasn't necessarily huge but had muscles was considerably ripped and looked as physically intimidating as the expression in her face. Her eyes seemed to say, 'I'm going to eat you up.'

Harry was sufficiently on edge. He had never fought with a girl. His fights were usually with the neighbourhood bully at Privet Drive. Dudley had learned it the hard way to never corner Harry in an alley no matter how much back up he'd had.

But Dudley and those stuck up kids did not have the skill and raw talent that Clarisse did. Harry had barely known her for a day and was already aware of how fierce she was.

Well, he wasn't going down without a fight.

It seemed like the entire camp had gathered down to the arena to watch them. Somehow, all forty kids were able to squeeze into the room that wasn't actually built for forty people. The center ring was demarcated with a chalk drawn circle. Harry took off his shoes and socks and stepped in gingerly, feeling nervous but keeping up a steely character.

Clarisse smirked. She effortlessly walked in the ring and faced him. The crowd was excited and Harry heard the clink of gold drachmas. He looked at Percy briefly and then wished he hadn't. Percy was biting his nails as though contemplating how to tell Sally that Harry had to be sent to the hospital or something…

A whistle rang out and the referee, child of Dionysus, Pollux stepped forward. He had a wiry built and strange violet eyes that seemed too bright when Harry stared for long.

"The rules are simple." Pollux announced.

"Yeah, no killing. Got it." Clarisse said.

"No maiming." Pollux said loudly. The crowd grew silent while he belted out the instructions. "No striking below the waist, leg hits are allowed, remember that this is not like the sport 'wrestling,' just a physical fight where opponent must be pinned for ten seconds."

What? Harry looked up. Just a fight? What kind of rule was that?

"Five seconds." Clarisse called out.

"Wait!" Percy said. "You've got to give him some leeway –"

"I think five seconds is fine with the wizard."

"Why, Clarisse?" Harry asked loudly. "Not sure if you can last for ten?"

The demigods went 'Ooooh!' Clarisse simply smirked and shrugged, "Fine. No magic, then."

"Now that's not fair, Clarisse! He hasn't learnt fighting like us." Percy protested.

"No one's learnt fighting like you, Prissy. Back away."

Pollux raised his voice again. "If the parties have understood the rules – "

Harry's heart jumped again. What were the rules? It didn't make sense. This wasn't wrestling, it was –

Pollux blew on the whistle and Clarisse barreled towards him. She collided with him like a life sized bludger. The wind was knocked out of Harry as he was slammed down on the ground. The crowd groaned at the impact.

"Clarisse!" Percy yelled.

Harry exhaled and pushed onto her shoulder, throwing her off him. It surprised everyone, including himself, when she practically flew away from him. She landed on her feet, but looked furious.

" _I said no magic_!"

"He doesn't have his wand! They need wands to do magic!" Percy said and Clarisse only glared at him.

Harry got to his feet, his entire body feeling like jelly. He was lucky that his head hadn't smacked the ground. As for his strength, he could feel the magic pouring all through his body, flooding him with power that told him that he could break the demigod in half if he tried and if she let him.

He stamped it down. If he did magic now, Percy would be crucified by the Ares cabin.

Harry waited for Clarisse to make a move again but she stayed put, eyes narrowed, watching him. Waiting for him. He swallowed and gritted his teeth. There was no way to take her down if he went on the offensive without magic.

She started to the right which made Harry jerk back a little, bouncing on his toes. Clarisse smirked.

She moved forwards, darting so fast that Harry swore she had some blessing from her father. Luckily, he had been expecting it and sidestepped several feet to avoid being crushed. She turned around, switching directions and crashed into his side. He planted one foot firmly on the ground, his hands circling her waist and lifting.

It was an awkward moment where both bodies went airborne before they fell painfully to the floor.

It went on for ten minutes. In retrospect, Harry was surprised he lasted that long. Clarisse was the pinnacle of foremost trained demigod and he should have been pulp within the first thirty seconds as Percy had described it. For a first timer, Harry was pretty good, apparently.

He didn't feel as much when Will Solace gave him a fifth ice pack to place it on the various scratches and injuries over his body.

The infirmary was nice from the outside. From the inside, it reminded Harry how much he really hated hospitals.

"I'd say you were lucky. Most of Clarisse's opponents end up unconscious." Will told him. Harry grimaced when he tried to lean back over the pillow placed on his bed. His back felt sore.

"Lucky? I like your choice of words, I really do. Look at the state of him!" Percy exclaimed. He'd been fussing over Harry ever since the fight was over and Pollux had declared Clarisse the still reigning champion of wrestling in camp.

"You were actually better than I'd expected." Annabeth commented, looking far too pleased at the sight of a beaten up Harry. He sneered at her and then winced. His jaw ached.

Nico was sitting beside them, quietly. He gave him a small smile and said nothing.

"Well, I think you were really good. I've never seen anyone pick up Clarisse and live to tell the tale."

For some reason, not entirely baffling, Drew Takara from the Aphrodite Cabin had joined them in the infirmary. Harry didn't like the way her voice kept swirling around him like music, making him want to forget everyone else and listen to her alone. It reminded him of the Imperius Curse.

Drew was leaning against one of the pillars jutting from the wall, looking impeccable in a simple camp t-shirt and shorts. Harry noticed Percy blink a little too fast at her.

"Thanks." Harry muttered. Will sighed.

"Drew… not right now, please."

Drew winked at him (Harry flushed) and flounced out of the room.

Annabeth folded her arms looking at Percy with a stern expression, "Seaweed Brain!"

Percy jumped. "I wasn't lookin'!"

Will turned back to Harry with a resigned countenance. "Well, I don't think Ambrosia or Nectar would be apt here. Do you have any med of your own?"

Harry did. He had a small box filled with the required prescription of first aid that someone like Harry Potter would need at all times. It had the necessary salves and potions in it to speed up healing.

"You could just take him to the Fleece." Nico said. Harry was shaking his head before the others had a chance to think it over. "No. Not the Fleece. It's a little too… strong."

Annabeth stared at him, frowning like she understood what he meant. Percy shrugged, "Fine, I'll get your first aid kit."

* * *

"So?" Remus asked watching a happy DJ bounce out of the fireplace in tag with Rosalie. "How was the match?"

"The what?" DJ asked grinning. "Oh! The match! Yeah, it was brilliant! The experience of being in a stadium never gets old! The game was so cool!"

Rosalie smiled tiredly. It looked strange on a vampire's face. "I knew you had too much coke."

"I didn't! Half a litre is perfectly normal."

"I don't think so, DJ."

Remus chuckled. He'd just gotten back from an interview with one of the book shops in Knockturn Alley. It had gone peculiarly well. 'Peculiar' as in the owner couldn't understand why there was a need to hire someone for her large library of sorts and 'well' as in she seemed intimidated by Remus. Intimidation was a good flaw in Knockturn Alley.

DJ flung his bag on the couch next to Remus and jumped in front of him. "NZ rocked! Colin's dad was able to get us good seats for the whole thing! It was amazing!"

He made a wild gesture like he was trying to dance and mime at the same time. Remus placed his fist in front of his mouth to hide the smile. "We also went to the movies! Guess what we saw?"

Remus shared a look with Rosalie who just smiled. He had no clue what was the muggle moving pictures these days. "A… a film?"

DJ huffed. "C'mon, guess!"

"Fine. Something about talking animals?"

Rosalie couldn't be sure who made the more exasperated face between the two of them. Before she could laugh, Sally joined them, bringing with her a strong scent of something that might have been like human food. She couldn't be sure, though.

"Thought you were back." Sally greeted them with a smile and started to brush away the soot from DJ's hair. "How was it?"

"It was all kinds of spectacular! You're not gonna believe the scores! Did you see it? It was great – "

"Yes, he's had a lot of coke." Rosalie admitted when Sally looked towards her curiously.

"Don't worry. You should see Percy when he's had too much of anything."

"… and we went to the theatre! Guess what we saw!"

DJ looked far too hyper for it to be healthy. Sally looked taken aback from his enthusiasm but thought over it. "I'm not sure what's playing in the holidays… Wildlife documentary?"

Sally looked quite serious when she said it so Rosalie was surprised at her. DJ was even more reactive.

"Docu… documentary? No! We saw Thor! It was super! I couldn't believe it! I mean… sure Norse Gods and stuff. Personally, I liked Loki and the romance part was unnecessary, but the action sequence –"

"It's his first movie in a long time." Rosalie explained in an undertone to Remus and Sally.

She'd enjoyed the outing. It was quite fun to mingle with people and not be shunned or ostracized. Most of the wizarding community was terrified and thus oppressive towards magical creatures. Vampires could rarely wander around in public because they were so recognizable unless there were glamours. Rosalie hated glamours. She loved the way she looked, the way she was and nothing would make her shy away from it. DJ's friend, Colin, knew that she wasn't human but his family didn't. They had kept it that way, introducing her as DJ's distant aunt.

She was related to DJ. Rosalie's youngest sister's, granddaughter was Melody Gritman. She married Jacob Potter and had DJ in 1997. No matter, how many years it had been, Rosalie missed her family and her descendants. She remembered babysitting Melody before she'd received her Hogwarts letter. They had met each other again during Order Meetings and Rosalie had gotten to see her infant son only once before the Potters were killed and DJ was sent to an orphanage.

DJ was almost nothing like his parents. He was his own person and he was perfect. Rosalie smiled at her great grandnephew as he described the cricket match when she heard a familiar roar right outside Frost.

She remembered this scent. Not entirely human because of the Animagus ability and a very vibrant heartbeat.

Sirius burst into the living room, looking just about as excited as DJ.

"Sirius!" DJ crowed! "Guess what we did?"

The man stumbled to a halt, thinking fast. "You went to see a cricket match, right? Did you get autographs?"

"What? No! That would have been perfect, though. But no, we did something after the match, guess what?"

Rosalie caught Sally's grin.

"I dunno. Something muggley? Did you see the Palace?"

"The Palace?"

"Yeah." Sirius said, removing his shoes with no grace. "The ham… Buckingham Palace?"

DJ stared. "We went to Wales, Sirius. The Palace is in Westminister, London."

"… right, I knew that. But enough of this, I've got you guys a surprise and don't tell, Rosalie!" Sirius wagged a finger at her. Rosalie rolled her eyes, able to smell Sirius and figure out what he'd brought.

"Surprise!" DJ looked even more excited, if possible.

"Yes. I just got back from Hagrid's. He's been keeping something of mine since the 20th century and I figured it was time, I took it off his hands."

He nudged Sally like it was a secret they shared but she looked confused.

"Is it a manticore?" Remus asked, leaning back.

"Wait! I know! It's a unicorn, isn't it?" DJ called out.

"Ferrari?" Sally shrugged.

Everyone stared at her. Rosalie had the mental image of Hagrid trying to fit himself into a Ferrari… or any car. Even with the top open, one would need to expand the interiors to accomplish that.

"You're not very good guessers, are you?" Rosalie said, barely holding in the giggles.

Sirius gave them an over-the-top sigh. Then he spread his hands and announced, "Follow me, ladies and gentlemen!"

He led the way to the front door and opened it with a flourish. Rosalie having heard the noise let DJ get in front to see the spectacle. In front of the porch, languished the grand and imposing stature of Sirius' old motorbike. It looked just as dangerous as Rosalie remembered. She also remembered Sirius cackling, years ago when he'd bought the thing and sent a picture of himself standing in front of the bike to his mother on her birthday.

"YES!" DJ shouted. The adults winced at the volume as he ran down the steps to gawk at the machine.

"Oh gods." Sally whispered in bewilderment. Remus started laughing. Rosalie smiled. She'd missed Sirius' impulsivity, just like she missed everyone from the old gang.

* * *

 **Gods, that was rushed, wasn't it? I'm going to try to get a leg over updates, so have faith, friends! Stay tuned for the next chapter, folks. Introducing the Labyrinth and some scorpions.**

 **βάρβαρος - It's Ancient Greek for non-Greek-speakers, foreigners or can further interpreted as Barbarians.**

 **Q: Why had Sirius given Hagrid his bike in the first place?**

 **Cabba.**


	7. The Oracle

**A: Sirius loaned the bike to Hagrid so that the latter could safely get Harry to the Dursleys. Plus, Sirius had other ratty plans…**

 **And** _ **Child of Music and Dreams**_ **is right about Rachel. Congrats. I thought I'd made it clear.**

 **There's poll on my bio page. Check it out, guys. You'll find out the answer when the first part of the story pans out!**

 **Listening to – Where No One Goes by Jónsi**  
 **Words: 6087**

* * *

Percy, Nico and Harry were seated outside Cabin Three talking to DJ through the IM. They could see the magnificent motorbike in the background and predictably, all four boys were excited about it, knowing that Sirius had gotten it looked over by Arthur Weasley. And knowing what happened to the Weasleys' Ford Anglia, the bike would be far from ordinary.

"Your mum looked pretty freaked out, though. The bike was larger than life. Sirius says that we can shrink it down and change size! It's seriously powerful and there's this switch that I think says 'Dragon Fire!'"

"Cool!" Nico leaned in, grinning at him. "You think he'll let us on it?"

"Sirius might. I doubt Mom will. I remember her saying how Gabe had a bike and there was this big argument about selling it versus keeping it when it could no longer support his weight." Percy recalled.

"Poor bike." Harry said, wincing while he rubbed some bruise paste over the cut on his arm.

"You look like you fell in a wood chipper." DJ observed.

"Oh thank you, DJ. You look like you got baked under the Sun when you were in Wales."

"Thanks! So, how's it goin'?"

Harry's look of exasperation covered the basics but Percy explained it, "Pretty much an ordinary day here. I mean, we've never had a wizard but it livens up the place. Last night was fun what with some impressive magical stags and whatnot…"

"Stag? You showed them the Patronus, didn't you? How did they react?!"

"It almost makes up the pounding I got into today." Harry replied, tilting his head. "At least, some of them looked amazed, so my work's half done."

"It was awesome." Nico pushed in. "I mean, the thing looked real and all. Like it was a real stag and not just a spell."

"Thank you, Nico. Though that isn't my trump card, it was still a strong move. And…"

Harry lowered his voice so that only the three listeners could hear him. "… you can't tell anyone about the other thing."

They nodded. Percy stopped and whispered, "What other thing?"

"The… the plant thing."

"What plant – "

"For Merlin's sake! You've known me for more than thirteen years, what d'you think? My core magic! My ability with plants!"

"But they already know that." Percy said, bewildered.

Harry set down the jar of paste and watched as his arm healed slowly. "I meant the part where I don't need my wand to do that kind of magic."

"Oh… right."

Harry looked up at him. "What is that tone?"

"What tone?"

Percy looked far too innocent and it made Harry exhale fiercely, "Let me guess. You told Annabeth, didn't you?"

"No! Of course not, I don't tell her everything!"

Harry, Nico and DJ looked at him disbelievingly. "I told Tyson." Percy relented.

"… thanks. You better hope he can keep a secret."

Nico smiled to reassure him while Harry leaned against the wall of the Poseidon cabin to apply pressure on his sore back. DJ looked sympathetic as well, the caffeine rush having melted him into a tired teen. It was nearly four in the early Friday evening. Campers were rushing around to get ready for their big game at the end of the weekdays and Percy had been given a reprieve to contact his mother and let Harry talk to her for a while. But Sally had been busy with work and DJ took up the Iris Message till she'd be done.

That was a good thing though. Having her see Harry not in tip-top shape would probably rattle her. The bruises were healing but it was a gradual process. He hoped that it would be gone before he had to turn in.

"So, tell me more about that girl." DJ suggested when the silence stretched on. Percy sat up for that.

"I'm telling you, Flo was my imaginary friend that I had when I was eight. And she's real! It was brilliant! I guess if you wish for stuff really hard, they come true."

"That girl is not 'stuff'. She's a person who was surprised to see you. I get the feeling she didn't expect _you_ to be real, either." Harry pointed out.

"Still, have you guys ever had something in your head that you wanted to be real? I got that. Beat that."

Harry, Nico and DJ stared. It took a while for Percy to realize what he'd said and the gravity of the words.

"Oh… oh my gods, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it like that. I wasn't sure why I said that. Sorry!" He garbled, eyes twitching as he looked at all three of them.

"S' fine." DJ murmured. Nico nodded slowly and Harry shoved him to the side.

"Stop it. And by the way, her name is Rachel, not Flo."

Percy smiled sheepishly. "Yeah. Rachel's clear sighted, too. That's a mortal who can see through the mist." He explained to DJ.

"I know that. I read it in 'The Modern Demigod.' You're mother's one too, right?"

"Yup. That's how Rachel saw those Empousai at the school."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Are you supposed to say the name? Doesn't it have powers?"

"It does." Nico said half scowling. "We're not supposed to call them by their names because it's like a true name and that shows that you're calling them to you. It's even more dangerous with the gods. It'll be like challenging them, or something. But there's a barrier around camp, not to mention the Fleece is powerful and there's a dragon guarding it, so it's less risky here."

Percy looked like the information was new to him. He nodded and turned back to DJ. "Yeah… so, clear sight. Rachel's pretty good, I think. She saw right through the Empousai's disguise. She's been seeing things for years."

Harry sighed.

"Right." DJ said. "But she's completely mortal, right? And you still told her about the gods. Isn't that forbidden?"

"No. I mean, not entirely. She can already see everything. Even better than us, plus, she's been doing this for years." Percy said earnestly, "I told her to look up some myths where she can get answers from."

"What if she tells someone?" Nico asked.

"She won't. She's my friend."

"Flo was your friend." Harry said. His eyes were closed and his right leg which felt like an Acromantula had bitten it again, was resting very carefully over Percy's legs. "Rachel is someone else entirely."

"No." Percy said with conviction. "She's Flo and she's real."

"I still think it's weird. It's like… it's strange. You said you imagined her when you were eight, right?" DJ asked, curiously.

"Yup."

"So, the moment you left England and went back to America, you thought of someone to replace Harry?"

Harry looked at Percy with a frown that troubled the demigod. "Replace is a very strong and inappropriate word." Percy mumbled. "I missed Harry and was lonely. So, I made a friend."

"I think it's weird. The way you talked about her… it… something doesn't feel right." DJ said, folding his arms.

The vapour window of the IM flickered and Percy dug his pockets for a drachma to keep the connection open. He found one and DJ waited till he could see them clearly to say, "You know how Sally says that there's no such thing as a coincidence?"

"I believe in coincidences." Nico piped up. Percy smiled at him. "To each, their own. Yeah, it does sound unbelievable, but it doesn't have to be weird. She's seen me before and she's seen killer skeletons, she's practically in the know!"

"I still think it's weird. You say she's clear sighted. She probably sees more trouble than what we want. May be she hasn't run into trouble herself, but trust me, it feels bad."

Percy huffed. "What's bad? You haven't even met her, yet. You don't know anything about her. What do you want me to do? Ignore my friend and stay away from her?"

"I didn't say that!" DJ protested. "I just said that it doesn't feel right."

Percy shifted suddenly. Harry's leg toppled off of his and hit the ground. He yelled at the impact, feeling the pain flare up.

"Holy heck! Sorry Harry, I forgot!"

" _What was that?!"_ Someone shrieked on DJ's end and he was pushed out of frame for Sally to crowd in. She'd heard Harry's shout and looked at him frantically. "Oh my gods! What _happened_ to you?!"

"It's okay." Harry panted. Percy was still apologizing and Nico winced at the red skin looking quite raw around Harry's knee.

"Why are you so hurt?" Sally demanded. Wisps of her braided hair fell over her face and she looked red and furious at his state.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just a friendly wrestling match –"

"Wrestling match?! You look like you got mugged!"

"Oohoohoo! Imagine Clarisse mugging someone." Percy giggled nervously.

Harry shot him a grimace. "Do you _want_ to give me nightmares?"

* * *

Harry basically had to hobble his way over to the start of the forest. Most of the demigods were already ready, having been divided into two teams of red versus blue. They were strapping up heavy armour over their bodies and adjusting their helmets. Aside from the ridiculous colour coded plumes, it was very easy to believe that Harry was facing an ancient Greek army of demigods.

Of course, a few items like some of them chewing gum, tittering about the latest styles and the fact that Drew was staring at him with a predatory smirk displaced the ancient notion immediately.

"Harry, my boy. May I have a moment of your time?" Chiron said, almost startling him from the sudden appearance. Harry looked up at the mentor and followed him a few ways away from the campers.

Chiron looked a little abashed at the sight of his remaining wounds from his fight with Clarisse, but said nothing about that. "I've just gotten off the phone with Percy's mother. She seems to be very concerned –"

Harry groaned, partly in defeat and partly in relief. He didn't think he could do with running around a forest for flags at the moment. "I know. She'd told me. She didn't want me to participate in Capture the Flag because I looked like a pile-up victim. It's better now, though."

"Nevertheless, I have taken up her wishes and I do think you can sit this activity out. You can spend the time with Quintus and myself on the balcony. We can see the progress of the game from the first floor of the Big House." Chiron said gently. Harry had taken an immediate liking to the centaur. His polite, subtle humour and fatherly figure over the entire camp was a hit with everyone.

"Alright. That's fine." Harry was too tired to be his irritating self for the time being. He looked for Percy in the distance who was being chastised by Annabeth as she re-tied some of his bands on the side armour.

Quintus walked forwards to address the gathering. "Sorry, kids. We'll be in pairs for today's game."

Groans flew over the campers while some whooped.

"The partners have already been selected." (Even more groans.) "And it's not the regular play, either."

Quintus gestured everyone towards the large crates that stood off in the side. They shook and rattled as though something dangerous was locked up inside each box. Harry stood to Chiron's left as Quintus continued. "No flags tonight. Your aim is to get the gold laurels without dying. Each wreath is wrapped in a silk package and tied to the back of the monster. There are six of them. As in six monsters with silk packages but only one of them contain the gold laurels. You must find the wreath before the other teams. And of course, … you have to slay the monsters to get it and stay alive."

Harry frowned. It sounded like a tall order to ask of a bunch of teenagers, but the 'kids' looked forward to slaying the monsters. Sure, they were trained for it but it still made Harry uncomfortable to think of Percy killing anything.

He thought back to the hundred headed and handed monster he, Percy and DJ had encountered a couple of months ago. Percy had been unhesitating at attacking and killing the thing. So had Harry. (It had been trying to kill them first.) But it still unnerved him.

Quintus then started to call out the names of the partners. Some of the pairings where unsurprising like the Stoll brothers and Annabeth and Percy. Others like Tyson and Grover, Clarisse and Lee Fletcher, Nico and Stanley Mitchell from the Athena Cabin, etc., were a little more explosive, or implosive depending on your perspective.

Mrs. O'Leary trotted up to Harry and dropped a soggy plate of pizza at his feet. He forced a smile in her direction and she yapped happily.

Percy looked at Harry who shrugged and signaled that he wouldn't be in the game. Percy looked relieved.

The very friendly hellhound nudged a cold and wet nose at Harry's back. "No. I'm not in the mood for pepperoni." He said. She whined and bent to munch on the pizza.

A whistle was blown and the demigods scattered into the cover of the forest. As soon as every one of them were out of sight, he walked over to the crates and flipped open the latches. Harry and Mrs. O'Leary jumped as a large deep amber tinted, ten foot long scorpion scrambled out. Its eyes glistened wildly, its legs trembled as it stood to full height and its tail was tipped with a menacing poisonous spike. A shiny, soft, red bundle dangled from just below the spike.

Quintus stamped a foot on the ground and for some reason it seemed to scare the giant scorpion. The creature scuttled into the forest without another sound.

"You're sending that thing after them? Are you crazy?!" Harry hissed. Chiron placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It does seem like over kill." He commented mildly. Harry gritted his teeth.

Quintus simply adjusted his black leather and bronze combat armour. "This is a far more controlled environment than what they would face outside, wizard. It is good that you will be sitting this out. I doubt you can run fast enough for this."

Harry glared at him. Mrs. O'Leary sniffled and tried to snuggle against him. Quintus turned towards the other five crates to open them as well.

"You look disappointed." Chiron noted as he led him towards the Big House. They stepped over the long crack in the earth and ascended the steps to the porch. The air felt hot, reminding him of the predicted heat wave to hit them.

"Try furious. It's not acceptable to me. I fought a giant spider and it sucked. I doubt a scorpion is any better." Harry muttered. Bolt took over Mrs. O'Leary's sadness and settled herself on his shoulder. Chiron looked at her, impressed.

"This is my Familiar, Bolt. She can change forms to a limited range." Harry said, introducing her with less fervor than required.

They exchanged views on magical creatures for a while till Quintus joined them. He jogged up the stairs and grinned at them. Harry decided to pass judgment on him.

"I don't like you." He said tonelessly. Quintus gave him an inquisitive gaze and smiled.

"Good to know that. So, has your stay in camp given you any insight into our crazy world?"

The sky thundered though it was still bright and cloudless. Harry leaned out on the parapet wall of the balcony to look up.

"Well, I've learnt that the quickest way to get a response from the gods is to insult them."

Chiron gave his colleague a sharp look. "Yes. I would prefer if that method was used less. We are already in dangerous times, Quintus. I expect a little more."

The man looked suitably somber. "Yes, of course, Sir."

The 'Sir' comment placated him and Chiron looked a little less miffed. He looked over the forest as though he could see each demigod. Harry sighed listlessly and plucked up his lucky knut, the shiny little bronze coin that he'd picked up from his vault at Gringotts. It was special in a way that could shock everyone and he swore to keep it to himself until he could use it.

Bolt rolled her eyes. _That was a little too dramatic. Tone it down next time._

Harry flipped the coin into the air and looked down, hoping to see any of the demigods battling it out with the monsters. He was selfishly glad that he wasn't part of the game. His shoulder back and leg still ached.

The coin was catapulted through the air from the force of his thumb. He held his palm to catch it and then flipped it up harder.

Camp was different than what he had imagined. Harry had assumed that the place was wholly dedicated to keeping demigods safe and training them to stay alive. He hadn't expected the rock climbing lava obstacle or actual monsters used in 'games.' Capture the Flag was much more interesting when Percy described it. To see it in play was a very different experience.

According to the myths, the gods would fall in love with mortals (statistically, the average duration of the love lasted about ten days,) had children with them, termed 'heroes.' The heroes would embark on quests and adventures to prove their godliness and save the day.

Show me a hero and I'll write you a tragedy, Harry thought wryly. Fitzgerald had the right idea.

Chiron and Quintus had opened up a map of sorts and were looking closely at it. Harry could hear the sounds of heroes swearing as they charged for the gold laurels. Who cared about dying as long as they could get to the wreaths!

Harry flipped the coin again, using far more strength than he had intended. The knut went up and didn't come back down.

He turned to stare at his empty palm that was waiting for the coin. It remained empty as he kept staring. He sighed.

Great, he thought, peering over the wall to search for any bit of shine from below. It had probably missed his hand and fallen. He looked all over the ground from the side of the building to the tree line. Nothing stood out. Then again, Harry didn't have the best of sight.

 _It's up_ , Bolt thought. Harry tilted his head upwards and then turned around. He could see the glint of his coin, perched on the window ledge high above him.

He stared. How the hell had it flown all the way above three floors and landed up there? Wasn't that the roof or something?

 _Must be a loft_ , Bolt suggested. _Summon it._

Harry looked towards Chiron. They were still muttering about the game and keeping track of where the campers were. He turned back to look at the knut but it was gone.

He swore. Where was it? It was there on the ledge just a moment ago.

Bolt offered no other suggestion so he slipped out his wand and gave it a small flick whispering, "Accio Knut."

Nothing happened. He frowned, trying to lean out as much as he could. Harry lost balance for a second and his arm flailed to tighten his grip on the balcony edge. He nearly dropped his wand in an effort to pull back. Bolt jumped out and grabbed on to his trousers, yanking him away from the edge. He pushed back against the wall, caught the floor and stood up, breathing hard.

"Thanks." He panted, placing a hand on the wolf's head. Bolt huffed, clearly wanting to reprove him for his carelessness.

Harry decided to get his coin when he spotted Chiron and Quintus watching him and Bolt, especially her, looking quite alarmed. Bolt whined and pushed her nose into his shoulder. She was quite large for a wolf but her shrinking demeanor made up for it.

"So… like I said, she's a shape shifter. Well, not all shapes, but she's harmless!"

Quintus seemed deeply interested. Chiron simply blinked, clearly waiting for her to perform a line dance.

Harry ran a hand through his hair in mild frustration. "Where's the bathroom?"

* * *

"No."

"But –"

"No!"

"Don't you even want to hear –"

"It's too dangerous!"

"It's just a bike!"

"Exactly!"

"Aw, come'on! It's not like it's a rocket ship!" Sirius sat beside her on the love seat. She didn't look up from her laptop in which she seemed very much involved, typing away some report for her work. But she upheld her side of the conversation well.

"Wow, I'm convinced, Sirius!"

He groaned and leaned forwards to shut her laptop. She shot lasers at him with her eyes. Well, not really but he was suddenly glad that she wasn't a witch. He didn't fancy getting hexed.

"Sally, I assure you. The boys will have fun."

"But they're all too young. I know I won't have any say with Harry and DJ, but they are young and you know it."

"They're not that young. They can balance a bike, I'm sure."

"They're fourteen."

Sirius smiled indulging in her sense of parenthood. "Harry and Percy will be fifteen by the time summer is over. I'm not saying that they have to ride a bike, but it will be fun for them to understand how it runs, in case they need it."

Sally shut the laptop and pushed it onto the table. Frost had plug points, a surprising inclusion Sirius had put in for her to work and to have muggle appliances and lighting around the house. She had appreciated small wonders like that unlike the bike he'd gotten.

"That motorbike, "She began as though she knew what he'd been thinking, " … is practically a death trap. I know you had Arthur Weasley put in some extra features, don't think I hadn't noticed. DF stands for Dragon Fire, doesn't it?"

"It's actually Destination Finale." Sirius said with a straight face.

Sally didn't look impressed. "And I suppose G. O. is Game Over?"

"No, that's actually a board game, sort of like Chess but nothing like it at all."

"It's too dangerous. My suggestion is to wait until they're eighteen."

Sirius shoved his hands down his pockets, feeling the keys to the bike. He needed a key chain to make it easier to handle. "Seventeen is legal age in the Wizarding World."

"Of course, it is." She sighed. "They're your kids. I won't tell you how to deal with them, but I think it's a bad idea."

Talk about being passive aggressive. Sirius frowned at her wording, but he went over them, halting at the phrase 'your kids.'

He'd never imagined being a father. He could never think of taking up a responsibility like that and looking after a child when he could barely manage himself. Before Azkaban, he loved being the fun uncle and awesome godfather to two beautiful babies. Harry and Rosie had been fussy, loud and perfect to smother with affection and gifts.

James had taken over the father role with grace. He'd been a nervous wreck especially during the later stages of Lily's pregnancy, practically carrying her everywhere so she needn't have to walk. The labour hadn't been easy either. The twins had been born nearly a week before the due date and James and Sirius had gone to a meeting. They'd missed the entire thing and the only person who'd been with Lily had been Wormtail.

Just remembering the fact made his blood boil. He dismissed the rat from his mind and thought back to the chaos. There had been an attack on Diagon Alley that day. Half the Order had to look into the matter and the others were busy, with new information flooding the place. Lily had been in the Potter's home in Godric's Hollow and James had just dropped by for an hour's worth of Auror work when the floo had shut down due to panic.

It had taken them several hours to get it back up. Apparating was too dangerous in those times. Sirius couldn't believe it when they reached the house and saw two just born babies, a very exhausted Lily and an unconscious Peter.

James had cried as he held his daughter. Rosie, short for Rosalie, was a screamer. She shrieked herself hoarse and red puffy cheeks were kissed repeatedly to calm her down. Harry had been very quiet, barely making a sound. He merely blinked around lazily before turning back into his mother chest for comfort.

Sirius didn't think he could take up the godfather role at first. It took his ages to perfectly manage the babies, calming them down when they threw a fit, cleaning up their faces when they cried or ate, taking care of smelly packages and mastering the art of putting them to sleep. It usually took a team to settle the twins down. Harry would always nod off first. He'd been a pretty lazy baby. Rosie never liked nap time. When she'd felt naughty, she'd scream and wake up her brother and the cycle would have to start again.

Sirius had nearly forgotten how important it was to be a godfather during his stint in Azkaban until he had seen that photograph of the Weasley's on their trip to Egypt.

 _ **The Weasley family will be spending a month in Egypt, returning for the start of the new school year at Hogwarts, which five of the Weasley children attend.**_

He recalled reading the sentence in the scrap of the paper that the Minister had thrown at him. It had been like thunder in his heart to realize what it meant.

Sirius remembered promising James and Lily when he'd been given that honour of being a pseudo parent to the twins. He spent years regretting and fuming about his role in making Pettigrew Secret Keeper.

And now, though he wasn't DJ's godfather, he still had the responsibility to take care of him. Was a bike worth it?

"You zoned out there." Sally said, impossibly soft. Sirius blinked harshly at her.

They were barely a few feet apart. She looked lovely in her simple shirt and shorts.

"I suppose you're right." He whispered. The silence was easy and comfortable when he stared at her.

She smiled, albeit sadly. May be she did know what he'd been thinking. Sally was a unique and beautiful person. If Sirius couldn't kiss her, he was glad she was his friend.

DJ ran into the hall. Though the caffeine rush had been flushed from his system, he still looked energetic. It broke the quiet magic that had built up in the room during their silence.

"So? What's the verdict? Can I? Please? Please? I've never been on a bike before!"

Sirius tried not to picture the sadness that DJ would exude from the answer. It was just a bike. There were a million other things that could cheer him up. May be it wasn't making decisions that was the hard part of parenting. The hard part was dealing with the consequences.

"DJ. The bike's pretty heavy and dangerous –"

"I know!"

"… I'm not sure whether it's advisable…"

DJ's face fell. Sirius swallowed. Scrap it!

"But I'll coach you!"

"Yes!" DJ threw his hands in the air and reached forwards. Sirius thought it was a hi-fi. Kids still did that, right?

To his surprise, DJ gave him a tight hug. It drew out the breath from his lungs. The boy was strong. He'd be able to handle a monster bike, no problem.

Sally looked far from angry, thankfully. She rolled her eyes, probably thinking, 'Boys,' in a world weary tone.

"Can we start now?"

"Um… how about tomorrow?" It was ten, late evening. DJ was usually either finishing up summer homework or already in bed. He was an early bird.

"Ok! Thanks so much, you're the best, Sirius! I'll make a time table of all the stuff I have to learn! We'll start with balance, cause that's the most important thing. I've never even seen a bike like this one. I hope it's not too tough. It's gonna be so cool! Good night! Bye Sally!" DJ waltzed out of the room and up the stairs. They watched him head for bed.

"Don't judge me. I'm weak with him." Sirius muttered. Sally frowned.

"Did he say that he'd never been on a bike?" She said, thinking hard. He raised his eyebrows, wondering about that.

"Well, I guess…"

"Did he mean that he's never even been on a cycle?"

Sally had a look of horror on her face. Sirius shrugged, "He's been in an orphanage for twelve years. May be they weren't so well off to afford one for the kids."

It would be difficult to teach DJ how to ride without him having learnt to maintain the equilibrium. They'd manage, of course.

"Oh my gods." Sally whispered. "He's never ridden a cycle? Not even a tricycle? That... That's not right!"

Sirius supposed it was the equivalent of not letting one have a toy broomstick when they were young. It was probably like a right of passage to give a child a tiny version of transportation. He remembered gifting Rosie and Harry a pair of brooms for their first birthdays. Remus had pitched in and it had been their collaborated effort. The gift had driven the four Potters insane from the break it had delivered them from the destruction of the war.

Sally grabbed Sirius' shoulders and shook him. "You are teaching him how to ride a bike!"

Sirius felt his brain rattle around in his skull. Merlin, the woman's grip was nearly painful.

"I already told him that!"

"No, I mean a real bike! Not the death trap of a monster that you've parked in the garage, but a real bicycle!"

She seemed utterly serious. He wasn't though. He chuckled nervously. Her hold was hurting him. "A bicycle? He's fourteen, Sally. And he's fallen in love with the bike. I don't think he'd like that, reverting to a simple engineless bike."

"Every kid should have a bike, or should at least know how to ride one." Sally said determined to win this one. "It's part of their childhood."

"How about, I'll buy him a broom?"

"He already has one. He flies that nearly every day, doesn't he? Along with his owl, sometimes I think he'd rather live up there." She murmured, shaking her head. "Plus, that was Harry's gift to him."

Sirius smiled. "He'll do just fine without a cycle. The love of his life is in that garage and you're just afraid of it being too dangerous for him."

She folded her arms, "It is dangerous."

Sirius exhaled, stretching his arms around himself. The lateness was seeping in his bones and he wondered if he was up for the new idea that had just sprung up in his mind. "How about… I'll show you how silly it is to worry about something that's safe?"

She frowned in question and her expression cleared when he dangled the bike keys in front of her.

"No way."

"You scared?"

Sirius grinned at her tight posture. Sally had a very expressive visage and he loved staring at her.

"It's too late." She said.

"Good, the roads will be clear."

"Tomorrow's Saturday. I have to turn in my report."

"You've finished it."

"I need to edit it."

"Like I said, you've already finished it."

She glared at him. "It's too hot."

"The wind will cool you."

He enjoyed the easy banter. He was sure that she was wearing down.

"I hate you."

"But I love you. That balances things out, doesn't it?"

Sirius had never said that to her. To anyone possibly. May be to James, although that kind of love had nothing to do with what he'd felt when he had seen Sally for the first time. She had looked like an angel. She still did.

He'd never believed in love at first sight, but it was a moot point when it was Sally Jackson in question. Sure, they'd broken up, but he'd hoped that she had warmed up to him using magic around the house.

"You have only one helmet." She muttered.

Sirius grinned, leaning in. Their faces where far too close to be considered neighbourly. "I also have magic."

* * *

The sun was still bright and strong in the sky. It was barely five o'clock for Long Island and Harry made his way up the Big House. The bathroom stayed unused as he climbed the stairs, searching the various rooms for his valuable bronze knut. Bolt sniffed the corridors as she easily kept up with him, still in wolf form.

He wasn't sure why his summoning charm hadn't worked. He was good at it and yet, nothing had happened. He wondered if performing magic was something he couldn't do in the building. He dismissed that thought. He hadn't felt any kind of unusual warding around the place.

He reached the third floor and checked the few rooms it housed. One of them had a stuffed sheep placed on a short pedestal against the wall. It was shined to the max. Someone was obviously taking care of it. The sheep looked very ordinary. Its eyes looked alive and dead at the same time. Harry closed the door and checked the other rooms. They were vacant.

Obviously, someone had taken it. He hadn't heard any noise though. He wondered if he could try the spell again when Bolt tilted her head back and sniffed at the ceiling.

"Find it?" Harry asked hopefully. She stayed still as another exhibition to the taxidermy department. She sniffed again, nose twitching. Harry watched her, motionless himself.

 _There's another room above us._ She said. She seemed nervous. Her form shifted, shrinking down to a tiny puppy. Bolt leapt onto his shoulder, seeking safety.

"What's wrong?"

 _Smells old._ Was all she said. She curled herself beside the nape of his neck and Harry looked upwards. Throwing caution to the winds as usual, he found a latch peeking from the ceiling. He jumped up to grab it, pulling it down along with an extension of a built in ladder. Dust flew from the new space and he wrinkled his nose.

 _Careful._ Bolt said. She disappeared into his mind. He could feel her presence. She was disturbed.

"It's just the loft, Bolt." Harry muttered. He ascended to steps which creaked from his weight. He pushed against the heavy door and let it fall slowly on its back. His head peered around the seemingly abandoned area. It was well hidden from outside. A different kind of magic, he'd barely felt it.

The place was more or less an abandoned storage of spoils of war. Items like broken helmets, weapons, masks, a fan stand, cycling machine and a piano littered the room. At the end of the room was a mummy.

Harry stared realizing that it was the Camp's Oracle. Percy had talked about how the Oracle would give prophecies. He didn't know why it was a mummy. Usual Greek myths had young maidens interpreting Apollo's seer words. Usual Oracle hosts were also very low in supply due to some unknown curse that prevented the spirit to leave the last host.

Service even in death, Harry thought.

The mummy was propped on a stool next to the window. In place of her eyes, the bandage held two dark spots as though it was constantly burnt through from the sheer power of the spirit. Dark and limp strands of hair emerged from between the bandages around its head and it wore a necklace of inscribed beads.

Beside mummy, on the window ledge was the knut. Harry frowned at it. Why hadn't he been able to summon it?

He walked forwards, upsetting the dust and unsettling the sheet from the piano. The coin sat innocently next to the mummy and Harry didn't think anything of it when he raised his hand to reach for it.

What he didn't expect was the mummy's hollow eyes to glow deadly green. Strange mist emerged from its body, curling around him slowly. It sat up so fast that Harry tried to backed away, but not before it grabbed his outstretched hand and leaned towards him to utter the words "NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES. _WHERE IS SHE_?"

* * *

 **Hope the story's picking up now. Stay tuned for the next chapter, laddies!**

 **Q: Who cursed the previous host of the Oracle of Delphi?**

 **Cabba.**


	8. The Approval

**A: Hades cursed Rachel's predecessor for not delivering the warning of Maria di Angelo's death. As long as he was not given respect equal to the Olympians, the Oracle would not have another host compatible to take up the post.**

 **Since there has been a suggestion for me to put up warnings in case readers fall out of their respective seats while reading…, I'll be putting up warnings if they are needed.**

 **Warning – Swearing**

 **Listening to – Screaming Bloody Murder by Sum 41**

 **Words: 7442**

* * *

Will Solace groaned at the chaos. Everyone was shouting at the same time. It had been nearly two hours since Clarisse's team found the prize. When they did the head count and found two demigods missing, people assumed that they'd escaped to not take part in the game. Then they found out that it had been Annabeth and Percy who were missing. They'd probably gotten lost or had purposefully hung back (giggle.) But after a while, after making sure that the scorpions hadn't actually eaten anyone or anything, people started to get antsy. When it looked like there could be a fight about to break out he stepped up.

"SHUT UP!" Will roared. "Annabeth and Percy can handle themselves fine. We'll tell Chiron. In the meantime, I want a group to start searching the forest."

"Oh please." Silena muttered. "They're fine. I'm sure they just wanted a little private time."

People snickered at the insinuation. Clarisse threw her laurels down in disgust. "Silena, you know well as I do that this is not the time for joking. You know what's out there. Everyone knows how serious things are getting and no one understands it! Instead, _we're stuck here playing games to while away the time_!"

They went quiet at her outburst. Will flinched at her ferocity. Clarisse had been harsher and quieter since her secret quest a few months ago. She never talked about it even during the counselor meeting. Once she had nearly taken out Connor's eye when the Stoll brothers had pestered her too much about it. No one bothered with her again.

Then again, seeing her absolutely broken when she tried to reason and speak with Chris Rodriguez, who was still in the Infirmary, Will made excuses for her.

"The Titans are less than a year away from blowing all our asses to kingdom come. You do realize that their army is growing by the hour?! All we need is for Kronos to actually rise up from Tartar –"

"Clarisse." Chiron said sharply. She stopped talking but glared all the same. Quintus and Harry stood beside him.

"So shouldn't we look for them?" Harry asked looking around.

"We should. But if they really don't want to be disturbed –"

"DREW! _Don't make me shove Maimer two-point-oh down your throat_!"

"Clarisse, take a breather." Quintus interrupted. His eyes looked cold and as he glared at Drew. "She's right. We need to find them especially before the sun sets. Times are changing. Camp may not be safe for any longer."

"Why?" Adam demanded. "What do you mean? The barriers are still holding up, aren't they?"

"If two of your best warriors haven't returned from a game in the deep, dark forest," Quintus began sarcastically, "…wouldn't you imagine something terrible has befallen them?"

"Then what are we waiting for?" Harry stepped forward seemingly ready for battle.

"We already searched the river trail and the Satyrs' grounds." Lacy muttered. The campers started whispering again, this time with more fear.

Chiron raised a hand. "Then we'll spread out and keep large groups. Don't let anyone wander alone. Will, take the Apollo Cabin to search the East end of the river and the lake. Katie, your siblings will check through the Strawberry fields. Clarisse, your cabin will search throughout the east of the forest including Thalia's Pine tree and the waterfall".

Clarisse marched her siblings off before Chiron finished speaking. He frowned but continued.

"Malcolm, the Athena Cabin will rouse up all the dryads to help with the search through west of the forest along with the river. Harry, go along with them. Travis, Connor, lead the Hermes cabin all through camp and check everything – the cabins, amphi-theatre, stables, armory, arena, mess hall, everything else. Silena, your cabin will look through the beach, inside the property line only. The others will follow me and search the main woods."

It took another half an hour until they were found. The dryads had been helpful passing on information to and fro each group as they had reported negative until Juniper found them.

Clarisse was already yelling at the confused pair by the time everyone had reached Zeus' Fist. Will let out a breath in relief. Annabeth and Percy were unharmed and completely fine.

"Wait, what? Hours? That can't be right." Annabeth turned to look at the giant mound of rocks.

"We were only gone for a few minutes." Percy insisted. He turned to look at Harry and then Chiron before being engulfed in an enthusiastic hug from Tyson.

"It must have seemed like it." Drew whispered, low enough for Clarisse to remain oblivious to it. Will as Annabeth stared at the rocks with far more interest than they deserved.

"There was a sign." She said suddenly. "It was a delta. It was on the wall, that's how we got out."

"Out of where?"

"We fell in a hole." Percy explained. "Annabeth said something about the mark of Daedalus."

Clarisse froze. She stared at Annabeth and then at the rocks.

"Where is it? I don't see anything." Stanley said examining the rock.

"You found it, didn't you?" Clarisse asked quietly.

"I – yeah. Yeah, we did."

"Found what?" Harry asked. Everyone crowded in as Clarisse ran her fingers over the rock carefully as though searching for something.

"There was a hole in the rocks?" Connor asked skeptically.

"Honest." Percy said. "There were three scorpions after us, so we ran and hid in the rocks. But we were only gone for five minutes."

"You've been missing for nearly two and half hours." Chiron explained. "The game is long over."

"Yeah." Grover muttered. "We would've have won, but a Cyclops sat on me."

"Was a mistake." Tyson protested and then he sneezed. He stepped away from Grover and onto Harry's foot.

Will noticed Chiron giving the boulders a wary look. Clarisse looked positively irritated and wrathful.

"All of you, back to your cabins." Chiron said finally. "Get some sleep. A game well played but curfew is past!"

Will wanted to stay back when he realized that Clarisse, Annabeth and Percy made no move to leave. But the others shuffled back to their cabins. Chiron gave Will a careful glance and he retreated too. The last thing he heard was Clarisse talking about Luke.

* * *

"So, the Labyrinth is real?"

"Yes."

"And in America?"

"Yup."

"With one of the entrances right underneath Camp?"

"Yeah."

"This summer is going pleasantly, wouldn't you say?"

"Absolutely."

* * *

Breakfast was filled with talks about previous night's happening. People kept staring at Percy and Annabeth instead of Harry, who felt a bit of thankful reprieve for the time being.

Tyson swallowed a drumstick into his mouth in a manner that should have earned him a Guinness World Record. While Percy pushed around his food dully, Harry wanted to talk to him about the Labyrinth. It had sounded impossible and amazing but was the worst news possible since the barrier wouldn't be able to stop monsters if they entered camp through the tunnel from the magical maze.

Harry decided to ask something else.

"Hey, Percy?"

"Hmm."

"Have you spoken to the Oracle?"

Percy looked up in alarm. Tyson followed, eye widening.

"You think I should?" Percy asked anxiously. "What do you think she can tell us? Something about the maze that Luke doesn't know? Does she know how to close the tunnel?"

"I… I'm not sure about that… does she usually answer anything you ask?"

Percy sat back and said, "Well, in a way. Sometimes she doesn't do anything and other times she'll walk out into the forest to give a prophecy. When the Oracle wants to say something, she'll do anything to say it."

Harry dropped his fork and sausage. "Has she ever asked a question?"

Percy narrowed his eyes. "The Oracle gives prophecies and sometimes premonitions… you know what? I've actually seen you in a vision. She showed you to me. It was during my first summer in camp."

"Right." Harry dug into his breakfast with a growing wariness. The mummy had spooked him more than he cared to admit. It was practically unnatural. He'd never come across magic like that at Hogwarts. It had felt unnatural on his skin and he remembered how terrifying it had been for a dead hand to grab his arm. Dead bodies were supposed to be stationary. The only exception was with rigor mortis and even that was cringe worthy as it was, but this was a whole new level for him.

Harry forced himself to finish his breakfast, noticing that his appetite matched Percy's at the moment.

"Did…" Percy seemed to hesitate at first. "Did you go to see her?"

Harry chewed the food without really tasting it. "In a way. My coin fell on the window sill… of the loft above. I'm not quite sure how it happened, but it did. I couldn't get it back so I went up there."

He scowled down at his plate, pushing aside his fear. "I reached for the coin and the Oracle sat up and asked me where she was."

Percy looked confused. "The Oracle didn't know? But she's been at Camp forever."

"No. No, Percy. The Oracle asked me quote unquote 'Where is she?' She asking about someone else."

"Who is 'She?'"

"How am I supposed to know?" Harry argued. "I broke her grip and hightailed it out of there."

"I've never heard about her doing anything else than give prophecies." Percy admitted. "You may want to talk about this to someone who's known her for a while."

"I really don't want this getting out to others. Tyson, you and Percy can't say a word about this, got it?"

"Okay. Will keep secret of Oracle asking brother Harry where she is."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Chiron may know something about this. Just ask him."

"Later." Harry said looking towards the head table. Chiron had stood and stomped his front hooves for attention.

"There'll be a counselor meeting at the sword arena after breakfast. We're making no delays with the recent discovery. If anyone has any query, please wait until after the meeting."

The campers began talking amongst themselves again, this time there was a sense of wariness in the air. Harry felt a cold shiver along his spine and pushed his plate away feeling queasy. Percy smiled sympathetically while Tyson asked if he could finish his food.

After breakfast, Harry made to follow Tyson but Percy called him back.

"What?"

"Come along with me." Percy said impatiently. Most of the other cabin heads had already left for the meeting.

"I don't think they'd want me there." Harry pointed out the obvious. Percy shook his head and pulled him down from the mess hall.

"Trust me. I want you to be there for this. It's why you're here, right?"

"I'm here to demonstrate the ways of witchcraft and wizardry, not to give opinions on semi godly assemblies."

Percy shrugged dragging him down to the arena where everyone was gathered. Some frowned at the newcomer. Clarisse automatically glowered at Harry's inclusion.

"No. The wizard is not a part of this." She demanded before they'd even reached the circle.

"The wizard, " Percy stressed, "... is going to be here whether you like it or not. Deal with it, punk."

Everyone stared at Percy half impressed and half wondering if he had a death wish. Before Clarisse could charge at him, Chiron cleared his throat.

"It might be better with his input."

"But he has no clue on what's going on!"

"I've read about the Labyrinth. All the myths explain and exaggerate its presence. I'm not completely blind about it." Harry shot back.

"Not to mention, I can make the assumption that he will be able to sense the kind of magic surrounding the entrance." Chiron added.

That was new. The others looked interested and Percy nodded vigorously. "Yup. He can. He's exceptional at detecting magical auras."

Harry stared at him in apprehension. He was at best adequate in distinguishing different kinds of magic. There was no way that he'd be able to tell what kind of aura he could perceive from the maze.

"That's not my forte." Harry said. "But I can try. I'll need to actually see the tunnel if I have to get a feel of it."

"Okay then. See Clarisse? Harry's useful." Percy said brightly, miraculously not flinching back from her growl.

Annabeth was given the post of leader on the quest that was declared by Chiron. They talked about one of the entrances that had been under a building in Phoenix and how Clarisse's team had been unsuccessful in destroying it. The Labyrinth was a living breathing system of underground, interconnected tunnels spanning across the Western lands. Annabeth was sure that if they could convince Daedalus, the maker of the maze, to root for their side, then they could stop Luke and his army from using the Labyrinth to travel around and turn it into an invasion route to Camp and Olympus.

Mrs. O'Leary was beside the group, busily trying to decapitate a pink toy yak. The 'SQUEAK! SQUEAK!' of the toy being squished filled up the silence until Percy and Annabeth descended into a tennis match argument with everyone else staring back and forth.

"I've been studying the architecture for years," she said. "I know Daedalus' Labyrinth better than anyone else."

"From reading about it." Percy stated plainly.

"Well, yes."

"That's not enough."

"It has to be!"

"It isn't!"

"Are you going to help me or not?"

The rubber head of the toy yak broke off and flew towards Harry, knocking him squarely on the temple. He glared at Mrs. O'Leary who whined and tried to hide behind Beckendorf.

As expected, Percy didn't refuse Annabeth and Chiron told her to go visit the Oracle for a prophecy about the impending quest that she'd have to take charge of. Clarisse had point blank refused even when Travis tried to goad her.

"Oh, wait a sec." Percy told Annabeth. He turned to Chiron and said, "Is it normal for the Oracle to ask questions?"

"Percy!" Harry hissed in vain.

Chiron frowned. "I haven't heard of it. It shouldn't be too out of place. The Spirit of Delphi may be all knowing but it is the interpretation of everything she sees that is the most difficult aspect. If there is something she can't understand, she may ask a question instead of giving answers."

"When does she ever give answers?" Connor asked in disbelief.

"Granted that she never gives straight answers… why the doubt, Percy?"

"The Oracle asked Harry a very crooked question."

"Thanks a lot, mate."

"You're welcome, dude."

"What?" Annabeth said stunned. "You went to see the Oracle? Why?"

Harry shrugged helplessly. "It wasn't by choice. Oh Merlin, this is… see, I was fiddling with a coin and I flipped it too hard and it landed on the window sill of the loft. So I went up to get it and the Oracle just sat up and started talking."

They stared at him. Will folded his arms, "You were playing with a coin on the ground and it flew up above the third floor?"

"I was on the first floor. And it sounds bizarre when you say it like that!"

"Honey, it would sound bizarre however it's said. " Silena told him.

Chiron frowned. "Harry, it was not wise to approach the Oracle without due preparation. It could have been very dangerous."

"I'd forgotten she was up there!"

Percy huffed, "I thought you said you have that idiotic memory of yours?"

"What?" Katie giggled.

Harry exhaled trying to stamp down the urge to shake him. "It's eidetic memory. And yes, I do have that but things slip through it occasionally."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Things do not _slip_ through eidetic memory, Harry."

"It does in my head." He said.

"Nevertheless, what did she ask?" Chiron interrupted them before the giggling could spiral out of control.

"Where is She?"

"What?"

"That's what The Oracle asked." Harry explained. " _Where is She_?"

"And who is She?"

"That's a good question too. I asked her that, she didn't say a thing."

"Wait." Travis piped up. "How many 'she's' are floating around here?"

"Two, Stoll. The first _she_ is the Oracle. The second _she_ is whoever the Oracle is asking the whereabouts of." Katie said, albeit condescendingly.

"The Oracle sometimes asks rhetorical questions." Quintus said unexpectedly. Everyone turned towards him. "A direct enquiry like this must mean a very different thing here. There must have been something about you that made her believe that you know the answer. Is there anyone you know who can fit the parameters of what the Oracle would be interested in?"

Harry thought about it. A seer? Was it Trelawney? Or was it someone a vague and mysterious like the spirit herself, for example, Luna?

"I have no idea what kind of personality would the Spirit be asking for." Harry said.

Percy nodded. "Not to worry. We can sign her up on a dating website. I'm sure Aphrodite can hook us up."

"Yes, and then Apollo would murder us." Beckendorf pointed out. "Besides, we'd need the Spirit for the quest as well."

Annabeth frowned. The indecision in her eyes lasted a few bare moments before she looked towards Chiron. "Would she help us? Or will she be stuck on the question?"

Quintus shrugged. But Chiron contemplated on it and said, "It shouldn't be too difficult. Although, It may take a while. Best prepare yourself, Annabeth. Examine the notable points in what the quest may require and think about you will choose as team members. It would be better if you leave before sunset."

With the meeting dismissed, Katie and Travis were assigned to accompany Harry to Zeus Fist. Annabeth went up to the loft while Percy waited by the porch. Mrs. O'Leary pushed the headless toy yak towards him in an attempt to acquire a playmate.

"So… this coin of yours…" Travis began slowly. Harry had been warned of the kids of Hermes' kleptomaniac tendencies. He shoved his hands into his pockets and felt his wand and the coin.

"Is it a special kind of penny?" He asked. Harry wondered if it would be alright to tell them about the different currency. Technically, it would be Goblin lines but would it hurt? Besides, Percy already knew, so it wouldn't be too far behind to let them in on it.

"No. It's a different kind of denomination. It can't be used in circulation, though."

"A very old kind? Is it a collectible?"

Harry smiled to himself. "Something like that."

Travis looked at him curiously but got nothing else. He kicked a pebble from their path and Katie tsked. Travis gave her a charming grin and she blushed, turning away.

Great, Harry thought. Another love story in the making.

They reached the pile of rocks which Harry supposed, barely resembled a fist. But the name had apparently stuck so he looked around, trying to get a feel of the place.

He remembered when he first went to Hogwarts. Just looking at the castle from the boats sent shivers up his arms. He could feel the magic woven thickly into the air. It was strong and exhilarating. Now that he'd finished 4 years (Has it really been four years?!) he could no longer sense the obvious auras. It barely even registered in him. He'd gotten so used to it.

Camp had a low energy experience that just thrummed below his skin. He knew it was there, tightly held down by the god's magic so that no one would be able to detect the place from outside, unless they truly belonged.

It meant that the Labyrinth should have its own magical energy surrounded it.

"Is that it?" Travis said, pointing at a spot on one of the large boulders. Harry couldn't see anything like a symbol, but Katie reached forwards and placed a hand on a small ridge. There was a faint glow beneath her fingers. The shape of a delta stood out, seemingly carved by magic. There was a low hiss and the entire boulder shifted to the side, revealing a dark entry, into the ground.

The tunnel emitted hot air. Harry felt like sweating from the mere distance of a few feet.

"Why did you open it?!" Travis said exasperated. "What if something deadly decides that we taste nice and wants to come out?"

Katie shrugged looking abashed. "I didn't even mean to. It must be really sensitive."

"Does that mean it's used often or not at all?" Harry asked. He didn't dare step closer. The magic felt strange and powerful. There was a scent of wild flowers and crusted mud. It reminded him of the Golden Fleece, only this was far more potent. It smelt too fresh, if there was such a thing. Harry coughed and stumbled backwards. He could swear that the feeling grew stronger.

"You alright?" She asked. She looked a little concerned. Travis didn't look away from the tunnel. He swiped his hand over the symbol and the boulder closed the entrance. Harry sighed in relief. The smell was gone and the usual scent of the plants surrounding the clearing filled in. Harry could swear that trees looked healthier simply from exposure to Labyrinth air. He couldn't understand it.

"It's definitely powerful. It felt different than what I'd expected." Harry admitted. Tunnels usually smelled like dirt and dust, didn't it? This one was completely off the charts on the peculiar-meter.

"Yeah, yeah! But what kind of magicalness did you get from it?" Travis asked, impatiently.

"Old. More like ancient. It was very overwhelming. I've never felt anything like it, but it reminded me of the Fleece. Not sure why…"

There was a giggle from behind the rocks and a baby laurel spirit stepped out. Harry remembered Annabeth calling her Tella.

"Hello Tella." Harry said. The baby clapped her hands over her face and giggled again. Katie cooed and reached for her. Seven similar toddlers followed Tella and soon, the three teenagers had their hands full with the infants.

"Why are they so tactile?" Harry asked, trying not to sound too put off. He wasn't sure what the right way to hold a child was, but since they weren't complaining, he didn't move.

"They're babies." Katie said, tickling one of the other Daphnaie. "They need a lot of hugs and kisses."

"The kisses I can do without." Travis informed her. One of the infants was pulling at his hair.

Harry still felt a little lightheaded from whatever the tunnel had done to him. To relieve the pressure, he reached down and grasped a blade of grass.

If it had been any other time, he would have simply maintained a small root level connection with the plant to calm himself and that would have been it. But now that the effects of the Labyrinth had been too sudden and the Fleece lay about thirty feet from them, the grass began to grow.

Katie and Travis stared, mouths gaping when the single blade grew seven feet long, falling over itself. It was sharp and stiff and the scent of fresh greenery was adamant in their nostrils.

Harry sat back, staring at what he had done. He hadn't even meant to do it. It had been a while since he'd done anything like that.

The babies babbled excitedly, falling over themselves to look at the long piece of grass.

"Holy Gods!" Someone gasped. A dryad materialized from the trunk of a nearby tree. She had a look of awe on her face as she rushed forwards to observe the grass. She wasn't the only one. One by one, several dryads from all the trees and gathered around them to watch the spectacle although it was already over.

"How did you do that?" One of them asked, excitedly. Harry tried not to swear. This was exactly the kind of thing he'd wanted to avoid.

"Actually, it was an accident. I hadn't meant to –"

"Can you do that again?"

"Can all wizards do this?"

"How did you do it without a wand?"

"What did you do to it?"

The voices were speaking over each other and Harry winced, already regretting what he'd decided to do. The jig was up anyway.

"There are some kinds of magic that can be done without wands. This is a part of my Core. When I talked about Core magic, it meant that it was the reserve within the individual. It usually manifests strictly into specific streams that can be categorized. I inherited this kind from my mother."

The group went "Awww…!" for some goddamn reason.

"Do it again!" Katie said and all the dryads nodded. Travis looked a little stunned for his part.

Harry hesitated. "I'm not sure it's appropriate –"

"Oh go on, Harry!"

That felt like the first time someone other than Percy or Tyson had said his name happily in Camp. He looked up at the nature spirit who'd said it. She had green tinted skin like most others and stringy brown hair that hung around her face rather unhealthily. Dried vines hung around her like a gown. She looked tired and sallow in comparison to some of the other spirits whose trees were probably closer to the Fleece or the river.

Harry stood up and brushed off the dust from his trousers. He offered her his hand. She gaped but shyly extended her own. Her hands were slightly wrinkled and he wondered if she looked like this because she was older or malnourished.

"What's your name?"

She blinked not expecting the question. "Er… I'm a Hamadryad… you can call me Ham."

"Alright, then Ham. Brace yourself."

Everyone waited with baited breath. Harry smiled. He remembered how wonderful it was to give a bit of his magic towards a plant and watch them flourish within seconds. It was like a miracle. He grasped her hand with both palms and squeezed lightly. He could feel her aura pulsing around her body in a green haze. Harry caught it and exhaled lightly, closing his eyes.

He heard everyone sighing and gasping. Ham's hand grew warm in his. She felt alive and he was helping her rejuvenate from his reserve and it was the act of kindness in a way that made it all the more pleasing.

His eyes snapped open and he saw her glow softly. She looked astonished at her own transformation. Her hair grew thick and glossy, her eyes shone and impressions of leaves grew from her upper arm.

Suddenly, Harry's throat felt dry. He felt nauseous and bright spots appeared when he blinked. He grunted and snatched his hands away, his chest tight. A few arms caught his shoulder to steady him.

"Maybe that was a little too much?" Travis said, supporting him.

Ham touched her head and face, gulping nervously.

"Oh my word, Ham, you look fantabulous!" One of the spirits cried. The other wood nymphs nodded and cheered.

Harry shook his head vigorously to get back his equilibrium. He pushed away Travis' hold. "I'm fine."

Everyone awed over her change and how it took away decades from her. Katie looked over at Harry, concerned.

"Here, come with me."

The dryads let them pass, some of them looking at him quite happily. Harry hoped they would ask him to do it for everyone.

Katie and Travis led him towards the Fleece. Peleus looked up and let out a growl at Harry's presence. He shook his long tail warningly at Harry, standing up the place his head near the Fleece.

Katie put up her hands and walked slowly towards the dragon. "Easy there, boy. I just need the Fleece for a minute."

Peleus growled, but it wasn't as threatening as before. He dipped his head to meet hers.

"Just for a minute. I swear, I'll put it back, Pelly?"

The dragon kept its eyes wide open the whole time. Katie pulled the long, heavy fleece from its perch on the branch. She stepped around awkwardly from the weight and nodded to Travis and Harry.

"Yeah, no thanks. I don't think he likes me very much right now." Harry said looking at Peleus. Travis rolled his eyes and shuffled them towards Thalia's Pine Tree.

Harry felt like throwing up. That had been too much magic he'd done. He should have used his wand. Showing off was something he would never do again.

The moment Katie pressed a bit of the Fleece into his open palm a flood of sensations assaulted him. He was everywhere, in the trees, the plants, every bit of living, breathing entity in the forest was open to his mind. He could feel the presence of the dryads and water nymphs mingling outside the river talking about Ham's makeover. He couldn't hear the exact words but he could understand the bare semblance of topic from the conversations.

He focused harder. Just outside the forest, the demigods were mingling about. The strongest vibe from them was the kids of Demeter. With their natural green thumbs and nature magic, he could practically reach out to the plants around their cabin. He could feel the Strawberry fields blooming underneath the hot sun and the campers trudging about their Saturday routines. He could feel Percy pacing around on the porch, impatience leaking into the air around him, waiting for Annabeth.

Harry withdrew his attention. He pulled back until he was in his own presence and he pushed himself away from the Fleece.

"How do you feel?" Katie asked, completely oblivious to the mental travelling he'd just done around camp.

Harry cleared his throat unnecessarily and failed to say anything. Instead, he just nodded. He did feel better. Quite normal, quite energized. It was still something he'd rather not do. A little too much power was never good, especially if there was no control. He didn't want to get the trees all moving and stamp over the demigods. That would be frowned upon.

* * *

Percy was nearly done. He had never been good with patience and it'd been hours that Annabeth had gone up to the attic to seek the Oracle's counsel. He paced up and down and a little sideways until he could take it no more.

"If she comes back before me, let her know that I'm in the armoury." Percy told Argus. The guard nodded his head, all his eyes looking at him sympathetically.

Percy wrung his hands as he marched past a few lingering campers. They acknowledged him while he barely looked back. He could hardly think. He'd been confident during the meeting, but the prospect of Annabeth meeting with the Oracle right after the encounter Harry'd had left him in the dumps.

Hopefully, things would turn out for the better.

Percy just about held his head up when Juniper ran out from the forest. He jumped. It was almost like she'd been invisible amongst the plants until she distanced herself from them.

She looked nervous, even more so than Percy. "You need to know: Luke wasn't the only one I saw around that cave. "

"What do you mean?"

She glanced back at the arena. "I was trying to say something, but he was right there. " She looked around again.

Percy gave his most serious expression. "Who?"

"The sword master, " she said. "He was poking around the rocks. "

His stomach clenched. "Quintus? When?"

"I don't know; I don't pay attention to time. Maybe a week ago, when he first showed up. "

"He showed up just a week ago? I thought he'd been there since the summer months began."

Juniper shook her head. Her fringe shook like a shivering leaf. "I told you, it's hard for me to keep track of time. I think it might have been a week."

"What was he doing? Did he go in?"

"I-I'm not sure. He's creepy, Percy. I didn't even see him come into the glade. Suddenly he was just there. You have to tell Grover it's too dangerous for him. This quest isn't like the others. With the Titans so close and the Labyrinth's appearance, I know he'll want to go underground. Underground and Satyrs don't mix!"

Before Percy could even remember Grover's desperate declaration of having to find Lord Pan in less than a week, said person came running out of the forest in the same fashion as Juniper had. Grover not Pan.

"Juniper!" He said, huffing from exertion. "Where'd you go? Did you hear what happened?"

"Oh, just… talking with Percy!" She turned towards Percy and whispered. "Remember what I said. Don't trust Quintus. And don't let Grover go into the tunnel!"

She turned around and embraced Grover leaving Percy reeling from the information. Quintus could have been interested in visiting Zeus' fist. It was his first time at camp so there was nothing suspicious in that except for how Juniper had described him. It was hard to believe him after that.

A forty year old demigod was as rare as an Ophiotaurus. Percy couldn't imagine how he'd survived that long since a demigod's scent grew stronger as they grew older. The monsters should have been attacking him day in and day out for more than a score of years and yet, he didn't look as battered as the situation implied. So, either, he had lived in an exceptionally secure safehouse, stocked with everything possible, or he was lying about his heritage.

"Really!" Juniper's voice brought him back and he watched the couple interact.

"What?" Percy asked. It was the first time in a while that his friend looked happy instead of worried and exhausted.

Grover gave him a grin. "That friend of yours is pretty special."

* * *

So, Harry had shown off. It sounded cool, but Percy didn't want to imagine how camp would react to it. Wandless magic was one thing, Core magic was a whole other discovery. The least Harry could have done was waved his wand and said gibberish.

Percy reached the Big House and stared up at the tiny window of the attic. It looked dark and the curtain held still. Was Annabeth still up there? He remembered the horror stories and decided to investigate even though it was against the rules.

The front parlor of the Big House was strangely quiet. He was used to seeing Dionysus by the fireplace, playing cards and eating grapes and griping at satyrs, but Mr. D was still away. He walked down the hallway, floorboards creaking under his feet. When Percy got to the base of the stairs, he stopped. Four floors above would be a little trapdoor leading to the attic. Annabeth would be up there somewhere. He stood quietly and listened. But it wasn't what he had expected.

Sobbing. And it was coming from below. He hadn't even known that the Big House had a basement. He peered inside and saw two figures in the far corner, sitting amid a bunch of stockpiled cases of ambrosia and strawberry preserves. One was Clarisse. The other was a teenage Hispanic guy in tattered camouflage pants and a dirty black T-shirt.

His hair was greasy and matted. He was hugging his shoulders and sobbing. It was Chris Rodriguez, the half-blood who'd gone to work for Luke. "It's okay, " Clarisse was telling him. "Try a little more nectar. "

"You're an illusion, Mary!" Chris backed farther into the corner. "G-get away. "

"My name's not Mary." Clarisse's voice was gentle but really sad. Percy never knew Clarisse could sound that way. "My name is Clarisse. Remember. Please."

"It's dark!" Chris yelled. "So dark!"

"Come outside, " Clarisse coaxed. "The sunlight will help you."

"A... A thousand skulls. The earth keeps healing him."

"Chris," Clarisse pleaded. It sounded like she was close to tears. "You have to get better. Please. Mr. D will be back soon. He's an expert in madness. Just hang on."

Chris's eyes were like a cornered rat's. He was wild and desperate. "There's no way out, Mary. No way out. "

Then he caught a glimpse of Percy half hidden behind the door and made a strangled, terrified sound.

"The son of Poseidon! He's horrible!"

Percy backed away as quickly and quietly as he could. His heart was beating abnormally loud and he hoped that Clarisse hadn't seen him. No wonder she didn't want anything to do with the Labyrinth. What had happened to Chris in there?

He ran for the stairs and reach the porch. At the same time, he saw Annabeth descending the steps from the attic. She looked nearly as miserable as Clarisse.

"Hey!" Percy exclaimed, grateful for her presence. "How… how did it go?"

Annabeth looked a little startled but caught herself in time. Percy felt bad. She had seemed close to tears.

"Fine. I've got the prophecy. I need you to be on the team."

"Excellent." Percy said in an effort to cheer her up. "Wise Girl and Seaweed Brain's next adventure!"

Annabeth was not amused. She pursed her lips and continued. "Grover will have to come along too."

"Juniper won't like that. She told me specifically to not include him."

"Sorry." She said. "I'll tell her myself. But I need Grover and Tyson too."

They had left the Big House and had just stepped over the crack in the earth when Percy stopped to stare at her.

"Wait… you need three extra –"

"It's important!"

"But it's usually three in a team, Annabeth. Have your forgotten what Chiron said about magical numbers?" Percy couldn't help it. His voice was high and panicky. Her stress was catching. Percy didn't want Tyson in the Labyrinth. It was bad enough the three of them had to go but Tyson was absolutely frightened of the dark. Not to mention, after hearing Chris warped thoughts and whoever 'Mary' was, he didn't want anything like that happening to them.

"Percy, please… do you trust me?" Annabeth was looking at him with those big silver-grey eyes. They looked slightly wet. Percy swallowed. He couldn't say no to her when she looked like she was about to break.

"Of course. But –"

"We have to do this like I say. I'll meet up with Chiron. You get Grover and Tyson."

Annabeth was about to turn away when Harry called out. "Hey, you guys! I've got something for you!"

Mrs. O'Leary was following him. The ground shook as she bounded up next to him, yapping excitedly. She seemed very interested in Harry's shoes and barked approvingly.

"Stop that! Down! Away! Sod it!" Harry looked up. "Did you hear what just happened?!"

Percy nodded. Gossips spread through Camp like wildfire. Or like at Hogwarts.

"What?" Annabeth asked, frowning. Her eyes widened. "Oh gods! Did something else happen? Is it about the tunnel?"

"No. Well, yes… but it's not necessarily bad. See, when Katie, Travis and I went to look over the entrance, there was this aura about it. I was potent and brilliant at the same time ancient. I almost couldn't stand it but that as because I was reacting strongly to it! Grover told me that it was Pan!"

Harry looked like he was excited. Percy couldn't remember a time when Harry had been so blatantly excited about anything. It was a strange look for him.

"You think that Pan, the _Lord of the Wild_ , is in the Labyrinth?!" Annabeth asked slowly.

"Actually Grover thinks that. I just felt pretty powerful myself from just getting the feel of it. You heard about Ham, right Perce?"

"It's true. Grover will want to go into the Labyrinth now. Juniper's gonna kill me."

Harry looked surprised. "Wait, you're really thinking of choosing Grover as the third member? I thought Satyrs preferred to stay in the sun rather than explore a system of tunnels that is more than likely filled with all kinds of traps developed in the past few millennia."

"And Tyson." Percy mumbled.

Harry stared. "Isn't he afraid of the dark?"

"We'll take flash lights." Annabeth snapped. Percy winced. Her panicking stage was over, followed by the lashing out stage. If Harry responded in kind, it would get ugly.

"Well, I suppose that's fine. Ignore the three a team rule, especially with half the team scared stiff of the dark!"

Harry raised his eyebrows at Percy who spluttered. "I'm not scared!"

"You still use that nightlight at home. Besides, the fountain in your cabin always gives out that light, so I guess Poseidon knows both his sons are not too fond off the void."

Annabeth stood up to Harry. Mrs. O'Leary backed down, whining at her glare. "Excuse you! You don't know how things work here, so I suggest you keep quiet and get out of our way!"

"I wonder what the other campers would say about your decision, leader."

Percy glared at Harry. Sometimes, when Harry was mean, he was really mean. It never helped the situation and always ended in everyone fuming at each other. Like they didn't have enough problems already.

"Shut up, Scar Head!"

"Nice come back, Smartie."

"You guys –" Percy tried but was shushed.

"I hope you have a plan and don't just decide to wander around the maze as you feel like it." Harry said, folding his arms like he was giving an interview.

Annabeth stood her place. "I do, actually. Not that it's any of your business."

"It is if you're taking my friends down with you."

Percy nearly lunged at Harry himself. "Harry, don't –"

"How smart exactly is a child of Athena?" Harry asked, thinking in an exaggerated move. Percy groaned.

"Are you challenging me?"

Annabeth's voice was low and furious. Her eyes seemed to burn but Harry didn't back down. He glared back with the same intensity. Percy knew that he was worried about them, but he could never express it properly.

Harry sighed harshly. "I'm not talking about a duel."

"You can forfeit, if you're afraid."

"Careful, Chase. If this is how you react to pressured situations –"

"Name the game." Annabeth's chin jerked up defiantly.

"Guys." Percy interjected. "We really don't have the time for a test of anyone's abilities?"

"Did you know that Percy has asthma?" Harry said.

"Yes. And I know where he keeps his inhaler. I have a spare in my bag as well. Also, water is a good way to reduce any attack he may suffer, even though the chances of finding water in the Labyrinth are low. Tyson can help locate it if there is a source nearby and Grover has an empathy link with Percy, so he can use wild nature magic to revive him. In case any of these methods fail, I know CPR so I can resuscitate him if necessary."

Annabeth seemed to have said this in one breath. Percy was so astonished that all he could do was stare at her in awe. Gods, this girl was amazing.

Harry looked grudgingly impressed. He tilted his head almost mockingly, "Spell _Asthma_."

The pair stared at the wizard. "What?"

"I said, spell asthma."

"Harry, that's not fair!"

"Well, if she can't do it, just say so."

He looked smug. Percy wanted to smack him for that. Harry knew that most demigods had Dyslexia. Percy had struggled with it for years and still did. Annabeth had problems with it as well, but she was so smart, people usually dismissed it. There was no way she'd be able to spell a word like Asthma.

" **A**." Annabeth said suddenly. With a little more imagination, anyone could have assumed that steam shot from her ears.

Harry nodded. "Good start. Five letters to go."

Annabeth gritted her teeth, her forehead crumpled in concentration. Percy shoved Harry's shoulder. "Jerk."

Harry looked unperturbed. Mrs. O'Leary started sniffing at Percy's legs.

" **S**?" Her second letter came as a question. Percy thought frantically. Was it _S_? It was a 'shhh' sound, was that _s_?

"Right." Harry said. Percy sighed in relief. Maybe Annabeth could do it.

Harry smirked. Annabeth's face went red. Percy could see her struggling visibly with the letters. It was hard to believe that the word had only six letters. How were all the sounds fit into such a small word?

"You're not giving up are you?" Harry asked in a faux polite voice.

Annabeth glared. She leaned into his face and yelled, " **S**!" again and stomped off.

It took Percy a while to get it. Strangely, Harry looked at her retreating form admiringly. "I approve."

"Huh?"

Harry looked at him. "I approve."

Percy wasn't sure what that meant, but nonetheless, he punched Harry in the gut.

* * *

 **Phew! This was a long one. I'm trying to speed things along, but I keep adding new stuff that wasn't there before. Stay tuned, people. The next is one its way!**

 **Q: Who interrupted Percy and Annabeth when they were** _ **looking at maps**_ **just before the quest into the Labyrinth?**

 **Cabba.**


	9. Monsters

**A: Annabeth's half brother, Malcolm, another child of Athena, interrupts Percy and Annabeth's sweet little moment in which they resolve with a hug.**

 **Listening to – The Way by Zack Hemsey - (** **watch?v=oN2Xs-MvxLw)**

 **Words: 7496**

* * *

DJ wondered if they really were kicked out of the house or if Sirius just wanted him to take a walk around Diagon Alley with Remus. He'd seemed anxious to want to talk to Ms. Jackson alone.

It had been nearly a week since Percy, Harry and Nico had left for Camp. All DJ had heard was something about the Titans trying to infiltrate Camp through a tunnel of _the_ Labyrinth. Harry had told him about the quest that was scrimmaged up to locate Daedalus, who was suspected to be alive. He wasn't sure how that was possible, but Annabeth's reasoning had sounded quite interesting. The Labyrinth happened to be tied to the maker's life force. If the maze existed, it meant that the maker was not dead.

In hopes to convince Daedalus to not help Luke and the Titan army, Annabeth, Percy, Grover and Tyson had gone underground to save the day. Or rather… years.

Harry had said about the time shift between the Labyrinth and the above world. In reality, while it might have just been a couple of days, for the quest members, nearly eight days had gone by with no word from them. DJ had heard the barely hidden frantic cursing in Harry's tone when they'd spoken through Sirius' two way mirror.

For the time being, DJ was with Remus, on a break from worrying about the happenings at Camp and their own Ministry. The Daily Prophet had been printing up volatile debates that took place between Dumbledore and Fudge on the Voldemort matter. The world was aware and frightened.

Diagon Alley was bright and somber. With the sun beating down on them, it was strange to see people walking around happily. When Remus had steered him into Quidditch Quality Supplies, the few customers the shop had had, moved away from them. They shot the man fearful looks and DJ knew that they recognized him as a werewolf.

"You alright?" DJ whispered while taking stock of a new update on the latest Firebolt placed behind the window.

Remus gave him a stuffy smile and regarded the SilverStar with interest. "This is the brand you'd wanted, right?"

"Yeah. But it's fine. I don't need another broom. I'll be new Seeker gloves for Harry, though. His are getting worn out."

They spend leisure time in the alley after making sure that their money bags were full. By midday, they retired to the Leaky Cauldron and found a familiar face waiting for them.

DJ hoped it would be a peaceful meal, as he and Remus sat down opposite Rosalie Hale. She was dressed immaculately as per the Cullen norm. She wore a cashmere jumper that had been a gift from DJ. He smiled as he noticed that it fit her perfectly. He did have an eye for clothing, no matter how much Colin teased him for it.

"Hello, boys." She greeted them with a sharp smile. She looked a little irritated but hid it behind the façade. DJ could spot it though.

"Hi. Something bothering you?"

"Oh no. It's just… they could be subtle about it, at the very least." She nodded towards two women seated at the bar. They were dressed in bright robes and looked like the type to sit around their whole lives and judge people for the hell of it.

The women narrowed their eyes when DJ and Remus looked over them. The boy knew that they had realized that Rosalie wasn't human. It was the same thing from the Quidditch shop.

"Don't worry about it." Remus said airily. "I've already been pointed out at twice today."

Rosalie squeezed his arms. "Thanks. Lunch's on me."

"You don't have to." DJ said. "I have gold that I want to spend."

"Which you've already spent on that order." Remus reminded him. Right. DJ had already placed a demand for a set of scarves meant for about twenty of the closest people he knew. One of them was a scarf patterned with socks with an interesting knitting design along the border. He could wait to hear from Granpa about it.

"Still. You're not going to be eating, so you shouldn't have to pay." DJ told her. She shrugged.

"I'd like to. How's the summer going?"

"You were just at the house a few days ago." Remus teased her. DJ picked up the menu, feeling hot. He removed his robe, wondering why he'd worn so many layers.

"Yes. How goes the bike conundrum?"

"Sally was surprisingly fine with it the next day. Even still, I'm sure Sirius would have found a way to get the boys to have a go on it had she not agreed to it." Remus said, shooting DJ a knowing smile.

DJ groaned. Rosalie picked up on the mood. "Why, what's wrong?"

"Nothing! I mean, it's nothing."

Rosalie nodded sagely. She looked towards Remus again, who explained. "Sally and Sirius might have gotten together."

"Good!" The vampire sighed. "They were dancing around each other every time I came over. How do you stand it?"

"Oh, you get used to it. How's the family? I haven't heard from them in a while."

Rosalie and Remus talked about little Renesmee who was growing rapidly, although slower now. The Cullens were residing in a house, up north, close to Hogsmeade, in fact. It was secluded and warded enough that they'd be safe. The Ministry hadn't been pleased with the vampires' involvement at Hogwarts a couple of years ago and this caused stricter regulations to take place regarding non-humans. It was a long battle that was yet to be cumbered.

DJ loosened his collar to let him breathe. He felt quite sweaty even though there was cool air wafting through the pub. He looked back at the two women perched at the bar. They had been staring at the trio, whispering insistently amongst each other. He felt annoyed. Rosalie and Remus weren't doing anything wrong. It was just a talk between two friends. If there were laws against that, then there was something seriously wrong with the people.

He opened his jacked and draped it behind his chair. He felt hot again and slightly nauseous. It felt crowded even thought there were hardly anyone at the place. Aside from them and the two gossipers, Tom the barman stood, busy with a few other customers. There was nothing outside the ordinary and DJ felt like running.

"Daniel?" Rosalie asked suddenly. She placed a cold hand against his forehead and he sighed, leaning into it. It felt good.

"He doesn't look too good." He heard her say. DJ closed his eyes, swallowing down the wave of vertigo. He was barely even moving.

"He was fine before." Remus said. DJ could hear the frown in his voice. "DJ? Do you need to lie down?"

DJ put his head on the table, breathing slowly through his mouth. Why did this keep happening? The last time was on his birthday. He'd had an anxiety attack the day before and had blacked out during lunch with Harry and Percy. Was this another attack? Was he sick? Was the heat too much?

"Get away from him!" Someone shouted. DJ didn't recognize the voice. Rosalie's palm left his skin and he moaned. He felt clammy and there was an odd taste in his mouth.

"Excuse me!" Rosalie demanded.

"You've obviously done something to him! Tom, how can you let something like her walk right in without an inspection?"

It was one of the women who had been glaring at Rosalie all afternoon. DJ felt angry and then nauseous again. His stomach gave a low rumble.

"He's just hungry." Remus said. "Tom, where's that dumpling plate?"

"On its way. Give him some water. That might help." The barman said, sounding worried. DJ knew that Tom had no problems with his customers being vampires and werewolves. As long as no one caused a riot and everyone paid for the meals, they were allowed into the Leaky.

"I'll call the Aurors!" The other woman threatened. DJ groaned, trying to lift his head. It felt far too heavy. Why did he feel so sick?

"Look. I haven't done anything. If he's not well, then we will get him help. Go away."

"Tom! Are you going to let that leech talk to me like that?!"

"Madame Briar…"

DJ raised a hand, it trembled fairly, and gave the two women the bird. Remus snorted.

Harry was definitely rubbing off of him. Or maybe, not yet. DJ was sure his cousin would have made up a creative insult for the intruders.

"How dare you little rat?!" The shriek went right through his ears. DJ winced. Rat. She'd called him a rat. He felt truly sick now.

"You'd better leave before I inform the Ministry on how you're disrupting our lives!" She yelled again. Rosalie moved her chair and stepped towards the woman.

"May I remind you that you're the one causing a scene here?"

The scent of chicken dumplings filled the air. DJ relaxed half way. The panic practically died and he couldn't believe that hunger made him so faint. The women shouting at Rosalie and then started to berate Remus, basically making a whole fuss about nothing. DJ knew that they had this kind of treatment their whole lives. It was probably why Remus and Rosalie were still polite, or pretending to be polite while it was the two humans who yelled and created cacophony.

DJ lifted his head slowly as someone tried to coax him into drinking some water. The nausea seemed to be leaving. He blinked once, glad to find himself less dizzy.

"… your kind has been terrorizing us from day one! Why if my father were here to see what the world has descended into…"

DJ stared. Her father? Who did she think she was? Malfoy?

"You'd better call him here then." Rosalie snapped. If she had fangs, she would have definitely bared them. "Wouldn't want Daddy to miss out on the fun?"

"Tom!" The woman in the garish pink coat yelled. "Tell them who I am! I work for the Minister. I have clearance for all the departments and can have you thrown in prison for such atrocities!"

While Remus and Tom tried to calm them down, none of the women were having it. Rosalie just seemed more infuriated. Before she could yell back, DJ caught her arm. It startled her for a second, but she calmed down instantaneously when she saw him sitting up, pale but fine.

"How can you live with yourself?!" The woman said in disgust. "Get your hand off of him, or I will make you regret it!"

"Shut up!" DJ said, standing up and directing all his anger at her.

Everything happened so quickly that he had barely blinked before he realized it.

The pub went noisy as all occupants were thrown up into the air, Rosalie and Remus included. DJ stared from below as he saw everyone levitating thirteen feet off the ground. They hovered near the ceiling, shrieking in panic and flailing about uselessly.

"Oh shi… Remus!" DJ called, looking towards the man who'd bumped his head with Tom's.

"It's alright! DJ, it's fine. We're okay. You're okay. You need to calm down." Remus said, clutching his head. He slipped his wand out and waved it, but nothing happened.

"Get us down!" One of the women shrieked. She too was moving her wand arm frantically but the nine adults floated aimlessly. DJ couldn't believe he had done this, but he must have. He was the only one to still have his feet on the ground.

The tables started to groan. DJ watched in horror as the furniture started to rise as well. The plates and goblets were airborne, hovering near his head. He moved as the chairs shifted, rising slowly to join the people above him.

"DJ. Calm down." Rosalie said. She seemed to take it in stride, not moving much. He knew she had no reason to panic. If she fell, she wouldn't hurt herself. But the others might.

"I am calm." DJ complained. "I don't know how I'm doing this. Or if I'm doing this."

"Boyo, I'm quite certain tha it's yo!" One of the other customers snarked. He kept lunging for his Appleby Arrows hat which was determined to float away.

"But I don't know how to get you down!"

"You need to relax first." Rosalie said calmly. "Close your eyes and imagine everything in control. Everything will settle down slowly and carefully since it _is_ under your control. It's your magic."

"I have never been so insulted in my entire life!" The woman in the pink coat said. She looked even more terrifying upside down.

"He needs to be relaxed. It would be to our best interests if you would not shout at him." Remus told her mildly. She flushed and glared at him.

DJ closed his eyes. He was doing this. It was probably some kind of accidental magic. He remembered going to the Ministry, last summer. They had done an extensive evaluation of his magic core. Apparently he hosted an Elemental type of core and that had the potential to have powerful magic. He inhaled, trying to get a good grasp on his wild magic and rein it in slowly.

"Any time now!" Someone yelled from the side.

DJ heard one of them trying to reach the floo station and hopefully summon help from the outside.

The door to the pub jingled. Everyone shouted, "Wait! No! Don't!" but the pair who entered the place, unaware of the magic disruption, flew up as well, the moment they closed the door. The father cried out in surprise but the young girl who was DJ's age and had long, dirt blond hair, laughed as she spun towards the ceiling.

"This is fantastic, DJ! We should do this more often!" Luna Lovegood said happily, trying to dance midair.

DJ cringed. "I'm so sorry, Luna! I'll get you down, wait!"

"Nonsense! Why would I want to be on the ground when I can fly like this?"

DJ smiled as he watched her. He could feel himself relaxing already.

* * *

Harry could feel the slowly mounting tension as he stared into the mirror. This couldn't be happening. This wasn't real. This camp was going to wind him nuts. Demigods were crazy. What had he been thinking?! Why did he ever decide to do this?

Bolt snickered. Harry nearly threw her across the room.

"I'd better not hear a peep from you!"

 _Sorry, sorry! Oh my gods…_

"Gods? What happened to Merlin and the rest of us?"

 _Oh my magical gods…_

His familiar trotted over to his bed, making his pillow comfortable enough for her. Harry looked back into the mirror. His reflection no longer spoke to him. He was glad for that, because this would have been the limit.

 _They had probably been trying to help._

"Shut up." Harry said, turning on the faucet to wash his face for the tenth time. The glamour wasn't wearing out.

Eight days had gone by with no communication from the quest. Harry had been assured that this was normal. When would demigods have the time to call someone from camp and inform them that they were safe when they were going up against monsters and titans? It was rare that they had reprieves to breathe in and it was best to not draw attention. Besides, the Labyrinth was one of the deadliest places on the planet as quoted by Clarisse, one of the deadliest demigods alive as quoted by Travis. It was damning evidence that she had not much hope for Annabeth's quest.

Harry had been worrying about the quest, about the upcoming war with Kronos and the Oracle. It wasn't even his battle to worry about but the Aphrodite cabin had commented on how burden of being so quiet and concerned for things outside his reach was bade for his skin. Drew had then invited him into their cabin for a makeover.

They hadn't said makeover. The Aphrodite kids had just wanted to talk to him about what he'd done for the Hamadryad. Ham's transformation had been the talk of the week until people started to crib about the war. Silena had then suggested on a distraction to lighten camp's dread but it had been Drew's idea. Apparently, she hadn't liked Harry's glasses.

So, that's what had happened. Twenty minutes in the Aphrodite cabin because it had taken him that long to break away from Drew's charmspeak. He'd hidden his face as he had run from cabin ten to three. He'd lost his glasses, but it hadn't mattered.

His sight was perfect. Twenty-twenty, they'd told him. He would never need to wear spectacles again.

Harry stared at the mirror. He'd never known how bright his eyes were. Had they always been like that?

His skin had a flawless complexion, tanner than before as though he'd fallen asleep on a beach and had not been burnt. His hair was longer, past the nape of his neck. They'd tried to tie a ponytail out of it before he'd run out. He looked good. He looked like a demigod who worked outdoors under the Grecian sun for years rather than a wizard who learnt magic indoors in Scotland's weather.

Harry scrubbed at his face. Lacy had been one of the demigods in the cabin who told him that she might be able to get his glasses back, even though he wouldn't need it. Why would he? Who liked glasses anyway? Who would want something balanced on their noses for the rest of their lives? Not Harry, certainly…

He sighed. Without his glasses, he looked less like James. He looked different. Adam had said that it might take a while for the change to wear off and that was only if the goddess was willing. Apparently, Aphrodite's blessing was to give her newly claimed children a fantastic temporary makeover to prove that they were hers.

The reflection tilted its head by a fraction of an angle. Harry blinked. He most certainly hadn't done that.

Oh no. Not again. No more talking alter egos.

It didn't say a word or make any other movement. Harry stilled, waiting for some action or the other, before making sure that it had just been an illusion.

He rubbed his face wearily, feeling fake behind the perfectness. It was past dinner. Everyone else would be at the hearth, trying to lift the mood around the campers. He ignored the ill feelings and pushed Bolt off his pillow. She moved with a yelp but cuddled around his neck when he lay down for an uneasy attempt at sleep.

To his surprise, he did fall asleep, and caught a dream as well. It must have been his lucky day.

 _He was standing in a room with roughly molded walls from crumbling earth. The place seemed underground. It looked nearly as large as the Poseidon cabin. Harry walked around, his sneakers shuffling through the loose earth quietly._

 _The room seemed to have been made newly. Maybe someone had got down here with a huge digger and scooped several tonnes of earth to make way for the place. Harry looked around. There was one torch that was lit. It was made of rusted iron and its bracket looked like it could fall off at any given moment. Harry stared at the flames, trying to feel the heat from it. It felt faint. It felt like a dream._

 _He walked towards it to examine the torch when he heard footsteps from behind him. Harry turned, his hand immediately going for his wand. It wasn't there, but he was already facing someone on the other side of the large room._

 _The bloke looked young – maybe early twenties. He had dusty blond hair and a sharply aligned face, looking similar to the Stoll brothers. He also had a pale scar that stretched down the side of his face and Harry recognized him as the Luke whom Thalia had kicked off the cliff at Mount Tamalpais._

" _Castellan?" he asked._

 _Luke nodded. The man wore easy-to-move-around khakis and a polo shirt as though he were to go out for a ground study session at college. "Yes. And you're Harry Potter."_

" _Just Harry is fine." He said automatically, wondering where his wand was at. He felt his arm for his dagger, but didn't want to make it too obvious to the demigod._

" _Harry. We haven't officially met –"_

" _Are you serious?" Harry interrupted him. "Why are you even here? Why the hell am I dreaming about you?"_

 _Luke frowned like it was unacceptable to disturb his 'Welcome-to-the-dark-side-we-have-cookies speech.'_

" _Poseidon has a very irregular mindset, both conscious and subconscious. His cabin had a different atmosphere than most. You can't not have a dream when you're there or even in his presence. This is your dream, I'm just barging in."_

 _Harry glared. "Well, then barge out."_

" _Not before I have my say." Luke told him. There seemed to be a sense of urgency in his tone, but he hid the nervousness. "Why are you at Camp?"_

" _Why aren't you?"_

" _Survival instincts." He shrugged. "But tell me, Harry. Are you so loyal to Jackson that you wouldn't leave when it's so clear that Camp can be attacked any moment?"_

" _What would you know about loyalty?" Harry shot back. He knew the entire story about Luke, Thalia and Annabeth. About how they spent months together, trekking across America and how they were practically family for watching each others' backs when their own blood family turned them out. About how Grover finally traced Thalia's scent and had tried to get them to safety. About how Thalia gave her life to get them home. Home for most demigods was Camp. Apparently, not for Luke._

 _Luke looked far from amused. "I know your abilities. I also know how you reacted to the Fleece. I know quite a lot of things, including your steadfast friendship with Jackson. Tell me about that."_

 _Harry shoved his hands down his pockets, keeping decidedly mum. It was just a dream. It's not like Luke could attack him for not answering._

 _The silence flickered like the flames in the torch and Harry simply stared back. Luke raised an eyebrow. "Fine. Tell me about the Oracle."_

 _Harry's entire frame stiffened visibly. If there was one thing he did not want to even think about, it was the dead mummy who liked to visit him in his quieter dreams, silently asking 'Where is she?' It was nearly as unsettling as going face to face Voldemort._

" _She seems quite interested in you. Do you think it's because you're a wizard or is there something else?"_

 _He tapped his foot as though he had all the time in the world, but looked a little impatient. Harry felt his throat dry up._

" _Did you know that Harry Potter is a very common name in the mortal world?" Luke continued. "Sorry, I meant, muggle world. Thousands of Harrys, dozens of Potters, but really, when you hack into Hecate's website and look through her unpublished drafts of her 'creations' spanning a few millennia, you find a singularly famous Harry Potter, in connection with a notoriously tyrant, Voldemort. There are several conjectures on how you didn't die that Halloween night but the rest of your family did."_

 _Harry inhaled, ready to charge at Luke to do some serious damage like cut out his tongue or cast a permanent tickling hex on him. Death by laughter was more painful than one might think._

" _Of course, there were some articles about the twins and how one of them disintegrated completely, apparently – your sister's grave is empty, did you know that? – but the most mind blowing aspect of the entire affair is how you survived a sixty year old warlock's Killing Curse. Now, as I understand it, no one has found an actual defense against it other than dodging it, but I doubt you were old enough to realize how to play tag."_

 _Luke was dead. Harry was going to kill him._

" _What do you want?!" He asked, strained. His voice echoed through the room. It felt horribly wrong, being underground and Harry realized that he was dreaming about them standing in a section of the labyrinth._

" _I would like a response from you." Luke said patiently. "Until you do, I'll goad you."_

" _That's petty. Bringing up the dead to get answers."_

 _Luke smiled. It made his scar stretch. "Interesting phrase. Bringing up the dead. Did you know wizards can do that?"_

" _We usually don't." Harry said tightly._

" _Most don't. Anyway, where were we? The Oracle, yes! What does her question mean?"_

" _What's the question?"_

" _You know what it is. Leave the dumb act to Percy. He lives it."_

 _Harry shut his eyes, trying to wake himself up. He pinched his arm and bit the inside of his cheek, hard enough to cut it, but when he opened his eyes, he was still in the room with Luke who had folded his hands and was waiting._

" _That's not how dreams work. At least, not demigod dreams."_

" _I'm not a demigod!" Harry snapped._

" _But you're on their side. Do you really think it's wise?" Luke walked around the room slowly. "Do you really think the gods would leave you be? Not everyone on the Counsel is happy with the decision of a wizard within Camp's boundaries. I wouldn't be surprised if a decision was made involving a swift decimation of your kind._

 _Harry kicked at the mud. "Do you believe I haven't thought of that? I've gone through every possible scenario in my head of what could happen."_

 _Luke gave him a grim smile. "Then why are you here? Is it because Jackson handed you a shiny invitation? Sure, it's rude to ignore a god's favour, but you should have been smarter than this, Harry."_

" _Would you rather I refuse Poseidon's invitation?" Harry asked quietly._

" _You could accept a better plan. The gods will turn their backs on you. They might decide that wizards are too dangerous and who knows what they would do. I suggest you make a quick decision and move faster than them. I'm offering you something here, Harry. You'll be safer with me than at Camp. Don't tell me that all the demigods have accepted you. I'm sure there are at least ten of them who were more scared of your stag than impressed. And you know what fear can lead to. Desperation. Annihilation."_

 _Luke's words ended with a whisper that made the hair on the back of Harry's neck stand on its end. He pushed his hand through his hair, ruffling it, settling it down, doing something to distract him from what the demigod had said._

 _It was all true. The gods could do that. They could do whatever they wanted. They had to power to do so, so who would risk questioning them? Harry didn't turn away from Luke, not sure if the blonde would attack him or not._

" _Do you really believe that the gods hate mortals?" Harry asked._

 _Luke's eyes widened. "Of course not. The gods love mortals. In fact, they love them so much, that they may even stay for up to a week with someone of them. And in a few years time, you'd see proof of it at Camp. Gods don't hate mortals. Where would they be if we didn't exist? I'm just trying to explain the life cycle to you."_

 _Harry frowned._

" _Life cycle." Luke repeated. "There was Chaos. Then her children, the Primordials took over. Then, the fights and wars began. Later, the Titans overthrew them, after that the Olympians imprisoned them and took over the reins. Now, it's just our turn."_

 _He said it as though he was used to saying it to all the halfbloods who'd found severe faults with their parents and decided to turn. Luke sounded so convincing that Harry found himself agreeing to that._

" _Makes sense." He muttered. "So you're plan is to defeat the gods, put them in… what… Tartarus?"_

 _Luke placed a finger on his nose, grinning tightly._

" _And then you'll take Zeus' throne? Where does Kronos come here? Is he fulfilling his Good Samaritan quota of the day?"_

" _He…" Luke's body shivered. He shut his eyes, wincing from an invisible pain. "Names have power, Harry."_

" _Did he send you?" Harry asked, looking around. "I thought you were here on your own decision."_

" _It is my decision!" Luke said, suddenly angry. "You think I can't make my own plans? That I follow him around like some puppet?"_

" _I'd put my gold on a brainwashed puppet." Harry said._

 _The demigod's form flickered. Harry wondered if he was hallucinating, but no, it really did look like Luke wasn't real at all. Harry tried to wake up again, but he found himself solidly planted in the dream._

" _Careful with your words. The gods aren't here to back you. None of them would, anyway." Luke whispered, turning his head to the side, to get rid of something that only he felt. Harry stepped back._

" _You're the one betraying them."_

" _I'm carrying the torch. It's nothing personal."_

 _Harry nearly laughed. Nothing personal? Wait till Thalia heard that, she'd probably hunt him down._

" _Don't tell me you support the gods." Luke's distaste was clear. "One invitation and you've decided on the vote?"_

 _He shook his head. Harry stepped to his right, turning his left side away from Luke's line of sight._

" _Who are you to talk about loyalty?" Harry said, repeating the line of conversation. "Do you realize that if you start with this war, you'll probably end up facing Thalia or Annabeth? What would be worse? Having to murder them or getting killed by them? A war against the gods will include a war against demigods. Against Camp. Did you realize that_ _ **after**_ _you took up the Titans' allegiance?"_

 _Luke shook his head again. His hands were shaking and his form kept flickering. He was struggling to stay in the dream. "The war's already begun. It started centuries ago when the gods made their children fight while they sat on their thrones and watched us like entertainment."_

" _And you think Kronos won't do the same?"_

" _He … there will be respect in his kingdom!"_

" _But you went about this the wrong way. My loyalty is for Percy and in turn, Camp."_

" _What would you do if Percy turned?" Luke asked suddenly, stalking forwards. Harry slipped the dagger into his hand, holding it up in a defensive crouch. Luke stopped but his eyes gave a steely glare. "Would you side with him or stay with the Olympians? My question is do you support the gods?"_

" _From my standpoint, the gods aren't the ones looking to wage a war." Harry replied, as carefully as he could. "What's your excuse?"_

 _Luke's glare froze for a second. His form looked translucent. He was fading from the dream. "You've actually met Poseidon. You were eight."_

 _Harry looked taken aback. "What are talking about? I've never met Poseidon."_

" _Well, I guess it must have slipped through your perfect memory." The taunt was obvious, but Harry wouldn't fall for it._

" _I've never met an immortal."_

" _Aside from the Oracle? Yeah, you have. Poseidon was the one who convinced the Jacksons to leave England and come back to the States."_

 _Harry's grip on the dagger tightened to the point of pain. His disbelief was apparent. Luke was nearly non corporeal._

" _Like I said." Luke's voice was the only thing that remained solid. "The war's begun a long time ago. Are you sure you're on the right side?"_

* * *

They should never have split up. Annabeth shivered as she watch the tiny spider automaton scuttle around the corner and disappear from sight. She slowed down when hot air blasted through the tunnel again. Percy kept moving forwards, stopping only when he realized that Annabeth wasn't with him.

"Wise Girl? We really don't have the time –"

"I know!" She whispered intensely. "We don't have the time! What is Hephaestus doing sending us to investigate what happened to his forge? We need a faster route to Daedalus."

"He said this is the fastest route." Percy reminded her. She shook her head wishing Grover and Tyson were there. Tyson may have been someone of hate a year ago, but right now, his presence was sorely desired. Dangerous beings lurking around one of the largest forges on the ground was something the Cyclopes would be able to direct with ease and not get caught.

"We shouldn't have split up." She said quietly. The hot air was very uncomfortable now. Percy held her shoulder, turning her to face him.

"You couldn't have stopped them, Annabeth. Maybe this is was you needed Grover and Tyson down here. Everyone knows how important it was for Pan to be found. I have no doubt in Grover's nose and Tyson and he make a great team even if they scare each other."

She couldn't even laugh at the feeble jab. Annabeth had a horrible feeling that the quest was not going the way she'd even dared to hope. What the Hades had Hera meant saying that they had already been giving the way to navigate through the Labyrinth? It was the worst use of a wish she'd ever known. As if they had wishes every day and were expert at them.

The Oracle's prophecy came back to her, causing her frame to shiver even in the hot tunnel. Before Annabeth could start fretting, Percy wrapped his arms around her.

She stared over his shoulder in shock. This was the second time in a short while that they were hugging. Percy gave wonderful hugs. She felt safe and secure, all things tranquil. She sighed heavily, leaning her head right beside his neck. A bit of the ocean in one of the dreariest land-locked places. A piece of Elysium in her grasp.

"Thanks." She whispered. Characteristically, Percy turned slightly and kissed her hair and she closed her eyes.

She'd never known anyone like him. Percy wore his heart on his sleeve and his smile on their lips. He gave away hugs and kisses like they were inexpensive chocolates (because the word cheap wouldn't fit here.)

Annabeth had read an old tale of how during the time of the early Primordials, fighters were divided into two kinds – Warriors and Guardians. There was a deep difference in the two types because while Warriors were soldiers of their own league, following orders and winning wars, it was all they knew. Guardians had a true purpose. They fought for their beliefs and not for a king. They were lovers and family people and rolled into a powerful package.

Percy wasn't a warrior. He was a guardian. Annabeth reached back and kissed him on the cheek, hoping he understood what that meant.

He pulled back in surprise. Their faces were so close that all that was needed was for one of them to lean in by a few inches…

A gust of steaming hot air blasted through the tunnel. It whipped by them, practically removing any of the cold and dankness they'd been feeling. Annabeth and Percy jerked back from each other and stared at the turn. Their spider had come scuttling back. Percy leaned down to pick it up and then dropped it, dancing on the spot.

"Ow! Hot! Hot!"

"Shh!" She hissed. The moment was broken but practically forgotten. They were on high alert, weapons out and ready.

It felt like it happened in seconds. They were sneaking around trying to get a good look of the sea of monsters clustered around a projector screen. They were basically intruding on lessons on how to deal with changing bodies of Telekhines when everything was shot to hell.

Annabeth didn't know how Percy had persuaded her to leave him and run. He'd promised that he'd be safe. She kissed him without a second thought. And once he was out of sight, the entire maze system seemed to tremble as Mount St. Helens erupted.

* * *

She reached Camp alone. Hephaestus had guided her and for that she was surprised and grateful. Annabeth almost effused to go back. How could she return without three of her quest members? Two of them were lost, searching for a god who hadn't been seen in eons. One had been caught in an explosion.

If it had been anyone else other than Percy, Annabeth would have said in broken clarity that they were dead. But now, standing in front of Chiron and the rest of the Counselors, she couldn't bring herself to say that.

"I'm not gonna say I told you so, but…" Clarisse said, trailing off when Chiron sent her a sharp look.

"Mount St. Helens?!" Will Solace asked, looking as stunned as Annabeth had remembered feeling.

"How did he…? The volcano just blew up?! What the Hades?!" Another asked.

Harry just stared at her, quietly. Annabeth couldn't even bring herself to make him leave. Her usual ire with him wasn't at work and she simply looked at Chiron.

"What are the chances that… that he could…" Beckendorf asked Chiron. The centaur pawed at the ground unconsciously. His expression seemed to answer the question. The chances of a mortal surviving such an eruption was virtually nil.

They stayed quietly in the circle for a while. Annabeth wished she could crumple up in her bed and sob without anyone to listen in. The chance of that happening in a crowded cabin was as low as Percy coming back.

She winced at her thoughts, wishing for a way out, wondering why they were doing this at all, what was the purpose when people were going to leave no matter what they did.

"So who's making the shroud?" Clarisse asked.

Everyone stared at her. Annabeth couldn't even swallow past the constriction in her throat when she looked at the daughter of Ares and saw red. She charged forwards without even realizing.

Her leg hit Clarisse's calf and she smacked a palm into her throat, pushing the tall, muscled girl down in one swift move. Clarisse hit the ground on both knees and ducked backwards to avoid the next swing, but Annabeth was already moving in for a headlock.

Someone caught her arm and yanked her back. She twisted around, ready to put them on the ground as well, but Harry dodged her attack and picked her up by the waist, pulling her away from Clarisse. Annabeth yelled, kicking him in the shin. He dropped her beside Chiron and turned towards the Ares girl.

"If you have no hope, just admit it and crawl back to your cabin, La Rue." Harry snapped. "You don't have to bring everyone else down with you. You could have the decency to say that you're afraid."

Clarisse sprang back up to her feet, her eyes glowing with rage. "Afraid? Sane people are afraid of the Labyrinth. Are you a fool to think you can take that? Then be my guest and go down the tunnel and find Jackson yourself! No one's stopping you! Use your magic and plants and whatnot and get out of my face!"

She stomped away as was her usual style.

Harry turned to Chiron with wide eyes. "If I go –"

"No." Chiron said immediately. "No one else is going until we receive more news. Beckendorf can contact his father and see if he's willing to impart more information."

"I can try." Beck said nodding towards Annabeth. She tried to smile at him but her face didn't seem to be working positively.

"And I want everyone else on high alert. Double the ranks on duty. Are all the bases covered?"

They confirmed it, but the mood was somber and Annabeth felt tears build up in her eyes again. She ducked her head to blink wildly.

Chiron said a few more things and Annabeth heard only half of it. She could see Travis and Connor standing quietly and it look so odd that she turned away. Harry was still as a stone. He looked different. As Annabeth stared she wondered where his glasses had gone off to. He seemed to be functioning fine without them. Percy used to say how Harry was near blind without his spectacles. It seemed like he was a completely different person without them.

She looked towards the others spotting a tearful Katie and a dismal Silena. Beckendorf looked stoic as usual and Will was quiet but patient in listening to new instructions.

When Chiron dismissed them, Annabeth left as quickly as she could. Her feet hit the ground and she ran without even thinking it through.

She didn't even realize that she was at Percy's cabin before she found herself standing in it. The place looked moderately clean with one bunk more crumpled than the others. She could see tiny hippocampi cut outs in bronze hanging from the ceiling and was thankful for Tyson. Sea anemones bloomed on the window sill as though they were happy about something.

But the weather outside was cloudy and dull. The overcast skies made Annabeth wonder if Poseidon had heard the news of his son. She knew that the god was doting of Percy and if he really were gone, wouldn't the seas be rougher? Wouldn't Poseidon be distraught? While the ocean did look cold and uninviting, Annabeth couldn't help but have a bit of optimism. Percy was powerful. Not just because he was a son of one of the Big Three, but in his own way. He was stubborn and brilliant when he needed to be. Maybe he got away from the blast. Maybe he survived but was in another sub sect of the labyrinth.

It was the most hopeful thought she'd dared to have. But even with that, Annabeth felt a tear slide down her cheek.

She rubbed it, anxiously, heading for the fountain in the corner of the cabin. Like Percy had said, drachmas littered the bottom of the fountain, glinting slowly in the green light that seemed to emanate from the water itself. She could smell the salt of the ocean as she kneeled and picked up a drachma, searching through the green light to find a small rainbow amidst it.

She tossed the coin through it and said as boldly as she could, "O' Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering. Find Percy Jackson."

The coin seemed to dissolve in the light for a second before appearing again. It fell back into the fountain's water with a small splash and the rainbow disappeared. Annabeth stared. It was like Iris hadn't even tried.

She leaned back on her toes, still crouched by the spring, still trying to believe that it didn't mean anything.

"Probably out of reception." Harry said quietly. Annabeth didn't even turn or hear him. She was busy trying to think of another plan, another back up plan, trying to push back the tears.

"We tried it a while back. Butch said that if demigods were out of calling range, then Iris can't connect to them." Harry continued. She heard him sit on one of the beds, heard the cot creak a bit.

"Would you take offense if I said that I didn't want to talk to you?" She replied.

She couldn't see him, but could imagine him rolling his eyes. "No. But will you listen to what I have to say?"

Annabeth didn't respond to that. She kept watching the water in the fountain. Maybe she'd see Percy's face in it.

"I'd know if Percy was dead. Trust me, I would. You've seen this bracelet, right?"

Annabeth thought of the strange charms on the bronze band Percy had on his upper left arm. He could summon his dagger from it. Harry could do the same. They didn't know what it really was or why they even had it and no one could give an answer. But it had certain powers which had been helpful in the past, so they didn't question it.

She wanted to believe Harry so badly. Maybe the band was a way to ensure that they'd stay within reach of each other. She remembered when Harry had been on Mount Tamalpais. Apparently, he'd just appeared there. Personally, she wondered if that was how it worked. If one of them was in trouble, the other would be there to help them out.

So, if Harry wasn't with Percy, it meant he was safe, right?

Or it could also mean that he's dead.

Annabeth gritted her teeth and clenched her hands. With slow breaths she recovered enough to say, "It's an armlet."

"Come again?"

She turned around to look at Harry. "It's on your arm. It's an armlet."

He raised his eyebrows. "I beg to differ. Every time this thing activates, we have to brace ourselves. I call it a bracelet, Annabeth."

And for some reason, Annabeth couldn't help but smile.

* * *

 **Late? Yup. But the next chapter's going to have Rachel and someone from Harry's dead family is not actually dead. Stay tuned!**

 **Q: How many horcruxes were made in the Harry Potter Canon?**

 **Guys, check out my poll! I'll be revealing the answer when the Labyrinth quest is done with.**

 **Cabba.**


	10. Lost and Found

**A: Seven horcruxes - The Diary, The Ring, The Locket, The Cup, The Diadem, Nagini and Harry. Congrats to those who got the right answer.**

 **Listening to – Mistakes by Haimin**

 **Words: 6896**

* * *

" _One last thing, Annabeth. I have postponed your day of choice, I have not prevented it. Soon, as Janus said, you_ _ **will**_ _have to make a decision. Farewell!"_

 _Hera waved a hand and turned into white smoke. So did the food, just as Tyson chomped down on a sandwich that turned to mist in his mouth. The fountain trickled to a stop. The mosaic walls dimmed and turned grungy and faded again. The room wasn't any place one would want a picnic in._

 _Annabeth stamped her foot. "What sort of help was that? 'Here, have a sandwich. Make a wish. Oops, I can't help you.' Poof!"_

" _Poof." Tyson agreed sadly, looking at his empty plate._

" _Well, " Grover sighed. "She said Percy knows the answer. That's something."_

 _They looked at Percy._

" _But I don't." He said. "I don't know what she was talking about."_

…

 _They crouched in the shadows, but the monster wasn't paying us any attention. It seemed to be talking to someone inside a cell on the second floor. That's where the sobbing was coming from. The dragon woman said something in her weird rumbling language._

" _What's she saying?" Percy asked, more like whispered to Tyson who seemed to know what was happening. "What's that language?"_

" _The tongue of the old times." Tyson shivered. "What Mother Earth spoke to the Titans and her other children. Before the gods."_

" _You understand it? Can you translate it?"_

 _Tyson closed his eyes and began to speak in a horrible, raspy woman's voice. "You will work for the master or suffer."_

…

" _One game of rock, paper and scissors." Percy blurted out. "If I win, you come with us. If I lose, we'll leave you in jail."_

 _Annabeth looked at him like he was crazy. He felt like it. He felt desperate enough to save someone from their own fear._

 _Briares's face morphed to doubtful. "I always win rock, paper, scissors."_

" _Then let's do it!"_

 _Percy pounded his fist three times. Briares did the same with all one hundred hands, which sounded like an army marching three steps forward. He was reminded of the rogue monster from Briares's family that had attacked them on DJ's birthday. That one had been terrifying. This one was terrified of himself._

 _Briares came up with a whole avalanche of rocks, a classroom set of scissors and enough paper to make a fleet of airplanes._

" _I told you." He said sadly. "I always – " He face morphed to confusion. "What is that you made?"_

" _A wand." Percy said, showing him his extended index finger. "A wand would beat anything."_

" _That's not fair. Demigods are not fair."_

" _Sorry." Percy told him. "But_ _Kampê_ _going to be even less fair than me if we hang around here. She's going to blame you for ripping the bars. Now come on!"_

…

" _The wax compound should hold for several hours," Daedalus said nervously as his son worked. "But_ _we must let it set first. And we would do well to avoid flying too high or too low. The sea would wet the_ _wax seals—"_

" _And the sun's heat would loosen them," the boy finished. "Yes, Father. We've been through this a_ _million times!"_

" _One cannot be too careful."_

" _I have complete faith in your inventions, Father! No one has ever been as smart as you."_

 _The old man's eyes shone. It was obvious he loved his son more than anything in the world. "Now I will_ _do your wings, and give mine a chance to set properly. Come!"_

 _It was slow going. The old man's hands fumbled with the straps. He had a hard time keeping the wings_ _in position while he sealed them. His own metal wings seemed to weigh him down, getting in his way_ _while he tried to work._

" _Too slow," the old man muttered. "I am too slow."_

" _Take your time, Father," the boy said. "The guards aren't due until—"_

 _BOOM!_

…

" _Well, well," the king said with a cruel smile. "Going somewhere?"_

 _Daedalus and his son froze, their metal wings glimmering on their backs._

" _We're leaving, Minos," the old man said._

 _King Minos chuckled. "I was curious to see how far you'd get on this little project before I dashed your_ _hopes. I must say I'm impressed."_

 _The king admired their wings. "You look like metal chickens," he decided. "Perhaps we should pluck_ _you and make a soup."_

 _The guards laughed stupidly._

" _Metal chickens," one repeated. "Soup."_

" _Shut up," the king said. Then he turned again to Daedalus. "You let my daughter escape, old man. You_ _drove my wife to madness. You killed my monster and made me the laughingstock of the Mediterranean._ _You will never escape me!"_

 _Icarus grabbed the wax gun and sprayed it at the king, who stepped back in surprise. The guards rushed_ _forward, but each got a stream of hot wax in his face._

" _The vent!" Icarus yelled to his father._

" _Get them!" King Minos raged._

 _Together, the old man and his son pried open the manhole cover, and a column of hot air blasted out of the ground. The king watched, incredulous, as the inventor and son shot into the sky on their bronze_ _wings, carried by the updraft._

…

" _Stop that!" Daedalus called. But the wind carried his voice away. His son was drunk on his own_ _freedom._

 _The old man struggled to catch up, gliding clumsily after his son. They were miles from Crete, over deep sea, when Icarus looked back and saw his father's worried expression._

 _Icarus smiled. "Don't worry, Father! You're a genius! I trust your handiwork—"_

 _The first metal feather shook loose from his wings and fluttered away. Then another. Icarus wobbled in_ _midair. Suddenly he was shedding bronze feathers, which twirled away from him like a flock of frightened birds._

" _Icarus!" his father cried. "Glide! Extend the wings. Stay as still as possible!"_

 _But Icarus flapped his arms, desperately trying to reassert control._

 _The left wing went first—ripping away from the straps._

" _Father!" Icarus cried. And then he fell, the wings stripped away until he was just a boy in a climbing_ _harness and a white tunic, his arms extended in a useless attempt to glide._

 _Percy woke with a start, feeling like he was falling. The corridor was dark. In the constant moaning of the Labyrinth, I thought I could hear the anguished cry of Daedalus calling his son's name, as Icarus, his only_ _joy, plummeted toward the sea, three hundred feet below._

…

" _Triple G Ranch," Percy said, suddenly remembering. "Your mark was on the crates at camp. Quintus got his scorpions from you."_

" _Quintus…" Geryon mused. "Short gray hair, muscular, swordsman?"_

" _Yeah."_

" _Never heard of him," Geryon said. "Now, over here are my prize_ _stables_ _! You must see them."_

…

" _Oh, save it, sea boy. You ocean-god types always think you're soooo much more important than some_ _little river, don't you? Well let me tell you, this naiad is not going to be pushed around just because your_ _daddy is Poseidon. This is freshwater territory, mister. The last guy who asked me this favor—oh, he_ _was way better-looking than you, by the way—he convinced me, and that was the worst mistake I've_ _ever made! Do you have any idea what all that horse manure does to my ecosystem? Do I look like a_ _sewage treatment plant to you? My fish will die. I'll never get the mulch out of my plants. I'll be sick for_ _years. NO THANK YOU!"_

 _The way she talked reminded Percy of Harry. He really missed him right about now. Wizards and witches could probably just wave their hands and clean up entire spaces. Percy thought of the mortal, Rachel Elizabeth Dare and realized that this naiad and Harry reminded him of her —kind of like she was_ _punching him with words. He couldn't blame the naiad. Now that he thought about it, he'd be pretty mad if somebody dumped four million pounds of manure in his home. But still…_

" _My friends are in danger," Percy told her._

" _Well, that's too bad! But it's not my problem. And you're not going to ruin my river."_

 _She looked like she was ready for a fight. Her fists were balled, but Percy thought he heard a little quiver in her voice. Suddenly I realized that despite her angry attitude, she was afraid of me. She probably thought he was going to fight her for control of the river, and she was worried she would lose._

 _The thought made him sad and tired. He felt like a bully, a son of Poseidon throwing his weight around._

 _He sat down on a tree stump. "Okay, you win."_

 _The naiad looked surprised. "Really?"_

" _I'm not going to fight you. It's your river."_

 _She relaxed her shoulders. "Oh. Oh, good. I mean—good thing for you!"_

" _But my friends and I are going to get sold to the Titans if I don't clean those stables by sunset. And I_ _  
_ _don't know how."_

 _The river gurgled along cheerfully. A snake slid through the water and ducked its head under. Finally the_ _naiad sighed._

" _I'll tell you a secret, son of the sea god. Scoop up some dirt."_

" _What?"_

" _You heard me."_

 _Percy crouched down and scooped up a handful of Texas dirt. It was dry and black and spotted with tiny_ _clumps of_ _white rock_ _…no, something besides rock._

" _Those are shells," the naiad said. "Petrified seashells. Millions of years ago, even before the time of the_ _gods, when only Gaea and Ouranos reigned, this land was under the water. It was part of the sea."_

 _Suddenly he saw what she meant. There were little pieces of ancient sea urchins in his hand, mollusk_ _shells. Even the limestone rocks had impressions of seashells embedded in them._

" _Okay," Percy said. "What good does that do me?"_

" _You're not so different from me, demigod. Even when I'm out of the water, the water is within me. It is_ _my life source." She stepped back, put her feet in the river, and smiled. "I hope you find a way to rescue_ _your friends."_

…

 _Geryon laughed. "You fool! One arrow is no better than one sword."_

 _He raised his swords and charged. Percy dove sideways. Before he could turn, Percy shot his arrow into the sideof Geryon's right chest. I heard the THUMP, THUMP, THUMP as the arrow passed clean through each of his chests and flew out his left side, embedding itself in the forehead of the grizzly bear trophy._

 _Geryon dropped his swords. He turned and stared at me. "You can't shoot. They told me you_ _  
_ _couldn't…"_

 _His face turned a sickly shade of green. He collapsed to his knees and began crumbling into sand, until_ _all that was left were three cooking aprons and an oversized pair of cowboy boots._

…

 _Percy didn't know exactly how much time passed. Like Calypso said, it was hard to keep track on the island. He knew that he should be leaving. At the very least, his friends would be worried. At worst, they could be in serious danger. He didn't even know if Annabeth had made it out of the volcano. He tried to use his empathy link with Grover several times, but couldn't make contact. He hated not knowing if they were all right._

O _n the other hand, Percy really was weak. He couldn't stay on his feet more than a few hours. Whatever he'd done in Mount St. Helens had drained him like nothing else he'd ever expected._

 _He didn't feel like a prisoner or anything. He thought about Annabeth, Grover, and Tyson constantly. He remembered exactly why he needed to leave. He just…couldn't. And then there was Calypso herself._

…

" _The gods do not trust their enemies. And rightly so. I should not complain. Some of the prisons are not nearly as nice as mine."_

 _"But that's not fair," Percy said. "Just because you're related doesn't mean you support him. This other daughter I knew, Zoë, Nightshade—she fought against him. She wasn't imprisoned."_

 _"But, Percy," Calypso said gently, "I did support him in the first war. He is my father."_

 _"What? But the Titans are evil!"_

 _"Are they? All of them? All the time?" She pursed her lips. "Tell me, Percy. I have no wish to argue with you. But do you support the gods because they are good, or because they are your family?"_

 _He didn't answer. She had a point. Last winter, after Annabeth and I had saved Olympus, the gods had had a debate about whether or not they should kill me. That hadn't been exactly good. But still, he felt like he supported them because Poseidon was his dad._

 _"Perhaps I was wrong in the war," Calypso said. "And in fairness, the gods have treated me well. They visit me from time to time. They bring me word of the outside world. But they can leave. And I cannot."_

 _"You don't have any friends?" Percy asked. "I mean…wouldn't anyone else live here with you? It's a nice place."_

 _A tear trickled down her cheek. "I…I promised myself I wouldn't speak of this. But—"_

 _She was interrupted by a rumbling sound somewhere out on the lake. A glow appeared on the horizon. It got brighter and brighter, until they could see a column of fire moving across the surface of the water, coming toward us._

 _Percy stood and reached for his sword. "What is that?"_

 _Calypso sighed. "A visitor."_

 _As the column of fire reached the beach, Calypso stood and bowed to it formally. The flames dissipated, and standing before them was a tall man in gray overalls and a metal leg brace, his beard and hair smoldering with fire._

 _"Lord Hephaestus," Calypso said. "This is a rare honor."_

 _The fire god grunted. "Calypso. Beautiful as always. Would you excuse us, please, my dear? I need to have a word with our young Percy Jackson."_

…

 _Hephaestus switched it off. "You caused quite an explosion."_

 _Percy stared at the blank bronze screen. Half a million people evacuated? Injuries. Illness. What had he done?_

 _"The telekhines were scattered," the god told me. "Some vaporized. Some got away, no doubt. I don't think they'll be using my forge any time soon. On the other hand, neither will I. The explosion caused Typon to stir in his sleep. We'll have to wait and see—"_

 _"I couldn't release him, could I? I mean, I'm not that powerful!"_

 _The god grunted. "Not that powerful, eh? Could have fooled me. You're the son of the Earthshaker, lad. You don't know your own strength."_

 _That's the last thing Percy wanted him to say. He hadn't been in control of himself in that mountain. He'd released so much energy he'd almost vaporized himself, drained all the life out. Now he found out that he'd nearly destroyed the Northwest U.S. and almost woken the most horrible monster ever imprisoned by the gods. Maybe he was too dangerous. Maybe it was safer for everyone to think he was dead._

 _"What about Grover and Tyson?" he asked._

 _Hephaestus shook his head. "No word, I'm afraid. I suppose the Labyrinth has them."_

 _"So what am I supposed to do?"_

 _Hephaestus winced. "Don't ever ask an old cripple for advice, lad. But I'll tell you this. You've met my wife?"_

 _"Aphrodite."_

 _"That's her. She's a tricky one. Be careful of love. It'll twist your brain around and leave you thinking up is down and right is wrong."_

 _"Is this part of her plan?" Percy asked. "Did she land me here?"_

 _"Possibly. Hard to say with her. But if you decide to leave this place—and I don't say what's right or wrong—then I promised you an answer to your quest. I promised you the way to Daedalus. Well now, here's the thing. It has nothing to do with Ariadne's string. Not really. Sure, the string work. That's what the Titan's army will be after. Btu the best way through the maze…Theseus had the princess's help. And the princess was a regular mortal. Not a drop of god blood in her. But she was clever, and she could see, lad. She could see very clearly. So what I'm saying—I think you know how to navigate the maze."_

 _It finally sank in. why hadn't he seen it before? Hera had been right. The answer was there all the time._

 _"Yeah," Percy said. "Yeah, I know."_

 _"Then you'll need to decide whether or not you're leaving."_

 _"I…" He wanted to say yes. Of course he would. But the words were stuck in his throat. He looked out at the lake and suddenly the idea of leaving seemed very hard._

 _"Don't decide yet," Hephaestus advised. "Wait until daybreak. Daybreak is a good time for decisions."_

 _"Will Daedalus even help us?" Percy asked restlessly. "I mean, if he gives Luke a way to navigate the Labyrinth, we're dead. I saw dreams about…Daedalus killed his nephew, Perdix. He turned bitter and angry and—"_

 _"It isn't easy being a brilliant inventor," Hephaestus rumbled. "Always alone. Always misunderstood. Easy to turn bitter, make horrible mistakes. People are more difficult to work with than machines. And when you break a person, he can't be fixed."_

 _Hephaestus brushed the last drops of Pepsi off his work clothes. "Daedalus started well enough. He helped the Princess Ariadne and Theseus because he felt sorry for them. He tried to do a good deed. And everything in his life went bad because of it. Was that fair?" The god shrugged. "I don't know if Daedalus will help you, lad, but don't judge someone until you've stood at his forge and worked with his hammer, eh?"_

* * *

Percy shuddered.

Too many things had happened and now he was headed back to camp in the tiny raft that had drifted aimlessly about at first. Time had passed by without track and he would look at the little sprig of moonlace that Calypso had given him. The small flower seemed to glow dully and he wasn't even completely sure if his decision was the right one. He had thought about staying back. He had thought about it for what had felt like days. What if he could just live happily ever after with Calypso? It was so close and could be real but it wasn't reality and he knew he'd never forgive himself if he took it. So he hadn't.

He saw the coast of Long Island Sound. If he steered the waves right, he'd end up at the beach inside camp's boundaries.

It was a lot of drama. When he stepped onto the sand, his legs trembled. He still felt weak from whatever he had done to himself. Percy swallowed back the fear and strode up the beach feeling weaker the more distance he put between himself and the ocean.

There was a loud argument going on in the arena. Most of the campers seemed to be gathered there. Harry and Clarisse were yelling at each other and everyone was staring openly at them, too wary to break it up. Annabeth hadn't even bothered to move, simply standing beside Beckendorf who had a huge arm over her shoulders in comfort.

It must have been days since he'd gone missing. Percy stumbled down the path towards the crowd.

Mrs. O'Leary looked up, bounding towards him, sniffing happily. Percy smiled faintly, running his hand through her thick coat. She gave a whine and started jumping up and down with such fervour that the ground shook and people started to panic.

"Stop that! Crazy hellhound!"

"Don't call her crazy!"

"I'll call her what I want!"

Clarisse and Harry started arguing again, except it was on a different track. Unbeknownst to them, the others caught sight of Percy.

He nodded. "'Sup."

Camp burst into applause and whistling. They clapped him on the back and hugged him. Percy wasn't sure but he thought someone kissed him when Annabeth shoved everyone away in one move and launched herself at him.

Percy grunted, stumbling a few steps back when he weight fell one him, but without hesitating, he threw his arms around her as well, hugging her tightly. It was one thing to find out that she was alive and safe and another thing entirely to feel her hugging him so hard that their hearts beat in tandem.

The silence was what had made him open his eyes and watch the rest of camp staring at them.

"I told you he wasn't dead!" Harry said with such attitude that Percy burst out laughing.

* * *

The happiness wound down when he found out that Camp had no idea about Grover and Tyson. It fell further when Chiron told him that Nico and Quintus were missing.

Percy blanched at the news. "Did he kidnap him? Why would he do that? What's Quintus want with Nico? When did they leave?"

"Actually, we think Nico left on his own." Annabeth said quietly. Her eyes seemed huge in the light of the hearth. Chiron sighed.

"It seems that he has been conversing with Minos for a while now."

"Minos? King Minos? The one who owned the Labyrinth? The one who released the Minotaur? What does he want with Nico?!"

"Percy, calm down!"

"You calm down! I'm the one who has to tell my mom that Nico's gone! Again!"

Chiron placed a soothing palm on his head. Maybe it was the prolonged weakness but Percy nearly succumbed to the weight of his hand. His knees bent without his accord and Annabeth caught him before he could hug the floor.

"Get him to the Infirmary." Chiron said. "Don't worry, Percy. Your mother knows about Nico. Harry called her. He is probably talking to her right now about your arrival."

Percy pushed away her hands and stood up shakily. He could feel the moonlace quivering inside his jacket. "Wait. I figured out how to get through the Labyrinth. I talked to Hephaestus."

"He told you the answer?"

"Well, he sort of told me that I already knew. And I do. I understand now. It's like Hera said."

Percy was halfway in telling them how Rachel was the key or rather the string to get through the Labyrinth when Annabeth exclaimed, "Percy, that's crazy!"

Chiron sat back in his wheelchair and stroked his beard. "There is precedent, however. Theseus had the help of Ariadne. Harriet Tubman, daughter of Hermes, used many mortals on her Underground Railroad for just this reason."

"But this is my quest," Annabeth said. "I need to lead it."

Chiron looked uncomfortable. "My dear, it is your quest. But you need help."

"And this is supposed to help? Please! It's wrong. It's cowardly. It's—"

"Hard to admit we need a mortal's help," Percy admitted. "But it's true."

Annabeth glared at him. "You are the single most annoying person I have ever met!"

She stormed out of the Big House. Percy's shoulders slumped. He'd thought they were getting along so well.

"She will calm down," Chiron promised. "She's jealous, my boy."

"That's stupid. She's not…it's not like…"

Chiron chuckled. "It hardly matters. Annabeth is very territorial about her friends, in case you haven't noticed. She was quite worried about you. And now that you're back, I think she suspects where you were marooned."

Percy stared out the door she had exited. It made sense why Annabeth hadn't liked Harry so much. The feeling had been pretty much mutual. They had both been territorial about their friendship with Percy. But Percy wasn't a territory and he knew this idea would work. Rachel was the strongest lead they had and Luke and his army did know – could not – know about this.

Chiron led him to the Infirmary. He wasn't surprised when he saw Harry and Kayla Knowles, another Apollo half-blood, leaning against one of the beds. Surprisingly, there were no other campers occupying the beds.

"Hey." Percy said, falling down on the nearest mattress heavily. It dipped comfortingly and he shot Chiron and smile as the mentor left. Kayla immediately gave him a glass of nectar to consume slowly.

"The term burnt-out is referred to people undergoing their midlife crisis." Harry said expeditiously. "Or to someone like you, right now."

"Adele." Was all Percy retorted between sips. The nectar felt like the usual chocolate chip cookies his mother would make, flowing down his throat gradually. The warmth spread through his body and he relaxed against the pillow.

Harry tilted his head, frowning. "Seems slow. You still look half dead."

"What?"

Percy finished his glass and set it down. He felt better, but the tiredness lingered and he was about to shrug it off when Harry took his hand.

"Bro?"

"Shh." Harry said. He cupped Percy's hand with both of his. Percy sat up about ask if Harry was really praying to Apollo or someone else when a bolt of heat went through his hand right up his palm, filling his chest, far more swiftly than what the nectar did.

He gasped at the onslaught of energy filling his body. He felt so energized so suddenly that his legs jerked straight and he pulled back yanking his hand from Harry's grip. Percy took in deep breaths feeling his chest hurt no longer. He felt so great that he wanted to run a few laps around camp and then have a go on the mats with Clarisse.

Harry grunted and folded like a cheap suit beside him. Percy jumped out of bed and caught him.

"Whoa! What did you do?!"

After a bit of heavy coughing, Harry shook his head as though he needed to clear his thoughts. He was the one who shivered now.

"Just a new thing that I'm trying…"

Percy stared. "Seriously? Dude, you didn't have to do something like that, I just had the nectar! Oh my gods, am I talking too fast? It feels like I'm talking too fast. Like I had a lot of caffeine and sugar in one go. Did you know ten tablespoons of sugar can make someone hurl? I used to take six tablespoons with my milk in the morning, remember? Wow, I can't stop talking. Don't ever do this, Harry. I like the rush, but next time, let's stick to the nectar, right? Gods, I need to run. Maybe I'll pop by the house and come back. Did you tell mom about Nico? Thanks for that. I couldn't have done that. I owe you. I feel like having strawberries. Ooohhh! Harry could you make me some blue strawberries?! I could give some of them to Annabeth like peace offering! Not godly offering. That's for the gods. That's when you burn your food before eating. It's pretty awesome. What happened to your glasses? Where are they? You look good. I love you, Harry. I missed you so much. I'm going to hug you now."

"… yeah, I'm never doing this again." Harry muttered. "Stop with the hugging. Just…. get Katie to give me a watermelon and I'll be fine."

* * *

Luckily, the energetic boost slowly fell and he was back to normal in no time. Percy had hoped that the plan would work and unfortunately, he'd spilled it to Harry who wanted to accompany them into the Labyrinth.

"No!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Percy –"

"No way!"

"I'm coming with you, like it or not." Harry said so decisively that Percy pushed out his chest and bumped into him.

"No, you're not. I won't allow it."

"You won't? You won't allow it? You're not my keeper."

Percy poked him with Riptide in pen form. Harry brushed him away, pushing past him and exiting the cabin.

"Actually, I am." Percy said. "As long as you're in my camp, you're playing by my rules."

"Too bad. I've never been one for rules."

Percy blew a raspberry at him. "Chiron said no. And I'll tell mom."

"Go ahead." Harry said, grinning too widely. "I'd love to hear that conversation."

They shoved each other at the same time and end up knocking their elbows out. Percy pulled at Harry's collar and they ended up roughhousing a little.

"You're… not… going!"

"Oh, yes… I am!" Harry knocked him down and leapt out of the away. Percy said, "OW!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean –"

With a quick swipe, Harry found himself on the ground, blinking blearily. "Not funny. Percy, I'm coming along and that's final."

Annabeth was not happy. She glared at both boys so furiously that any moment now, her eyes would probably release laser.

"Since this is my quest, I suggest you retreat." She told Harry, coldly.

"Really? I thought we'd waved the white flag? C'mon, Annabeth. You know I can help. I can find Pan too. I'll probably lead us straight to Grover and Tyson." He argued. Percy watched them noting that there did seem to be less hostility among the two. That was good news.

"But it's two against one." Percy pointed.

"Not unless the one is pretty capable of a lot of things. Annabeth knows this." Harry said pointedly. Percy looked at her. They were still standing beside Peleus and Thalia's Pine Tree.

Annabeth looked like she was still calculating the odds. He could see the battle in her eyes and saw when it looked like Harry's point won.

"No!" He said, but Annabeth was already shrugging. "You'd make good odds. But have you been on a quest before?"

Harry raised his eyebrows. "I helped get you from Mount Tamalpais. I can fight. I have magic. You have no reason to say no."

"We don't need a reason." Percy muttered, not liking it one bit. He remembered the dream where Luke had been trying to convince Harry to do something. He was sure that it would happen if Harry was in the Labyrinth.

Annabeth looked at him. "Sorry, Percy. He does have magic."

Percy spluttered. "We all have a little magic! We're children of the gods, for Olympus' sakes!"

"Well, for the sake of our magical gods, please find a better phrase to call in vain." Harry said. Percy hit him on the back of the head but Annabeth finally said. "Fine. You're in. Now we need to find Ms. Clearly wasted Mortal."

"Her name's Rachel Elizabeth Dare."

"Whatever."

* * *

Percy remembered her number even though the bright red digits had faded from his arm days ago. It was a fact that Annabeth hadn't taken to. Rachel was surprisingly alright with talking to them about the labyrinth. They found her outside the Marriott Marquis. She looked out of place in front of the iconic landmark. Rachel had gold body paint all over her, clothes, face and hair included.

She stood along with a few others painted in copper and bronze. At their feet was a fancy sign that took Percy a few tries to read. URBAN ART FOR KIDS. DONATIONS APPRECIATED.

"Hey Flo." Percy said, waving his hand in front of her face.

Rachel didn't reply. She didn't move or even twitch. As far as Percy could see, she didn't blink.

"Does she have to do this in front of a J. C. Portman?" Annabeth muttered, looking up at the building with reverence.

"And just for that…" Harry tossed five dollars on to the tarp where the models stood.

They waited for a few minutes until a boy painted in silver walked up from the hotel taxi stand where he'd been taking a break. He took up her spot and Rachel unfroze, jumping down the tarp and grinning at them.

"Thanks. Hi, Percy. Good timing. Walk with me."

They went down to a coffee place called Java Moose. Percy and Annabeth took up one side of the booth while Rachel gestured Harry into the other. They ordered small espressos while Rachel started to brush her hair. No one looked twice at her, even though she seemed like the most atypical person among their group.

"So," she said, "…it's Annabelle, right?"

"Annabeth," Annabeth corrected. "Do you always dress in gold?"

"Not usually," Rachel said. "We're raising money for our group. We do volunteer art projects for elementary kids 'cause they're cutting art from the schools, you know? We do this once a month, take in about five hundred dollars on a good weekend. But I'm guessing you don't want to talk about that. You're a half-blood, too?"

"Seriously?!" Annabeth looked around. "Just announce it to the whole café."

"Okay." Rachel stood up and said really loud, "Hey, everybody! These three aren't human! They're half Greek god!"

"Not me!" Harry joined in. He seemed to be enjoying himself. "I'm a wizard!"

"Really?"

"Yes. I'm Harry –"

"I remember you. Where are your glasses?"

"He got a makeover. Are we done with the niceties, mortal?" Annabeth interrupted.

"I like being nice. People get scared when I'm not nice."

"Is that a threat?"

"Whoa." Percy said, holding out his hands. "Guys, chill."

Rachel shrugged. She took out a hand towel and rubbed at her face. Glitter dust fell all over the table and over Harry.

The moment her face was free of paint, Percy felt like someone had punched him in the gut.

If he thought that DJ looked a bit like Harry, it was nearly nothing compared to how much Rachel resembled him. They had the same sloping nose, sharp eye shape and colour. Same shade of green too if Percy stared long enough. They had similar fringes as well, covering nearly all of their foreheads. Except Harry had jet black hair and Rachel's was a slightly darker shade of red. Exactly like Lily Potter's, come to think of it.

Harry brushed the glitter off his hair and looked up not seeming to realize what Percy saw. He frowned at them.

Annabeth cleared her throat and looked towards Percy, eyes wide as though she were thinking, 'WTF?'

Percy swallowed. He remembered hearing about Harry's twin. Little Rosie had died that night and yet, here sat someone who could very easily be a teenager Rosie. Or just Rose.

What were the odds? Percy's imaginary friend turns out to be a lost sister.

Or… what if it was all a coincidence?

The moment he thought that, he sighed. Things couldn't be that easy, could it?

"What?" Rachel asked, setting her brush down, 86% free of gold powder paint.

Annabeth and Percy looked away from them immediately, staring at everything else. He could tell that they were both blushing.

"Nothing." Annabeth said, sounding uncharacteristically chirpy, especially towards Rachel. Harry frowned at Percy whose eyes were still darting back and forth Rachel and Harry.

"Well, it looks like there's something bothering you." Rachel pointed out.

"It's not what you think?"

"How do you know what I'm thinking?"

"I didn't –"

"Are demigods mind readers?"

Percy leaned his head towards the side and started to cross his eyes. Luckily, it caught Harry's attention and not Rachel.

 _What?,_ Harry asked silently.

 _Wallet_. Percy mouthed.

Harry frowned and Percy had to whisper yell it until he understood the word. Harry passed his wallet under the table.

"Look, let's get back on track." Annabeth said forcefully. Rachel seemed determined to steer the conversation away towards psychics.

"We think… well, Percy thinks that you're our best chance to cross through the Labyrinth. And you noticed my Yankees Cap which defeats the purpose of it, so you may be clear sighted enough to track down Ariadne's string…"

Percy shifted through Harry's wallet. Five kinds currencies were floundering in it and he was surprised the slim patch held so many things. He dug his hand deeper, finding that he could fit his lower arm into one of the pockets of the wallet.

It had to be somewhere safely concealed… aha!

He pulled out a small folded photograph of a laughing couple. It had been years since he'd seen it. James and Lily were smiling and waving at him from the picture. Percy held the photo up and tried to compare Rachel's face with Lily's.

It was surreal. Either there was some weird magical hocus pocus going on, or the gene pool had been very favourable for the red heads, because the mother daughter pair were a go.

"Percy!" Harry hissed from across the table. "Put that away! What are you doing?"

"Hold on." Percy said and showed the photograph to Annabeth. She stared at the moving components, clearly mystified.

Rachel looked confused as to why Harry was going red.

"Oh my gods." Annabeth whispered taking the picture. She looked up at Rachel and then at Harry and back down at the little photo. "The resemblance is uncanny."

Harry took out his phone and started typing furiously into it. Rachel peeked over his shoulder. "Why are you Googling me?"

"I have some personal questions. You might be offended if you heard them." He replied.

"Is this a coincidence or what?" Annabeth asked Percy quietly. He shook his head.

"Harry was a twin. Did I tell you that?"

"What? No, you didn't."

"Well, I told you now. Her name was Rose and everyone thought that she died that night along with their parents. Now, I'm not so sure."

Annabeth and Percy stared at a completely confused Rachel who looked frustrated by the lack of proper conversation at the table. "Seriously! What is going on?!"

"Ha!" Harry exclaimed. He held up his cell phone and Percy leaned in to get a better look at the picture in his screen.

"What's that?"

"That happens to be her parents. So give me my wallet." Harry said, tapping the table.

Percy stared at the picture. Rachel looked to be about eleven or twelve, wearing a business shirt and skirt, similar to an older woman. A man walked beside her, holding her hand. All three wore sunglasses and were in a mid-walk candid pose right before boarding what looked like a private jet.

"Oh." Percy flushed. "Sorry. She just… you guys look really –"

"Coincidence." Harry said forcefully, snatching his wallet from Percy. As he pocketed them, Bolt jumped out from behind his hair and landed on the table.

Rachel spat out a mouthful of espresso onto Annabeth's cup. She shrieked. "What the hell?! What is that? OMG, it's so adorable!"

"Bolt! Not in public!" Harry complained, but the tiny puppy looked up at Rachel curiously before bounding towards her. Rachel giggled as Bolt nudged her hand with a cold nose.

"Urg." Annabeth said, grabbing some of the napkins from the center of the table to wipe her hands. "We're wasting time! Dare, are you in or out?"

"Huh?" Rachel seemed much too preoccupied with Bolt while Harry kept hissing about how they were going to get caught. Percy's face still felt hot. He'd honestly thought that Rachel was a Potter. It would have been so far-reaching and pretty fantastic. Harry never spoke about it but he knew that he missed his sister, no matter if he didn't remember her.

"Er… I'm in! I… " Rachel stopped and turned to look at Harry. "You're coming along too?"

One of Harry's eyes twitched. "You know what? No. I'm going back to camp and I'm forgetting this ever happened. I don't need any more crap in my life."

"Excuse me?" Rachel demanded. "Who are you to talk to me like that?"

"Don't worry. I'm not talking to you." Harry got up glaring at her like she'd personally offended him. "Bolt, let's go."

Bolt gave a whine. "Why can't we stay, though?"

Rachel practically jumped out of her seat. She stared at the puppy, wide eyed and incredulity etched into her body language, "Wha – how… that… puppy…?"

"Ignore her." Harry said scooping up his familiar, but Bolt wiggled around and slipped through his hands, landing neatly on the table.

"What are you – we have no time to fool around!" Harry's voice went high with frustration. Some of the neon lights in the shop started to flicker. "I don't know why you're acting like a baby! You were never like this before! Are you ageing backwards or what?!"

"Harry, dude!" Percy said in shock. Harry's face was turning red again. "You've gotta calm down."

"Stop yelling at it. It's a talking puppy!" Rachel squealed.

"She's not a puppy! Bolt!"

"Can I stay with her?" Bolt asked, seemingly oblivious to Harry's tantrum.

Rachel and Bolt locked eyes as though something intricate and ancient passed between them. Percy's jaw dropped slightly when Rachel seemed to accept the little puppy with no hesitation. Annabeth leaned towards Percy.

"Use the mist. People are staring."

Percy jumped, guilty of enjoying her voice so close to his ears. He looked and saw most of the customers and the baristas staring at the altercation. He snapped his fingers and said loudly, "Nothing to see, people. Move on!"

Miraculously, it worked. The patrons and café workers turned their attention away as though nothing had happened in the first place.

Harry was glaring at Rachel and Bolt. "Fine. Stay with her. See, if I care. It's not like we're bonded or anything."

He stomped out of the shop. Percy was so stunned he didn't move for a minute. It was the longest he'd ever sat still. Rachel was tickling Bolt beneath her chin. Annabeth finished her drink and set her cup down.

"Right. So, you said you saw the Delta mark in the hotel basement of the Marriott Marquis?"

* * *

 **Was this fun? So what do you think? Stay tuned for the next update.**

 **Q: Is Rachel really Harry's sister? Or is it all a ploy?**

 **Cabba.**


	11. Spells of Disaster

**A: You'll have to read and find out.**

 **Have a look at the poll, guys!**

 **Listening to – Unashamed by Confidential**

 **Words: 6846**

* * *

While DJ was off to the Ministry _again_ , Sally watched Sirius sigh at random intervals around the house.

He'd look through a few forms from Gringotts and sigh. He would read the Daily Prophet and sigh. He would think about DJ's ever changing magical flux and sigh. He would look at Remus sipping hot chocolate in the summer and sigh. He would look at Sally when he thought she didn't know and sigh.

Of course, nothing would prepare them for the phone call that would make him want to rip his hair out in frustration.

While Sally had hoped a cup of tea would soothe his nerves (it didn't,) her cell rang. She rushed to pick it up to escape Sirius' moping and hoping that there was some good news about Nico. She'd nearly flipped when Harry had told her that the boy had left, again. Then she wondered if it was her place to flip at all and stayed quiet about it.

Harry's name was glowing on her screen and she swiped it to answer. "Hello?"

" _Hey, Mum. Are you at Frost?"_

He sounded a little down. She hoped he wouldn't take to sighing.

"Yes. Why didn't you use the landline at the Big House or the IM? I don't think it's safe to use the cell around campers."

" _Don't worry. I'm not around any camper. I'm at Central Park."_

Sally frowned. "Why are you not at Camp?"

" _I… may have had the wish to accompany Percy –"_

"Harry!"

" – _into the Labyrinth… but I'm not going. It's fine. Percy's great. Annabeth alright. They're off by themselves and I'm on my way to camp_."

She sat on the couch, holding the phone with both hands, trying not to smother him. "That's… thank you for listening. I was afraid –"

" _I know_." Harry said plaintively. " _Actually, I called to talk to Sirius. And Remus. Are they there?"_

"Remus will be back in a while." She said, sitting up to search for Sirius. "I'll put Sirius on the line, hold on."

She jogged towards the hall and dining room and then went up the stairs, finally finding Sirius going through a few letters. DJ's owl Garth was perched on the table and they looked up when she knocked on the open door.

"Hey, Sally." He said, looking a little alarmed. Things had been a little rocky between them after the bike ride and that kiss…

"Er… Harry wants to talk to you." She said holding out her cell to him. Sirius stared at the device and took it hesitantly, like he wasn't sure how to hold it. Sally smiled and stepped forwards to adjust his grip on it. She wanted to press the speaker option, but decided that Harry had sounded like he wanted the conversation to be private.

"I have tea ready for you downstairs." She whispered.

Sirius caught her eye as she turned to leave. "Thanks."

"Welcome!" She said, surprised. He looked at her brightly and Sally wondered if he wanted to say something else. But nodded and placed the phone to his ear.

"Harry? Hey, how's it at Camp…?"

Sally had barely left the room and reached the top of the stairs when she heard a loud, "WHAT?!"

* * *

"I asked – " Harry repeated, " – if Rosie's grave is empty?"

" _Harry, what the hell kind of a question is that?"_ Sirius demanded. Harry could only imagine his shock.

"A curious one. I just want to know –"

" _Why? Why even ask something like that? What's wrong? Did something happen?"_

"How do you know if something happened?" Harry asked suspiciously. It was one think for Sally to mysteriously sense if he felt off, but if Sirius started doing it as well…

" _You wouldn't be asking something like this out of pure contemplation, would you? What's the matter?"_

"Nothing! I'm just curious."

" _Harry…"_

He huffed and sat on a park bench, propping his legs up under the sunny day. He couldn't believe what had happened. Sure Rachel looked a little like Lily, but that had been no excuse for Percy to declare that someone who was dead, wasn't actually dead. And the thing with Bolt –

"Can you do something really discreetly?" Harry asked, jiggling his feet. He watched the passersby, reveling in their normal hum-drummy lives.

" _How discreet?"_

"Off the record."

" _Like Cullen?"_

"Yes, that would be good. I want you to find out a bit about one Rachel Elizabeth Dare." Harry waited, half hoping that Sirius would react to the name.

" _Alright… who is she?"_

"Just a friend of Percy's. She's no threat, but there's something about her that… something doesn't add up. Or it could all be a coincidence, who knows, right? I don't. I don't know a damn thing. Just, could you ask Alice to scope her out, will you?"

There was mild static on the line as Sirius took his time to respond. Harry tapped his fingers nervously ready to remind him that it was an international call, but then deciding not to. He wondered if Sirius would figure out what was bothering Harry and why this girl Rachel had intrigued him and why he'd asked questions about Rosie when he'd never bothered to before. Had anyone ever bothered to check it out?

He remembered what Luke had said.

"… _Of course, there were some articles about the twins and how one of them disintegrated completely, apparently – your sister's grave is empty, did you know that? –…"_

He remembered reading war editorials about Death Eaters torching entire buildings and burning people so furiously that only pillars of dusts were left behind. He hadn't read anything about anyone's casket being empty, though. So, either Rosie was dead and dust or she was never there.

Harry could only imagine the uproar it would create if it turned out that Rachel was his sister… if two infants had survived that night… if no one had accounted the Girl-Who-Lived.

He felt like sticking his wand into his eye. That couldn't be true. Rachel had parents. Muggle, mortal, bloody normal parents. May be she was a reincarnation.

May be Harry needed a time out.

" _Alice! Alice Hale. Cullen! Yeah, I'll definitely… ask her_." Sirius sounded out of breath. Harry imagined that the man had thought of Alice Longbottom before remembering Rosalie's sister.

The story of Neville's parents was internationally famous. They were driven insane by Lestrange and her troops. Harry wondered if Dionysus could heal them. That was interest to contemplate. A little more than interesting, in fact.

* * *

Unbelievably, they lasted what felt like twenty minutes before running into Luke's army. Percy wished he could count it as a win but it felt like something straight out of his nightmares.

They were lead straight into Antaeus' entertainment arena where Percy, lucky guy, was chosen to be amusement – gladiator style. He was tempted to inform them about the invention of the home box theatre but on seeing Luke converse with wanting to spare Annabeth, Percy knew he had to get involved.

He faced a dracaena, which went by quick. The next round was with a runaway demigod, Ethan Nakamura. Percy was secretly glad it wasn't Nico. Ethan was someone he didn't remember yet his heart went out to the guy who looked desperate to win Luke's approval.

By sparing him, Percy challenged Antaeus to a fight and won using Annabeth's advice of the god's immortal mother, Gaea.

And maybe, he would have died then if Bolt hadn't leapt from Rachel's grasp, transforming into a tiger.

A large golden and white stripped ferocious tiger. Percy remembered Harry talking about her limited ability of being a shape-shifter. Most of the monsters backed away in surprise and Annabeth used the distraction to elbow Kelli in the gut and slip out of her hold. She snatched her knife back and kicked the Empousa out of the way, grabbing a shocked Rachel and pulling her away from the chaos that had sprung up.

"Ethan! Come on!" Percy yelled as a dozen arrows came their way. Luke leapt out of his seat of honour, landing on the ground perfectly before directing the army towards them.

Bolt gave a roar that could make any cat proud. It was loud, scary and absolutely avalanche worthy, which is what happened. The tunnels shook from the sound and the stalactites and chains started falling from the ceiling.

"The far end! That's the exit!" Rachel gasped. They rushed for it, dodging the audience of monsters who panicked and ran in every direction.

Just as Bolt, who was bringing up the rear of their small group, crossed the threshold of the arena exit, rocks started tumbling down, sealing most of the way. They didn't stop running though, preferring to put as much distance away from the army and themselves.

When they reached a moderately less shaky section of the system, they stopped to catch their breaths.

"You guys…" Ethan panted. "… are crazy!"

"You're welcome." Annabeth wheezed, doubled over a stitch in her stomach.

Bolt shook her fur, the tremour travelling from her head to the tip of her tail like a shockwave. She purred and shrunk back into the puppy she was. She trotted towards Rachel who backed away in fear.

"It's alright." Percy said, groaning as he popped a few joints in his limbs. "She does stuff like that. She can turn into a wolf too."

"Right." Rachel said, looking faint. But she let the puppy nuzzle her cheek over her sneakers.

"You shouldn't have spared me, Jackson." Ethan said, looking back the way they came from.

"Oh come on! Don't tell me you want to be part of Luke's army!" Percy complained.

"Why should I not? What has the gods ever done for me?"

"So you want to join the side that makes you fight for entertainment?"

Ethan glared at Percy, shaking his head. "There is no right or wrong side here. Mercy has no place in a war, Jackson. The sooner you learn that, the longer you might live."

Without another word, he turned and ran into the darkness of the tunnel they had emerged from.

"He was nice." Rachel muttered, picking Bolt up.

Annabeth wiped her face, "I'm just glad it wasn't Nico you had to face."

Percy frowned. Ethan may have gone looking for Luke, but Nico was still down here and none of them had a clue on how to find him, or Grover or Tyson. Even with Rachel, Percy could feel the hopelessness start to seep in again and wondered if it was the effect of being in the Labyrinth or if it was the thought of the clear division in sides.

The war was more real now than it ever had been. Zoe's death had been the wakeup call and finding out that Nico's father was Hades prompted Percy to take on the burden, but seeing Luke ready to kill them, ready to do anything to take Olympus and Camp down seemed to be the worst thing of all.

"Let's take a break." Percy suggested. Rachel gave a nod at that and sat down as though her legs couldn't hold her up anymore. Annabeth gave Percy a sharp look, the way she always did when he could not take a cue from her. He stared back in confusion until she said, "Fine. I'll get some firewood."

She turned around and started searching the large room they'd ended up in for dry wood. Percy leaned against the muddy wall and rubbed the back of his neck. He looked down at Rachel who was scratching behind Bolt's ears.

"What does 'bonded' mean?" She asked softly, as though she knew Percy was paying attention to her.

He kneeled down to look at Bolt who gave a yawn as though she were tired.

"Harry found Bolt when he was eleven. Familiar means there's a greater trust relationship, I guess. I don't really know. But if Bolt really left him, then they weren't bonded. I don't know wizard rules. You'll have to ask him."

Rachel looked at him. "He looked like he hated me."

"No. No. He doesn't hate you. He probably hates me." Percy assured her.

She grimaced. "What did he mean that he didn't need any more crap in his life? It felt like I had something to do with that. What's his problem?"

Percy chuckled. "You're not a problem. You're just someone who he thinks complicates his life. Someone he really can't explain."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He stared, wishing he could tell her what he first thought of her, when he had seen Rachel and Harry sitting side by side, looking so similar that a DNA test wasn't even necessary to prove it.

Percy dug through his pockets to fish out the piece of photograph that Harry hadn't taken from them. Either things were really slipping through his eidetic memory, or he had left it with them on purpose.

"Look at them." He said, handing Rachel the moving photo. Her eyes bugged out when she saw that the couple in it were moving and waving their hands. She nearly dropped it.

"Careful." Percy whispered. "Harry loves this photo. Carries it everywhere with him ever since he was seven."

She turned it around in her hands. James and Lily wobbled in the frame and they held onto each other for balance.

"Are they his parents?" Rachel asked quietly.

Percy smiled at her, not needing to give her the answer. It was rather obvious, when James took off his glasses and narrowed his eyes in a very Harry-esque imitation of irritation. Percy grinned.

"Wow. This is magic." Rachel said.

Annabeth dropped her bundle of sticks suddenly, making Percy and Rachel jump. She started to rub two of them together, expertly, to make a fire going, ignoring them.

Rachel cleared her throat and gave Percy the photo. "Thanks. But why did you show it to me?"

"I thought it was obvious." He blurted. How could she not see? She looked so much like Lily, so much like Harry that it wasn't even funny. Could she only see tracks in the Labyrinth and not coincidences?

Rachel looked like she knew what Percy was thinking about. She hesitated, shaking her head. "Wizards? Magic? Gods?"

"Flo." Percy said, showing her the photo again.

Rachel dropped Bolt onto her lap and buried her face in her hands. Percy swallowed, looking towards Annabeth for help, but the demigoddess was sitting, facing the small fire she'd made, promptly turning away from him.

"I'm adopted."

Percy turned his head so fast that it felt like he had a whiplash. He rubbed his neck again. "You're what?"

Annabeth stared too. Rachel was still hiding her face but she lifted her head by an inch and said slowly, "I am adopted."

"Oh."

Bolt licked the side of Rachel's face in an attempt to make her feel better. Percy didn't know what to say.

"I love my parents. I really do. But I've always wondered why I didn't have a family before them." She whispered. There was a break in her voice.

Percy looked towards Annabeth again, but the latter looked stony and uttered nothing. Jeez, couldn't she help?

"You did have a family." Annabeth muttered. "You had two perfect parents and an obnoxious brother before everything went to hell. Now that you have a chance to get him back, you'd better do something about it and not just hide behind your adoptive parents. No matter how much they care about you, you can't abandon one family for another."

Rachel looked up. Her eyes were wet and Percy went to give her a one armed hug, rubbing small circles on her upper arm with his thumb. She sniffed and took the photo again to stare at her parents, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Annabeth made to get up, probably to get away from them, but Percy couldn't stand her stoicism. He grabbed at her wrist silently and she sat back down to stare at him, fingers interlocked.

* * *

While the cabin counselors had a meeting, most of the campers were setting up defenses around Zeus' Fist. Harry had been instructed to keep Quintus' hyper puppy out of the way. It made him want to play Get The Greek using the demigods as bait.

Michael Yew kept him company. The boy picked up a twig when they reached amphitheatre. "This is kinda cool. I've never hung out with a wizard before. Here, girl! Wanna play fetch?"

He threw it up in the air as hard as he could. Mrs. O'Leary didn't even leap. She just tucked her head back, jaws snapping up it up. She chomped on the twig and swallowed it immediately. She made a hacking sound which worried them but shook her head, ears flopping wildly, wagging her tail happily.

"You might want something bigger." Harry said, looking around them. He spotted a large log which was sometimes used as a spare seat. With a grunt, he lifted it clean off the ground.

Michael's jaw dropped. Mrs. O'Leary got so excited that she started jumping.

"Okay, pup. Fetch!" He swung the log around once and with an almighty heave, launched it into the troposphere. It spun around a few times, disappearing into the distance in the direction of the forest.

Mrs. O'Leary howled in delight and hurtled behind the trees, making a few dryads who'd been lingering out, scattering away from her. Harry rotated his shoulder. "I think I pulled something."

"You… you can do that – you lifted the whole thing! What was it, like 500 pounds?!" Michael chattered in shock.

Harry sighed, wondering when he'd stop showing off. It was fun to see people stare when he did something so unbelievable, but then again, lifting a tree trunk wasn't much work like coming back from the dead involved.

"Was that a wizard thing? Are all wizards freakishly strong?!" Michael had kept talking even when Harry tried to not pay attention. No wonder the campers encouraged him to hang out with Harry. They needed a little kid out of the way to do their work.

"That was so cool! Can you do that again?" Michael said, looking about as composed as Mrs. O'Leary was.

"Yeah. Well, let's see if my arms are alive by the time she gets back." Harry said, looking around them. It had been nearly three days since Percy and Annabeth had recruited Rachel to delve back into the Labyrinth. While Camp was fun, the upcoming war seemed to make him think that it was probably not the best time to visit the place. Well, he had to do something in the summer.

A breeze picked up and the heat fell by a few degrees almost instantly. The sky looked duller than it had a few seconds ago and Harry wondered if it would rain.

"Your phone's ringing." Michael said. "Will says that monsters can sense where demigods are if we answer phone calls. Like, cell phones, not landlines. So the connection in the Big House is safe, but I don't think you should take the call."

Harry took the call. "Hello, Sirius. Please tell me you found something."

When he'd asked the man to find about Rachel, he didn't realize it would take three days. There was either a lot or practically nothing about her.

" _Oh boy, did we ever?!"_ Sirius sounded a little too happy for Harry's mood. " _I'm looking at her photo right now. And Alice confirmed it too! Rachel's adopted, did you know that?"_

Harry swallowed. "No."

" _Merlin, she looks so much like Lily. Same eyes, hair… well, Lil's was straighter –"_

"Where did the Dares find her?" Harry reminded him.

" _You're not going to believe this, but they adopted her from a foster family in Aquitane who'd taken her in when she was two years old. We don't know how she ended up in France_ –"

"Wait, what?! What do you mean 'France'? Why does everything suck!? That makes no sense –" Harry yelled, waving his free arm.

"What?" Michael asked, hearing the panic in his voice. "What sucks?"

" _Harry, you need to calm down_." Sirius said slowly. " _I told you, Alice is still searching, but there's no paper trail and it looks like she just appeared there without any trace_."

"Did she apparate?"

" _Did who – … No, I don't believe a toddler could apparate no matter how incredible a witch she could be_."

"Then how –"

" _We're looking into it. Trust me, Harry, if I knew anymore, I would tell you, but we can't make this public information, yet. There's no telling what can happen."_

"I know what can happen." Harry muttered. "She'd replace me as target number one. We're not involving anyone else. No one else should know. Don't te –"

Sirius chuckled knowingly. " _I haven't told anyone else. It's between us and Alice. Well, the Cullens, actually, but they're a unit. And Remus, Sally and DJ knows, but no one else_."

"Not even Dumbledore?"

" _Not yet. Not now. I want to find out everything before I let him know. Besides, he already has a lot on his plate_."

Harry kicked a pebble past the dimly lit hearth. The tiny flames swayed from the breeze and a couple of the coals glowed like eyes.

"Fine. Text me if anything happens. Calls are frowned upon at camp."

" _How about we link up the fire places?"_ Sirius suggested. " _We were planning to blow a hole in Sally's apartment to build a hearth and chimney, anyway. We can set up the connections at the same time_."

"I don't want to open this place up to any grate." Harry said worriedly.

" _No, no. We can link it up to Frost or a safe house. Well, Frost_ _ **is**_ _a safe house, we just haven't added any major wards as such. Morgana, that could take up to a few months… I haven't even started it._ "

They ended the call and Harry lifted his head to stare at the grey clouds. Fine. Rachel was adopted. So were thousands of people. It didn't mean that she was related. Harry was adopted and so was DJ and… damn it!

Harry kicked at the earth again.

Michael jumped at the sudden ferocity. "Hey! Hey, what's wrong?"

"It's… nothing. Just some unpleasant reminders."

"Like bad memories." He nodded sagely. "Yes, they can trouble the best of us. Say, you know what? I know a hymn that can relieve stress."

"Oh you do?" Harry said absentmindedly, looking towards the forest. Shouldn't Mrs. O'Leary be back by now?

"Yeah. It's real easy. I think it's the first spell I learnt at camp. Hold still. Um… _You may be bored, but not anymore. Now play this game till I say it's lame_!"

Harry raised his eyebrows and then snorted. "You call that a spell? I'm a wizard, I can tell."

Michael frowned. "Wait, I think I messed it up. It wasn't supposed to sound that vague."

It was a fruitless endeavor to keep thinking of Rachel, so Harry decided to give a whistle for the hellhound. "Mrs. O'Leary! Come on, girl, I'm feeling teary!"

Michael stared. "What?"

"What? What the hell? Why did I say that? Is this the spell?!" Harry said angrily.

The boy slapped a hand over his mouth, muffling a great bout of laughter. "Uh… I told you I messed it up…"

"It's not funny! And why isn't it sunny?"

Just as Harry said it, lightning filled up the sky. Thunder was heard almost immediately and camp went quiet.

Literally. Every camper, nature and water spirit froze and stared up at the clouds in alarm. A moment later, it began to rain.

A bolt of lightning hit the beach very visibly. It poured in every sense of the term and everyone ran for shelter, heading for the cabins. Harry followed Michael into the weapons shed that they were closest too. Flashes of light filled the skies every now and then and Harry turned to Michael, "Is this the gods or coincidence? I gather this isn't simple happenstance."

"It isn't. The barrier magic controls the weather and it's always been easy throughout the years. I don't know why it would change." He said peeking out. "It can't be good, though. Maybe the gods are fighting?"

Harry was inclined to agree with Michael. He leaned against a case filled with sharp knives and wondered where Percy and the others were.

* * *

They found Daedalus. He was exactly where Annabeth said he wasn't and where Rachel said he was. Percy would have been happier if Quintus hadn't been the inventor himself, but after the showing them the murderer's brand and the automaton body, he was thoroughly convinced.

Even Mrs. O'Leary had shown up. She'd known the truth, he supposed. Though, no one was sure why she was dragging a large tree trunk into the forge, she was ecstatic of having to see Quintus again.

The two thousand year old man looked impressed with Rachel and sad with Annabeth and he confessed. "I told Luke that the eyes of a clear-sighted mortal are the best guide, but he did not  
trust me. He was so focused on the idea of a magic item. And the string works. It's not as accurate as  
your mortal friend here, perhaps. But good enough. Good enough."

"Where is it?" Annabeth said.

"With Luke," Daedalus said sadly. "I'm sorry, my dear. But you are several hours too late."

Percy felt his morale falling, failing, the longer Daedalus spoke about the aimlessness of even resisting Kronos. He'd disguised himself to have his own opinion about camp to see if the demigods really had the strength and drive to stand up to the Titans. His role as Quintus was to seal their faith and while Percy couldn't believe that he'd gone ahead and already helped Luke's cause, Annabeth's wrath reared its head.

She pushed over an easel. Architectural drawing scattered across the floor. "I used to respect you.  
You were my hero! You—you built amazing things. You solved problems. Now…I don't know what  
you are. Children of Athena are supposed to be wise, not just clever. Maybe you are just a machine.  
You should have died two thousand years ago."

Instead of getting mad, Daedalus hung his head. "You should go warn your camp. Now that Luke has  
the string—"

Suddenly Mrs. O'Leary pricked up her ears.

"Someone's coming!" Rachel warned.

The doors of the workshop burst open, and Nico was pushed inside, his hands in chains. Then Kelli and  
two Laistrygonians marched in behind him, followed by the ghost of Minos. He looked almost solid  
now—a pale bearded king with cold eyes and tendrils of Mist coiling off his robes.

He fixed his gaze on Daedalus. "There you are, my old friend."

Daedalus's jaw clenched. He looked at Kelli. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Luke sends his compliments," Kelli said. "He thought you might like to see your old employer Minos."

"This was not part of our agreement," Daedalus said.

Percy stared at Nico. The boy looked beaten and worn like he'd been dragged all the way to the room. Everyone had suspected him to have left camp on his own. No had the faith to believe that Nico was still on their side and Percy remembered Chiron saying something about the young kids affinity to attract ghosts and spirits. It seemed that it was Minos who had been manipulating Nico's actions, driving him all over the place.

"You okay?" Percy asked him.

He nodded morosely. "I—I'm sorry, Percy. Minos told me you were in danger. He convinced me to go into the maze."

"You were trying to help us?" Percy's heart felt squished because he'd doubted him at first and now it swelled. Without a beat, he rushed forwards and hugged Nico to everyone's surprise.

Kelli reared back ready to strike if Percy attacked them but he pulled Nico away from Minos' side, eyeing distastefully.

"This is treachery." Daedalus insisted. "I did my part. I helped the demigod find his way around the Labyrinth."

"Get used to it." Kelli said, lips pulling back for a devilish smile. Minos watched the inventor hungrily and Percy cut the shackles on Nico's arms, checking him for any other bruises.

Suddenly, Annabeth, Rachel and Mrs. O'Leary leapt forwards. While the hellhound enveloped her master protectively, she used her tails to swat the tree trunk towards Kelli Minos and their minions. They yelled in surprise. The trunk clocked the bouncer giant in the face and startled the ghost, distracting him.

Percy and Nico were grabbed by the girls and the next thing they knew, they were jumping out of the window with metal wings attached to their backs, shoulders and arms.

None of them knew how to fly, but they managed to not scream as they found themselves soaring over the Garden of the Gods. Percy extended his arms and the wings suddenly took him ten feet above, spiraling through the clouds like he owned the skies.

He laughed. This was amazing. No wonder wizards played Quidditch. The thrill of flying itself was the best adrenaline rush anyone could get. Percy had always assumed that as a son of Poseidon he'd naturally hate flying, but he realized that it was heights that he didn't like. There was a vast difference when fear could be forgotten and adventure could be celebrated.

"Land!" Annabeth yelled. "These wings won't last forever."

"How long?"Rachel asked.

"I don't want to find out!" Annabeth said.

With more grace than expected from first timers, the four teens reached the ground, relatively safely. They landed on the terrace of the visitors' entrance of the mountain climbing exploration site.

Percy used the tourist binocular camera to look up at the hill where Daedalus's workshop had been, but it had vanished. No more smoke. No broken windows. Just the side of a hill.

"The workshop moved," Annabeth guessed. "There's no telling where."

"But we need to get back into the maze." Percy argued. He turned towards Nico. "Did you see Tyson and Grover? Did you see Ethan?"

Nico shook his head dolefully. "Sorry, no. We ran into a broken down stadium where the demons caught me. They were talking about preparing for something and some kind of sacrifice."

Annabeth paled. "Sacrifice? What did they say? Was it about Luke?"

"They… I don't know about that. Luke wasn't there. Minos started making all these promises with the she-demon and I realized that they had already sent some kind of monster after Tyson and Grover. I don't know where though."

She inhaled shakily and Percy glared at the ground. He thought about Grover and Tyson, still down there somewhere. And Daedalus…even though he'd done some terrible things and put everybody he cared about at risk, it seemed like a pretty horrible way to die. And Annabeth was still worried about Luke like he was worth it.

"What we should think about is if the maze is still even standing." Percy said loudly. "You said that it's tied to Daedalus' life force. If Minos killed him -"

"No," Nico said. "He isn't dead."

"How can you be sure?"

"I know when people die. It's this feeling I get, like a buzzing in my ears. Plus, I think Mrs. O'Leary saved him."

"What about Tyson and Grover, then?" Percy asked, wide eyed.

Nico shook his head. "That's harder. They're not humans or half-bloods. They don't have mortal souls."

"We have to get into town," Annabeth decided. "Our chances will be better of finding an entrance to the Labyrinth. We have to make it back to camp before Luke and his army."

"So…" Rachel sounded hesitant, but she ploughed on. "We still need to get back to Manhattan, right?"

"Right. And we're running out of time. See, it's already been a couple of days since we went back in the second time." Annabeth pointed out.

"We could take the plane?"

"No." Percy told Rachel. He shared a look with Nico. "We can't."

"But we need to get back to Camp and the Labyrinth is the fastest way." Annabeth said, looking around for some kind of superfast transportation they could use. Percy took a look at Bolt who seemed to be gearing up for something.

"Sorry." She said out loud, startling everyone. "I can't take all four of you back to camp. Two at most and even that's dangerous."

"What?" Rachel asked, confused but Percy groaned.

"I don't want to go back down there. But if we can find Tyson –"

"Then we need to get to ground level and find another way to reach the city limits if we want to go back in." Annabeth said decisively.

Later, after they'd made a call to camp via IM, Rachel was able to harness the power of her name and get them a limo for a ride back. She shrugged when they asked her how and they didn't talk much until she found an old industrial museum with an entrance back into the maze.

There was mine shaft among the huge amount of debris surrounding the area and the padlock on the unused double doors had an engraving of Daedalus' mark.

* * *

Had Rosalie and Alice been humans, they would have crashed after the forty hour mark. Luckily, they weren't and with five solid days of research and breaking and hacking into sensitive accounts, they found a bit more about Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

She was raised in Versailles till she was twelve, after which the Dares moved to New York on account of her mother's business. Beatrice Dare worked in fashion and was on the Board of Directors of a famous brand company that made Alice want to swoon.

Rachel's father was Patrick Dare, a dabbler in the stock market and owner of a sizeable portion of the world's coin coverage.

The family wasn't to be toyed with. Powerful and incredibly influential, they were at the top of their game and Rachel was their darling treasure, as several news articles highlighted.

Jasper was careful in his silent digging of information. Vampires or not, if the business tycoons got wind of someone trying to poke at their little red emerald, the lawsuit would become internationally famous.

Her previous foster caretakers hadn't had a record of how she came into their hands. They'd planned to put her back into the system and no doubt, she would have ended up in another house or an orphanage, but the Dares had been looking to adopt a child and the moment they'd laid eyes on the tiny red headed toddler with chubby cheeks and large, bright eyes, they'd fallen in love.

Rosalie kept looking at the photographs of the little girl. She looked just as little Rosie had been. Short of doing a blood test, they had no doubts that this person was Rosie Potter. Floo systems were dangerously unreliable during the time of the first war against Voldemort.

Grates were malfunctioning in several spots and the most credible theory of what happened was that James had most likely seen Voldemort before the door was broken in and instead of searching for his wand, he had pushed his daughter into the hearth which was automated to floo her to the safe house, but instead took her someplace else. It was unlikely that Rosie ended up in France, but the theory was not dismissed. The most plausible explanation was that she'd ended up in the wrong grate and someone took her to France, but even that was sketchy.

"We're getting nowhere." Alice muttered. "I can't scope out on her. I've never been good with wizards' future."

"Try her parents."

Alice frowned. "There's not much. All I see are numbers and decisions about their jobs. And the occasional surprise gifts that they spoil Rachel with."

Rosalie seemed unhappy with that but Alice comforted her, shutting down the laptop. "At least, she's with a happy family. Well, as happy as it can be. Both her parents are out of the country and she's supposed to have round the clock protection but she shut that down years ago."

"She shut… Why?"

Alice shrugged. "Rachel probably wanted to be a regular American teenager. You know? The loud mouthed, opinionated type?"

Rosalie chuckled. "Does that make Percy and Nico not regular American teenagers?"

"Hmm. Percy's a sweetheart. Nico's not yet there. We could nominate Harry."

"Kids don't have to be American to be brilliantly annoying." She said, shaking her head. They looked through the mounds of printouts surrounding them in Alice's room and started sorting out the relevant texts from the others.

* * *

Time slowed down around me, like the world was turning to Jell-O. Percy'd had this feeling once before, and he knew it was the power of Kronos. His presence was so strong it could bend time itself.

"Run, little hero," he laughed. "Run!"

Percy glanced back and saw him approaching leisurely, swinging his scythe as if he were enjoying the feel of having it in his hands again. No weapon in the world could stop him. No amount of celestial bronze would prove effective.

The Titan was ten feet away when he heard, "PERCY!"

Rachel's voice.

Something flew past him and a blue plastic hairbrush hit Kronos in the eye.

"Ow!" he yelled. For a moment it was only Luke's voice, full of surprise and pain. Percy's limbs were suddenly free and he ran straight into Rachel, Nico and Annabeth, who were standing in the entry hall, their eyes filled with dismay.

"Luke?" Annabeth called. "What—"

Percy grabbed her by the shirt and hauled her after him. They ran as fast as could, straight out of the  
fortress. They were almost back to the Labyrinth entrance when the loudest bellow in the  
world —the voice of Kronos, came back into control. "AFTER THEM!"

"No!" Nico yelled. He clapped his hands together, and a jagged spire of rock the size of an eighteen-wheeler erupted from the ground right in front of the fortress. The tremor it caused was so powerful the front columns of the building came crashing down. They heard muffled screams from the telekhines inside. Dust billowed everywhere.

They plunged into the Labyrinth and kept running, the howl of the Titan lord shaking the entire world behind them.

They ran for a long time, finally collapsing in a dingy part of the tunnel.

Annabeth was all out sobbing and Percy didn't know who to be furious at. Luke had taken the final step, he was gone or as gone as a possessed guy could be. Rachel and Nico looked twice as uncomfortable as each other and it took them a while to calm down.

None of them was in any shape to keep going but Percy found a Rasta cap on the wet, mushy ground.

Surged with new energy from the discovery, they plunged back into the darkness. Percy braced himself for the worst. The tunnel was treacherous. It sloped at weird angles and was slimy with moisture. Half the time they were slipping and sliding rather than walking.

Finally they got to the bottom of a slope and found themselves in a large cave with huge stalagmite columns. Through the center of the room ran an underground river and Tyson was sitting by the banks, cradling Grover in his lap. Grover's eyes were closed. He wasn't moving.

"Tyson!" Percy yelled in absolute relief.

"Percy! Come quick!"

He ran over to them. Grover wasn't dead, thank the gods, but his whole body trembled like he was  
freezing to death.

"What happened?" He asked.

"So many things," Tyson murmured. "Large snake. Large dogs. Men with swords. But then…we got  
close to here. Grover was excited. He ran. Then we reached this room, and he fell. Like this."

"Did he say anything?" I asked.

"He said, 'We're close.' Then hit his head on rocks."

Annabeth knelt next to him. The only other time Percy had seen Grover pass out was New Mexico, when he'd felt the presence of Pan. Percy looked around the cave. The rocks glittered. At the far end was the entrance to another cave, flanked by gigantic columns of crystal that looked like diamonds. And beyond that entrance…

"Grover," Annabeth said. "Wake up."

"Uhhhhhhhh."

She reached out splashed icy cold river water in his face.

"Splurg!" His eyelids fluttered. "Percy? Annabeth? Where…"

"It's okay," Percy said. "You passed out. The presence was too much for you."

"I—I remember. Pan."

"Yeah," Rachel murmured staring at the entrance with wide eyes. "Something powerful is just beyond that doorway."

"Right." Percy looked up. "Grover, Tyson. Rachel. Rachel – Grover, Tyson." He said waving his hand between them.

"Hi." Tyson said, perking up right away. "You are pretty. Like… like a pretty Harry."

Annabeth practically growled while Grover sat up looking even more disoriented. Nico sighed, following Rachel's gaze as she stared at the door. The group got up and headed for it, getting their first and last glimpse of the lair of the lost god.

* * *

 **Too many things happening, amirite? Next chapter's going to tie everything up, I promise.**

 **My excuse for the late update is that a number of education institutions in my country begin in the month of June. So, yeah. Irregular intervals may be expected, but be hopeful and stay tuned!**

 **Q: Who takes over the mantle of the God of the Wild after Lord Pan?**

 **Cabba.**


	12. Truth Will Out

**A:Yup, your very own Grover Underwood becomes Lord of the Wild. Congrats, G-Man. And of course Child of Music and Dreams.**

 **Warning – Scenes of Exhuming, gory fights and swearing.**

 **Listening to – Everdream by Really Slow Motion**

 **Words: 8659**

* * *

Sirius closed his eyes and turned away as Remus pointed his wand at Rosie's grave. With a muttered spell, the earth began to shift and crumble, piling away from the headstone and creating and pit.

Rosalie had said that Ministry Officials had overseen the Potters' burial. Neither the werewolf nor any of the vampires had been invited to it. Dumbledore had been too involved with seeking an immediate secure location for Harry and DJ and by the looks of it, Sirius couldn't tell who was responsible for the decisions of funeral, but it was clear now that there had been foul play.

Under the cover of glamours and disillusionment charms, the group of five people stood in the cemetery of Godric's Hollow, having decided to unearth the little coffin to find out if what Harry had questioned was true.

Alice looped her arm with Sirius', her cold presence being more comforting than he'd expected. He clenched her palm tightly and looked sideways at Sally who was tightlipped at the situation.

She didn't have to accompany them, but she'd said that it wasn't something to be trifled with and perhaps she had wanted to see James and Lily's headstones and silently pray.

Rosalie looked like she hadn't taken a breath since they entered the cemetery. Her face was expressionless and she stood as still and somber as the graves around them.

The heat of the day beat down upon them and the sun was blinding. The cemetery caretaker was an old man with wizened grey hair, although balding from the top. Sirius wasn't sure if he was a wizard but it didn't matter because the charms were holding up and no one paid them any attention.

The pit was finally done, six feet deep and they could see the top of an infant sized coffin peeking through the dirt. Sally's muffled gasp made Rosalie take her hand to offer support.

"Ready?" Remus asked quietly. If the situation was much less intense, Sirius would slap the man on his back and bark out a laugh.

No one made a sound as the lid of the coffin opened. It didn't even creak.

On the white satin bed of the casket, a dead rose could be seen, even with its petals dried and blackened. There was no body.

* * *

It had stopped raining, but the dullness lingered and Harry shivered, feeling exposed for some reason. He paced around in Cabin Three, listening to the sounds of the wind and demigods talking about the change in weather.

The nature spirits had started complaining of a kind of weakness that they felt in their bones. Harry could tell that there was something off with the climate as well, as though something had gone terribly wrong somewhere. May be the gods were fighting? Maybe the weather gods were bored?

Maybe it had nothing to do with gods as much as Titans?

Harry marched out of the cabin, unable to be alone. He walked past a few worried campers and went up to Cabin Four where Miranda sat out, watering a row of saplings in their front garden.

She looked up, frown vanishing almost immediately. "Hey, Harry? Feeling better?"

At his confused look, she explained, "Mikey said that a spell went haywire."

"Mikey would say that." Harry muttered. "Actually, it's not that bad."

"Really?"

"It's a rhyming spell. I can't fix it, as you can tell."

Miranda nodded looking highly amused. "I guess our kind of magic is different from yours."

Harry nodded looking down at the plants. It wasn't just his imagination. The plants looked dull, as if someone had relayed horrifying news to them. He ran a hand through his hair, feeling bothered by it.

"I know right?" Miranda said as though she knew what he was thinking. "Even since it rained, something's been off with the whole eco system. Katie said that satyrs felt a 'shift in the air', whatever that means."

He watched her tend to the plants, wondering if his uneasiness stemmed from the same mood. Obviously, something had happened. The most likely case was that of gods and Titans and maybe even Lord Pan but Harry wondered if he could get some news out of the fleece, even though it talked only about photosynthesis and the latest show on Hephaestus TV.

The clouds hadn't dissipated. It cast a gloomy shadow over camp and despite the heat just this morning, it seemed like a warm arctic climate.

The wind blew around them and Miranda stood up, rubbing her arms. "Seriously, though. What's with the weather? I don't think it's ever been like this."

"Wish I could help you, but I'm no weather expert. But you could ask Clarisse, I'm sure it wouldn't hurt." Harry said, pointing at Clarisse who was running, zipping through naiad traffic to get to the Big House. She looked like she had important news that could be relevant.

He wondered if he should follow her but then, spotted Juniper heading in the other direction. She looked even more frantic and Harry knew that he could get her to explain whatever was happening.

The clouds shifted to reveal the sun for a few seconds before masking it again. Harry could see its shadows on the ground and idly thought about how things were changing too quickly for anyone to catch up on. They were sweating bullets just this morning and then the wind made it cold and it rained and now they'd probably see a rainbow and find the goddess Iris winking at them from above.

"Juniper!" Harry called out. And then, because he couldn't help it, "What brings you here?"

She held up a finger, stopping by the front line of strawberry plantations, looking into the field. She cupped her palms around her mouth and yelled, "Travis! Connor?!"

Harry figured she couldn't move too far from her tree and was stuck where she was. He waited along with her till Travis came running out of the field, panting a bit. He was about to say something when his identical brother, collided with him, while he'd been looking behind him and rushing. They hit the ground, nearly knocking a few plants aside messily.

"What? What?"

"STOLL!" A shriek could be heard from within the field.

"I swear Katie, it wasn't me!" Travis yelled, trying to punch Connor.

"Guys! I need you to do a tracking spell! Stop goofing off!" Juniper complained.

"Tracking spell? Aren't Satyrs better at that?"

"Not underground. Lineus was making this whole speech about eliminating Grover from the Search, but I told him that they were close-by!"

"But they aren't close-by. Why did you lie?"

"Because I was panicking, Harry! Connor, you told me that you could do a tracking charm."

"Uh…" Connor looked sheepish. "I'm not great at magic. Maybe Travis could –"

"Don't look at me!"

Just then, Katie came barreling out of the field, her entire visage red. Red, as in red skin, hair and clothes. She was fuming looking like an incredibly wrathful tomato and the Stolls shrunk away from her.

"What you lack is logic." Harry said, amused. "That is rather good magic."

Katie glared at him so hard that Harry stepped behind Juniper. The dryad whined. "See? Come on, you guys. At least try it out!"

"He's the wizard, ask him!" Travis said meekly, while trying to avoid Katie's glare.

"Labyrinth magic is too chaotic. And you know it makes me sick."

Juniper looked close to tears now. "But I know that he's gonna make it! He has to! He promised me!"

Harry felt bad. Travis and Connor looked at each other in dejection and Katie felt less bad tempered and pulled Juniper into a hug.

But it was true. Every time he tried to walk towards Zeus Fist, the atmosphere was filled with garden-fresh, intense, oxygenated air too pure for him to breathe in. Harry was so used to the pollution that he couldn't stand to be near the place. At first, it confused him. How could the Labyrinth be fresh and perfect? The maze drove people insane and got them killed. It didn't make any sense until Grover's words came to mind.

He'd first felt the presence of Lord Pan in New Mexico a year ago. The smell of coffee was like an invitation, according to Percy, but he believed that his friend was the one who was meant to find the lost god. Harry agreed with him. Grover was awkward and passionate, imperfect and relentless, dazed and powerful. If anyone could find Pan, it would be him.

Maybe that was what Harry felt every time he went near the place. Maybe it was Pan's presence he could feel. If that was what a god's power could do, practically knock him out from a hundred or more kilometres away, Harry didn't want to know what would happen if they were in the same room. It was probably for the best that he didn't follow Percy, Annabeth and Rachel into the labyrinth.

And just before Harry was about to ask about Clarisse, the ground shook.

* * *

When Pan died, it sent a shock wave through the walls. It felt even worse than when Luke jumped out of the coffin, not as Luke but Kronos. One immortal passed away and another woke up. Balance.

The six of them ran through the tunnels, trying to find an exit when they reached a dead end.

"What?" Rachel stared at the blank wall dumbfounded.

"Why did you lead us here?!" Grover said frantically. He clomped his hooves on the ground, as though he were ready to dig through the walls.

"But… this was the way out. Back to the Marriott. I don't understand –"

The tunnel shook. Everyone scrambled towards the walls to hold onto each other, trying to wait out the tremours but it didn't stop after a long time.

Tyson looked like he wanted to cry. He grabbed at Percy's flashlight and aimed it down the way they just came from. Once the quake stopped, the silence seemed impenetrable.

"Do you see anything?" Annabeth asked, her whisper far too loud. Tyson shook his head and started walking back.

"Flo? Rachel!" Percy touched her shoulder and she looked jarred. "Can you find another way out?"

"I… I think so… But I was so sure this was the way." She looked back at the dead end.

"You took a wrong turn. Relax, we've done a lot of that." Grover reassured her.

Tyson led the way back. Water was dripping down the sides and there were small forms of stalactites on the ceiling. Percy touched one of the droplets. It felt salty.

"This is sea water." He said in surprise.

Tyson nodded absentmindedly, still walking. He seemed to be following something that not even Rachel could see.

"May be we are near Manhattan." Annabeth reasoned. "Ocean water may have percolated –"

"But it's always been fresh water in caves, right?" Percy said, pressing his hand on the wall to sense how far away the source was. May be a few miles off route, but it was there. Distance was shortened in the Labyrinth, so they could be anywhere just off the East coast.

They passed by a fork that hadn't been there before. Tyson stopped for a second and sniffed the air.

"You're trying to find a way by scent?" Nico asked, incredulously.

"Tyson nodded again. "Strawberries." Was all he said and took a left. The other stared at his retreating back in surprise. Then Grover looked at them. "I can smell it too."

"Strawberries?" Rachel repeated, confused.

"Tyson. Tyson! We can't just follow any strawberry scent!" Percy said.

"I can smell it too! Strawberries and pine and oranges." Rachel said. Her eyes were closed, head tilted by the wall as though she could hear something as well. May be she was clear sensed and not just clear sighted.

Tyson stopped and Percy, Annabeth and Nico ran into him. He was facing the wall at a random point. There was a large crack down the side as though the wall had been broken into two halves and then pushed together again with water. As Percy stared at the wall, he too could get the smell of strawberries and something else.

"The ocean's nearby. I can feel it." He whispered.

"No." Annabeth breathed. She touched the middle of the crack and there was soft blue glow of a delta sign. Immediately, the crack opened and widened as though something was being wedged between it. Dull light, but to their eyes, the brightest they'd ever seen in a long time, poured in along with the familiar scents of home.

The six of them peeked out.

Grover groaned. "We reached Camp!"

"Wasn't that the plan?" Rachel asked, looking around the forest with interest.

Percy could see trip wires placed all around Zeus Fist. If they got out of the tunnel, either flaming arrows would be shot at them or a land mine would blow up around them. Basically, they were stuck.

"No, that was not the plan!" Annabeth complained. "Tyson, we were not supposed to find a way directly into camp!"

"Oops?"

"This is bad." Nico muttered. "Rachel got into camp. So, literally anyone can come and go now?"

Percy realized their mistake. If they found this path, then Kronos' army would be able to find it as well. It was disastrous. The chances of closing the opening and trying to find another way out would waste too much time because the trail to New York was blocked and there was no telling with other way would lead them to back to the surface or straight into an army of monsters who were already on their way to Camp using the exact same place that they were in.

One of the trees shook and leaned towards them momentarily before a dryad dropped out from the branches. She was careful to stand ten feet away.

"Annabeth?" She called in surprise.

"Amber!" Annabeth called. "Bring someone to get rid of the traps. There are six of us now. We didn't have a choice."

"We landed here by accident!" Percy added.

Amber opened and closed her mouth. She suddenly sprang into action and ran out of sight.

They didn't know how long they waited for. Percy checked his watch only to find its digital numbers flickering too fast. The longer they stood there, the more they felt antsier.

Clarisse was the first to arrive. She gaped at them before saying, "You moronic idiots!"

"That's redundant." Percy said mildly. It didn't satiate her anger and she reached for something hidden in the grass and pulled. The trip wires went slack and she waved her hand.

They climbed out of the entrance, closing it behind them quickly. It probably wouldn't do them any good if the army did find its way, because half of it was supplied by demigods, defected from camp.

"You? Who the Hades are you?" Clarisse demanded of Rachel when the tunnel was shut.

"Er… Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Mortal."

Clarisse stared at her, looking dumbfounded as though she wasn't sure what exactly to address.

"Slightly long story." Annabeth said. "But we need to alert camp –"

"Amber's doing that." Clarisse snapped. "You, mortal, get out of the way. The rest of you start setting up the traps and be careful. TYSON!"

Tyson had run up to her and had given Clarisse a hug even when the demigod was yelling profanities.

They worked quickly, re strapping the wires and covering the switches, as much as they could. Percy saw a row of crossbows rigged to shoot, concealed cleverly behind the shrubs. There were stun grenades and the like, ready to fire at anyone who barged in out of the tunnel.

"We need to assemble everyone now. The Titan army's already on the move." Annabeth said tightly, knotting the last wire.

"Amber's gone for Chiron." She said, wanting to look sour but Tyson kept giving her sad looks as he arranged the catapults and rows of boulders stained with liquid greek fire.

"I'll get to the Big House. Grover, get to the Council and warn them to head for the safety block at the West end. Annabeth –"

"I'm staying here." Annabeth said firmly.

"Fine." Clarisse muttered, turning around to head out.

Percy was about to side with Annabeth when he remembered Rachel, standing by the side, looking uncomfortable.

"You need to leave." Percy blurted. It sounded ruder than he'd meant.

"O…okay –"

"No, I didn't mean it like that. But if a fight breaks out, then you're in danger."

"So will you!"

"I know how to fight! We all do! You don't!" Even as Percy said that he remembered that Harry was another person who needed to get out of camp. Harry who was supposed to spend a couple of weeks there to get to know people and for people to get to know him. He wasn't supposed to be involved, at all. Camp was suddenly, the worst place he could be.

"I'll come back." Percy promised Annabeth. "Nico, Tyson, hold the ranks."

"You're going to leave her by the highway?!" Nico asked incredulously.

"No." Percy grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her away. "I'm getting both Rachel and Harry out of here."

They just got a few steps away from Zeus' Fist when the whole world trembled.

* * *

The earth shook so violently that they had to crouch on the ground to stop from falling over. Katie and Juniper held onto each other while Connor and Travis yelped, trying to find purchase to hold onto. Harry dug his fingers into the mud and knew it was ineffective if the strong tremours didn't stop.

It felt like a tremendous amount of shock wave surged through the grounds and into their bodies, rattling every part and leaving them shaken. Harry's teeth rattled against each other and it felt as though something was about to break. Either his skull or ribs or femurs or everything.

Then, as quickly as it had come, it was gone. Harry looked up, finding most campers on the ground, having fallen over or hunkered for pseudo security. They looked around confused and fearful.

"What was that?!" Katie gasped. The spell on her seemed to be fading, as though the quake had switched the colour off.

"You never get earth quakes here?" Harry asked. He touched his throat, feeling no inclination to rhyme.

"It wasn't normal." Juniper whispered. "It didn't feel like it. It felt wrong –"

"But incredibly powerful." Connor said, standing up gingerly. He stared into the forest as though he could see that something was wrong.

And then, they heard the shriek of what Harry supposed was a banshee.

"Oh no!" Connor ran towards the forest, Travis right behind him.

Katie, Juniper and Harry followed them, several other armed demigods running along with them. They crossed a small stream and reached into the clearing which looked like a war zone.

Monsters were rushing out of the Labyrinth entrance from Zeus' Fist and though they were barraged by the automatically triggered arrows and bombs, some of them got through and were already fighting with the campers.

Harry stared in shock. It was one thing to see demigods duel for practice at camp, but this was practically carnage. The monsters were all terrible and incredibly ancient from his view point. He could see them with long tails of poisoned spikes, claws, scales and fangs, trying to rip into the teens fighting them. Some campers were also fighting other demigods and the only way to differentiate, camp from the army was who were wearing the camp t-shirts and who weren't.

"Grover!" Juniper cried, rushing towards her boyfriend in the chaos.

There was an unearthly sound from the side and Harry turned his head to find a hellhound, quite small but much more vicious and bloodthirsty than Mrs. O'Leary, growling at him. Before he could reach for his wand, Katie threw her shield at the hound. It hit it right between the eyes and it veered off course. A bronze sword nicked its flank and decapitated its head. The hell hound burst into golden dust and the rancid odour of sulfur struck him.

The owner of the sword grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the fight. Percy yelled, "Get back to Frost! Now!"

"What? No!" Harry pulled his hand away, ready to say that he wasn't going to leave when he saw who was standing beside Percy. "What the hell is she doing here?!"

"It didn't go the way it was supposed to." Percy snapped, charged with so much energy that he couldn't stay still. He looked like he _had_ to jump in the fray and fight. "I need you to get her out of here! And you can't come back either."

"Fat chance! I'm not running!"

"At least, leave her at Frost! Or even Central Park!"

"Alright. But I'll come right back!" Harry warned, searching for Ham's tree, she'd be most cooperative in letting him travel.

"I just said you're not! You can't come back!" Percy yelled. "You – you have to stay with Rachel, so that she'll be safe!"

"I'll leave her at Frost! She'll be more than safe there!"

"And then what! You'll come back? That'll just tire you out!"

"I've been getting better at it. And besides Bolt can go one way and I can make the return journey, by myself." Harry pointed out. It was hard to work out who looked angrier at the point.

Percy glared. And then there was a sound like that of one of the land mines exploding. It caused another quake, smaller than before, but they held onto the trees for support. Rachel looked around. "Isn't there another way out?"

"I don't want you walking alone on the road, any of the monsters can get to you." Percy said. Then his expression changed. He looked alarmed as though he had just remembered something. It immediately put Harry even more on edge.

"What?"

"Chris." Percy said. He looked at the battle in the distance and then back to Harry. "Come on!"

Harry shared a look with Rachel who looked as confused and they followed him, running away from the fight. It felt wrong but he trusted Percy (most of the time.)

They crossed the central grounds and the amphitheatre. It was strange to see them completely empty and the sounds of metal on metal and blasts and screams could be heard. Percy led them into the Big House and they immediately started to descend the stairs.

The basement was quiet and Percy opened a door that was obscured neatly in the shadows. The room that they entered was small and encased partially in darkness. The musty smell of dust lingered over the rows of cartons and there was a boy about their age, hunkered at the edge of an old bed, muttering to himself. His clothes were torn and dirty even though there was a pile of fresh clothes folded neatly on one of the boxes.

"That's Chris Rodriguez." Percy whispered. "Clarisse found him wandering about in the maze in the winter.

"What happened to him?" Rachel asked looking at him in horror.

Percy didn't answer. Harry turned around to see him closing the door, almost slamming it, locking the two of them inside with Chris.

"Hey –!"

"I can't have you there, Harry! You guys will be safe in there!" Percy yelled from the other side, running up the stairs. Harry heard him call out something in Ancient Greek and there was a sudden rumbling sound. Metal shutters fell all around the building. It covered the doors and windows, stopping all the light and a few artificial lights lit up on their own. The sounds of the fight were blocked out completely.

"That blasted little shit!" Harry yelled.

Chris cowered in the corner. Rachel snapped. "Shush! You're scaring him! And Percy did what he thought was right, so cool it!"

Harry ran a hand through his hair. How could he have fallen for that? How could Percy even do that? He could help! He could make a shield and make some of the Titans' army retreat, or he could at least try. And he could do magic, he wasn't completely helpless!

"I can't – I'm not letting him – I can't let him go there on his own."

"He's not on his own. There are a lot of people with him. They're all demigods, right? I mean, are they wizards too? I really don't –"

Harry felt restless as if he were the one afflicted with ADHD. "No. They're demigods. I'm the only wizard."

"Oh. Is this minority discrimination?" She frowned.

Harry couldn't help but laugh. It didn't make him feel better, because his most pressing issue was that he wasn't helping with the battle. Harry had frozen for a second when he had seen the hellhound, he admitted, but he recovered near quickly enough as well.

"Not exactly. I'm a guest at camp and Percy thinks I can't fight."

"I don't think he thinks that." She said.

Harry shook his head and walked towards the door, shaking it violently, but it stayed solid. He aimed his wand at it, ready to blast through it when Rachel pulled his arm down.

"Wait a sec! What are you gonna do? Get out of here and run back there?!"

"What do you care? We didn't even meet before this week!" Harry argued.

"Are you serious?" Rachel demanded. "I saw the photo, Harry. And it's true, okay? I believe it."

"What if I don't?"

"Then you're in denial!"

Unfortunately, Harry did believe it. This was his sister, his supposedly dead sister, standing, alive and everything, trying to convince him to not fight. He was not in denial. He just didn't like it, because it meant that someone somewhere had lied and tricked everyone.

"And even if you weren't – even if we had nothing to do with each other – if we were strangers, I still wouldn't let you go out there." She snapped.

The gall of her. She was glaring so fiercely at him that she reminded him of his reflection whenever it had talked back. The cue wasn't pleasant.

"We are strangers." Harry told her carefully. "So, back off!"

"Percy cares about you, okay? He cares a lot. And if anything happened to you –"

"What if something happens to him?! Do you care about him? I do!" Harry yelled.

"STOP IT! STOP IT!" Chris screamed. It startled the pair and they stared at the guy, who tried to move further away from them. "Mary didn't like it! She didn't want to! She just wanted to leave! It was all my fault!"

He started sobbing noisily. Harry and Rachel felt incredibly uncomfortable at the scene. And then there was a high pitched sound, worse than that of a nail being dragged across a chalk board.

They winced and then looked up at the ceiling in horror.

"That sounds like claws." Rachel whispered.

"On iron." Harry said.

There were several more screeches dragging across the iron as though something that was completely deaf was ripping through metal shutters.

They heard a roar and backed away from the door.

"Maybe if we stay quiet – " Rachel said.

"They'll still smell us." Harry said thinking fast. Most of the monsters that he'd seen could be killed with lethal cutting charms and blasting hexes. But if they were too big and had additions like venom, it would be suicidal to confront one especially without actual training.

On the other hand, if he could attack them from behind, (a tactic that was abhorred by magic users but upheld by demigods) then, he could gain an edge.

And he wasn't alone.

"Bolt!" He called, looking right at Rachel.

She looked confused, but a small gold haired Spaniel leapt out from underneath her frizzy hair. Rachel jumped, gaping at the puppy and stammering, "How… but you… we need to have a real long conversation, missy!"

"Not now!" Harry hissed. He looked at Bolt. "Get me to the second floor –"

"No."

"What d'you mean?"

"No." Bolt said. "I'm not doing anything unless you tell me your plan and it had better be brilliant."

"One of us is a distraction and the other – "

"Will skip up to the monsters and say 'Boo'? Are you insane? Bolt, I say no." Rachel commanded.

"You can't order her around. She's not a pet." Harry said.

"I know, Percy said _bonded_. I don't have a clue what that means but it better not mean what I think and fear it means."

Harry closed his eyes for a second. The noises of metal being torn had stopped. Either they had given up or had already got in.

"I'll check." Bolt said.

"No!" Harry and Rachel protested at the same time, but Bolt had already disappeared.

And then the wall in front of them bent inwards as though something was pushing it from the outside.

* * *

The Laistrygonian giants were nearly twenty in number. Percy had never seen so many of them in a bunch and each one of them looked even more terrifying than those he'd first seen more than a year ago. They were all ten feet tall, swinging large tree trunks like maces. With one swipe, one of the giants roared and knocked out several trees, nearly smashing the whole of the Ares cabin.

Tyson ran into them like a bowling ball and knocked three giants off the track. All of Camp's archers were positioned at a safe distance, aiming precisely at the monsters, never missing. Most of the Hephaestus Hermes Cabins were operating the catapult machines and started taking out the giants. But after that, about thirty to forty dracaenae burst out of the Labyrinth and the battle really began.

Percy nearly went deaf, but he clicked his pen and lashed his dagger out at everything designated as 'enemy.' It was harder to decide whether he had to kill the rogue demigods, instead when one of them approached him, he ducked their swipe and smashed her in the helmet with the butt of Riptide.

He kicked her sword out of her arms and went for his next victim, trying to get to Annabeth.

The satyrs were also helping. They played wild music which made vines grow out of the ground and catch the monsters' ankles, holding them in place. The music was rattling Percy's ears and was causing half the monsters to cry out in pain and move away from them. But they looked even angrier after they ran a minimum safe distance.

And then the battle truly began.

A band of telekhines, far greater and older than what Percy had seen in Mount St. Helens. They jumped over the snake women and landed just shy from the trip wires, splitting into two groups. One attacked the Satyrs and children of Athena while the rest turned and headed straight for camp.

Percy knew that if they got out of the forest, they'd start to destroy the cabins and burn everything down. He wanted to rush towards Annabeth but turned around and chased one of the telekhines, taking its head off with a swipe of Riptide. And then Nico was running beside him, attacking with equal finesse. He stabbed another monster with his Stygian blade, absorbing its energy till the monster dissolved into nothingness. The acrid smell of sulfur and blood was mixed into the air but Percy pushed on while Nico summoned his own mini army of skeletons of a lot of undead soldiers from different time periods in history.

The revolting corpses stumbled their way towards the dracaenae, unperturbed by their curses and hissing.

Nico dropping his sword and keeled over. Percy threw his dagger when one of the younger telekhines got too close to the son of Hades, striking the creature just below the neck, killing it instantly.

"Get up!" Percy said roughly, pulling the younger boy up. "Chiron's with the Hephaestus cabin, he'll keep you safe, go!"

When it looked like things were getting under control, there was a terrible shriek echoing from within the Labyrinth. Percy had heard that before. He watched in horror as the huge form of Kampe flew out of the tunnel, drawing gasps and screams from the fight below as all eyes turned towards her. She flew in a loop around the clearing, a wicked smirk appearing on his face. She sniffed a few times, dodging arrows shot from campers' bow, with ease. Then, she flapped her wings, soaring into the sky towards the Big House.

"No." Percy whispered, realizing what she was meant to do. He started following her, but his path was blocked by a couple of dracaenae, who grinned before swiping their claws at him.

One of them struck his chest, tearing at his t-shirt. He leapt back and charged without hesitation, feinting to the side and attacking with all his might. It was more than enough.

They had a look of mild surprise and indignation before he killed them. A part of him felt worried and the amount of rage he'd displayed, but he hadn't been able to help it. He'd locked Harry, Rachel and Chris in the basement and if Kampe got in, they'd have no place to escape to.

"Grover!" Nico called out, still leaning against a tree, too weak to stand. The satyr had managed to escape one of the Titans' demigods and rushed up to them with wide eyes.

"Where's she going?"

"I don't know – Percy!" Nico shouted as Percy ran towards the Big House alone. Grover rushed after him, sensing the urgency and panic.

In the distance, they saw Kampe land on the large supposedly indestructible metal shutters that should guard the building in case of an emergency. But her claw made contact and sparks flew as she tried to break into the side.

Percy tried to remember the dream he'd had about Harry and Luke. He couldn't recall if Luke had threatened to kill Harry, but Rachel and Chris were in there as well. Did he even remember his sibling?

A manticore nearly crashed into them from the side. Percy pushed Grover back, deflecting the monster by leaping sideways to strike at its back. He wished he had his shield but had to make do without it.

Grover gathered a clump of dirt and muttered a few words, more of a chant into it, cupping his palms to his mouth. Then he threw the mud on the manticore which howled as though acid had touched its skin. Percy tried to land another slice on its body, but it was too careful despite its large body, deftly moving to get away from Grover. It snarled and swung its tail at them, poisoned spikes being launched like bolts of electricity.

One of them struck a tree between Percy and Grover, while the others made the two jump out of the way.

They were losing time. Percy raised his sword and instead of fighting the manticore, he pointed it towards the forest. There was a strong tug in his gut, the feeling that he was creating more than summoning water was apparent. A gush of water flew in through the trees, hitting the monster and hosing it away from them.

But it sunk its claws and spikes into the ground, not allowing itself to be washed away. Percy was about to charge again when a spear flew over his head and the manticore was impaled in the chest. Suddenly, it started to spasm, twitching and grunting uncontrollably.

Clarisse came at it screaming a battle cry that sounded like, "Braccas meas vescimini!"

She swiped her spike studded shield at it and it was history. With a grim look, she picked up Maimer and snapped, "What're you looking at, Jerkson? They need us!"

* * *

The wall crashed in. Harry and Rachel backed away hurriedly, watching at the iron sheets, cement and tiles broke and tumbled in creating so much noise that it could've covered up a rock concert.

A large silhouette blocked the way. They stared at the winged demon, stunned into silence. Kampe smiled, sniffing appreciately.

"You may not be demigods…" She purred. "But you smell _delicious_."

She let out a snarl, leaping towards them, her entire ancient form diluting and reforming horribly. Rachel screamed and Harry drew out his wand and yelled, "Protego!"

Shockingly, she actually hit the shield he'd conjured. It sent a ripple of strain through the layer. She glared at it, but was curious enough to pressed a digit on the shimmering barrier. The shield bent inwards as though it was a rubber sheet. Kampe grinned and punched at it. Harry felt the force of her strength. It blew him back into the wall and he crashed to the floor, dazed with pain.

Rachel stared at her, frozen to the spot. She seemed to be stuck there, unable to move from under Kampe's gaze.

Just in time, Bolt appeared in front of Rachel, a massive tiger, growling up at Kampe. Rachel scrambled backwards; the change in events were taxing her brain. She turned and ran towards Harry to help him up and pulled Chris towards the wall. He was still mumbling under his breath, having taken no notice of the monster.

Kampe outright laughed. Bolt looked completely harmless in front of the mighty monster, but she didn't back down.

 _Run_ , Rachel heard. Like a soft voice guiding her to safety. She didn't stop to think. She didn't want to leave the special puppy/tiger, but her own human instincts were screaming at her to run, far away from camp where she did not belong.

The door to the basement opened just as the she-devil backhanded Bolt almost too easily into the pile of cartons. Percy, a guy with hooves and a girl who looked like she could grind meat rushed in, staring up at her in mixed horror and determination.

While the two demigods started to engage her in a fierce duel to the death, the satyr ran towards her and helped her get Harry and Chris out of the basement.

"They won't be able to hold her!" Rachel protested, as Grover tried to lead them outside. He had chanted some words in Ancient Greek and the rest of the shutters went back up, freeing them.

"It's gonna be fine." The goat-boy, satyr, said, sounding too hyped for her to trust him. The four reached the main door and opened it only for a large hundred headed and handed monster to face them.

Rachel screamed again. Harry's head jerked up and Chris gasped.

Harry was already raising his arm, his wand, tenderly as though about to shoot, this time, more effective magic at it when Grover caught him and said, "Braires!"

"Satyr! I have come to help! Tyson is right!" The monster said, given them a broken grin but a genuine attempt at emanating courage.

They stepped aside to let him pass. He lumbered towards the basement and Rachel found herself feeling dizzy from everything that was happening.

"Don't go soft on me." Harry mumbled, blinking his eyes repeatedly.

Grover touched his head and winced. "That's a hot lump, you've got there. You're probably concussed."

" _You're_ concussed." Was Harry's brilliant retaliation.

They barely stepped over the closed fissure on the ground, in front of the Big House when a rally of arrows found them. One impaled itself into Harry's thigh and the second got Grover in the arm. Both boys howled in pain, dropping to the ground.

The third arrow whizzed past Rachel's head, but pinned her hair to the earth, jerking her head backwards. Pain erupted in her neck as she was pulled down by the force of the arrow, keeping her locked to the ground.

She heard Chris cry out as well and assumed he was shot too. She wasn't hit, but it felt like a muscle had been torn because the side of her neck felt like it was burning.

Several others flew around them, but it missed them altogether.

She opened her eyes and saw the blurry shapes of a group of kids, her age, it looked like, running towards them. She was about to cry out for help, when she saw that they weren't wearing Camp t-shirts. Her fear doubled when she saw them smirking.

"Nice." One of them chortled. "A demigod, a satyr, a wizard and a mortal. You think these were the ones that Luke was talking about?"

Two of them were staring at her dispassionately, but she could see no sense of sympathy in their eyes. They were soldiers, not school kids. This was a war and Rachel was at the lowest rung in the hierarchy.

"Janice!" Grover called weakely. Rachel saw one of the girls look towards him, a little guilty, but she didn't say anything.

"Janice, you don't want to do this! Don't you see what they're making you do?" He continued. Another demigod swung his sword and held the tip close to Grover's chin.

"Shut up! And stay down, or we will kill you."

"Mary." Chris mumbled.

Rachel saw all five demigods freeze at the name.

"You killed her." Chris whispered, staring at them. They didn't move as if they were defeated by the revelation.

"You killed her!" Chris reached up, ignoring the arrow sticking out of his calf and lunged for the boy in the center. He wrestled the sword from his grip and decapitated him in two quick moves that shocked everyone around.

Rachel had never seen violence like that outside a silver screen or home box. The head dropped and hit the ground with a sickening thud.

Janice and the others scattered as Chris roared unintelligibly, fury dancing in his eyes as he attacked them, taking on the four of them at once. Rachel reached back to feel the arrow in her hair. She tried to pull it, but it was stuck so firmly that she had to resolve by tearing her tangled, knotted hair from its hold. With an almighty pull, she ripped a few strands out of the earth and her head, but was free.

Grover had hit his head on the steps when he'd fallen. He bleated vaguely and Harry was no better. She couldn't hope to get them away. Where would she go? People were fighting everywhere. She sat up and pulled at Harry's shoulder, trying not to look at the arrow that was sticking out of his leg. It looked painful, but she knew that if she tried to pull it out, she'd end up hurting him more.

There was a roar of anger from inside the Big House and Rachel hoped that Percy had gotten in a good hit.

Harry sat up. He sat up so suddenly that Rachel nearly screamed again. She swore her heart had stopped when he'd moved without warning.

"Don't do that!" She scolded, but he was breathing heavily, looking down at Grover. Rachel leaned over and saw that the satyr didn't seem to be doing well.

"Grover?" Harry called, touching his face. He didn't move or respond, his chest was moving in shallow measures. Harry swore.

"What? What, is it bad?"

"He has an arrow sticking out of him, what do you think?!" He snapped at her. She glared back.

"Then what do we do? He's bleeding!"

Harry tried to put pressure around the entry wound of the arrow, but Grover groaned and tried to turn away.

"Do some magic! You're a wizard!" Rachel said, hysterically. She didn't know who he was, but she couldn't let someone who she'd just met and had tried to save her life, die right in front of her.

"I can't heal him, not when I'm bleeding too –" He stopped, swiveling his head to look towards the forest. "The fleece. Rachel, come on! Grab his other side."

Careful to keep her neck still, she moved over and gripped Grover's unharmed arm. Harry broke the shaft of arrows that were still embedded in him and Grover and carefully held his other side. Together, they lifted him up and stumbled as though they were the worst participants in a four legged race.

They left Chris on his own. It was more detrimental to the demigods he were facing rather than himself.

Rachel's arms and neck were screaming in muted horror as fatigue took over. They had dragged him halfway and were at the edge of the forest. The sounds of the fight were loud and she could see fallen teens, with broken swords, spears and shields. Arrows were strewn everywhere, impaled in bodies, tree trunks and the earth. The smell was horrific and Rachel almost gagged.

"Grover!" Someone cried. A girl with green tinted skin that looked natural on her, ran up to them. She was cut in various places and was bleeding a green substance. Rachel didn't understand. She could see and feel everything, maybe even better than the demigods and monsters, but she could not understand and accept.

"I think the arrow nicked the brachial artery." Harry panted. "He's losing too much blood, _don't touch it_! Help us get to Thalia's tree!"

They moved slowly. Grover was nearly slumped over Harry's side and Rachel started to cry. She was basically holding someone who was about to die. She had seen far too many corpses in one hour to last her a life time.

A telekhine dropped down in front of them. Not that she knew what it was. It growled and none of them were in a shape to defend themselves but then three arrows found their mark on its back.

It growled in confusion and its entire body turned to dust. Sulfur filled the air and Rachel gagged.

"Don't stop!" Annabeth growled, knocking Rachel out of the way and grabbing Grover's side. Juniper helped and relieved Harry of his burden. The girls made faster work of pulling the satyr, bypassing the battle and reaching the outskirts of camp.

Rachel could see an immense translucent barrier that shimmered in a blue glow. It looked potent and dangerous. She automatically knew to not touch it. The next thing that caught her eyes was the large dragon that was curled around a massive pine tree.

She hung back with Harry as Juniper and Annabeth pulled a gleaming golden shawl (?) from one of its branches and draped it over Grover's shoulders.

There was a blast. Something had exploded with such force that the ground shook.

Annabeth had a look of desperation on her face as she ran into the fight again. Grover flopped onto his girlfriend's side, looking a bit better. The bleeding seemed to have stopped.

And then Harry stood up. Before he did what he did, Rachel could tell that she needed to hold onto something.

He marched over to the couple and grabbed the Fleece with both hands. The dragon whined and cowered as though it too was bracing itself.

"What –?" Juniper asked, but she too stared when the fleece started to glow.

The golden material shone light subtly as though it seemed to be drawing energy from Harry, but it was the other way around. The bruises on his arm were vanishing instantaneously and then the trees shook.

Rachel's jaw dropped. Roots began to pull themselves out of the ground. The trees leaned over and uproots themselves, walking (there was no better verb) unsteadily. She looked around. Everything green and living that previously was never mobile was moving. And from her standpoint, she could see what was happening and it took her breath away.

* * *

Percy and Clarisse were dragged out of the Big House by Bolt. Braires had somehow able to throw Kampe through another wall and she ended up outside the building. Percy felt like the weight of the world had been dropped onto his shoulders again.

Before he could reach for his sword, the trees ran past them.

Percy, Clarisse and Bolt stared at the scene, motionless. He had seen dryads move around. He'd seen naiads race faster than humans and demigods. This was the first time he'd seen nature fighting, though.

Kampe too looked stunned as the trees wrapped their branches and roots around her like creepers, slamming her to the ground. From the battle, cacophony could be heard as the forest rose up to meet the challenge and drive out the intruders.

Percy got up. He had never realized how many trees they had. They had a lot. As it turned out, campers were given a reprieve as the branches swung wildly, hitting and lashing at the Titan's army.

Kampe roared. The animal faces on her belt came alive and pounced on the trees holding her down, ripping them to shreds. Braires came forward, so fearlessly, Percy couldn't believe he'd ever doubted him. The hundred handed one picked up a clump of mud and hurled it at Kampe. A hundred large clumps, every second amounted up to a lot and before they knew it, she'd been buried under the earth that was piled as tall as Zeus' Fist.

Braires turned to Clarisse. "Your spear, lady demigod!"

She aimed her spear at the mound and with its last surge of electricity that fried Kampe and the air around them, the mound crumpled back to the ground, leaving only a trace of sulfur drifting down.

Percy exhaled heavily, limping towards the entrance of the Labyrinth. The trees had taken out most of the monsters and were starting to settle down. Percy saw atleast ten bodies surrounding Zeus' Fist and the tired and injured campers were slumped all over, in relief and grief.

"Nico." He called. The young boy was sitting next to Stanley and Harvey, all three looked worse for wear, but incredibly alive. Percy leaned down and hugged them tightly.

"I killed her." Harvey whispered, pointing at one of the rogue demigods who'd defected from camp. Percy couldn't even recognize her. She was on her back, her entire body twisted strangely as though she had been dead before she hit the ground. She had the strong features of a child of Apollo, but he kept quiet on that.

Harvey couldn't have been older than eight. Percy blinked back the wetness in his eyes and hugged them again.

He got up, forcing himself to look at all the bodies. They must have been somebody who he'd seen once before. The guy with the outlandish tattoo of a rainbow, the girl with green highlights in her hair, the boy with seemingly perfect eyebrows, the child with a broken shield…

Percy walked away from them, suppressing a lot of things.

He could see Annabeth's hair through the green of the forest. She looked dirt stricken and bloody and very much alive and beautiful. The pain dimmed when he thought about it. He'd only ever called two other women beautiful. They were his mom and Angelina Jolie. Right now, Annabeth was climbing to the top without even trying.

There was a small group surrounding the pine tree. No, not the fleece, but Harry. He was hunched over the ground on one knee. Grover had a hand on his back, talking softly, but Harry looked a little too sick.

Percy ran, breathing deeply. Rachel turned around, looking wide eyed and exhausted herself.

"What's wrong?!" He demanded. She shrugged helplessly.

"He over exerted himself!" Juniper said in a scratchy voice like she had just finished crying. "His little trick with the trees? Yeah, that's what happens when you _amplify_ the fleece's powers."

"Actually…" Harry muttered, blinking tiredly. He swayed a bit and everyone reached forwards to catch him. "It was ampli… amp… amplifying my…"

"Your magic? Your core, you mean?" Annabeth asked curiously. "That's actually brilliant."

He looked a little green.

"Wow." Percy muttered, patting his back. "You're like the Golden Fleece. A walking, talking –"

Harry lurched forwards, retching spectacularly.

"… puking fleece…"

* * *

 **Q: How many cabins exist by the time Annabeth and amp is done with the reconstruction and renovation?**

 **So late. So many excuses. I wasn't well. I'm busy. Writer's block…? No! Not yet! Stay tuned, people! I'm trying my best here!"**

 **Cabba.**


	13. Bittersweet

**A: From the official website, twenty cabins have been established by the time the wars are done with.**

 **Those of you who haven't voted in the poll on my bio page, go look it up. Thanks.**

 **Listening to – Cayendo by Deorro**

 **Words: 6064**

* * *

The mood in camp was bittersweet. They had to clear up the battle zone, take out the broken weapons and bodies to be burnt. Shrouds were hurriedly made and there was a somber funeral just before sunset. Harry noticed that he was being given special treatment and went along with it because he was simply too tired to say anything. He sat down at Poseidon's table, watching Dionysus heal Chris. Madness was a specialty of the god. Harry remembered Neville's parents and was about to get up when Rachel plopped down on the seat next to him.

He had tried to avoid her since they'd left the fleece hanging in the hot breeze on the low branch of Thalia's tree. With the clean-up and burning-of-the-shroud ceremony, he'd been able to steer clear from her. And then, he had gotten mixed with the Percy and Annabeth debacle and had ended that with winding Percy up enough for the demigod to run after her and snog the stuffing out of her.

Harry sighed in relief when he later saw them holding hands and looking much healthier, thanks to the ambrosia and the most-romantic-kiss-of-all-time as dubbed by Drew. Now he had to get Hermione and Ron together and then he'd have the best resume for career of professional matchmaker. It shouldn't be too hard.

"Don't move." Rachel said sternly when she sat down next to him and he huffed. His arms felt a little numb, the thigh which had had the arrow head in it was sore and despite Rita Skeeter's claims he was not masochistic. So, he didn't move.

"What?"

She glared at him. "Just… look, I'm a little lost here – "

"You can leave anytime you want. Bolt should feel better now, she can take you anywhere on this continent and the U.K."

"Not that! I know I could have left – listen! Just tell me! What happened to our parents? Why did they die? Percy said someone killed them. Was it another wizard? Why did we get separated? Who adopted you?"

Maybe if he were anyone else, he might have been able to let her down easy, but being who he was, Harry shrugged. "Yes, a wizard did kill them. My aunt adopted me –"

"Our aunt?"

" – then my godfather took me in –"

"You mean 'our godfather'?"

" – he's in league with Percy's mother –"

"What d'you mean 'in league'?"

" – now Nico's staying with them –"

"The son of Hades?"

"And thus, we're all one big happy family."

Harry reached for a drumstick to chew on while Rachel frowned on the information. He swallowed and added, "Remus and DJ too."

"Who are they?"

"Friends."

Rachel exhaled, nostrils flaring, looking a little like when Aunt Petunia when she'd found Harry grooming the garden without actually touching any of the plants.

"You do hate me." She accused.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Far from that. I'm not willing to involve you into any of this, that's all."

"In what?" She leaned in, suddenly curious.

He shook his head, wondering if she'd be more cooperative if it looked like he was pretending to help her. That sounded good. "The psychopath who killed our parents is still alive. If he finds out you're not dead, he will definitely rectify his mistake. Simple."

She didn't look satisfied with the answer for some reason. "Rectify? Like, he'll want to kill me or something? But I don't know anything! I didn't even do anything!"

"You're alive." Harry pointed out.

"So are you!"

"Yes, so take it from me when I say you don't want Voldemort to notice you. You're better off in Manhattan. Just stay here, with your parents. Nobody knows that you were born Rosie Potter, so nobody will bother."

Rachel stared like she couldn't take it. "Rosie? That's… that's my name?"

Harry rubbed his palms and stood up to look down at her unflinchingly. "Your name is Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Just because you have an uncanny resemblance to someone on another continent, doesn't prove anything. You want to stay alive? _Don't get involved."_

He made his dramatic exit, leaving her stunned. Hopefully, that would deter her enough. People usually took death threats seriously. He looked over at the porch of the Big House and found the camp director, Dionysus walking up the steps.

"Mr. D!" Harry called out heading towards him. The god turned around and actually acknowledged him, a far cry from what he expected after all the stories Percy had spun.

"The wizard who saved the day." Dionysus said. It made him wince. What he did not need was another title.

"Er… yes. You're welcome." Harry nodded gesturing to where both Castor and Pollux sat at their table, more chatty than usual. Their father's look softened when he saw them.

"I'd hoped you would do me a favour." Harry said slowly. The man looked portly in a bright fruity shirt which DJ would never be seen dead with. But he could feel the power, like a subtle pulse beating against the air around the god. It was definitely different to wizard magic.

"Favour." Dionysus said, emotionlessly. That was not a good sign.

"Yes. Well, I helped save camp, so –"

"So, you believe I _owe_ you?"

Harry blinked. "It's nothing taxing! Or impossible. It's the same thing you did with Chris. I know two people who could benefit from your mind healing magic. I'd bet you would be able to help them more efficiently that what my kind has to offer them."

Mr. D folded his arms as though he were unimpressed.

"It would put gods in a good light if the secret was ever revealed –"

"Would you tell them that we exist? After seeing what you can do single handedly, the council is not so sure." Dionysus answered.

"I side with camp." Harry reported. "I would not do anything that would put them in danger. You're an immortal. You can tell when I'm lying, can't you?"

Dionysus smirked. Harry held his breathe as the gods eyes glowed, purple light hitting him. At least, it felt like it. Harry stumbled back. The assault was over as soon as it began.

"And what about those you trust?" He asked, like nothing had ever happened. Harry screwed his eyes shut, head reeling.

"That's a short list, don't worry."

He chuckled. "Give me a name."

"Huh."

He stared at Harry till the latter understood. "Oh, right. Alice and Frank Longbottom."

"I said _a_ name."

Harry found his ground and looked back for clarification. "You… you want me to choose?"

"The favour will be returned in equal measure. One wizard's help will be balanced out. So, who will it be? Alysia or Froyd?"

Harry gaped. That was so… fair. He wanted to strangle to god till sense could be knocked into him, but kept his fists tightly bound by his sides. He'd read so many myths of heroes fulfilling an immortal's wishes only to be tricked or not paid in return. Apparently, they still happened. No wonder there had been so many demigods on the Titan's side. Then, someone else joined the negotiation.

"How about a witch and a wizard?" Rachel said, sliding up to flank Harry's right, standing gingerly as she looked up at the god. Harry stared at her as though she were speaking an alien language.

"A what?" Dionysus snapped before he really got a good look at her. His eyes kept flickering between her and Harry, drinking in the differences and more importantly, the similarities.

To Harry's shock, it looked like he was contemplating the addition. He kept staring at Rachel as though X-raying her as well.

"Huh." He said, looking amused.

Rachel grasped onto his mood. "Yeah. Total drama, right?"

"Siblings. That's interesting. Why weren't we informed of this?"

Harry was sure that lying wasn't optional. "Well, I was informed of this about a week ago."

"Me too." Rachel added.

"And that means….?"

Rachel clapped her hands onto Harry's shoulder like they were best friends. "He's the evil twin. I'm the long lost twin. Two clichés in one situation. Saves time."

Dionysus didn't look put off, so Harry said. "I prefer 'wicked,' actually."

"Duly noted, brother."

Harry nodded stiffly, looking at the god and desperately hoping that he wouldn't have to decide which parent Neville would prefer to have in his life over the other.

"Alright then. Alice and Frank Longbottom at the permanent ward of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, London, England."

He rattled off the details so calmly as though he'd known the place his whole life. Harry tried not to gape as he nodded. "Yes, that's it."

Dionysus looked down at them, frowning, waiting for something.

' _What do you say, Harry?_ ' Sally's voice rang though his head.

"Thank you." He said. Rachel echoed the sentiment and Dionysus looked satiated. He started emanating a bright white light from his body and Harry immediately turned away, pushing Rachel to face the other way before the god disappeared.

After the burn receded from the air, Rachel straightened up and said, "You're welcome, by the way."

Harry just stared at her, eyes flitting to her hands that were still clasped on his shoulders. She snatched them away.

"Seriously. I just saved your butt."

Harry snuffed her. "I could have handled it."

"Right." She snorted. "So, who's Alice and Frank?"

"A friend's parents."

"Another friend from your short list?"

"How long had you been eavesdropping?" Harry argued. They walked back to the mess area, unable to resist the slowly growing mood of hunger and happiness.

"Bolt helped. She said that you might need assistance."

Harry walked faster, leaving her behind. She jogged to catch up.

"You owe me."

"What?" Harry almost laughed, spinning around to face her.

"Admit it." She said, placing her hands on her hips. "I helped you out."

"I didn't ask you to."

"But you accepted anyway. So now, you owe me."

She looked so smug that Harry was more than glad to take her down a few pegs. "No questions about family."

Her face went red. "You can't keep that from me! How would you feel if someone left you out of your own family? It's the one place where you belong!"

He growled. "Fine! I'll give you the book outlining the genealogy of the Potters. That's it! I don't want you getting mixed up."

"That's not enough."

"Too bad, that's all you're gonna get!"

He stomped away. Her shout nearly startled him and many other campers sitting at their tables. "Who's older?!"

Unable to restrain from being spiteful, he yelled back, "I am!"

That was not the last of it because Harry knew that he wouldn't be able to keep her completely out of the loop, but he had to try. She was as important to him as DJ. But people knew about him, about his existence and while he may be one of Voldemort's targets as well, it wasn't as dangerous as the position Rachel would take if she was discovered.

Rachel didn't seem like a witch. Harry couldn't sense much of an aura around her. She could be a squib. If she was in France when she was eleven, one of the institutions there should have posted her the letter of acceptance. But being known worldwide as dead and the stuff of legends, her letter would have been addressed under her current name.

But she didn't know anything about it. Harry knew that they'd have to dig in deeper on her parents to see if they had secrets or were as clueless as she had been. But one thing was for sure, he would make sure that her identity would remain a secret.

And he could never live with himself if she ended up being targeted. His sister being alive was a dream come true and he'd be damned if he let anything happen to her.

* * *

On the fifth of August, the boys were back home at Frost and it was an early Sunday morning. Sally woke up to stale air, but brushed it off, cuddling further under her comforter. She knew that it was the weekend and she did not have to wake up before seven on the weekend. She was strict with her rules like that.

Something nudged her back. She sighed, keeping her eyes closed and muttering, "Go back to sleep, Sirius."

Sally started to drift back into unconsciousness, but she could feel something cold and wet touch her neck. She flinched and groaned, "I swear, Sirius! I better not wake up and find you as your mutt form. It was funny and sweet before, but now, I need my beauty sleep."

There was a whine, but she wouldn't fall for it. Sirius did that sometimes. She could never say, 'No' to him when he was a great big Grim like dog with large silvery eyes. She was beginning to think that it wasn't blue eyed men that she liked but those with sweet personalities hidden under a bad boy persona. That described all the guys she'd dated, perfectly. Except for her ex-husband.

The cold wet thing nudged her again and she exhaled. Ready to give him a piece of her mind, she turned around and came face to face with a dog, whose face was bigger than half her body. It had dark red eyes, long pitch black pelt and was the size of a tow truck.

It was panting excitedly, bowing its head. The cold wet thing that was the large nose, bumped against Sally's side. The woman was frozen, staring up at the monster which looked like a hound from hell.

She noticed the collar around its neck.

 _Mrs. O'Leary._

 _A playful mastiff.  
If found astray,  
please call __(800)009-0009  
and if possible,  
give her a chew toy._

 _Camp HB._

Sally looked back up at the hellhound. The canine whined, nudging at her arm. Percy had talked about the sweet hellhound who'd taken a liking to Harry and Nico. She'd been Daedaelus' before but after the inventor had accepted death, Camp had taken her in.

Sally sat up, wondering how it had wound up in their house in Gretna Green, all the way across the ocean. And then, she decided that such questions would be a waste of time. The policy to employ with situations such as these would be to 'go with the flow.'

"Mrs. O'Leary?" She asked.

In hindsight, it may have been stupid to try and converse with a monster who was larger than life and whose kind had a reputation for eating people, but she decided that she was safe when the hellhound licked her, wagging her tail vigourously.

Wiping her face with her pillow, Sally grabbed her dressing gown and put it on, rushing her hair to the side. With all four boys in the house, she and Sirius had decided to stay in their own rooms to maintain decorum. It probably didn't matter though, because it didn't seem to bother anyone.

Mrs. O'Leary whined, nudging her back again and Sally patted her snout. "Hungry, are you? You smell like you ate a lot of garlic, but I'll bet you have the appetite of a teenager."

She panted happily as though she understood that she would be getting breakfast soon. Sally left her room and made her way down the grand staircase. Mrs. O'Leary followed her dutifully, slipping a little on the marble.

She could get the smell of something continental. Not sweet, but hot and delicious. Harry had probably decided to tackle his list of recipes he'd gotten from Camp.

Mrs. O'Leary jumped when she could smell Harry and the food. She barked so loudly that the chandelier shook and Sally had to clap her hands over her ears to avoid damage.

A few of doors crashed open on the first floor. Sirius, Remus and even Nico ran, maybe expecting Armageddon from the racket issuing from the hall. Sally moved away as the great big puppy nearly crashed into the kitchen door which was too small to let her in. She gave it a brave try anyway.

"Hey!" Nico said, rushing down the stairs to greet her. "What're you doing here, Mrs. O'Leary? You're supposed to be at Camp!" She calmed down at seeing the little boy but whined when she could not get inside the kitchen.

Sally looked over the partition and found Harry stirring something that looked like oatmeal. Sirius and Remus stared up at Mrs. O'Leary as though they were petrified. But they shook it off after a second, probably quite used to any kind of strangeness having lived as wizards. Sally supposed this was what her life would be now. Normalcy was this.

"How did she get here?" Harry asked, stepping into the room. Mrs. O'Leary went mad as she ran up to him and started sniffing his legs. He scratched her ears and she sat on the ground, shaking the house again.

"She's a little bigger than what you described." Remus said mildly. Sirius snorted.

"I said she wasn't as big as Cerebrus. But it's still large, right?" Nico said, blinking the final stages of sleep from his eyes.

"I described her as the size of a mini-truck. That should've been a heads up." Harry pointed out.

Mrs. O'Leary got up and walked towards Remus and then Sirius, sniffing at them curiously. She whined and moved away, looking wary of them.

"S' okay, girl." Harry assured her as she tried to hide her head behind him. "They're nice. These are Sirius and Remus, I talked about them. They'll smell weird but that's only because they haven't showered yet."

"That's the smell from her, Harry." Sirius pointed out. The hound did have a strong odour around her, mostly of sulfur but she was half way onto smelling like a wet dog.

"She needs a bath." Sally said firmly.

At the word 'bath,' Mrs. O'Leary yelped and tried to run away. She nearly collided with a half asleep DJ who'd stumbled down the staircase.

* * *

DJ woke up completely when he saw a huge wall of fur with red eyes and sharp teeth running towards him. He yelled and covered his face, turning away, panicking immediately, thinking of monsters ready to eat him up.

Nothing hit him.

He held that pose for another moment and then slowly lowered his arms to look around the room. No one was present. He was sure that there had been people talking when he'd been descending the stairs with as much grace as a toddler, but he couldn't see anyone at the moment.

"DJ? Up here."

Not again. He looked up and groaned when he found everyone lounging about near the ceiling, floating under his anti-gravity influence, or whatever it was.

"Sorry!"

"Urghh! She's not a threat. This is Mrs. O'Leary, from camp, remember?" Harry said, holding Nico's arm and grabbing a tuft of Hrs. O'Leary's fur. She looked confused and moved her legs as though she were paddling through the air.

"I don't even know if this is out of the norm for witches and wizards or does this type of stuff happen every day?!" Sally demanded.

DJ looked bashful. "I'm really sorry, I don't know why this keeps happening!"

Remus tried to get a hold of the ceiling, but it was too smooth to latch onto. He shook his head, "As long as no one gets hurt, I think this isn't a very pressing matter. But you're magic reacts when you think you're in danger. It happens to the best of us. You need to take conscious control of it and exercise mental restraint."

"That's a little too much information in the morning for me." Sirius grumbled but took Sally's hand as she threatened to swipe at his head.

"Sorry." DJ repeated, trying to get ahold of his magic. He could feel it fluctuating all around him, but reigning it in was the tough part. The last time this had happened, Luna had helped him calm down and regain control. She'd made it sound so easy and he closed his eyes, thinking of what she'd said.

" _It's like trying to approach a unicorn. You can't use force and can't be threatening or it'll never trust you. It's not about simply controlling the magic, it's about understanding that it's a part of you. You must not let it take over you and you must not put a leash on it. Just explain to it that you don't need magic right now, you're with your friends and they'll keep you safe."_

DJ took a couple of deep breaths to think back on when Harry told him about Mrs. O'Leary. She was a sweet and energetic hellhound who was vegetarian, which meant that she didn't eat people, but did it meat that was already cut up. When they said that she was huge, he really hadn't believed it at first, but now, it was pretty hard evidence to refute.

"Whoa." A dry voice echoed from above. Mrs. O'Leary immediately barked, deafening everyone in a two kilometer radius. She tried to swim through the air to get to Percy who was leaning against the banister to look up at the floating people in amusement.

"Hey, girl. How'd you get here?"

She barked again, trying to reach Percy to give him a greeting. Sally pulled on her hair tie to put her tresses back into a neater bun. She turned sideways, trying to get comfortable with no solid surface to touch. "So, what's for breakfast?"

"Oooh, I'm starving." Percy nodded.

Harry, who'd been trying to reach the wall turned back and said, "I haven't made breakfast."

"Then what did you make? I can smell something on the stove." Remus asked.

"Soup! I made it from scratch." Harry said proudly.

"Why… did you make soup in the morning?"

"There's no specific time to make soup, Sirius. Anytime is soup time."

"Since when have you liked soups?" Sally enquired.

DJ frowned as he tried to concentrate but he was hungry as well.

"I like soups. I've never made this one and Nyssa told me about this from the time when her mother made it for her. She said it has a special kind of taste and I think I got it right."

DJ found himself smiling at Harry's enthusiasm and latched onto the positive emotion. He raised his arms like a conductor and slowly lowered them, feeling the weight of five people and a hound on his magic. But it didn't feel too draining. With another breath, he landed them softly on the ground. Mrs. O'Leary immediately hopped up to lick at Percy's face happily.

"DJ, that was great!" Sirius said, proudly.

"It was quick too." Remus said, getting up and stretching.

"Thanks! But I'm seriously hungry now."

"You can have soup."

"No." Everyone said. Harry gave out an expression that might be interpreted as a pout.

"You can eat the soup after breakfast, but right now, we need something solid." Sally said, gesturing him into the kitchen.

They fed Mrs. O'Leary some meatloaf leftovers that Sirius multiplied to enough quantity to feed an army barrack. With a quick breakfast of scrambled egg and toast, they set about to start the day. DJ and the others were about to leave the table when Sally stopped them.

"Remus, Sirius and I will do the dishes. I want you to give Mrs. O'Leary a B-A-T-H." She spelled the word so as to not startle the hound again. Nico frowned.

"Why would she need a bat?"

"She means bath." DJ specified.

The reaction was instant. Mrs. O'Leary leapt up and scrambled away from them, managing to squeeze in through the French doors to run out on to the grounds beside Frost.

"I don't want to give her bath." Percy confirmed.

"I'm quite sure she came here looking for you, honey. And she smells." Sally said, folding her arms.

"Nico's the son of Hades! She was searching for him!"

"But she likes Harry the best!" Nico argued.

"I did talk a lot about DJ, so maybe she was curious about him."

"Wha- ? Harry, she hadn't ever met me before!"

"Exactly!"

"Fine." Sally surmised. "The four of you can clean her up."

"But –"

"Team work." Remus nodded levitating the dishes into the sink.

"Many hands make light work." Sirius smiled.

"Too many cooks spoil the broth." DJ said.

"But three is a much more magical number than four." Harry said. "So, I'm out."

"You're not going anywhere." Percy threatened. "We can do this as a team."

"You can do this as a team. There's no _I_ in team, anyway."

"No, but there is a _me_. And four _me_ 's make an _us._ As in, the four of us are going to clean her up."

Sirius laughed. "Good luck."

* * *

"Ok, team." Percy whispered. "I've got the target in sight. Bait has worked and she remains occupied. Oranges will provide extra distraction in case she suspects anything, but if she doesn't, on my signal, Disco will put up the shields and Angel will calm her down. I will fire after the count of three, is everyone with me?"

They were hiding behind the row of hedges separating the large Quidditch sized lawn from the woodland behind the house. Mrs. O'Leary was chewing noisily at a beach ball that Harry had conjured, keeping Dudley in mind. A perfect piece of magic that was being devoured voraciously by the hellhound.

"Why am I _Oranges_?" Harry snapped.

"Because I'm in charge of this mission."

"But I'm older!"

"By two and a half weeks!"

"Eighteen beautiful days!"

"If you two could keep it down!" Nico hissed. He peeked through the thick branches to look at Mrs. O'Leary who was too engrossed in her colourful toy.

"Shall I put the shield?" DJ asked. He clutched his wand excitedly. It felt like a spy mission.

"Wait for my signal!" Percy insisted. He had won the glaring contest with Harry who sulked now.

They waited until they could sneak out from the hedges and approach her quietly without her noticing.

Percy held up his hand, waited for a second and made a fist out of his palm.

DJ shouted, "Protego!" Mrs. O'Leary jumped up but the shimmering layer of magic was already stretching between her and the forest so she couldn't escape.

She whined piteously. Nico immediately started placating her while Harry sent an Aguamenti charm at her. Percy directed the flow of water and increased the amount till it was showering over her perfectly.

She didn't make it easy for them. Mrs. O'Leary was too large for anyone to hold her and she ran around the place trying to escape the water but DJ kept extending the shield.

"Soap! Now!"

In the next second, bubbles erupted from within the water after Nico had instructed her to close her eyes. Soon, her black fur was foamy and the spray of water continued till everyone was drenched and smelling of dog.

DJ was hit with the least amount of water while poor Nico was absolutely soaked. Harry and Percy worked together to clean her out after the soap was washed away. Then they directed hot air to dry her, but she seemed to hate that even more and started galloping around them, kicking up mud at them.

After nearly an hour's work, all four boys were exhausted, wet with clumps of mud sticking to their clothes. Harry could taste soap on his tongue and glared at the hellhound who was rolling around happily now that the ordeal was over.

"I get the bathroom first." Percy declared, picking up the dirty, deflated beach ball and turning it over in his hands.

"No. This was your idea, Aquaman." Harry said firmly and started to walk away.

Percy tried bouncing the ball, but when that didn't work, he kicked it. Unfortunately, it hit Harry's head and bounced off spectacularly, leaving his hair wet with dog saliva.

Nico and DJ snorted with laughter as Harry pulled Percy down into a headlock, deaf to the latter's apologies. They rough housed around until DJ sent another Aguamenti charm at them.

"Sorry, mates. Thought it best to hose you down." DJ yelled and was chased after by them. Mrs. O'Leary howled as she watched the silliness in front of her.

Nico yelled, "Dibs on the bathroom." And was half way to the house when the others ran after him.

* * *

After using the various guest bathrooms in a race to see who'd win the first bowl of soup, they gathered in the kitchen. Mrs. O'Leary fell asleep on the verandah outside and they made sure to stay as quiet as possible, which wasn't much actually, but by her snores, nothing save for an earthquake might wake her up.

"I'm going to call her." DJ said out of the blue.

Harry didn't say anything. Nico frowned in confusion while Percy sighed.

They were sitting at the table while Harry was dishing out his soup for them. Apparently, DJ was continuing a previous conversation.

"You're talking to her too." DJ told him.

"No!" Harry said, so vehemently that Percy rolled his eyes.

"Harry, you can't be serious! How can you not care?!"

"I do care! I just don't want her to get into this! I think she's a squib. I couldn't feel any sort of magic around her. She's safe where she is, so drop it!"

DJ glared at him. "You're being selfish."

"Oh, am I?!"

"Who are they talking about?" Nico whispered.

Percy shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck wishing he weren't there. He leaned in and muttered, "Rachel."

Nico only looked more confused at that.

"Aren't you even curious? Aren't you worried?"

"She's happy where she is, DJ." Harry said. "She loves her family, a set of parents who actually care about her and wouldn't want to send her to an orphanage."

"Low blow." Percy whispered to Nico as they watched DJ flush at that.

"You're an idiot, Harry. A bloody tosser, that's you. You might think you're trying to keep her safe, but not telling her anything is the opposite of that. She has to know about us, about what happened and what is happening, right now!" DJ snapped.

"What's up with them and Rachel?" Nico murmured again.

Harry distributed their bowls of soup and handed them spoons. DJ didn't take his, opting to fold his arms and staring at him defensively.

"Oh c'mon, Danny!" Harry argued. "Everyone thinks she's dead. She's safest like that. I'm not about to open an enquiry on the matter!"

"You heard what Sirius and Remus said! Her grave was empty! Somebody would have known that! Someone did this on purpose." DJ yelled.

Mrs. O'Leary's snores didn't even stutter.

"And we'll find them." Harry said firmly. "But until then, we will not disturb her."

"Disturb? Is that what you think it is? That she has an absolutely normal life and you don't want to infect it with magic? She's already in with the demigods. She's gonna go to school with Percy and Nico in the fall!"

"Why are they talking about Rachel?" Nico asked. Percy hadn't heard, too busy looking at his soup with apprehension.

"Danny, no one will be looking into her now. No one will remember her. It's been years –"

"Yeah, fourteen." DJ said solemnly. "It's been nearly fourteen years since I've seen my cousin and I want to talk to her now."

"She doesn't know you."

"That's because you didn't tell her anything about me!"

Harry glared at him and then threw up his hands. "Fine! Do what you will. I don't care."

He turned towards Percy who was still eyeing his portion of the soup. Nico immediately picked up his spoon and turned his attention to the bowl. DJ exhaled and didn't say anything else.

"Don't worry, it's veg." Harry told Percy. "I've added some tofu as well. Give it a go."

Nico was the first to take a sip. He looked up in surprise. "Not bad."

"A little spicy." DJ said after he slurped a bit of his.

"We need a bit of flavour in life." Harry shrugged. Instead of pouring out for himself, he took out a pan and lit up the stove, taking a few eggs as well.

"What's that for?" Percy asked, immediately on edge.

"It's for the three of us who are hungry after the Battle of Waterloo." Harry muttered.

"The what?"

"The Hound of Gretnaville."

"It's Gretna Green. What're you talkin' about?"

"Just taste it, will you?" Harry urged. Percy scrunched up his nose and picked up his spoon. After a labouriously slow task of watching him take a sip, Harry sighed when Percy's eyes lit up.

"Whoa. That's actually good."

"Told you."

"What's it called?" DJ said, already half way through his helping.

"Cheonggukjang." Harry responded as though their argument was already forgotten. "It's a Korean dish. I haven't done it exactly the way the original recipe entails, but for a first attempt, I'm happy with it."

"Well, it's brilliant. Sorry I doubted you." Percy said taking a large gulp.

"Eh." Harry shrugged. "Given my track record, I don't blame you. Did you know in English, it's called Dead Body Soup?"

It was with great pleasure that Harry watched what happened next. Nico and DJ froze while Percy spat out his mouthful onto the table, coughing and wiping his mouth against the sleeve of his shirt.

"What? WHAT?!"

"In some places, they call it 'Dead Man Soup,' but I think any dead body would smell revolting once it starts to decay."

"You –"

"It's called that because of the smell." Harry continued, pretending to be oblivious to the reactions around him. "There's an urban legend, it's pretty hilarious, that a few Korean Uni students made the soup at their flat and their neighbours called the police 'cause everyone thought they were hiding a corpse."

"I'm gonna kill you!"

"There's no dead body, Merlin's pants. I'm not Lycaon! It's the fermented beans that give out the smell."

"But it smells fine." Nico said.

"Yes, because I didn't added them. I made it the safe way, because I know no one in the house will appreciate my culinary skills for risky dishes."

"It's not your cooking skills that we hate, it's you're ability to argue with anyone and everyone as a certified drama queen." DJ muttered.

"If this is about Rachel –"

"Yes, it's about Rachel! She's you're sister! How can you not even –"

"We're not starting this again!" Harry picked up one of the eggs.

DJ kept mumbling under his breath but Harry paid him no attention. Let others say what they want. They weren't going to visit her. They weren't going to involve her. She will be safe the way she is and everyone will deal with it.

Harry cracked the egg and poured it into the pan. It was a double yolk. He frowned at it, feeling everything go numb.

After a moment of a blank mind, Harry thought of the odds of purchasing a double yolk egg set while having a conversation about if the twins should remain separated for safety or together for security.

Great, apparently, his conscience hated the idea as well. Harry's guilt began to rise as he saw the egg being cooked. The world couldn't know that there existed a Girl-Who-Lived.

Harry imagined Lily and James looking at him unhappily. They would probably not let a double yolk egg get cooked in their household. They probably had kept the eggs warm and cozy for days until two chicks broke the shell and tottered about the house only to watch their parents get murdered and then experience being separated, being estranged.

It felt like a dirty word. Harry hated it. Being estranged from family was what he was with the Dursleys. To have a relation like that – to be estranged from his own sister…

He suddenly saw what DJ was talking about.

Muttering a curse, Harry switched off the stove and said, "You guys stay here, I've to see something."

"What?" Percy asked dully.

"Oh… nothing…" Harry tossed his apron and ran up to the fireplace, glad that they'd made a hearth at the Jacksons' apartment. Flooing would make it easier also dizzier. But he had a mission to see the second chick-who-lived.

* * *

 **Ramita 1996 – I haven't seen LOTR. I know, WTH is wrong with me? The scene of the trees attacking them was something I had in mind for something else but I put it here. It made a bit more sense here. But I had to steal Grover's spotlight, sorry!**

 **I think you should start writing in the language you're most comfortable with. But if you want to improve in English, you can begin with that. Write about anything. Keep a specific topic in mind or note down the day's events like a diary entry. Start with a paragraph and increase to up to 200 words a day. Daily entries will help strengthen your lexicon and writing skills. Keep reading as well. If you feel you can't tackle novels yet, start with short stories, newspaper articles, magazines and the like.**

 **You can make a blog once you're confident enough or create an account on any writing website. There are loads. FictionPress is a place where you can post original content. You can write about anything you feel strongly about and it will help develop a keen sense of opinion on various themes and issues.**

 **Good luck!**

 **Q: What identities did Hermione assign her parents when she erased their memories and sent them to Australia?**

 **To the readers, stay tuned, summer is not yet over!**

 **Cabba.**


	14. The Chicks Who Lived

**This is kind of like the interval to the story. Like the break between the two halves of your movie on the big screen. But the second adventure begins by the next chapter.**

 **A: Hermione's parents assumed the identities of Monica and Wendell Wilkins and moved to Australia under her spell for their safety.**

 **Listening to – Hey Soul Sister by Train**

 **Words: 6166**

* * *

Rachel was flipping through Instagram. The internet was the best way to get away from reality. And since her reality recently involved demigods, monsters, wizards and brothers (the last was probably the most mind blowing,) she hadn't let go of her tab since leaving for the party that her parents had been invited to. She'd been chastised a couple of times by them for not interacting enough but they gave up half way through.

She'd told them about Harry as much as she could. It was quite fun to see them stare at her, eyes bugging out, not really sure to believe her or arm themselves with a few armadas against the news. Rachel knew that her parents were worried of anyone taking advantage of her for their fortune, but once they saw Harry, really saw him, it would settle.

She looked up from the screen to watch them, engrossed in their paper and magazine. They were in their limo, on the way back home. Quite comfortable with the silence, Rachel simply looked out of the window, feeling her head ache from reading in the car. She set her tablet down and pulled at her skirt, trying to find a suitable way to start a conversation.

"So… who d'you think's better looking? Paul Wesley or Ian Somerhalder?" Rachel asked.

Her mother and father looked up, visibly confused.

"TVD?" She continued. "Our resident vampires? Mikaelson?"

They shared amused looks and her father set his newspaper down, "We may be the wrong target group that you're addressing, dear."

Rachel nodded. "Okay? What about Han Solo and Indiana Jones? Who'd you pick?"

Mr. and Mrs. Dare put on their thinking faces. Then her mother said, "Harrison Ford."

"Nice one." Rachel congratulated. Her father chuckled. "We'll be home in ten minutes. You've barely said a word since we left for the party."

"You could have spoken to Mavis' little girl, Felicity. She was alone as well." Her mother said.

She stared. "Felicity? That was her name? So cool! Just like Green Arrow!"

"On the other hand, it may have been for the best." Mr. Dare said. He looked back at his paper and continued. "No one is that well versed in TV shows."

"Dad." Rachel scolded. "You've just insulted a huge fanbase. There are people worse than me at all this."

Her parents chuckled and she let it go for the moment. Instead of googling up memes, she said, "I was down about something. I really didn't want to talk to anyone."

She could tell that it caught their attention indefinitely, because her father folded his paper and her mother looked at her in concern.

"Er… it's about Harry…"

"Sweetie." She sighed. "I honestly think Harry was quite shocked as well. He isn't pushing you away, he's just not ready to accept that he has a sister."

"It doesn't have to be a big deal, Rachel." Her father shrugged. "You're definitely lucky to find out more about him and your family –"

"You're my family." Rachel muttered, turning red from the admission. She usually didn't say stuff like that. It was always implied.

Mrs. Dare grinned and brushed back her hair. Rachel touched the milk braid that had been so elegantly woven but was now frizzy at the sides.

"You can have best of all worlds." Mr. Dare said. He winked at her and she chuckled. "Hannah Montana quotes? Really, dad?"

"Hannah who?"

She sighed. "Nothing…"

They were near their building when she looked out of the window and spotted a strange, partially welcome, partially horrific sight.

Speak of the devil. Harry was standing right outside the gate of their apartment building. He was arguing with three other boys, one of whom Rachel recognized as Percy. She didn't know the others, although the smallest one seemed familiar.

She squeaked, jumping from her seat and launching herself forwards towards the partition that separated the driver from the Dares.

"Allan!" She commanded. "Don't stop here! Turn around the corner and park out of sight!"

Her parents looked at each other in confusion while their limo drove down the road and away from the four boys. What were they doing here? After almost three weeks of radio silence, they show up without warning. She fumed from the thought of being the subject of indecisiveness.

The moment the car stopped, she opened the door and ran out, rushing to look at them. She hid behind the wall and held onto to the closest bars of the large gate.

Harry and another boy were arguing. She supposed that he was DJ. Percy and the short one (Nico?) were standing awkwardly watching the confrontation. Rachel frowned at the scene and saw their doorman, Chester, manning the door, clearly keeping an eye at the teens.

"So, what are we doing?" Her father asked. He and her mother were behind her, peeking in to look at what she was looking at.

"We're spying." Rachel whispered.

"Who are they?"

"Uh… well, the cute one is Percy. You remember? I met him at the orientation? The one with weird hair is Harry. The one he's arguing with is DJ and the smaller one is Nico."

"I would say that they all have horrendous hair." Mr. Dare observed.

"Percy doesn't! I… I mean, his is more of a wind-blown, carefree… style."

Rachel trained her eyes, trying to hear the obscure words that Harry and DJ were throwing at each other. Then Percy started waving his hands, trying to settle things and the argument stopped, but they still looked unhappy.

"You said that your brother's name is Harry." Her mother asked sharply. Rachel pressed her lips together.

"Yeah. That's him. I believe him, too. He had a picture of our biological folks and it didn't look photoshopped."

"Still could be." Mrs. Dare said.

"Mom, trust me." Rachel placed her head against the side of the wall, wondering if she should confront them or leave. She did want to get to know of Harry's world, but at the same time, thinking about what he said about Lily and James being murdered did not sit well with her. Neither did the fact that the murderer could be after her as well. She liked a safe life, thank you.

But after all the late night conversations with Bolt, her little puppy that her parents think that Harry gave as a gift, she knew a lot more of the new world and a bit more about Harry.

So, Harry's the one in the blue shirt?" Her father asked.

"Eww! Dad, no! That's Percy! Harry's wearing that weird brown and red t-shirt. The one with the strange slogan on it."

"The one with the weird hair." Her mother explained.

"Well, are we going to stand here waiting for them to make the first move? Considering that they haven't spotted us, they might leave." Mr. Dare said.

"I… what should I do? He's the one who didn't want to talk to me in the first place!"

"And now, he's here. Obviously, it must mean something."

"You should check his playlist." Her mother said.

With two bemused looks being shot at her, she continued, "A person's playlist tells a lot about themselves. Depending on the kind of genres, singers and bands that they listen to, their personality will reflect similarly."

"Did you learn that in Psychology correspondence course?" He asked.

"Of course, not. Francis told me. Not a bad tip."

"But a person in solitary may be different than what he or she is out in public."

"May be, but you still get the jist."

"I think it's intrusive."

"I think it's worth a shot." Rachel decided and walked out from their hiding place, ignoring passersby that had been staring at the trio.

She walked through the already open gate and jogged up the steps, immediately catching their attention.

"Hey Flo! Sorry, Rachel."

"Hi Percy." She greeted back staring at him a degree too intensely.

"This is Nico." He continued, oblivious. "You met him in the … tunnels. He's my cousin and this here is DJ. Er, your cousin."

"I know. Hi." She told DJ. She could see the similarities between him and Harry, but it rested mainly on the wayward hair.

"Hello." He said warily.

"I guess Harry didn't tell you about me." Rachel observed.

"Don't worry, he did mention you. Once." DJ glared at said boy. She knew how he felt.

"What are you doing here?"

"We were just following Harry." Percy said, seeming to sense her irritation. "One minute we were at Frost and the next he was rushing out to see you."

Rachel turned towards Harry. He shrugged at the allegation.

"I want to see your cell."

"Pardon?"

Rachel repeated. "Your cell phone. I want to have a look at it."

Harry frowned. "Why?"

"Doesn't matter."

"My phone. My matter."

"Nothing intrusive. I just want to look at the song list."

"I haven't downloaded any songs." He said, looking infuriatingly smug about it.

"You have, like, 200 songs in your phone." DJ pointed out.

"Trust me, I haven't downloaded any of them. You can thank Percy for that."

Rachel was close to shoving him down the stone stairs. "What kind of music do you listen to?"

"Nothing in particular."

"Rock, rap, punk." said Percy.

"Alternative metal, piano synthesia." said DJ.

"Pop, Gospel, electric guitar solo." said Nico.

"Shut up." said Harry.

He wasn't being helpful at all and Rachel was glad that she had the others three as buffer. Bolt was quiet since her parents weren't aware of how the familiar could meld their minds together or something like that. Speaking of which, Mr. and Mrs. Dare were making their way up the steps, probably after having a serious discussion of how threatening they had to act towards the boys.

"Harry! Heard a bit about you." Her father said, shaking his hand. "And look at that! We just may not need to do a blood test after all!"

"We might." Her mother contemplated. "Coincidences do happen occasionally."

Rachel held in a sigh recognizing the good-cop-bad-cop routine that they usually did with investors.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Dare." Harry said in a monotone. "Yes, I'm Harry. Harry Potter. This is my cousin, Daniel."

"You can call me DJ." He grinned.

"And these are our friends, Percy Jackson and Nico di Angelo."

"Charmed." Mr. Dare said, flashing a smile. "Are you from the UK?"

"Yes. We live in Scotland. But I've known Percy for quite some time and decided to spend the summer here." Harry explained.

Rachel knew that wasn't true and was worried when Harry blinked several times during the lie. She hoped that her parents would let it slide through.

"Your accent sounds like Southern England." Her mother said, unfailingly.

"That's where I used to live. But I was recently adopted and I moved."

"Yes, who did you live with before?"

Harry seemed to hesitate again and Rachel knew that it just sent up another red flag for her parents to catch.

"I lived with my aunt. But the circumstances were less than desirable so my godfather took me in."

"What circumstances?"

Rachel was about to interrupt but Harry said firmly. "I'm sorry, but that's private."

Her mother nearly glared at him, but then she relaxed. Rachel's father nodded, placating him at once. "Of course, I apologize, Harry. Come on in. It's a bright morning. Let's talk about what we can."

Rachel let out a silent breath. She caught DJ's eyes. They boy looked a little alarmed at the interrogation.

 _Sorry_ , she mouthed.

As they walked in to the building, her mother turned towards Percy. "Jackson, was it?"

"Yes, ma'am. Percy Jackson." He said grinning hurriedly and automatically straightening his back.

Mrs. Dare had a fierce smile. "I knew a Jackson once. Had a smile that could break hearts."

Percy's face seemed to be stuck on the smile and Rachel mentally cursed her for it. She gave a nervous giggle and pulled on her mother's hand to give him some space.

* * *

Harry wondered if it was possible to be in an even more stressed situation. Voldemort, Death Eaters, Gods and Monsters had their leagues, the Dares were entirely on another level.

Mr. Dare seemed hearty and soft, knowing exactly what and who to tackle in his seemingly endless range of questions. He enquired about their lives, adoptions, previous family, new family, the entirely boring boarding school that Harry and DJ went to and finally, the blunder that was the separation of all three Potters.

"Have you lodged a case on this? Obviously, someone in the government has been very inept."

"Both of you were enrolled in the same school since birth? Is it a family business?"

"Where do you live in Scotland?"

Mrs. Dare on the other hand, was the tougher one. She was clear and sharp with her questions, having the ability to turn every simple comment into a hidden accusation. She obviously didn't want to trust Harry or DJ, or even Percy and Nico, but Rachel kept glaring at her mother and the atmosphere remained somewhat civil. Even so, her queries made Percy feel like he was at the police station being charged for desecrating a work of art or shoplifting a Twinkie.

"Why didn't your aunt take your cousin in as well?"

"What's this about your godfather? Why hasn't he visited you before?"

"Do you really believe that your parents were in an accident?"

"Mom!" Rachel protested, looking mortified. Harry's face went a little red and Percy kept thinking ' _Retreat! Retreat!_ '

The Dares' apartment was a seven floor house overseeing Central Park like they owned the New York City skyline. House was a weak word to describe it. It was more of a five star hotel in which a nuclear family and a dozen help-staff lived. Everything seemed to cost more than 10,000 dollars and everything was buffed and shone like Christmas lights. Percy couldn't take his eyes off the shiny stuff but dared to not touch anything because he was sure to drop it.

There were at least three chandeliers on every floor, there were expensive paintings and statues all around the place. Percy knew that the floor was marble because Frost too had marble floors and they shined the same. Except in Frost, things shined due to magic, here things shined because there was a team of people who cleaned everything, every day.

Potted plants were posted around every corner and with all the windows open, it felt an entirely different world.

Finally, after a small tour of the first two floors which took nearly forty minutes (in ADHD time- 40 months,) Rachel was able to excuse them. The five left Mr. and Mrs. Dare and took the elevator up to her room which was doubled as the pent house. Yes, they had a lift. And yes, she had the biggest room in the apartment.

"What, no chandelier?" Percy teased.

She threw her boot at him, falling onto the couch without grace.

"So, that was fun." DJ muttered, still sweating from the tour. "Can we jump out of your window from here? I don't think I can face them again."

Rachel groaned. "I'm really sorry. They get defensive when they think something's up."

"The term to be used is 'offensive,' Rachel. If they had literal ammunition, we'd be on fire right now." Harry complained, looking around the large space.

"Yeah. Don't let it get you down, though. They bite if they see weakness."

"Thanks."

She chuckled and Percy smiled. "I think it's cute that they get over-protective like that."

He watched her smile at him, eyes shining with happiness at the compliment. Bolt appeared on the couch beside her, immediately stretching and letting DJ pet her.

"So… why are you really here?" She asked warily. Harry stood by the window where some vague, in-progress portraits of random people were propped up. Percy remembered her talking about her hobby of sketching and painting. She was really good. Some of them looked like unfinished oil paintings and there were old cans of varnish standing beside them. The smell drove him back to the center of the room and he looked out the window.

"I kept thinking that ignorance is bliss." Harry said, deep in thought. Percy wanted to roll his eyes at the fancy performance. Everyone was listening to him, though. "But really, it can get you killed. Like I said, I don't want you involved, but… well, if you want in, it wouldn't be right to keep away."

Rachel frowned at him and then looked at DJ. "Is he always like this? Like a melodrama actor?"

"Yep. He gets sorta Shakespearean when he's bored."

"I hate it when he goes all Hamlet." Percy nodded solemnly.

"He can hear you, you know?" Harry snapped.

"He also talks in the third person at times."

"Okay, I know you think I'm going all over the place with this problem and I know you're angry about it." He said, pointing to Rachel. She stood up, waving her other boot furiously.

"I'm not angry. And this isn't a problem. You only think it is. Yes, it's difficult and I agree with you. I don't want to be targeted. And I don't really want to get back into the spotlight, if that's how Bolt describes it."

"Has she explained everything?" DJ asked.

Bolt nodded. "Facts and figures. Necessary myths and close details. But everything I'm aware of may not be everything you know now."

Harry ran a hand through his hair and Percy slapped his back. "It's fine. We have a while, right?"

* * *

After a few hours, they went back to Frost. They were grounded immediately on arrival.

"The least you could have done was told someone where you were going! How were we to know that you'd be across the pond?" Sirius said heatedly.

Harry had never really had Sirius' anger-slash-disappointment directed at him. Not at this level. He looked towards Remus but even he was frowning.

"I wasn't really thinking about that."

Sirius looked towards the ceiling as if to say, 'How bad was I when I was a teenager?'

"What's the lesson we've learnt from this then?" Sally asked in a steely voice.

Percy raised his hand hesitantly from the couch, "We leave a note telling you where we go, before we go there?"

At her look he shut his mouth. Harry sighed.

"We're sorry." Nico said. Remus smiled and then looked at the others.

"Sorry." DJ and Harry said. Percy nodded vigourously.

"Was that so tough now?" Sally enquired. "Now, the four of you will receive the same punishment –"

"Punishment!"

"Yes!" Sirius exclaimed. "Sweet Merlin, you were gone for hours! It wouldn't have been a leap to imagine that you were kidnapped!"

"Voldemort's not even in the country!"

"You're grounded." He said with such a decisive tone that Harry gaped at him.

"Wha – Grounded? For saying his name?"

Sirius looked at Remus for help. The latter took over. "Harry, these are tense times. Yes, he's not in the country, but we don't know where he is. Tips happen every day. Just today Mad-Eye was blabbering about him being in Northern Ireland."

Harry pressed his lips together and tried for a joke. "Maybe he's standing up for NI alongside the UK?"

They were right. He was bad at jokes as it seemed. Sirius, Remus and Sally gawked at him. Percy snorted but stifled it immediately, while DJ sighed. Nico was not on the same page.

"You…" Sirius said shaking his finger at him. "You are grounded, Potter. No Quidditch. No butterbeer. No wand. No more outings. You can speak to Rachel on the phone and nothing else. No telly. No ecklectricity, no mobile!"

"Mobile and phone are the same things." DJ said.

"You can use the landline, with permission! And you're grounded too!"

DJ's eyebrows flew into his hair. Harry's jaw was slack.

"So are you two. Sorry Nico. But it was dangerous and you knew it." Sally added. Remus chuckled at all shocked expressions and folded his arms.

"Also, no more cooking. No more shopping, either. You must finish all your homework before the weekend. You'll be busy enough, next week, clearing up the old house. I have complete faith in Kreacher to leave the place a rotting mess, even worse than it was before I'd left it. And none of you are learning how to ride the bike!"

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me!" Sirius looked like he enjoyed dealing out the punishments. "You're also going to give Mrs. O'Leary a bath every day that she stays here, because you didn't really get the smell off her fur. Not to mention taking her for walks every day and feeding her if she doesn't hunt. And then you'll have to watch her play all around the grounds and woods knowing that you're not allowed to have fun while doing your chores!"

Harry couldn't believe it. He'd been grounded before. Usually, the Dursleys punished him for breathing, but this was so unprecedented and all they had done was spend the day at Rachel's rehashing the situation.

"Is that good parenting?" Remus asked.

Sally shrugged. "I think it is." She fist bumped Sirius and said, "Now go clean your rooms."

No one groaned louder than Percy.

* * *

"The trick is to make sure that the liquid spreads out evenly." DJ told Nico as they washed the windows with the cleaning fluid. "The longer you leave it, the stronger it works on the glass. Then, you take the wiper and press it down on the pane, wiping down in long strokes. Don't leave any stains. After this you brush them down by spraying water and wiping them clean."

Nico nodded. He knew how to clean windows. Well, it was pretty obvious, no one had to tell him how to do it, but DJ liked instructing people and since Harry and Percy would walk out of the room every time he tried to correct them, he'd explained everything to Nico.

It was bad enough to earn the adults' ire. The worst was the disappointment. They'd obviously trusted the boys to either remain in the Jacksons' apartment or at Frost. Having built a hearth in the apartment, they could floo back and forth anytime they wanted. Nico knew that leaving the building and its few wards would be dangerous, but it hadn't occurred to him at the moment and since the others had gone on without complaint, he'd simply followed.

"No! No. Do it like this. Wipe in circular motions." DJ insisted grabbing the wet cloth from him and rubbing the window pane.

"I think it's clean." He said.

"Not enough, though." DJ muttered, spraying the window with the cleaning fluid. Nico leaned back against the wall, mentally thrumming through the list of things that they were shining up in the house. It was a big house. They weren't allowed to use magic. Sirius had taken Harry's and DJ's wands while Sally had firmly told Percy and Nico to not use any powers. The latter was fine with that. He was sure that his shadow and death tricks couldn't clean up mess.

"I think we're done." DJ said. Nico threw his hands up as a sign of victory. It was a bright and late Wednesday morning that they were toiling away in the house. Harry and Percy were supposed to bathe the hellhound but she'd mysteriously disappeared. (A clandestine phone call to camp confirmed that she'd run into the forest to escape bath time and probably wouldn't be coming out for the next few weeks.)

"Now all we have to do is the laundry and the ironing!"

Nico grimaced. "They didn't even tell us to do that. And aren't there spells for that?"

"Sure. But c'mon Nico, it's gonna be so much fun!"

Nico wasn't sure how chores could be fun, but DJ enjoyed cleaning the house. Actually he enjoyed maintaining a neat environment at all times, so that was probably a factor.

"You can go ahead, I'm hungry."

"There's chocolate in the fridge." DJ said absentmindedly as he looked at the bright, clean and clear French windows like it was a portrait painting.

Nico looked around furtively before touching the shadow on the wall. He melted into it, reappearing almost immediately in the kitchen, all the way across the house. He shook the cold shivers that still tingled at his spine, slapping his cheeks to warm them up. It was cold, but cool.

Bad news: There was no chocolate, candy or snacks of any kind in the refrigerator.

He found half an apple pie (that they weren't allowed to have,) something called hash browns which were more delicious than how they looked, some chocolate chip cookies (that made Percy cry because he couldn't have them) and leftover meatloaf (that no one wanted).

There was milk and lemonade too. Nico took the carton of lemonade and was about to chug down before remembering to grab a tumbler from the shelf.

Percy came running in. He had a pile of dirty laundry precariously balanced in one hand. On the other hand, he was brandishing a newspaper.

"Nico! Neeks! Where's Harry?"

"Sorry, I don't know."

Percy turned and rushed out, nearly slipping on the waxed floor. Nico gulped the cool juice down, wondering if he needed to shower because it seemed like he smelled. Percy ran into the kitchen again, grabbing at the island counter.

"Where do you think he is?" The question was posed amidst deep breathing.

Nico set down the glass. "Last time I saw him, he was in his room, clearing up his desk –"

Percy ran out of the room.

Within a few minutes, Nico set down the now empty carton, feeling bad for finishing the juice. They were due to go to Diagon Alley in the evening to buy some stuff for Harry and DJ, so it wasn't the meanest of transgressions. He slipped out from behind the counter, only to jump in fright when Percy skidded into the room yet again.

"Not… in… his… room…" The words were pushed out between the gasps of breath. Nico stared. "Why'd you run? What about the grounds?"

He nearly threw his hands up when Percy dashed out of the house, yelling "Harry!" at the top of his lungs. Knowing that it would probably continue for a while, Nico jumped up onto the stool beside the counter and entertaining himself by trying to read the fine print on the juice carton before the swirling words gave him a headache.

The back door that led to the kitchen garden opened and Harry poked his head in, looking suitably sweaty and grimy from weeding. "Yes?"

"What?"

"Did you call me?"

"No."

Harry looked confused but nodded and went back to his work, closing the door. Nico smiled to himself as Percy rushed in from the front door.

"Not… (wheeze)… there."

Nico gave a shrug. "Have you checked the basement? I think your mom said something about packing boxes –"

Percy's eyes lit up. Nico would have felt guilty, but he was enjoying it too much. He watched the teen run towards the stairs and climb down, ready to trek the dusty, cool cellar for signs of human life. He made so much sound, his shoes slapping against the linoleum, that the kitchen door opened again and Harry leaned in, looking straight at Nico.

"Alright there?"

"Yup."

With a twitching eye, the teen returned to his work, probably determined to finish it before Sally came back from work. Nico swung his legs wondering who to include next in his game when the perfect subject walked down the stairs, clutching cleaning fluid and a piece of dirty cloth.

"Don't tell me you finished it!" DJ complained, spotting the juice carton. Nico smiled apologetically. "I figured it wouldn't matter much, 'cause we're goin' shopping anyway."

"Right that." The teen nodded, setting the stuff down on the platform. While he washed his hands in the sink, Percy ascended the steps, breathing heavily. He shook his inhaler vigourously and took two hits, shaking his head like a dog. He cleared his throat and stomped towards the kitchen, looking defeated.

"What's wrong?" DJ asked.

Percy rotated his neck to stretch the muscles. "I was searching for Harry. Wanna bet that he's at Manhattan?"

"You remember that we're still grounded? Harry's not an idiot."

Percy sat beside Nico. The latter was about to admit that Harry was right outside the house, behind the kitchen when Percy continued, "Did you check the Quidditch Monthly?"

DJ narrowed his eyes. "I subscribe to them. Someone took my copy this month."

Percy chuckled. "Sorry about that. I was just borrowing it."

"There's a magazine about Quidditch?" Nico asked in wonder, hoping he pronounced the word right.

"Yeah. Did you know that there's a surprise Quidditch celebrity coming to sign autographs tomorrow?" Percy said, sitting up straight.

DJ raised his eyebrows. "Really? Who is it?"

Nico sniggered and Percy blinked. "Seriously?"

He looked self-conscious at his slip and Percy said. "It will probably be a surprise, DJ. It said that Quidditch Quality Supplies will host an Autograph Hour during lunch tomorrow."

"I've never met a celebrity before!" Nico said longingly.

"Me neither." DJ echoed.

Percy burst out laughing. He slapped the counter hard and then exclaimed, "Ouch!" holding his red palm for all to see.

The kitchen door opened and this time Harry walked in, winding a long hose around his forearm length wise to set it in a series of loops. Nico remembered that Harry was supposed to be a celebrity, but he looked nothing like one. He seemed more of a farmer, the way his arms and calves were muddy, sweat making his shirt cling to his skin.

"Dude, where were you? I've been running up and down the house!"

Harry frowned. "I was in the garden. Sally wanted to buy some seeds for a vegetable garden, but I told her that I'd get it started. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. You don't have to assume that something's wrong anytime anyone comes over with news… Say, did Nico know you were here?"

Nico flushed when they looked towards him. Harry rolled his eyes and reached for the juice carton, squawking indignantly when he realized that it was empty.

"Sorry. We're going to London today, we'll get another one." Nico apologized.

"Aw no! Wait, we can go tomorrow! I want the autograph." DJ said. Nico saw that he was trying to avoid glaring at the mud that Harry had tracked into the room.

"What?"

"Diagon Alley. The mag says that there's a surprise celebrity signing autographs tomorrow morning at Quidditch Quality Supplies."

"Quidditch celebrity." Nico emphasized.

Harry looked interested despite himself. "Sounds fun. But I don't think Remus or Sally is free tomorrow. And I Sirius said something about having work to do –"

"He probably meant having to give us work to do. Will the week never get over?"

"Stop complaining, it's just for six days." DJ sighed. Percy pouted at Nico to get some sympathy.

"We could go by ourselves." Nico suggested.

Harry nodded. "Good idea. It'll give Sirius a real excuse to stun all of us and leave us in the basement till the holidays are over. And I wouldn't even grudge him for it."

"The Cullens are back in Hogwarts, setting up new wards around the castle and grounds." DJ muttered.

Percy's shoulders slumped. "Someone else must be free."

"How about the Weasleys? If they're going tomorrow, then we'll be safe, right?" Nico said.

Harry shook his head. "They go to Diagon Alley right after getting the letters. That was a few days ago. Besides, Sirius probably won't let us go without an army –"

"Who says Weasleys aren't an army?"

" – to guide us through the day."

"Hagrid!" DJ suggested.

Harry looked up. "Plausible."

"And Mad-Eye."

"I doubt he'd be willing to guard for kids and a celebrity for kicks."

"Tonks?"

"Yes, if she's free."

"How about we try the puppy dog eyes?" Percy suggested.

He received a few stares. "No, really. We've been pretty good for three days, I think they might reconsider."

"Do you?"

"I do. And what's more…!" Percy waved the magazine that he'd wiped out of his pocket. He smoothened it out and pointed at the advertisement. "There's an old Weird Sister guitar collection on show!"

"Let me tell you –" DJ began, but was interrupted by a sudden burst from Harry. He snatched the magazine from Percy's grip and read the article.

"You have got to be kidding me!" He exclaimed. "Seven 2001 Loch Concert Charity guitars – Guild, Hofner, Knight –"

"Thought you'd be interested." Percy said smugly. Nico leaned in to see what the hubbub was about. He knew that Harry played the guitar, never personally heard anything, but it was clear that the guy loved the instrument.

"There's also an original 1980 Martin Bass! That's amazing! It's despicable! Only a one day show? Shouldn't they keep stuff like this for at least a week? There'll be a riot tomorrow!"

DJ rolled his head towards Nico to share his disinterest. "1980 isn't that long ago. Doesn't sound so interesting or even vintage."

Harry smirked. "What would you know about vintage? You prefer the present fashion."

"I admire old stuff! The real question is why is a Quidditch shop showcasing guitars and basses?"

"Because they value music." Percy said decidedly. "So are we goin' or what?"

"Yes." Harry voted. Nico nodded along with him. DJ huffed. "Have you forgotten that we're still grounded?"

.

.

.

"… well, we could sneak out – "

"NO!"

"Cool your pegasi. We'll ask them." Percy grumbled.

They waited till lunch to get permission. Surprisingly, Sirius didn't seem so against it. "Aren't the Weird Sisters a recent band? How'd they get vintage guitars?"

"They inherited it from their families and later donated them for charity. It was a highly Samaritan move of goodwill and I believe that we must honour their passion by visiting these beautiful instruments that produce greater magic than whatever we could!"

Nico watched as Sirius looked more amused than anything. "Music trumps magic?"

"Always." Harry said solemnly.

He was smart. Nico admitted that it was clever of him to prop his own guitar that had once belonged to Lily Potter, against the kitchen counter in plain sight. Sirius and Remus could never refuse anything Harry or DJ asked, if it had something to do with their parents.

Remus shrugged. "It may be crowded. But that could actually help with the cover. We could have people disguised in civilian clothes and it would be safer for them to be in a public space for a couple of hours."

Sally kept quiet, opting to focus on the magazine article rather than the conversation. But Nico knew that if she refused, Sirius and Remus would hesitate in letting them go. She had subtle VETO power as a parent with experience.

"It sounds quite interesting." She said startling everyone. "I like that band."

Oh yeah. They played during the Yule Ball before the food fight had broken out.

"It is a good band." Remus agreed. Sirius was having a faceoff with Harry and DJ alternatively. Nico had to stifle a laugh. Somehow, they'd managed to look innocent and puppyish, following Percy's advice of the sweet unassuming child who could get anything if they turned the charm on. Two large pairs of eyes were staring back at Sirius who then sighed.

"You'll have bodyguards. All five of you. And emergency portkeys. If anyone looks at you wrong, we're leaving. I've told Mad Eye to not employ Polyjuice potion. I hope we won't regret that. It's best if we change the plans last minute. The Cullens would know, but they won't be here until the weekend. And I'm warning Dumbledore. And you'll have to follow the rules. If you feel something's out of place, we'll meet at the designated point and leave with the portkey, is that understood?"

"Yes!"

* * *

It was too late when Nico realized that they probably shouldn't have gone. That the article was too perfect that nobody had realized it was a trap. That not even Polyjuice potion or Glamour charms would have worked because the spell was already in place, luring them all towards Diagon Alley which was supposed to be safe, but really… it wasn't.

* * *

 **No excuse for the delay. I'm sorry.**

 **Stay tuned for the next update. I can't promise when, but look towards the weekend.**

 **Q: Who was Percy's evil half-brother in the HOO series?**

 **Cabba.**


	15. Into A Trap

**A: I read interesting answers. Nice job guys. I'd meant Skiron. If anyone has written or read a fic on Skiron, tell me!**

 **Listening to – Dong Saya Dae by BgA**

 **Words: 4305**

* * *

Harry whistled. The exhibition was quite exorbitant. Quidditch Quality Supplies had gone all out. There were lines of the latest and still running brands of broomsticks on display, each sleeker and shinier than the last. Harry found a new model even costlier than the Firebolt and tried not to fantasize about it. His broom was perfect and he needed no replacement.

On the stage of honour, right in front of the display case, there was a row of the Weird Sister guitar sets and a bass. He could see a large crowd of people gathered around to see the glittering collection, 'oohing' and 'awwing' at it. Harry could get the smell of cleaning fluid, the same one which DJ had used on all the windows at Frost. Everything reflective, shined to the extreme, which sent Percy on hyper drive. The bloke was a magpie.

Percy ran up to Harry, grabbing his arm and bouncing on the spot. "I have never been this excited about flying! Even when I was flying!"

"How much cotton candy have you had?"

"None. Really. I'm just happy. I guess I miss crowds."

Harry sighed. "I don't understand you. How could anyone like busy places?"

Percy slung an arm over his shoulder and raised the other up. They stared at the ceiling where small glittering snitches were hovering around.

"It's the people, Harry. Do you like people watching?"

"No."

"I do. I like looking at people."

"Isn't that intrusive?"

"It's amazing to see humanity at work."

"Or lack thereof."

Percy shook his head. "No, no. Harry, my dear brother. Open your eyes and breathe in deep."

"I'd rather not." Harry wrinkled his nose, smelling the cleaning liquid.

"Crowds are where the souls lie. It's like… trying to find music on chaos. Meaning in life. Beauty in a sea of trouble."

Harry side eyed him. "I thought your poetry skills resided only where Annabeth was concerned."

"Well, she'd appreciate what I had to say! Crowds are safe."

"Ever heard of mob mentality?"

"Pessimist." Percy concluded. Harry shrugged the arm off his shoulder and headed towards the food stalls where DJ and Nico stood, talking to Florean Fortescue.

There was a long line for the ice cream and Harry wondered whether it was worth it, since it wasn't that hot inside the expanded floor space of the store. The two boys where happy with their floating tower of cool goodness, conversing with the man about the celebrity due to arrive.

"Man, I love this guy. He said that he could make a double chocolate and strawberry cone and charm them blue!" Percy said gleefully.

"It's not that hot." Harry pointed out.

"It's hot outside. We can prepare ourselves to endure the heat by consuming this piece of art now. Like chewing the cud."

Harry couldn't help the burst of incredulous laughter. Sometimes, Percy's rambling put him in the clearest of moods. He caught Percy staring at him.

"What?"

"You laughed."

"Yeah?"

Percy blinked. "I've… I've never really… heard you laugh."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Really? I laugh on occasion."

"Well those occasions excluded me, cause this seriously is the first time, I've heard you laugh."

He chuckled. "No. I've laughed in front of you before and other times too. Contrary to popular belief, I do have a sense of humour."

Percy kept staring and Harry decided to head back towards the guitar collection. He however found a hotdog stand and enquired about the price when Percy appeared beside him, watching him closely.

"If it makes you feel any better, how about I promise to never laugh again?"

"No! Dude, that's fine. I was shocked, because, well, you have dimples, did you know that?"

Harry exhaled. "Yes. I did know facts about my physical features, Percy. I don't need to read a book about myself to figure that out."

Percy pursed his lips, crossing his eyes. Harry felt a bubble of laughter erupt in his throat but stemmed it down with a cough. "Er, hotdog?"

The silliness was replaced with a fierce look. "You're not funny, Harry."

He smirked and ordered two.

Percy protested. "I don't want one!"

"Oh no. They're both for me." Harry said obnoxiously.

With a huff, the demigod stomped away. Harry paid for the food, chuckling to himself. Strange, Percy was being weirder than usual. Harry's humour might be distorted but he most definitely did laugh at times, right?

For some reason, there was no clear memory of him being completely happy, or at least as content as he was in the moment. The thought made him stop and think about his life and how different it was as compared to a few years ago and now.

Well, Harry told himself as he finished the first hotdog in three bites, times change.

He couldn't find Percy after that. In fact, he wouldn't see Percy for the next few days at all.

Harry walked up to Sirius and asked, "So, how long are we staying here?"

Sirius stood by a magazine stand, suitably engrossed in one of them. There were about five other Aurors in civilian robes, roaming about the shop. Harry wanted to roll his eyes at the overprotectiveness but conceded that it was necessary at time like these. He just felt too hyped to care about anything stressful.

"To be on the safe side, we'll probably leave if the star's not here within the next half hour." Sirius mumbled. Harry looked over to the booth where the surprise celebrity would be handing out signed photographs. The star should have been here by now. The crowd was a little restless and it would only grow if the tardiness was pronounced.

"Too bad Moony couldn't come along." Harry said. He offered his food to Sirius who refused, looking tenser than usual. "Is something wrong?"

"Hm? Nothing. It's good. I'm just on edge. I've been thinking about joining the Aurors. But if I feel paranoid every time there's something to be done, it's not healthy."

Harry nodded. "Did Sally tell you that?"

Sirius finally looked at him, smirking. "Do you honestly believe that I listen to everything she says?"

"On occasion."

He smiled. "She's a stunning person. Half the time, I'm not sure if I should give up on living at Frost and just moving in with her… it's not appropriate though."

"Why not?" Harry swallowed. "You can be together even if you're not married."

Sirius looked surprised. "You wouldn't mind?"

"Wait, is that why you're not exclusive? I really don't care what you and Sally do on your own time."

Harry watched as Sirius sighed, looking a little drained. "It's not that. Well, Sally believes that whatever decision we make should include the four of you. And Moony, that goes without saying. And I agree with her."

He shot Harry a gentle smile. "But really, if I want to focus on a career and make sure that you and DJ are safe as well as setting up the Order again (he whispered this part) and try to make time for her… it's a little more difficult that you can imagine."

"It wouldn't be difficult if it wasn't worth it." Harry pointed out, making a mental note of the term 'order.' It was clearly important.

"I know. Which is why, I wanted to take it slowly. We have to make sure that we're all on the same page. And yes, I'm including everyone in this." Sirius announced and picked up one of the tabloids off the stand. Harry watched him for a while before nodding and leaving to find the others.

He couldn't find Percy. The boys were required to report to their designated adult every twenty minutes, so maybe that was what he was doing. Personally, Harry knew that they were being lax. But nobody could help it. For the first time in weeks, they'd had solid information that Voldemort and his remaining Death Eaters were nowhere in the UK. Azkaban was under heavy duty protection (heavier than usual, that is) and the public were falling back to their usual routines.

Harry had his freedom in camp, as illusionary it was, it was still something. After they were back to UK, they were worried if it was too risky to venture out. The fact that Harry's scar didn't hurt, not even a bit or a twinge, did not settle their nerves till Dumbledore was able to garner that for the time being, it was comparatively safer. Nevertheless, it looked like Harry would go back to being under lockdown once they were done for the day.

They'd finished shopping for the books and all their new trinkets. Harry's trunk was old but he'd decided to not replace it, so leaving that, he'd bought everything else on the list. And now, they were at Quidditch Quality Supplies' showroom, waiting for the celebrity, who looked like they would be late.

He found the newest cadet in the Auror ranks talking to a bloke her age. Nymphadora Tonks' portrayal of a young, flashy teen was well suited since nobody gave her a second look of consideration, mostly due to her annoying ability of blowing bubble gum bubbles, just to pop them every time.

"Hey, Tonks." Harry greeted, finishing his second hotdog. The man she was talking to was of a nonthreatening stature, with soft amber eyes set in a smooth face of olive skinned countenance. He smiled politely at Harry.

"Wotcher, bud." Tonks said, skipping his name. "This here's an old schoolmate of mine, Timothy Adalberto. A wiz at Ancient Runes. And Tim, this is Praxis Hedwig, my twice removed fourth cousin's son."

Tonks was a cheeky little witch, Harry thought. Adalberto barely looked surprised by the introduction and nodded nervously towards Harry. "Good afternoon."

"Afternoon." He mumbled back. Was it already time for lunch? Maybe he shouldn't have had the hotdogs. Junk food was surprisingly filling.

"So, do… do you have an idea of who is to grace the throne?" Adalberto enquired looking towards the booth.

"Oh Morgana, I hope it's Gwenog Jones! I heard that she's in the country."

"Wicked." Harry said. Tonks laughed and patted his back.

"Keep up the bored teen look, Praxis. People will stare if you show emotion." She gave him a subtle onceover to check if his shallow glamour charms were up to their mark and sent him on his way. Harry walked over to the main stall where curtains had been drawn. It was where the celebrity was to appear.

"Hey!" A bloke called him. Harry watched as a man in his early twenties made his way through the crowd. He looked young and tan, like an adventurer and Harry idly thought of trekking through deserts, searching for hidden treasure.

"Yes?"

"Harry Potter, right?" The stranger said without caution. Harry's eyes widened as a few people around them turned to look.

"No!" He exclaimed and then flushed when even more people stared at his forehead trying to decipher a scar through his long bangs. He had made sure that his hair covered the top part of his face, enough to not get anyone's attention straight away. Besides, the disguise should have thrown everyone away but this person was looking right at him. Harry saw sharp brown eyes set in an oval face and saw a hint of recognition. He'd never seen him before, Harry was sure of that. But the man was slim in stature, looking like a runner, bronzed like a demigod.

But he felt muggle. Harry stared. The longer he stared at him, the more that there was to notice. He didn't look wizardish at all. Perfect muggle clothes underneath the robe, but even that didn't help.

"Oh." The demigod/ mortal/muggle said. Maybe he was a tourist who was messing with Harry's magic senses. He looked disappointed. "I thought you were him."

"Yeah, well… I'm not." Harry said feeling uncomfortable. He wanted to look away, to see if there was somewhere else he could be, but couldn't tear his eyes away from the odd person.

"Right. But you look about his age. Do you know him? Like, you go to Hogwarts, right?"

"Yes." Harry heard the strange twinge in accent. The tourist sounded impeccable in his English but was not from Britain. He seemed to have learned English as a second language. For some reason, Harry like this and wondered what the first was.

"So you know him?"

Harry blinked. "Know who?"

"Harry Potter?" The bloke said again, probably wondering why Harry was so absentminded all of the sudden.

"Oh, him. I mean, well, we've spoken in passing." He nodded. "But who are you?"

"Just an admirer. I was hoping to get his autograph before, you know, the mob starts." He laughed like something was funny.

"Autograph?" Harry couldn't believe that people actually wanted his signature like _he_ was a celebrity. He really wasn't.

"Well, yes. I have to leave early, but if Potter's late, then I won't get one and I'm not sure how long I'll be in the country."

The noises of the large room seemed to spiral away as Harry focused his attention on those words. "What d'you mean by 'late'? What's he late for?"

"His autograph signing." The man said as though Harry was slow. "That's what we're all here for, aren't we?"

He pointed at the large hoarding that declared in bright flashing letters, ' **Surprise Celebrity Autograph Session! – Prize gold for those who guess correctly –** '

Harry's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe the nerve.

"Are you yanking?" He demanded. The man looked taken aback. "You seriously think that Harry Potter's the celebrity guest?!"

With wide eyes, the tourist raised his hand to point at something behind him. Harry didn't see anything remarkable on the wall behind them. "But I guessed correctly and lady behind the counter said I won the prize. I had to keep it a secret, though. But… óchi, I hope she doesn't take the gold back!"

"Where's this lady?! I'll give her a piece of my mind!"

The guy's eyes were wide like saucers. "You are Harry Potter, aren't you? I knew it! Why are you here? Shouldn't you be in the box?"

"SHHH!" He hushed him. "Tell me. Where's the woman who said I was the celebrity?"

"In the back. Say, can I have that aut –"

"No." Harry said shortly. He turned around the man and spotted the 'No Admission' door, right beside the large stall that had been raised for the surprise celebrity. Well, Harry was a little more than surprised, so mission over-accomplished.

He barged through the door, startling the two men that sat at the table in the small room with cards and drinks. He looked around. There was nothing else in the room except for a stone staircase that led down to, probably a hidden wine cellar, as all Quidditch shops did. There was a shelf with a few dusty books and a dirty window through which Harry could barely see anything.

"Who's in charge here?"

The two men stared at each other and one of them said, "You're not supposed ta be 'ere."

"I'll leave as soon as someone explains something to me." Harry said, trying to calm down. He couldn't believe how angry he felt. He wanted to punch someone. Anger rolled through his shoulders like a stiffness and he tried to shake his head as though his hair was wet. Something felt inordinately wrong. He had as feeling that he'd done something he shouldn't have.

The door shut behind him. Harry turned and stared at the tourist who leaned against the closed door looking a little too smug. The stranger's entire persona had changed. The clever look in the eyes turned sharp, almost steel-like and when he smiled, Harry wanted to run.

"That was a little easier than expected. How dumb are you?" The man said. The perfect English confused his senses. For moment, Harry was completely still. Had someone Confounded him?

"So, we can make this the easy way, or the really really hard way. All we need you to do is a bit of work for us, and we'll let you go. Sounds nice?"

Harry snapped out of it, blinking once. He didn't move a muscle, forcing himself to stay as motionless as possible. Maybe if they let down their guard…

The tourist… stranger,… whoever, reached into his robes and Harry lurched back, raising his wand. He shot a stunning curse at him and swung around to defend himself from the other two men. Unfortunately, his wand was knocked out of his hand by an arrow. Harry stared at the bronze tip and realized that they weren't wizards but were more like demigods.

A second arrow was notched in the bow and the man who held it was unwavering in his stance. The card player aimed at Harry's neck and stayed still as though waiting for orders.

Harry couldn't believe this. The arrow looked deadly and would certainly kill him. If he braced himself, they wouldn't be able to hurt him, but that would not last forever. But there was a huge crowd on the other side of the door and all Harry had to do was yell.

"Not even five minutes and I get stunned." The tourist muttered, shaking his head and sitting up from where he'd fallen. Harry stared down at him, wondering how anyone could shake off the effects of a stunner that easily. It wasn't normal.

"What d'you want?"

The third person pulled out a small metal disc which looked like it was made out of heavy celestial bronze. Small points of lights flashed from it and Harry had to tear his gaze away from the object to look back at the tourist who had removed his robes.

"Not much." He said, answering Harry's question. "I'm little offended that you didn't ask us who we a –"

"What do you want?" Harry repeated slowly as though they were slow.

The second man, who had the arrow pointing at him, "Cooperation will lead to safety."

"Your cooperation." The tourist specified. Harry glared at him. His hands itched to not have his wand. It had skidded across the floor near the top of the stairs. He still had his daggers though. The moment he saw an opportunity, he'd go demigod on all of them.

"Ready." The third man said. Harry automatically took a step back when he saw the disc flashing lights in the room. Whatever it was, whatever they were going to do, he was not going without a fight.

The tourist grabbed his shoulder and Harry used that leverage to twist inwards and shove him forwards in front of him. The second guy had let fly the arrow and it impaled itself into the tourist's chest with a dull thump. Harry jumped out of the way, before another arrow could be notched, running towards the door. It didn't open. It didn't even rattle.

He couldn't hear sounds from outside. Harry turned around and ducked when a sword came his way. The third guy, armed with a nasty dueling sword, not unlike a rapier, came at him, forcing Harry away from the door and towards the bowman. The sword hit the door with a screech which should have alerted to everyone in the shop that they was something going on in the back room, but nobody knocked or barged in.

"Look!" One of them said, irritated. "We won't hurt you if you don't fight back."

Harry almost laughed, swinging out his dagger and blocking the sword when it came near his arm. He pushed him away, moving to avoid a volley of arrows that came his way.

Accio wand, Accio wand. He thought desperately. His wand didn't move and he kept dodging the strikes, not staying in one place.

He braced himself, caught the swordsman's arm and bent it backwards, hearing the shoulder get dislocated. Nausea hit him like a bludger and Harry had to stamp it down, kicking the guy away from him. He grabbed the sword and swung it at the bowman, hoping to knock the bow from his hands.

The man jumped back and then moved forwards swiftly to counteract and disarm Harry of the borrowed sword. The move worked and Harry reached out with his leg, slamming his shoe into the man's instep and thrusting his base of his palm upwards into the man's nose.

The sound of cartilage crunching made Harry grab onto the bow and deliver a solid kick into his chest, sending him flying towards the wall. His quiver fell out and Harry turned, bring the heavy bow down on the swordsman's head.

The blow knocked him out. Harry stumbled back, blinking at the two men who were down on the ground quite motionless.

Where was the tourist?

He looked around him, heart rate rising again. Harry held his dagger and the bow tightly in front of him, edging towards the stairs to get his wand. Before he could reach it, he saw someone ascending from the cellar. Harry stared.

The newcomer was taller than Tyson and looked like he was larger than Hagrid. With every step, the ground seemed to shake and Harry backed away slowly as the huge figure reached the top step, towering over him with ease.

"You're big." Harry said, a bit shell shocked.

It had to be a Cyclops. A two eyed, coarse bearded, angry Cyclops, Harry thought. There was no way he could fight the hulk without his wand.

Suddenly, the giant charged. Harry almost squeaked, jumping out of the way with a tuck and roll.

What to do when faced with a bigger opponent? Search for weak spots and use it.

Harry hesitated but then gave a running leap to give a round house kick at him but was stopped before he could even turn when the Cyclops/giant grabbed his ankle. Harry dropped the dagger and bow to get back his balance and he found himself standing awkwardly on one leg.

The giant raised an eyebrow as though he was contemplating on tearing out the leg. Harry swallowed and put pressure on the captive leg, jumping again, slamming his other foot into the man's face.

Something broke. Harry wasn't sure if it was the Cyclops' face of Harry's foot, but something was definitely broken.

He grabbed his leg, groaning at the tremours that ran through the limb. He couldn't stop shaking.

The giant stood up. His mouth was bloody and golden ichor ran down his chin. He growled advancing again. Harry moved away, scrambling to his feet to reach the rapier that was closest to him. He swung the sword but the giant caught the blade with his hand.

Harry stared in horror as the hand was almost sliced. But the Cyclops merely grunted and bent the blade, breaking it half way. His other hand grabbed Harry by the hair, yanking him off the ground. His feet kicked the and at his chest. The giant threw Harry bodily against a wall where he fell on top of the unconscious bowman.

Dizziness took over and his stomach threatened to demand refund on the two hotdogs he'd consumed. Harry pushed himself away from the bowman and tried to sit up but was pulled up by the giant.

Without thinking, Harry lurched forwards, delivering a head but with all his might.

Their heads collided with the force of a train and the giant stumbled back, looking shocked. Harry felt his magic tone down and fell to his knees. The Cyclopes fell with a terrible noise, crashing onto the ground.

That worked. Harry blinked blearily, feeling slightly disoriented. He barely saw the swordsman stand up, reaching for the bow. Harry opened his eyes and stared as the man, looking slightly unbalanced due to his swollen shoulder, walked forwards with indescribable rage on his face.

Harry threw himself towards the platform by the stairs, found his wand and stood up, pointing it at the man. They froze in action and the man raised his hand.

"Get the door open." Harry said as strongly as possible. His back and head ached, not to mention the strange shaking that his leg felt. That couldn't be good.

The man looked pained. "I can't. We have orders."

"New orders. Open. The. Door."

The man's eyes flickered for a second. Harry realized that there was someone behind him and turned around but it was too late. A glass bottle smashed into the side of his face, knocking him completely off balance. Harry swayed in his spot, staring at the culprit. The tourist stood there, clutching the broken bottle in his hand that he was staring at curiously. For the first time, Harry thought he saw definite evidence of insanity manifested in the form of a human other than Tom Riddle.

The tourist looked mad. Mad as in, insane. Harry dropped his wand, not even realizing that he did so. His head felt like it had been split open from the blow. He could smell the sharp odour of alcohol and saw drops of amber liquid drip from the bangs of his hair. He was probably bleeding as well, Harry thought idly, feeling fatigued for some reason. Without thinking, he let himself tilt back and fall asleep.

* * *

They watched as the boy fell bodily down the stairs. His body hit the stone steps at strange angles till he reached the basement, sprawled across the floor like dead weight.

"No! No! She'll kill us if he's dead!" Preston complained holding his shoulder gingerly. Ajax rolled his eyes.

"Will you relax? His head's stronger than that. Didn't I tell everyone that he wouldn't come along quietly? Nobody listens to me. Now get this arrow out of my chest and get him. We need to leave before they realize that he's gone."

* * *

 **Swamped with work. The updates will be irregular, but I will post the next chapter for sure. Stay tuned, peoples!**

 **Q: How did Percy, Hazel and Frank get dirty bunny fur slippers as spoils of war?**

 **Cabba.**


	16. Roaming Charges

**A: Percy, Frank and Hazel defeated Phineas by tricking him into consuming fatal Gorgon's blood. The spoils of war where his old bunny slippers that no one would have wanted.**

 **So… it's been a while. After I'd promised you that updates would be quicker… they weren't.. I had tests. I have a lot of excuses that you probably aren't interested in, so let's jump right into it!**

 **And thanks for having a guess at the poll! A majority of you had guess that it would be Harry who'd be taken. Congrats!**

 **Listening to – Cheap Thrills by Sia**

 **Words: 5566**

* * *

Percy was on the verge of purchasing a galleon's worth of cotton candy (mostly to annoy Harry and) to see if the different colours meant different tastes. He was risking sugar high to explore the uncharted terrain of wizard sweet. Before he could ask the shop keeper about the flavours, a sharp jolt of heat flared through his arm.

He nearly yelled. Clapping his right palm over his upper left arm, Percy felt the bracelet underneath grow hot. It wasn't unbearable, but the discomfort startled him for a second.

It wasn't just heat. There was a strange tingling sensation that ran all over his arm. Percy was ready to panic. Was that how people could know of impending heart attacks? Was he already suffering one? His chest didn't ache, but there was a kind of warmth that had nothing to do with happiness of a fart surrounding him.

Percy felt his breath shorten by the second. He stumbled out of the line, clutching his arm and searching for familiar faces.

"Nico!" He shouted attracting several glares.

The son of Hades had been incredibly busy listening to the grand lecture of how rumours were spreading of the Weird Sisters planning to break up when Percy caught up to him.

"Something's wrong!" He said frantically. His arm felt physically hot. What was the bracelet doing?

Suddenly, he realized that the last time something like this happened, it had to do at the third task in the Triwizard Tournament. Harry'd been in trouble and Voldemort and his Death Eaters…

"Where's Harry?!" Percy shook his cousin hurriedly. Nico caught his shoulders.

"Stop that! What do you mean? Harry's still here –"

"Are you sure? Did you see him?"

"I saw him with Tonks a while ago."

They looked around for the young Auror but her bright disguise was nowhere to be seen. Percy felt panic that had nothing to do with his bracelet. Something was terribly wrong. He had to find Harry.

"Get to Sirius and ask him to search." Percy instructed.

Nico looked worried. "He wouldn't leave without telling. He's probably gone to the bathroom."

"Better to be safe. I have this feeling."

They split up and Percy marched around the place, dodging witches and wizards to search for one in particular. Harry's disguise was of a fifteen year old brown haired, unremarkable faced teen. A face one would forget the moment their eyes slipped from him. But Percy had been here when Mad Eye had put the glamour on him so it was easier for him to recall.

Percy caught the sight of a sharp and messy head of black hair and almost called his name when he realized that it was DJ. He walked ahead and grabbed his shoulder.

"Gah!" DJ jumped. Percy felt a sudden weightlessness in his feet which disappeared when DJ caught him and pulled him down.

"Don't do that!" DJ scolded. "I throw people in the air when I get startled, you know that!"

"Actually, I didn'!" Percy snapped. He was about to ask the question when the bracelet stopped supplying senseless heat to his arm. He stared at it, pulling back the hoodie to look at metal band. It looked as inanimate as usual.

"What's wrong?" DJ asked frowning, looking from the bracelet to Percy.

"I… have you see Harry? Where is he?"

The disconcerted look was enough of an answer. Percy turned around the look at the large crowd. People were getting restless because the celebrity hadn't showed up yet. He looked at the empty stall set up for autographs and frowned.

"He should be here. He wouldn't leave the building." DJ explained nervously, looking around them. "Damn, Sirius looks worried."

Percy saw the man talk to Nico. Tonks was with him as well as an Auror in civilian robes. They looked anxious. Then the Auror told something to Sirius and left them. Tonks looked professional despite her tattoos muttering something that made Sirius frustrated. Nico looked back and caught Percy and DJ watching them.

Percy raised his chin in a questioning gesture. Nico shook his head.

"Where could he have gone?" DJ wondered. "It's not like he'd wanted to go for a walk. The building is surrounded by a ward. It doesn't let known Death Eaters or anyone with the mark in."

"Then he's still in the building." Percy surmised. He didn't know about much about their kind of magic, but the logic should apply, right? Somewhere out of sight but still nearby.

Sirius made his way towards them. "Okay, don't panic."

"Uh oh." DJ said.

"I want the three of you back to Frost. Tonks will drop you off."

"But –"

"Look, this afternoon's over anyway. We'll have lunch back at the house, no dumplings, sorry. Go."

Percy shook his head. "I think he's still here."

"Then we'll find him." Sirius explained, patience wearing thin. "All the shopping's done and your mother would reach home soon. So you won't be alone. Safety is priority number one."

DJ nodded, looking reluctant, but Percy stood his ground. "I'm not leaving without Harry."

"Neither am I." Sirius said. "I want the three of you to stick together. Go home now."

"Come on, kittens." Tonks said, smiling tautly. "The less we have to worry about the better. Harry's probably gone to search for the celebrity and kick his arse for being tardy."

Nico gave a weak chuckle. Percy huffed, but followed her into an alcove away from all eyes. She took out an ordinary looking quill and tapped her wand on the tip, muttering " _Portus_ ". It gave a soft blue glow.

"Hold on. One … two… three!"

The sensation was something he would never get used to. But it was one of the safest (and most reckless, according to Sally) ways of group travelling. Percy landed on his hands and knees which was better than Nico and DJ who'd found themselves sprawled over the rug in the hall of Frost. Tonks had landed on her feet, but had tripped over a fold in the rug and was now in eye line with Percy.

"How you passed 'Stealth' during the Auror exam, I'll never know." DJ said.

"Hush." Tonks said. She stood up and raised her wand, bring it down in a swooping motion. Nothing happened.

"Give it a minute." Percy said, standing up.

"Silly. It was a spell to see if anyone was home. Your mum's not back yet. But I need to leave you here. Think you can manage for, say, ten minutes?"

Percy snorted. "What are we, idiots?"

She gave them a smart look before turning on her heel. "Right. Don't worry, we'll find him. Stay put!"

They watched as she exited the house and walked down the gravel path. The moment she closed the gate and was finally out of the house enchantment, she disapparated.

"Nico!" Percy said, spinning around. "You have the feather?"

Nico lifted the quill, AKA, portkey.

"Wait! You're not seriously considering going back?" DJ protested.

"Something feels wrong." Percy insisted. "I know it."

"But you said Harry would be in the building!"

"I don't know magic laws, dude! I know he wouldn't leave the building, not by his decision. You have to trust me, it feels like we're already too late."

DJ stared. There was a look of building apprehension in his eyes. "Then why didn't you tell them that?!"

"It feels like that, now! DJ, turn it back into a portkey." He took the quill from Nico and offered it to him.

"I can't… actually, I've never done that."

Percy stared. "You just saw Tonks do it!"

"That was with a Ministry registered moment. The quill doesn't have that power anymore. It's going to need a lot more extra magic to turn it back into a portkey."

"You have a lot of extra magic." Nico pointed out. "You make people float about and you barely even think about it."

"That's accidental magic. This is an intentional and controlled spell!"

"DJ." Percy said slowly, not looking away from him. "Please, believe me. We need to get back there."

The wizard looked troubled. "He's safe. Harry's okay. You're reading too much into this."

* * *

" _Where the bloody hell is my godson?!"_

"OI!" Tonks yelled. "You shouting will not help any of us do our jobs!"

"A fine job it was. All you had to do was look after four kids. That's all! And now you're telling me one of them has magically disappeared?"

"Yes." Kingsley said. Strangely, his collected voice couldn't calm the irate godfather.

The Auror training that Sirius had gone through more than a decade ago was practically useless. He knew the tricks and tracking but there was no manual on what to do to when your charge vanished. He could hear James and Lily rolling in their graves for the umpteenth time and clenched his fists in an effort to at least look calm even though he really, _really_ , wasn't.

"Found a wand!" Someone called from downstairs. Sirius was moving before anyone else, rushing down the stone staircase towards the basement. Amidst the cartons of old broom stock, one of the aurors stood, levitating a familiar wand in front of her.

"That's his." Sirius said, turning around several times as though he'd be able to somehow find Harry hiding in the room. Kingsley frowned as he descended the steps, looking around for anything that could stand out.

"Okay." Another personal announced. "Forensic ward all around the room, right now, Bob! And this doesn't get out. Tonks, tell the owner to keep an eye on the people upstairs. If anyone looks shifty, pull them in. And don't cause a ruckus."

Kingsley nudged his colleague and muttered something to him. Sirius held back a growl. There was an etiquette to this. There were steps and it wouldn't do to barge around the place and cursing everyone to find out where Harry was. The desire to do that was immense, though.

"Sirius, let's go." Tonks said gently, pulling him along. He looked towards Harry's wand still hovering near the wall where it was found. The sense of helplessness was threatening to swallow him. He exhaled roughly and spun away from her grip, walking towards Kingsley.

The Auror looked ready to argue and convince but Sirius spoke up first. "Yes, I know. You'll handle it. But just be aware that I'll be sending people of my own."

"Sirius –"

"Doesn't matter if you refuse to include me in this, I'll be involved anyway. It'll be faster if we work together, but if you think so…"

Kingsley and Tonks shared a look that all professional officials did when things went like they were going at the moment. It was one of calculated exasperation and focused irritation, mixed with a hint of understanding. After finally agreeing, Tonks pulled him aside.

"You don't have people, do you?"

Sirius gave her a grim smile. "I have a few of my old Hogwarts mates. They're practically an army."

* * *

Dizziness was an old friend and nausea was an unwelcome one. Harry kept his eyes shut for a few seconds after he woke up. But when he felt around him and realized that it wasn't his bed or any familiar surface he'd ever been on.

Harry nearly shot up, ready for a fight, suddenly remembering what had happened. He'd been tricked, fooled and attacked. The bottle hurtling towards his face, a blow of pain, shattering glass and cracking of his skull and then the finale, falling down the stairs.

He looked around. He was lying on a straw mat in a small room. There wasn't much around except for a chair pushed near the solitary metal door at one end. There was one window which was painted from the outside and fitted with welded glass pane. Harry could see a distorted reflection of himself.

It felt surreal. A tingling sensation ran through his body, a small shiver when he realized that the situation was even more dangerous than he could imagine at first.

It wasn't Voldemort's doing. No, the death eaters wouldn't hide away from public to get at him. They would create mass terror and confusion and would torture and kill him in public. Or Voldemort would set up an elaborate plan to capture several people at once and then torture and kill him. This wasn't the warlock's style.

Harry stood up, knees weak. His head throbbed dully and he pressed a finger to the right temple. It felt tender, but there was no fresh blood. Someone had cleaned it up. The wound was still there, but at least it wasn't bleeding.

He cursed himself for losing his temper back at the shop. So what if someone had named him a celebrity and had sold his name for fame? He could sue them at leisure and from a distance. He shouldn't have demanded to confront them directly, at least without someone else in tow. He'd overreacted.

He winced when he thought of everyone he knew who would willingly whack him upside his injured head for such a stupid mistake.

He went and tested the door. It barely budged. On the handle, there was a rough carving of a kind, handmade. Harry stared at it, realizing that it was a locking rune. The door wouldn't open unless the key rune was used. Harry couldn't conjure rune magic without his wand. It was far too advanced for him. He spent a few minutes trying to do it wandlessly, saying different runes when the simplest didn't work.

" _Raidho… Fehu_ …"

Clearly the room was meant to be a prison. Nothing worked and he gave up, looking around and then checked the window to no avail. He was good and stuck.

 _Don't panic. Don't lose it_ , he told himself. Harry ran a hand through his hair several times till the wound felt sharp. He wiped the sweat and blood and went back to sit on the mat. He didn't have his wand or his phone. His wallet was missing and so was the pendant that had held the glamour disguise. Even his lucky knut was not to be found. His dagger would be of no use at the moment. Until he could better assess the situation, he stayed put.

It was maybe an hour or so when the door creaked and slid open, making sounds as though it were partially rusted. He wondered if it were possible to just break it next time it was shut, but he wouldn't be staying long enough to find out.

Harry was up on his feet in the moment he saw the person standing by the door, holding a tray that shook in his fragile hands.

It was Tonks' friend, Timothy Adalberto. She'd described him as 'a wiz at Ancient Runes.' His nervous disposition made Harry think that the man wasn't a fighter, but those adept at Ancient Runes knew incredible magic and were more often than not exceptional in their craft.

He stayed quiet as Adalberto inched into the room and slowly placed the tray on the lone chair. Macaroni and cheese – freshly made. Harry could see steam rising from the dish. He watched as the slight wizard turned to leave.

"Hey! What the hell?" Harry complained.

Adalberto jumped and spun around, wand pointing at him. It shook pathetically and Harry was thoroughly confused. There was no way that Voldemort would appoint someone who was so afraid to raise a wand. Except for Pettigrew, other Death Eaters were inordinately fond of and did not quake when cursing people.

"You… you won't be hurt." Adalberto said. "Don't be alarmed."

"Yeah, don't worry about that." Harry muttered. "What do you want?"

"Nothing! I mean… that is to say… nothing legal – I mean, illegal! Nothing illegal! We just need your help with something and we'll let you be!"

"We?"

Adalberto trembled even worse than Quirrell during his fake regime as teacher. It only served to test Harry's patience.

"Er… no. Just me."

"You're not working for Voldemort, are you?"

Harry'd apparently asked the right question because Adalberto stopped shivering and looked confused for a second.

"Volde – no! Of course not! I would never! He doesn't pay his followers, you know."

"So whatever this is, it's just a job for you."

"Yes. No! I must go!"

Harry raised his hands. "Wait, just answer one last question." He stepped forwards, moving towards the food rather than the frightened wizard. (Definitely not a fighter.)

"Last one." He relented, leaning against the side of the door. Harry perked his ears, but couldn't hear anyone else outside in the corridor. He had to act fast.

"How did you see through the glamours?"

The man looked a little concerned. "Well, you see… I can't really tell you."

"Huh."

"Don't be offended, it's just that –"

"I'm the enemy?"

"No, no. Dear no!" He seemed insistently pleasant and afraid that Harry would lash out, as though the young boy was a guest.

"All we need is your expertise with something and then, we'll send you back. No one has to get hurt."

Harry's temple ached and he stared till he received a grim smile.

"Er… we didn't mean to hurt you, but we certainly would not do it again if you cooperate."

"And if I refuse to?"

"That will be very inconvenient for all parties involved." He said in his frustratingly office-secretary voice. Harry took in a deep breath. It was now or never.

"Okay then. By the way, where did you get that muggle attire from? For a pureblood, you're very well dressed."

"Thank you." Adalberto said, looking down at his denim trousers. "It's from a delightful little mall –"

Harry puffed up his cheeks, focusing on his magic. _Think jasmine, jasmine_. Just like the time when the Empousai had attacked Goode High school and Harry had to use the jasmine flowers outside to release a purer strength of essence to make the muggles drowsy – even rendering someone them asleep – he blew a gust of concentrated floral power towards the man's face.

And just as 'pretty' as that sounds, it worked. Adalberto's entire body relaxed. He closed his eyes, dropped his wand and fell to the floor. Harry caught him and lowered him to the ground, quickly searching about his person for anything useful.

For a Rune specialist, he didn't have much protection magic around him. There was a map of Diagon Alley and a piece of gum tucked away in one pocket. From the other, Harry pulled out one golden drachma.

He stared at the coin, finally realizing that he may have fallen into something far more dangerous and elaborate than he could ever have anticipated.

Harry couldn't find anything else, so he grabbed Adalberto's wand and the tray of mac and cheese, exiting the cell and shutting the door as quietly as possible. The wand was a strange thing, pulsing an irregular amount of feeling through his fingers, willing for him to drop it. Harry clutched it tightly, ready to attack anyone who he met.

The corridors were narrow and there were no windows around him. He reached the edge and found stairs leading upwards and another set leading below.

"… still don't know what you see in him, Cass. Really, I didn't think you preferred those whose noses were permanently in tomes."

Harry froze, backtracking. Two sets of footsteps could be heard near the top of the first flight of steps. When they started making their way down, he turned and nearly flew back to the prison cell.

He'd recognized the voice. It belonged to the mad tourist who had survived an arrow to the chest. He passed by a door, so effectively built within an alcove in wall that he'd missed it the first time around. He opened it, thanking to high heaven that it was unlocked and slipped inside.

It was a store room of sorts. Harry looked around, finding several crates with words printed in what he guessed was Ancient Greek and warnings stamped in Cantonese. He didn't know what they were for and he didn't want to find out. He found another turn at the end and saw what looked like a utility space half filled with stacks of old newspapers, most of which reached the ceiling.

Harry placed the tray on one of the shorter columns of paper and pressed his body to the wall trying to listen to the conversation. He knew he'd have to run before they found out that he'd escaped.

Of course, things wouldn't go the way he'd hoped. Instead of walking towards the prison room, they opened the door and marched into the store room. Harry dared to not move, praying that they wouldn't decide to look back where he hid. He heard them clearly now.

"I'm just informing you of your loss." The tourist said. His voice still had the melodic neutral accent that sounded like it was some sort of enchantment compelling Harry to listen to him.

"Shall I inform you of your stupidity or are you already aware of it?" A woman retorted sharply. "If you remember what happened last time –"

"Oh, I do." The man's voice soured immediately and he stayed quiet. Harry could hear some shuffling of footsteps until one of the wooden crates was dragged away from the wall. It caused a sharp screech as it was pulled along the floor.

"That's enough." The woman ordered. With another creak, he heard them opening the crate to look at its contents.

"Amazing. 100 drachmas per sphere. Concentrated explosives with three second timer. Several times more lethal than your average grenade. One GF sphere can kill anyone within a ten foot radius."

"Only ten?" The woman murmured. Harry found himself sweating at the thought of explosives. He'd had enough of magical blasts from the battle of the Labyrinth.

"Are you sure you wouldn't need to kill any more? What if someone from Alaska comments on your spear and you don't like it? Are you going to order in missiles or will these do?"

"Yeah, talk sarcastic to me, woman."

There was an "OOF!" and some swearing. Then the man said, "By bode!"

"You're getting blood on the tiles." She said nonchalantly as though she hadn't broken his nose. Suddenly, Harry jumped when a sharp ringing echoed around the room.

His phone! Damn. They had it. The tune of 'In My Remains' by Linkin Park played shrilly. Apparently, Rachel's last fiddling with the phone included her changing the ring tone.

"Swige id off!"

The music was cut and he heard a clatter on one of the crates. "First aid's in the green room upstairs. Move."

They shuffled away and Harry exhaled, when the door shut. He heard them walk back to the steps, not bothering to check in the prison.

Harry peaked into the store room. The crate of magically enhanced grenades was closed, but not locked He lifted the lid and saw rows of little golden plated spherical bombs, no bigger than a snitch. There were two concentric circles on the side facing him. The inner circle was a deep green and it reminded him of greek fire. He immediately closed the crate and ignored the rest.

And then he saw his mobile on top of another crate. He stared at it, unbelieving of his luck. Without wasting another moment, he grabbed it.

He tried the Jacksons' number, but it couldn't connect. ' _Out of range_.'

Rachel's number and the Cullens's yielded similar results. Finally, throwing all caution to the winds, he typed in 999.

'Out of range.'

He frowned. Maybe 911…?

No.

Harry's thoughts raced ahead. There must be a ward around the building…

No. The phone had just received a call before the man and woman had left. Harry checked the screen. Yes, there was signal, but it indicated to be on a roaming charge. So he wasn't in the UK.

Considering the drachma, and greek fire grenades, Harry would have guessed that he was in America. But then the emergency call hadn't worked.

Maybe he was in Greece?

That would be his luck, wouldn't it?

Harry looked up. There were no windows in the store room. The utility had none either.

But there were newspapers in there. He spun on his heels, nearly running into the wall in his haste to read the papers.

The first few were of several different companies and eras. 'The Spectator', dated 1999, 'The Daily Prophet', dated 2003, 'The Geller Yeller', dated 1995, 'The Scamander Squabble,' dated 1874…

Harry flipped through half of on column of papers. They were from all around the world. One was printed completely in Swahili and there was another in Sanskrit, he guessed. They had different dates and it was impossible to see a pattern at one glance. But Harry noticed that there were articles cut out from most of them. In the Daily Prophet paper, right below an editorial on the Suicide Forest, a large neat hole confronted him.

Surrounded by the smell of mac and cheese and dust, Harry was so lost in his perusal that he almost didn't hear the sound of the door opening. It was only when the footsteps echoed that Harry turned and found himself face to face with the tourist, whose nose was completely healed.

They stared at each other for one tense frozen second, before the moment broke. Harry gripped the tray of still hot food and launched it into his face. Then he body slammed him into the opposite wall, making his escape when the man screamed in pain.

The alarms had come alive. Harry sprinted up the stairs and reached the next floor, spinning around to find a door from the side burst open. Three ragged men stumbled in, carrying swords of different varieties. Harry pointed the borrowed wand and yelled, "Expulso!"

It wasn't exactly as explosion. Heat seared his own fingers as a weak form of the spell threw the men back through the doorway. Harry ran ahead, kicking one of them down when he attempted to get up.

"Stop him!" Someone yelled from behind. Harry zipped from corridor to corridor, meeting no more than one or two people at a time. He felt like a juggernaut of sorts. Concentrating on his magic, his body felt like iron and brute force was his element for the time being. He wouldn't be able to keep it up, but he had no choice for now.

Someone shrieked as he barreled into another group, throwing them in different directions like a haywire ten pin set.

He kept climbing up the different sets of stairs he came across. There was no way to go down. And with the lack of proper windows, Harry wondered if half the building was actually underground, with artificial lighting in all the rooms.

Out of the fallen, atleast two had been wizards, shooting curses at him as he attempted to run out of their sight. Once a lance was thrown, nearly piercing into his leg. Luckily, it barely grazed his calf and he kept running, turning the entire building into a mass of chaos and confusion.

The place looked like an abandoned utility steel building with seriously good structure because the walls weren't paper mache or even thin strips of cement, but solid brick and concrete with iron bars running inside the pillars. The rooms were barely furnished, at most containing one or two armchairs and couches for the evil masterminds to sit and have tea.

Harry was burning out. He could feel his strength evaporate, his speed lowering till he had to actually fight one of the enemy to disengage her. She had a wicked left hook and a celestial bronze armour which Harry couldn't break or get through with his dagger. The woman wielded a long, curved sword that looked more like a large sickle, slashing at him. He received two long cuts for his endurance and finally, had to put her down the same way he did with Adalberto.

It was taxing him. He wasn't actually used to doing magic without his wand. The new wand felt terrible. It would have been better working with a piece of wood, sometimes the curses nearly backfired on him. He had to drop it when it finally burnt too hot for him to hold. It was a good spell to discourage thieves.

Harry reached a hallway which had one door at the end. Hobbling more than running, he got to it, desperately hoping that it was an exit.

In a way, it was. He opened the metal door and could finally see the sky. It was a hot day, but there was quite a bit of clouds scattered over the canvas of blue. Harry stepped out realizing that it was a terrace with low walls. He could see other buildings around the one he was on and had a stray idea of actually jumping to one of them.

He rushed over to one side and noticed a bright shimmering in the air all around the building.

A shield. It extended from the ground like a tall oval shaped bubble with a flat base, starting from the ground and curving at the top. The fact that he could see it showed that it was a temporary one, probably made out of haste. He may be able to find a loophole, but if cast correctly, there would be no straight forward way out.

Harry looked over the wall and saw the streets filled with people in brightly coloured clothes, dancing as though they were in a procession. There were large banners but he couldn't read the signs from the height of might have been fifty feet. Music filled the air. It was a sassy mixture of pop and techno and everyone who was anyone (unless if you were a captive or an evil mastermind) was dancing to the beat.

Harry looked towards where several other processions seemed to converge in a circular space, about a kilometer away. He wasn't sure if it was late morning or early evening, but then he saw something in the distance that changed everything.

He wasn't in England or Scotland. Definitely not in America, people seemed to be shouting in all languages except for English. He wasn't in Greece either.

The world's most famous Colosseum, the one in Rome (because that's where Harry was, of course!) stood proudly, nearly three kilometres away from the building he was imprisoned in.

He closed his fists, unsure of what to do. He was in Rome. Why was in here, of all places? He never had a hankering to see Vatican City or anything else.

Making a decision to see if he could jump onto another building seemed like the smartests and most idiotic thing to do but before he could take another step, he was tackled to the floor by a very enthusiastic _tourist_.

Harry slammed his elbow back into his ribcage, hearing the man grunt in pain. He kicked back but a hand pushed his head down, nearly crushing his nose. With a sudden twist, he was able to slip free, turning around to throw a punch.

The bloke smelled like mac and cheese. His face was still shiny from the sauce. It matched his mad eyes. Brown eyes flecked with grey now felt like a cursed trait to Harry. He had a double headed axe to boot. The sharp edges where tinted golden unlike celestial bronze, but it made no difference to Harry. The sharp edge was far too close to his face. He stopped struggling and the axe stopped pressing him to the ground.

The man stared till it made him uncomfortable. "Are we going to have a problem?"

He decided to not answer. Not one word, Harry.

The bloke decided that he didn't like the silence. He pressed his lower arm against Harry's neck, digging until breathing became a laborious task.

"I said… are we going to have a problem?"

Spots of warped colours danced in front of his eyes. Harry blinked, gritting his teeth to pull in precious air.

Someone else came through the door. "Ajax!" The woman ordered. "Get off him!"

"Runt might try to get away."

"You're choking him."

"He'll live, Cassy."

Harry wanted to say that he may not, but couldn't find the voice for it. The woman, 'Cass', as Ajax had called her before in the store room, said, "I'll count till three."

"I'm no child!"

"You're acting like one!"

Harry felt his eyes rolling back into his head. And then, all of the sudden, everything went light and clear. The pressure on his chest and neck disappeared and he could breathe again.

He opened his eyes and saw Ajax sit up on his knees, watching him like a hawk. He saw the woman, Cass, much more vividly now. She was tall, graceful like a Greek princess, with the looks to match one. Her blackish eyes where tinted with green as though they had the propensity to glow. She looked as war broken as the man, Ajax, but the difference was that she looked like she hated being where she was while Ajax seemed to love his insanity.

Cass looked at him. "I'm sorry it had to be this way. It wasn't my doing. But none of us can really argue when the orders had been given."

* * *

 **Stay tuned, hopefully a soon update. Two weeks at the most.**

 **Q: How old is Harry today? Today as in September the First, 2016! Gasp! It's the Epilogue! The Cursed Child!**

 **Cabba.**


	17. Plans

**A: Harry Potter is 36 years old! Gosh, I feel old.**

 **Listening to – I'll Be Gone by Linkin Park**

 **Words: 3954**

* * *

Percy and Nico shared a triumphant smile when DJ gave in and raised his wand, pointing at the quill.

"Portus." He said with a deep frown. The spell seemed to work as it glowed blue, as strong as Tonks' charm.

"One…" DJ warned. Percy and Nico grabbed the soft feather and on three, the boys were yanked away from the house.

This time, Percy landed on his feet. The air had been crushed out of his lungs and he sucked in a breath before he could start panicking. Luckily, every part of him was intact. Nico and DJ stood, shakily. Leaning against the wall, Percy scanned the area.

"Good job, DJ. Now where are we?"

They looked around. The cobbled stones of the street were not aligned, some of them jutting out of their places. It was a narrow lane and Percy looked at the dank surrounding, feeling cold despite the hot day.

"Knockturn Alley." DJ muttered. "Damn, I knew this was a bad idea."

The street was nearly empty except for a few stragglers who were eyeing them from a distance. They were in matted robes, looking as smart and tidy as criminals on the run.

"So how do we get outta here?" Nico whispered, peeking into a window of an abandoned shop. Percy caught his shoulder, pulling him away.

"Uh… one of the lanes have to lead back."

They walked for a short while before spotting the sign that directed them up a street staircase to their destination. As soon as they entered the main path of Diagon Alley, the sun shone fiercely and heat covered them. Percy immediately started to perspire as his skin burned. He felt like a vampire, except with the sweating.

"Hide!" Nico hissed, pulling him and DJ beside the Apothecary's rows of barrels. Percy craned his neck and saw Sirius talking to two others outside Quidditch Quality Supplies. He looked hassled, conversing far too seriously than Percy would have liked.

"They haven't found him." He told DJ and Nico.

DJ swore. "I thought we'd be safe!"

"Apparently not."

"Maybe we are idiots." Nico said quietly. "I mean, it's kinda dangerous to be here, right now. Plus, no one knows where we are."

"My mom'll think that we're still here." Percy said, eyes darting at the building to catch sight of anything important.

"That is, if Sirius hasn't told her already." DJ pointed out.

"How can he do that? Wizards don't have phones. And I'm pretty sure a letter would take days to reach Scotland."

"There are other ways, faster ways, to send messages." DJ said severely, sore at the dig.

Nico sighed. "But what do we do now? How do we find Harry? Where do we start?"

"One question at a time, buddy."

"What. Are. We. Going. To. Do. Now?"

"Jeez." Percy said staring at them. "First of all, calm down."

"And then?"

"And then, you follow my lead." Percy said, pressing his back to the wall. His right hand grasped at his bracelet tightly, as though that would do something and help him. It had worked before. He didn't know how, but it did. He'd been in trouble, lifting the sky (that thing had been heavy) and Harry had suddenly appeared. And then, the third task at the tournament. Percy wasn't all that sure if it was Bolt who'd transported them to the where Harry was if it was his bracelet. Now that he thought about it, the strange charms felt hot every time something like that happened.

Nothing happened now. Percy fiddled with the charms, hoping to activate it or get a reaction, but it stayed cold and still fixed to his bicep. He dropped his arms with a dejected look.

"Well, I guess we go to plan B!"

"I'm surprised you had a plan A." DJ snapped, sounding more anxious than actually irritated.

"What's plan B?" Nico asked, still staring at the bracelet.

Percy smiled grimly.

* * *

The canvas featured a half-finished sketch of a fearsome tiger. It was in the frozen motion of stalking an unseen prey, front limbs bent, ready to launch itself outside the frame and onto the viewer. The face was a blend of sharp strokes of several types of shading pencils. Glossy eyes, narrowed to slits, focusing onto the viewer, probably ready to feast on a delicious meat. Its row of sharp teeth, elongated to the point where they could have been described as fangs, looked too lethal and too real. In fact, the two dimensional tiger looked life like and dangerous.

Now if only her model could sit still so that she could finish the drawing.

"Bolt!" Rachel complained. "You moved again! It's been over an hour and it's still not done!"

Rachel's new familiar yawned and stretched like an overgrown cat, which was silly since she was actually a tiger. Bolt shook her head and resumed her pose of a tiger ready to catch a prey.

"Show the teeth a bit more."

Bolt obliged and Rachel heard the mental sigh. She giggled. She had a tiger in her room. Her familiar, which was actually a little puppy, had the power of a shapeshifter. So far, Bolt could turn into a kitten, a wolf and a tiger. Rachel had been terrified of her at first, but now, Bolt was a regular companion and it was normal for them to hang out as they were. As long as Rachel locked the door and pulled the curtains, no one would know.

She brought her sharpened pencil to work, drawing a curved line to feature the body. Bolt was beautiful. She was a predator as much as she was a cuddler.

 _She is also sleepy,_ Bolt said _._

Rachel grinned. "Just twenty more minutes and you can nap. Anyway, I thought lions slept more than tigers, so what's up with that?"

"I sleep because I'm tired. I can't believe we spent the entire night watching '24'!" Bolt said out loud.

"It's the holidays, what d'you expect? I catch up on my shows every time I get the chance. Plus we're leaving today, so don't fuss."

 _Alaska will be fun_. Bolt thought, yawning and disrupting Rachel's concentration.

She was about to lecture her familiar on the etiquettes of the model business when her cell rang. She placed her pencil down and reached for it, sighing. "Hello, Dare speaking."

" _Ja. Is there a meester A-vans?"_ It was a heavy intonation that confused her.

Rachel squinted. "I… I'm sorry, could you say that again?"

" _A meester A-vans."_

She raised her eyebrows, trying to imagine what the caller looked like, but failing when she couldn't picture a strong European accented person. "Evans? There's no Evans here. Who is this?"

There was a garbled noise like plastic and the call was cut abruptly. Rachel stared at her cell. The name, Evans, sounded familiar but she couldn't place it. Tapping the phone on her chin, she shook her head and went to resumed her work, finally catching sight of her sleeping model.

She exhaled, rolling her eyes. Her tiger sketch would have to be completed after they got back from their trip. Her parents were to attend some business conference up north and they hadn't wanted to leave her alone in the house. Not counting the trustable housekeeping staff of twelve, of course.

She was supposed to be ready by now. Her suitcase was packed and she was in her outfit, ready to be a hit as the Dare heiress. Now she had to wake up her tiger and convince Bolt to change back to a puppy, or else her parents would have a legit heart attack.

It wasn't as difficult as she had imagined it to be. Rachel found it disturbingly easy to sneak around with the knowledge of myths and magic. She hadn't realized how busy her mom and dad really were. She'd always been comfortable on her lonesome, because she had enough creativity and energy to spend on her art work, obsess with random fictional characters and fall in love with the new Hollywood celebrity.

(Her crush of the week was Tristan McLean. Shhh!)

Rachel sighed. She pocketed her cell and walked over to her bed, nudging the sleeping creature. Bolt purred and rolled over onto her back. Rachel leaned and scratched her belly till the tiger's paws started to twitch. It was a cute scene. She had quickly gotten over the horror of waking up to a tiger rather than her alarm clock, ever since she'd brought Bolt home.

"Boltieeee! Wakey wakey!" She cooed and Bolt turned over, burying her head beneath her front paws as though that would keep Rachel out.

Her cell rang again and Bolt whined into the mattress as the entire bed vibrated. Rachel flinched and immediately pulled it out and swiped the screen to pick up the call. "Hello. Dare speaking."

" _Hello, yes. I would like to talk to Mister Evans_." A woman's voice practically blared into her skull. Rachel glared at the phone.

"There's no Evans here! Who's this?"

She waited, but the call ended and she huffed in irritation. This had better not keep happening over the trip. She was already put out by the prospect of travelling so far.

Bolt mumbled. _Whadja say?_

"Nothing." Rachel soothed. "Just a wrong number. Come on. We have to be down in ten minutes. Turn back. I'll put you on my shoulders."

 _They'll let me on the plane?_

"Sure they will. Dad owns it, so I kinda get some say. I'm not allowed to get my hair straightener on the cabin, though. So, that'll suck."

Bolt gave another jaw popping yawn and got up, stretching her body like a … tiger. She let out a small growl which made Rachel's instincts go haywire (what-the-hell-am-I-doing-with-a-huge-live-tiger-so-close-to-me-how-am-I-not-dead) and shrunk down into an orange striped kitten.

Rachel tried to laugh. "Boltie? A puppy, please. And try it without the stripes. I don't want my parents or any of the flight crew having an aneurysm."

Bolt's body shuddered as she changed into the safe form of the Spaniel puppy and Rachel let out a breath. This, she could handle. Rachel picked her up, cuddled her and placed her on her shoulders. Bolt stretched out, being small enough to not fall off her perch. It had felt strange at first, but now, it was the norm.

Rachel could hear her mother on the ground floor, yelling at her father, who was on the fifth floor in his office, that it was time to leave. Her mother had a set of lungs. It came in handy during board meetings.

She grabbed her suitcase and was about to put her cell back into her pocket when it rang again. Rachel groaned and swiped it open, pressing it to her ear and yelling, "There's no Evans here!"

" _Huh?"_ A voice said back, younger than she'd been anticipating. She nearly dropped her cellphone.

"Percy! Uh… Hi!"

" _Hey, Rachel. What was that about?"_

"Nothing, just some… so, what are you up to?"

" _Not much. It's been pretty… quiet. Like, snow_."

Rachel frowned. "What?"

" _Nothing! Say, could I borrow Bolt for a sec?"_

"Sure. Oh, wait. She's kinda asleep. We stayed up all night watching a –"

" _Could you wake her up? Please, Rach?"_

She wondered what was wrong, but he'd said that it was all fine. Was he lying to her?

"Okay. But Percy, is everything really fine?"

" _Yeah! Sure! I just sorta wanted to talk to Bolt about something. Don't worry about it_."

Rachel shrugged her shoulders to wake Bolt up. The puppy whined but got up and wagged her tail. _Fine, I was bored anyway_.

Rachel raised her eyebrows, biting her lip to avoid laughing. "She's up. Where are you?"

" _In… Frost. Yeah. Tell her to come there."_

"I will. But I'm leaving right about now."

" _It's fine. She can come back, anytime she wants, right?"_

"Right… Percy, are you okay?"

" _Course I am! What a suspicious question! Have a safe journey. Where are you headed?"_

"Juneau. You're in Frost, you say?"

" _That's what I say. So see ya!"_

"See you." Rachel mumbled. Percy cut the call. It sounded like he was in a hurry. Maybe even nervous. She looked at Bolt, who nodded and shimmered into thin air.

Rachel sighed. Guess she'd be by herself at the hotel.

* * *

Nico sat on the stool by the kitchen island. He was alone at Frost, having shadow travelled there. Percy had told him to pick up Bolt and go to Diagon Alley where he and DJ were at the Leaky Cauldron. It wasn't the best of plans, but Bolt would have a better chance of finding Harry than any of them. He just hoped that Sally wouldn't find out.

Ms. Jackson was busy with a correspondence course of her first year at a community college and her job. If she knew what had happened to Harry, she'd probably age twenty years. If Bolt could find him and get him back before the day was over, everyone would be able to breathe easier.

It wasn't just about bringing Harry back before anyone could panic. It was about getting him back within forty eight hours. Weeks ago, Sirius and Remus had talked about when they'd trained as magical law enforcement during the war. People had gone missing very frequently. There were statistics that said that after the 48 hour deadline, it was incredibly difficult to find them since many other variables would set in.

The fact had been ingrained in Nico's head and now, he wished that he hadn't known it.

The fireplace blazed green. Nico jumped out from the stool and hid behind the counter. He heard heels click on the floor, sloppily at first, then smoothly. He peeked out from his spot and saw Sally walking towards the dining table, setting down her stuff heavily and falling into one of the chairs. She looked frazzled, her hair slipping out of its bun and her clothes ruffled as though she'd fought her way through a mob on her way back.

Where was Bolt? Gods, he hoped that she would not appear right in front of Sally and give the woman a shock. Nico bounced on his toes, feeling antsy. He wanted to run up to her and apologize for what they were about to do.

Sally looked around, seeming to realize that the others weren't back yet. She brushed back her hair, picked up her bag and files and walked out of the room, probably heading towards the stairs. Nico sighed.

Bolt appeared on the linoleum beside the table. It was silent enough that Sally didn't stop or turn back. Nico went wide eyed and rushed over to her as quietly as he could.

"What is it?" Bolt whispered, watching Sally move out of sight to the first floor. Nico winced.

"Sorry about this. But we need to get to the Leaky Cauldron."

He picked her up, mindful that her small form could morph into a larger, more dangerous one. But he had to do this quickly. He hid back into the shadow of the kitchen counter and blended in. Ice cold air slapped him in the face, but it wasn't really air. The magic that was engrained in every cell of his body came to life and Nico opened his eyes to face the dingy corner of the Leaky Cauldron, right in front of a faded Hogwarts Express poster.

He was on the floor, hugging Bolt to his chest, feeling her impatience leak off of her. She placed a paw on his stomach and pushed out, slipping from his grip.

"What?!" She barked.

"Shhh!" Nico said, turning his head this way and that, spotting Percy and DJ at the bar. They had put up their hoods, but Nico easily recognized the colourful robes, courtesy of DJ. The guy had taken a liking to custom design clothes and send them to everyone he knew.

He waved them over. Bolt paced anxiously while DJ filled in on her.

"He isn't here." She said, interrupting their explanation of Plan B.

"He… how d'you know that?!"

"I can't smell him. He isn't in the building." Bolt peeked out the window to stare at Quidditch Quality Supplies. Nico exhaled, unable to wrap his head around the fact that Bolt could smell people, from several yards away. But then again, she'd been a companion to Harry for nearly three years. His was probably the most familiar scent to her, other than Rachel.

"What do we do now?" DJ asked, teeth gritted. The four of them were crouched behind the same barrels as before. Percy ducked his head, tanned skin crumpling at the forehead.

Nico waited. Percy was good at improvising. Well, most of the time. But right now, he looked as lost as DJ.

They weren't sure if there was anything they could do.

"Can you track him?" Nico asked quietly.

It was heard to tell if Bolt was contemplating the question. Her face didn't change with human emotion.

"I'll have to get into the room where you last saw Harry. I might be able to tell how he left." She said, sounding cautious. That was a very human sentiment. Nico wasn't sure if he liked it.

A shadow fell over the three boys and puppy. Nico saw DJ flinch and Percy let out a resigned sigh.

"Unbelievable!" Sirius said, face stuck in a scowl. He'd managed to extend the word into long syllables which bequeathed pure frustration and labour.

"We come in peace?" Percy tried, smiling uncomfortably. He held up a doggy bag of the four set dumplings from the Leaky Cauldron. Sirius snatched the bag and looked at each of them in turn.

"Go home, now!"

"But –"

"We're not going in circles. I'll drop you off myself." Sirius caught DJ's arm, pulling him into the pub.

"Wait, wait! We've got Bolt!"

Nico showed his teeth, lifting the magical puppy for Sirius' examination. Bolt looked mildly incensed.

"She said she can find out how Harry might have left… or been taken." DJ said hurriedly.

'Taken' was a manipulative word. Sirius' face softened. He let go of DJ's arm, looking slightly apologetic, but his voice was still firm. "Bolt can help then. But the three of you – "

"We want to be there." Percy interrupted. "We won't touch anything! But I think we can help –"

"Percy, I know you have a good intention about this, but we have professionals – "

"Can't you let us try?!"

Sirius looked a little exasperated. "I wasn't aware that the Sea God was also a good tracker!"

Percy looked affronted. "He's a god. He can be anything he wants to. And actually, demigods are excellent trackers."

The conversation volume went lower. Nico tilted his head towards DJ. Personally, he wasn't an _excellent_ tracker.

"But can you navigate through magic?" Sirius challenged. Nico thought he saw hesitation in the man's face.

"I could give it a try. Besides, Bolt might actually help pinpoint what really happened."

Percy sounded so sure and confident, with absolutely no hint of smugness, only pure assertion, that Sirius relented. Nico grinned. People though Percy was a light headed, smart aleck, who spoke too much nonsense and hardly articulated anything worthwhile. They were dead wrong. He was a leader.

* * *

When Harry woke up, he wondered why he had to wake up. When did he fall asleep? Why was he coming back to the conscious?

He'd been knocked out.

Before he opened his eyes, he felt the surroundings. It smelt like he was back in the cell where he had woken up before. But the difference was his body ached, stiff at the joints. He blamed the pain on being tied to a chair.

Someone said. "You have a pretty scar."

Harry's eyes snapped open and he found himself staring at Ajax's face close up. It was a situation that was undesirable at several levels. For one, the bloke still smelled of mac and cheese.

He reared his head back and snapped it into Ajax's brow, banging their skulls effectively. The forehead was the strongest part of the upper body in terms of direct collision. And since his limbs were bound to the arms and legs of the old chair, Harry had to use his noggin to attempt another escape plan, or just get Ajax out of his personal space.

Their heads bounced back spectacularly. The pain was worth it. Harry almost smiled when Ajax fell backwards onto the floor, pressing a palm to his face.

"Ooh! Nice one." He said as he stood. Harry looked around the room. There was nothing else save for the two of them and the chair. The window was a solid pane of glass boarded up from the outside and he realized that it was a door like space as though it might have once been the exit onto an underground balcony. Or may be, another way out.

He immediately looked back to Ajax, still swaying from the knock. The door was closed and just like last time, he couldn't hear anyone outside the basement room. Nothing for it.

Harry inhaled, not wasting another second, and blew out a strong puff of air, thick with jasmine essence, right at Ajax's face.

It should have knocked him out. Or at the very least, he should have been drowsy enough to decide to go to sleep. But Ajax simply raised an eyebrow and blew back at Harry, who jerked his face away, neck protesting at the movement.

Harry stared. He did it again, exhaling forcefully at the enemy and the enemy blew a raspberry.

"You're spitting on me!" Harry complained.

"You started it!" Ajax retaliated.

They sounded like children and Harry clenched his fists, trying to summon some of his strength to break the thick cords that wrapped his wrists and ankles. He pulled at them but only succeeded rubbing his skin raw from the rough contact.

"I probably shouldn't tell you this…" Ajax began conversationally. "But you'll figure it out soon enough. You're smart, aren't you?"

Harry stared, not sure how to respond.

"Look at this." Ajax pointed to the chair arms. He tapped his finger nail on the side and Harry had to twist his head until it was clear. There was a blocking rune etched on the splintered wood. He wouldn't be able to use magic as long as he sat in the chair.

He glared up at Ajax.

"So, I'm supposed to keep guard." The man said, smirking and walking around the room. He rubbed his head as he spoke. "Shall I keep you company, or should I do this the old fashioned way, standing outside the door and cutting down anyone who tries to unsettle my duty?"

Harry kept quiet, thinking back to what happened the first time he'd tried to run. He'd seen people throw curses at him. He'd encountered a woman who fought like a demigod. These people used runes. He couldn't tell what side they were on.

Not Voldemort. He worked in a completely different style. Was Kronos expanding his army? Looking for witches and wizards to join the rogue demigod squad? Was it something entirely different? Could they afford another problem piled atop of everything?

"Gods." Ajax muttered, eyeing him sadly. "You're going to be one of the quiet ones, I can tell. That's never any fun."

They stared at each other till a phone rang. Harry would have jumped had he been mobile. Ajax looked surprised but reached for one of the pockets on his cargo pants to pull out a sleek android. Harry heard a peculiar one sided conversation.

"Yes… no… No, I'm not…. I'm not Mr. Evans, who is this?"

* * *

 **Important: I haven't seen Deadpool, or read the comics. I haven't taken the name** _ **Ajax**_ **from pop culture or recent works. I recently read a note on the movie and realized that the character from the movie and Ajax in my story and not too different. It's bad luck for me. But Deadpool fans will probably know the history of the name and the real person, so it was obvious that if there had to be a new antagonist, it would be an old one. Ajax is not an OC.**

 **Q: What was Nymphadora Tonks' pet peeve?**

 **Stay tuned guys, I was busy the entire week, but a slot has been opened and the next update will be up soon, hopefully.**

 **Cabba.**


	18. 47 Hours Left

**A: You guys are right, Tonks dislikes her name, Nymphadora. (Dislike is a mild term.)**

 **Read AN after the chapter. And check out the new poll!**

 **Listening to: Breathe by Of Verona**

 **Words: 5856**

* * *

Ajax walked leisurely around the basement/prison cell. Harry watched him, heart thudding. There was something too casual about his movements. His arm swung as though he were at a park, phone pressed to the ear, talking, chatting with whoever was on the other end of the line.

Did it mean anything? Someone had called him for Mr. Evans. Had Lily not taken James' name, Harry would have been named Evans, officially. There was no way that this was a happy accident.

Ajax laughed. "No. I've never met anyone with the slightest connection to Ireland. But I've always liked that name. What does it mean?"

Harry narrowed his eyes. 'Evans' was Welsh in origin. Ajax was turned away from him, but he kept moving so his back wasn't completely open to attack. The wizard felt restless, twisting his wrists as much as he could to find some kind of slack, but only succeeded in cutting into the skin. He winced at the sharpness of the cords. It was felt like ropes but it looked more like wires. Harry tried to lift his arms to see how far up his elbows could go. There was mobility distance of about two inches after which he could kiss his wrists goodbye. They were bloody enough already. If he could twist his palm inwards, he'd be able to get Skothos out from the bracelet and cut the thick wires. But the leverage was all wrong.

He was glad he wore loose trouser shorts. Denim would have suffocated his knees from being bent for so long. Summer clothes were ideal to be kidnapped in. His right leg ached and his ankle looked funny. No, it was definitely swollen. Parts of the body didn't randomly change shape for the hell of it. Every time he moved it, a shock of pain trembled up his leg, setting his nerves on fire. He held back a groan.

"No? Well, you learn something new every day…. No, I mean _I_ learnt something…. Actually… hello? Hmm." Ajax looked down at his phone in disappointment.

Then he seemed to remember that he wasn't alone and looked at Harry.

"Did you know that 'Evans' isn't actually Irish?"

Harry watched his face closely. Ajax probably didn't know Lily's maiden name. That was absolutely fine with him. He didn't answer, though. He wasn't up to date with hostage etiquette. Survival instinct was guiding him now and that told him to speak up unless Ajax lashed out. But Harry clamped his mouth shut, ready to stay quiet for the better part of the day.

Ajax's eyes slid up to his bangs. Harry watched as a finger went up to press against his scar that had been hidden before. He felt sick.

"When I heard the story about that, I felt really curious. See, I've never met anyone who'd survived the Killing Curse. Twice."

Ajax smiled. Harry tried to look away, but teenage turmoil contorted his face into a stubborn glare.

"I wasn't joking before. I wouldn't mind your autograph."

He wasn't falling for it this time. Harry forced the glare out of his system and assumed a neutral expression. It should definitely unsettle him.

"Hopefully, if you behave now, we'll let you out of the chair. And then you can sign my arm. Sounds nice?"

If Harry threw up, he'd better aim right. Partially digested hotdog was bound to smell terrific. Terrific as in horrific.

Ajax's shoulders slumped. "Well, I have better things to do if you prefer to clam up. I'll be right outside, so yell if you need me."

He watched as the man turned and left. Harry sighed. That had been torturous. He preferred to face Voldemort. At least _he_ was slightly predictable and spoke enough to give Harry a bit of breathing space before casting curses.

The door shut and locked by itself as soon as Ajax stepped out. The echo of the slam reverberated unpleasantly and he shuddered. His ears felt sensitive. The room wasn't soundproof, Harry's sanity thanked the spirits for that. He looked at the chair. It had enough splinters sticking out that told him that it should be relatively easier to break the chair with plain muggle strength. He needed to find a weak spot.

It took a decent amount of time at the end of which Harry had was sure that his ankle would have bled out completely. The right leg of the chair was cracked with him exerting as much pressure on it as he could without enraging his ankle much. The wooden leg broke with a snap and Harry froze, planting most of his weight towards his left to stop himself from falling. Nobody barged in. He waited for a few seconds before he leaned forwards, putting his right knee on the floor. He lifted the chair, bending face down and then with a sudden movement, went back, hitting the wall as hard as he could.

He had only one shot at this if Ajax came back in. Luck was on his side, thankfully. The support smashed clumsily and he was able to break the chair arms from the frame. He brought his wrist inwards as much as he could and smiled when the bracelet responded, glowing blue and bringing out his dagger in a perfect motion. Nobody interrupted him as he cut the ropes.

* * *

When Percy's bracelet gave off a faint blue glow, Nico was the only one who had spotted it, thankfully.

But before that, there was a team of Aurors who looked grumpy because they'd had to let three teenagers in the crime scene. Percy had looked away from a stunned Tonks and descended the staircase to the basement of the shop. Bolt had looked quite determined to follow her nose. She padded across the floor, sniffing at everything the old cartons, the table with two chairs and the dust.

It was quiet and awkward because there was nothing to go one from. Percy looked around. He'd seen cop shows and knew that just because he didn't have a magnifying glass, he wouldn't be able to find a thing. This was way out of his depth.

Annabeth might have known what to look for at the very least. Percy frowned and tried to think of what he could do. Could Harry have left a clue? Could he simply have walked out? That was unlikely mostly because he'd left his wand behind. Maybe he'd left it back on purpose. Percy exhaled roughly.

Bolt lifted her head. "There are more scents upstairs. Not much here."

"But he was definitely down here." Sirius asked immediately.

"Yes. But not for long." She looked at the ground right in front of the stairs. "The scents are stronger upstairs. It leads down here, but they vanish right about here."

She walks and stands in front of the steps. Everyone looked at the ground as though there was something invisible they were meant to find.

"It feels like they apparated." Bolt said after a moment.

Kingsley turned towards Tonks. "Get Morres to check on the wards around the building. See if it was tampered with or altered recently."

She marched up the stairs while the funny looking Auror said, "You're taking the dog's word for this?!"

"She's given more information than you have, Dawlish."

Percy felt pulled back the laugh he wanted to make at the sour face Dawlish pulled. Sirius looked far from amused though. DJ too looked worried, probably thinking on how long it'd been since they'd actually seen Harry. A whole hour?

He sighed. 47 hours to go, according war statistics.

They went back up the stairs, following Bolt and her nose. She kept shuddering as though she could smell things odd and undesirable.

Percy went towards the table, trying to think back if he'd seen anyone suspicious during the exhibition. He pulled out Riptide absentmindedly, trying to strike up on any clue that could help them, when he saw it.

He stared. There was a nick on the wall. There was a small penny sized indent near the corner of the room a few inches below his eye level. It was pure luck that he'd spotted it, but now that it was discovered, Percy couldn't take his eyes off of it.

"Nico!" He called and showed the impression to him. The boy stood of his toes to look at it better. His eyes widened. He recognized it immediately.

"Did you find something?" DJ asked quietly. Nico nodded and Percy called Sirius. Kingsley, Tonks and two other Aurors followed, surrounding the boys as though ready to escort them out.

Percy pointed the mark out to them. Sirius frowned. "What's that?"

He didn't even hesitate. "Arrow."

"Excuse me?"

"It's the mark an arrow head would make if it hits a concrete wall like this." Percy hit the wall with his fist to demonstrate how solid and non-hollow it was.

"Arrows." Tonks said in disbelief.

One of the Aurors narrowed his eyes at him. "And what do you know about arrows?"

Percy shrugged, trying not to show his dislike to the waxy faced man. "I've see people with arrows. Bows as well. You should see a proficient archer when they have a bow _and_ an arrow. It rarely hits a wall, except when they aim it there."

He shared a quick look with Sirius who frowned at the implication. Percy didn't want to say it out loud or even think about it. Why would demigods attack Harry? How did they even get into the magical world? What was really going on?

 _Percy_ , Bolt called. He nearly jumped when he realized that nobody else could hear her.

 _Bolt? How…_

 _I can smell celestial bronze. And something that's not human at all._

 _Demigods…?_

 _And a monster_. Her mental tone sounded guarded and Percy nearly panicked.

Suddenly, Nico grabbed his arm. "Percy!" He hissed. "Your bracelet!"

Everyone was staring at him. Percy grabbed at his arm, heart beating wildly, hoping that no one else had seen it, but they were staring at it.

He could feel it. There was a phantom pain in his right ankle and his head had a splitting ache that made him believe that there was a cut up there.

But he could also feel the grip of something leather-like in his left palm. It felt like his dagger. No, it was Harry with his dagger. With his injuries, still alive, awake and not in as much trouble as everyone had been dreading he was in. Yet.

How did Percy know that?

 _We're coming for you_. Percy said. _Stay put._

There was no response. He had a feeling that Harry wouldn't stop at escaping wherever he was. Which meant they would have to work fast.

* * *

Once Harry was out of the chair, he limped towards the window. There was no way through it without making too much noise. At least he could use his limited amount of wandless magic. Core magic was out of the question. He couldn't feel many plants around wherever they were. And his head ached too much to try any super-strength. He'd exhausted himself in his first attempt to get out.

But even if he could get out of the prison, how could he get past Ajax, the other guards and through the ward that surrounded the entire building?

Harry leaned against the wall, feeling the helplessness crowd around him. If he gave up, he'd find it too difficult to gather up the courage again. He couldn't afford a burn out, but he also couldn't rest.

It's alright, he told himself. You know your facts, you know how to fight. You can reason reasonably well, unless it's with some hotheaded counterpart such as himself. Or Ajax.

Harry closed his eyes but kept his ears wide open. He had a weapon. That would be something they wouldn't expect. And he'd killed monsters before (and people but he'd rather not dwell on that.) He'd be able to do it again if he was pressured to.

 _We're coming for you._

His head shot up and he groaned at the nausea that erupted from the sudden movement. But it was a voice. It had echoed in his head as though someone were speaking…

 _Bolt?_ Harry called tentatively. She'd been the only one who'd ever spoken to him like that. Other than random visions or dreams…

His head was quiet and the ominousness of it made him swallow again. Pressing the base of his palms against his eyes, he tried to think. Ajax was standing right outside. Everyone would be on high alert. Harry was exactly seven floors from the roof, but he remembered feeling not that high up when he'd looked down at the streets. It was probably a five or six storied building. Which meant he really was underground. So the French window that was boarded up wasn't actually a window but a door, blocked off with glass or a really muddy mirror.

It felt like a Lumos charm had gone off above his head. He was underground. Most building wards didn't go below the earth. That was a controversy he remembered Hermione rattling on about Binns missing an entire chapter, in second year. Harry shut his eyes to better recall the conversation.

"… _should tell McGonagall! I mean, he's worse than Quirrell was! How could he skip the 'Serendipitous Discovery of Shields', by Uric the Oddball!" Hermione exploded._

" _Probably because it was dear old Oddball who'd stumbled on it the first place. No one ever takes him seriously." Ron muttered._

" _Not to mention, nobody pointed it out!"_

" _Why didn't you tell him?" Harry asked._

 _Hermione flushed. "I was shocked. I thought he would, but he went right on chapter eight, 'Usurping the Tudors'."_

" _Uhuh?"_

 _Ron scratched his arm and nudged Hermione's elbow so hard that she collided with Harry. The people around them sniggered. Harry grumbled at the awkward gaits of twelve slash thirteen year olds._

" _I'll tell him tomorrow!" Hermione defended herself after standing up straight. "I was waiting to hear on the debate of shields and their ineffectiveness against the elements. None of the four elements are hindered by the general wards, did you know that?"_

No, I did not know that. Thanks Hermione, Harry thought. He had formed a baited plan, possibly crazy enough to work. Things were funny like that. The craziest plans would have the highest chance of being successful.

Harry swung the dagger back into his bracelet, stood up and went up to the metal door, banging on it.

There was a shuffling noise on the other side. Then Ajax called, "Knock knock?"

"Let me out." Harry said.

"Knock knock?"

"What're you doing?"

"Haven't you heard of knock knock jokes? Knock knock!" There was a hint of threat that lingered on the last two words and Harry glared at the door as though he could see the idiot on the other side.

"Who's there?" He muttered.

"Can't hear you!"

"WHO'S THERE?!"

"You know there's no need to shout." Ajax replied mildly. "You know."

"Come again?"

The door suddenly swung open, nearly missing Harry's face. Ajax leaned against the frame and grinned. There was maniacal amusement glittering in his eyes. "You know."

After a beat, Harry said, "You know, who?"

"You know who's back?"

Harry stared as Ajax doubled over at his own pathetic excuse of a joke. He tried to wipe of the glare from his face but ended up with a grimace of disgust.

"Funny. I want to use the restroom."

"Why? Is nature calling?!" Ajax roared, the noise echoing through the room and the hallway, unpleasantly. It caused a din in his head, right between his ears and Harry winced, placing one hand on an ear to steady himself.

"I'm serious." Harry stressed, but it set Ajax off again.

"I… I thought you were Harry!"

He stood still as a statue, gritting his teeth while Ajax swung around the door frame to catch a hold of his breath. It was irritating beyond belief. Fear, nausea, disgust and rage fettered up inside him. He was going to escape if he had to die trying to do it. The thought of spending another second with Ajax made him sick to the bone.

"Right." Ajax wiped his alligator tears. "Sure. But tell me, how did you get out of the chair?"

"It was old, I broke it."

"You get right to the point, don't you?"

"I'll be just a few minutes." Harry said, trying to be diplomatic.

Ajax tapped his finger against the steel of the door. He smirked. "Should probably frisk you, to be sure, you know?"

Harry's heart dropped from its usual place as everything in his chest contracted. It felt hard to breathe. Steeling himself, he replied. "I'm sure you already did that when you knocked me out."

A beat of four seconds passed when the man shrugged. "Well yes. Interesting knick knacks. I was surprised when you had only one wand. We expected to find a hidden one."

"No hidden wands, I assure you. The wood was weak. It was easy to break the chair."

Ajax didn't speak for a long enough time that it made Harry feel sick again.

"I swear, " Harry whispered, with the right kind of emotion. "… I will sic up on you if I don't get to a commode in time."

He sighed, rolling his eyes. "Fine! I have a lovely new retractable spear that I'd like to use on someone. You try to escape, I'll get my chance."

Harry nodded. The impression of the poor, ill boy seemed to be working. It worked even better when Ajax clapped an arm of corded muscle over his shoulders, keeping them close.

It would be easy, he thought. Bring the dagger out and shove it into Ajax's torso. They were at almost the right angle for it. But he looked too peppy that he seemed to almost want Harry to attack him. Not to mention, demigods had a reputation for being unpredictable. Having witnessed it first hand, Harry decided not to try anything. His plan of escaping had to go smoothly and without bloodshed, to guarantee his safety and sanity.

The walked through a grey painted door at the end of the hallway and Harry saw a small mirror, hanging apposite the row of stalls. His hair was terrible, sticking out even more than usual as though his skull had been enlarged. His eyes were bloodshot and he was sweaty too, his left ear looking as bloody as it felt.

"Go on. I'll be here." Ajax said in a faux soothing voice. Harry swallowed with difficulty and muttered. "Could you wait outside?"

"I could. But I'd rather not."

They watched each other again. Harry had the strangest feeling that he would have nightmares about this.

"Do you like the smell of oranges?" He asked, out of the blue.

It caught Ajax off guard. "Pardon?"

"Oranges. Have you ever smelt spoilt, rotting, absolutely rancid oranges?" Harry said, trying to employ an element concern in his voice.

Ajax stared. For the first time, he looked like he was not invincible.

"Right." The man said, stepping out of the room and closing the door. Harry blinked. Had that actually worked?

* * *

With nothing to do in her room, Rachel grabbed her blazer and wallet and left the hotel in search for some kind of appropriate amusement. It was incredibly boring to wait in the lobby of wherever her parents had to be for their jobs, so it was regular for her to roam the city, provided of course, that she was not alone.

Kari was her designated driver/bodyguard for the city of Juneau. She played both parts well, scanning the surroundings for any kind of threat as she opened the door of the limo for Rachel. With her immaculate posture and suit, she exuded the confidence of law enforcement. Rachel held her nose in the air and pretended to be royalty as people looked on curiously. Seriously, that was probably the only kind of fun she would have, especially now that she wasn't in New York.

Not that running around with demigods and wizards was all fun and games… she just missed Percy.

Bolt wasn't with her as well. She didn't know what was going on, but Percy's voice had sounded tight like a string pulled till the breaking point. His words had been comforting, but she had practically felt the stress through the line. She hadn't questioned it, but had desperately wanted to.

"What's fun in the city, today, Kari?" Rachel called through the open divider. The woman tilted her head and glided her fingers over the screen on the consol. The flat screen in front of Rachel came to life and displayed a map of events taking place around the area.

"There's a candy exhibition!" Rachel said. " _Quel travail_ , 750,000 pieces of gum… and a Plantain presentation… Science and Art… that sounds like fun. There a museum on fourth street… Kari, do you see?"

"Yes, Ms. Dare."

"Good. It'll be fun. Right, Kari."

"Of course, Ms. Dare."

Rachel suspected that Kari's idea of fun would be to tackle an offender and read them their Miranda rights. She'd never actually done anything like that but one never knew.

The drive took a short while and Rachel stewed, trying to listen to music and watch viral videos but finally gave up and called Percy.

His cell rang a few times and went to voicemail. She grumbled and said, "Hey Percy. Just called to say hi. I hope things are fine there. I don't want to sound paranoid or anything, but the fact you needed Bolt for something set of all kinds of warning bells… Just… whatever you're doing… be safe. Bye."

She sighed, glad that she hadn't made a fool of herself in the short recording. She'd done that before. Flipping her cell in the air, Rachel nearly jumped when it rang. She hurried to pick it up.

"Hello!"

" _Hello_." The person sounded nothing like Percy and Rachel felt disappointed for a second before realizing who it was. "Aunt Sandy!"

"Rachel, sweetie. Ça roule?"

" _Comme d'hab. It's so good to finally hear from you_!"

" _I'm busy with the company. Can hardly catch my breath much less than make a phone call. Sorry, dear_."

Sandy, or Aunt Sandy as Rachel used to call her, used to be one of her tutors back home in Aquitaine. Having been homeschooled was a time consuming, intense session of math, history and baking inedible madeleines. Sandy also worked for Rachel's mother's perfume industry. In charge of the commercial market in France, Rachel had to say goodbye to her when the Dares had moved to the States.

"No probs." Rachel said happily. It was a relief to talk to her. "Guess where am I?"

" _How's Juneau this time of the year?"_

"Did mom tell you?! Are you dropping by?"

Sandy laughed. " _Possibly. Summer is a busy seas –_ "

" _The Boss isn't coming_!" Someone yelled on Sandy's end of the line. Rachel could hear a flurry of activity masked by a sudden increase in static. " _She said she can't make it! We're going to have to do this on our own_!"

" _Oh for_ –" Sandy muttered before turning away from the connection. " _Get ahold of yourself and get Cera! She can manage it!_ "

"Is everything okay?" Rachel asked.

" _It's fine, sweetie. Deadline's tomorrow and it's close to sunset here. I'm going to have to get back to work. I'll try to visit before Christmas, that's for sure_."

"Christmas…" That sounded so far away but Rachel tried to perk up. "Right. Can we talk later?"

" _I'll see. I'll call you on the weekend_."

"Okay. We'll Skype."

" _Yes. Au revoir, Ray_."

Rachel grinned. A once forgotten nickname had just been resurrected. "Au revoir, Aunt Sandy."

The call was cut and she looked at her cell, sadly. Homesickness was strong in her gut again. It wasn't as bad as it had been when she'd spend the first night in her new room that had been half filled with unopened boxes, but it was unpleasant as ever.

They'd barely even got to talk before she'd been called away. It happened quite often in the first week. Rachel looked forward for the weekend. She promised herself to spend hours on the call when she remembered that Harry and DJ had told her they might visit.

She should call them.

Rachel pulled out Harry's number from the contact list and pressed 'Call'.

The limo slowed down and Kari turned to look at her. "Ms. Dare? We're here."

"Er… yes. Just a sec…"

The dial tone cut suddenly and went to voicemail. Rachel sighed but spoke anyway. "Hey, Harry. You're probably busy with stuff but I wanted to tell you that I want to fix a time for the Saturday visit. I'm actually out of town right now and I'll be busy with something later so, call me back. I want my parents to meet your godfather… technically our godfather. Say hi to DJ for me."

She ended the call and smiled at Kari, exiting the car smoothly.

* * *

They were sent back home once again and this time, the three boys and Sirius had to face an anxious Remus and an irate Sally. Far from the deconstructing looks of Kingsley, Tonks and Dawlish, Percy held onto Bolt tightly, not feeling better at all when he saw the expression on his mother's face.

"Hi mom." Percy muttered, not even trying to mask the seriousness of the problem, which was unlike him.

"I thought it would be safe. That you'd have fun and it'll be alright and everyone will be back home by lunch!" Sally said.

Sirius frowned. "I'm sorry –

"You're _sorry_?!"

"Did you at least find anything?" Remus intervened.

Nico looked towards Percy who grimaced. DJ folded his arms.

"The aurors found a faint magical trace and some tampering of the wards. That's where they'll start the search. In the meantime, we can't let anyone else find out about this. And we probably have to get you, Percy and Nico out of the country."

Sally gaped. Remus exhaled heavily. "What –"

"We think demigods are behind this." DJ said shortly.

Percy's head whipped around to glare at him. "You think that!"

"We all think that and don't deny it!" DJ snapped.

"Demigods aren't the only people who use arrows." Nico pointed out.

"True, but Bolt said – "

"I know." Percy looked defeated. "I just think there's more to it than meets the eye."

"Of course –"

"Would you care to start from the beginning?" Sally said, the manner of her voice gave away how frustrated she was.

"Bolt said she could smell Celestial bronze and a monster. She could tell which one, but it was definitely not human or sorcery induced." Sirius explained.

"I don't think it was a demigod from camp." Percy said.

"But you're not sure?" Remus intoned.

"No." Nico replied when Percy didn't. "But then, Percy's thingy started glowing –"

"His what?"

"His… bracelet. It looked all blue and bright and suddenly he started sweating." DJ said, frowning at him. Percy tried not to glare but it wasn't easy. DJ was too worried about Harry to care about offending him and Percy was too worried about Harry to care about offending _him_. Nico was probably the only reason why they were still on talking terms.

They stood awkwardly in the foyer of Frost, relaying what they knew.

"Now what? The aurors think Percy had something to do with this?" Sally asked Sirius who nearly threw his hands up.

"I don't know! All I knew was that he was looking far too suspicious, so I brought them back here –"

"Why didn't you do that before?!"

"I did! They found a way back to Diagon Alley by themselves." Sirius looked far from proud at the moment though.

Percy would have found a retort for it, but right now. He was beginning to wonder if there was anything they could do.

"We can call Chiron and ask if he knew whether anyone's out on a quest." Nico suggested. "That way, we'll know who's there and who's not."

"Right!" Percy latched on. "And if everyone's accounted for, then the problem doesn't lie in camp."

"So, you're saying that the Titans are behind this?" DJ asked, incredulous.

"Maybe!" The spluttering attempt at making sense didn't reassure anyone.

"Is Kingsley letting you back in?" Remus asked Sirius.

"He probably wouldn't. As of now, they haven't called the DMLE, but they might not, considering the fact that those two cannot work together."

"What about the Order?" Remus finally suggested.

The room went quiet.

"What's that?" DJ asked. Nobody answered him.

"Dumbledore hasn't called yet." Sirius said, looking more stressed. He kept pulling at his hair similar as though he could extract a plan from its roots.

"And the others?" Sally said. "You said there are few who confirmed –"

"That was practically a few days ago and nobody expected anything to happen this quick!"

"What are you talking about?" Percy asked loudly.

"Wait a second. We could call the Cullens." Sally said, suddenly excited.

"Who now?" Nico groaned.

Sirius looked at the three boys, exasperated. "Maybe you could wait upstairs?"

"No. What's the Order?" DJ asked.

"And what's a Cullen?" Nico asked.

"Vampires." Percy told Nico.

"Cool!"

"Wait!" Remus said, using his professor voice. "If the Ministry takes over the case, they definitely won't let anyone except for Dumbledore, probably. We'll have to get him –"

"Yes, but won't Rosalie be able to get a scent from what happened?" Sally explained. "If it really is demigods, wizards might not be able to track Harry but someone else could help."

"There is no way in _hell_ that the Ministry would work with vampires." Sirius swore.

"That's not true!" DJ exclaimed. "At Hogwarts, they were there to guard the castle –"

"That was Dumbledore's decision and nobody could overrule him in his territory, especially after the Basilisk scenario."

"Then what do we do?!"

Sirius looked almost helpless and Percy felt bad for him. The responsibility had fallen on him and he couldn't even work to get Harry back because of Percy and Nico. It would have worked with vampires. The magical kind, unlike the mythical, could stand being around mortals and muggles and not attack mindlessly. They had incredibly enhanced supernatural senses and Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme had been witches and wizard before being turned. They could utilize both magical knowledge and preternatural experience but Sirius was right. Most non-monsters were absolutely scared and prejudiced against them. The chances of the Ministry asking the Cullens for guidance were even lower than the gods apologizing to their unclaimed children.

"Actually, the Cullens won't need to be at the scene to help find Harry." Remus said slowly.

When the others looked at him, he said, "Alice could try to look for his future. At least get a sense of where he could be…"

* * *

When they'd finally restored the building back to its original form (as it was before Harry had tried to escape) Cass told Timothy to call the Ms. Taylor. The woman should be informed of the developments even though it was not to Cass' liking.

She left them to walk down the stairs, heading towards the cell. Ajax had been warned to not goad the child. Hopefully, he'd at least attempted to keep some space. She reached the basement level and found Ajax leaning against the wall, beside the bathroom door.

"You're supposed to be guarding the cell from the outside." Cass hissed, fed up with his behaviour. "I don't tell you to leave the cell altogether."

"Relax. Kid's inside, throwing up. Can't you smell it?"

She frowned and sniffed the air and found a terrible spoilt orange smell. As in the fruit and not the colour.

"Gods. Did you check for a concussion? When had he eaten last?"

"We fixed his head, remember? Timmy did an okay job of it. No concussion. I saw him hogging down the hotdogs at the Alley. It's not my fault he didn't eat the mac and cheese."

Cass clenched her fists. His voice always put her on edge. She thought of her happy place. A lovely, pruned garden, carnations blooming, Ajax coughing up blood with a lance through his torso, birds twittering…

"Check on him."

"I'm not going in there. You check."

" _Ajax…"_ She said his name slowly, turning it into an unavoidable command. He stiffened and glared at her, pushing off of the wall with his foot.

He shoved the door open and they gagged at the revolting odour. The child could not be alright with this. They'd have to see a medic before Taylor reached the building.

"That brat." Ajax muttered, eyes wide and watering. "It's a trick!"

Cass looked around the small bathroom. Harry was nowhere to be found. The three stalls were unoccupied. He'd simply vanished.

"Timothy said he couldn't disappear using magic." Cass whispered urgently. "The ward wouldn't allow -"

She stopped talking as a sudden hollow realization struck her. Tim had complained about not enough time to set up a large shield around the building by himself, a few days before they occupied it. Ajax had dismissed it as he usually did, but Cass had stayed to listen. Something about the magic having to be reinforced on a timely basis, the ward not covering anything underground and the sheer waste of power if they couldn't have their packages flown in. It was the second reason that disturbed her now.

They were underground.

"He couldn't have taken the vents. The shutters are bolted. Or could he? How much magic can an underage wizard do without his wand?" Ajax contemplated. He didn't seem angry. Instead, there was a look of glee on his face. He was excited for this.

It made her sick, but she continued to look around. "We have to find him. Timothy's calling Taylor."

"Now?!" Ajax said. "She'll kill us if we don't get him back, you know?"

"Yes, so find him! But don't hurt him."

" 'Don't hurt him', she says." He muttered. He got down from the closed commode and started stamping on the floor.

"What are you doing?"

"Searching if… ahah!"

His shoe hit a particular point that sounded more resonant than the rest of the tiled floor. Cass watched as he dove down and used a knife to lift the large tile from its place.

Immediately, the sour orange smell was replaced with the sewer stench.

"I'd say he's already clear of the ward. Get a team ready." Ajax told her.

"I'm calling Iphy." Cass said.

Ajax froze, a scowl on his face. "I don't like working with her."

"She doesn't like you either. But I trust her and not you." Cass said with a finality and Ajax shrugged, jumping down the hole in the floor.

They had to find him. Taylor had made it very specific that she needed Harry for something. She'd promised to not kill him. Cass believed that. She just wanted someone on the case who she could trust completely and that was Iphy.

* * *

 _ **Quel travail**_ **– translated from French -** _ **That's a lot of work**_ **.**

 **Ça roule - How's it going?**

 **Comme d'hab** _ **-**_ **It's the usual.**

 **Important: It may feel like there are a lot of OCs, but really, there aren't. Cass, Ajax and Iphy are characters from Greek mythology, from the Trojan war era. Timothy, DJ, Bolt and Zach (based of writer's friend) are the original characters that you'll need to look out for series. Others are not mentioned very often.**

 **Enigma: Lily Evans has a secret that will confuse you but enjoy the ride till then!**

 **Guest: Rachel is actually Rosalie Potter, Harry's twin. I suppose it's kind of a cliché, but I've not read any fic where the Boy-Who-Lived's twin is not an OC. If anyone knows of one, I'd like to read it.**

 **Bolt is Rachel's familiar. She changed from Harry's for a reason that will be explained in the next story, 'Power.' It's for no other reason than for someone to give Rachel details of the wizarding world and to protect her for when she is the Oracle.**

 **Q: What was Sally Jackson's uncle's name?**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter, guys!**

 **Cabba.**


	19. Let's Be Discreet

**A: Sally's uncle's name was Richard Jackson! Yeah, I just found that out.**

 **Listening to – Work by Jetfire**

 **Words: 5655**

* * *

Alice and Esme were the first to reach Frost. The others were still at the castle and Remus and Sirius were told that Dumbledore's plan was to involve only a few from the Order and not everyone.

"There's nothing about this in the papers." Esme informed them as a way of greeting. Sirius nodded, hugging her and then Alice.

"How long will we be able to keep it from the Prophet?" Remus asked. Sirius saw the rest sitting at the table, looking on uneasily.

"Maybe a day? I don't want to hold onto much hope there." Alice said. The vampires stood like statues, probably already trying to think of scenarios that were helpful.

"You're dead." Nico said.

"Nico!" Percy muttered, embarrassed.

"And you're not human?" Alice said, lips tilting up.

"Er…"

"Not wholly." DJ said. "This is Sally, Nico and Percy. Guys, these are Alice and Esme Cullen."

"You're really dead."

There was slow and awkward humour in the room which dissipated quickly. Sirius shared a look with Sally before saying, "Alice? Did you see anything? Anything about Harry, or where he could be…?"

Her eyes flickered towards him, then Remus and then Esme. "I've been trying. But Harry's a wizard and it's difficult to get a read on anyone who's not a muggle or a vampire. His magic is too distracting and all I can get are snippets of bright lights and loud music."

"Music?" Percy asked, incredulous.

"And flowers." Alice said suddenly as though she'd just understood something. She frowned and closed her eyes. It looked like she was trying to hear something. She tilted her head and everyone held their breath.

Sirius clenched his fists, folding his arms. Remus placed a palm on his shoulder and squeezed.

"That's incredibly distracting. He doesn't have his wand, right?" Alice asked, sharply.

"No. We found it in the basement –"

"I can see crowds, but I just can't zero in on his location. And… that's strange…"

"What?" Several voices asked, amazed at her ability.

Alice's eyes crinkled, her perfect face suddenly looking flawed with doubt. "I can see the … no, I can see two flags."

"What flags?" Sally asked before anyone else could.

Alice opened her eyes looking the most confused out of everyone. "The US and the UK flags."

They stared at her. The situation was so warped that none of them knew how to respond.

"That was dramatic." Bolt said, startling them.

Alice and Esme flinched and looked down at the puppy on Percy's lap.

"Sorry." Percy said. "This is Bolt. She's a friend. And Bolt, this is Alice –"

"I know who they are." Bolt said, putting her head back down on her paws. The frozen air felt malleable with the statement and they relaxed to think of Alice's verdict more clearly.

"Flags?!" Sirius said, eyebrows high on his forehead.

"I definitely saw the star spangled banner. But that was just for a moment. It was all a blur of red, white and blue."

"That means he's in the muggle world. Most wizarding regions don't actually have nationality promoting entities." DJ reasoned.

"Not necessarily." Esme answered. "Some major law enforcement institutions that coordinate with both the muggle and magical worlds can sport several symbols and flags. Consulates of many capitals can have magical departments concealed in the buildings."

"Some post offices and hospitals in Europe have hidden floors where witches and wizards work." Sirius said. "These places are usually high profile enough to cater to both muggles and us, so I suppose they might have flags if they are public or even private."

"But a major city?" DJ continued relentlessly.

"That still doesn't narrow down anything." Alice said, a frown marring her perfect face. "I'm sorry, but as long as there's too much magical activity –"

"So he's in a non-muggle city!"

"DJ!" Remus sounded a little annoyed, but also exasperated.

"Or…" Alice said slowly. "It could be the kidnappers who happen to be wizards."

"No." DJ frowned. "No, I thought they were… " He looked towards Percy and Nico.

Percy stared. "Demigods and wizards?!"

"What did you say?" Esme asked curiously but no one answered her.

The suggestion seemed to settle down like lead weight. Sirius gripped the back of Remus chair. Among all the terrible consequences they'd discussed about associating themselves with demigods, this particular scenario hadn't actually cropped up. Most of the danger resided with the gods and the titans, not possible rogue demigods and Death Eaters teaming up or any other wild accusation. The last thing Sirius wanted to do was accuse Percy and Nico and their camp, but that was slowly climbing up the list. He should have never let Harry go there.

Sally spoke first. "You two, go to camp and ask around. Don't make it obvious."

Percy and Nico hesitated, but there was a steely look in her eyes and they got up without another word and headed for the fireplace. Bolt stayed with DJ and everyone watched the boys floo away.

"What is a _demi-_ god?" Esme enquired and Sirius sighed, finding no way out of it.

* * *

Apartment 504 was the only house in the entire building with a hearth, built within in a few hours a while back. It was incredibly useful. The only connection was to Frost. Remus said it would keep both houses secure enough, without opening it to other grates. Not to mention, there would be no chance of getting lost in a single, straight forward route.

Percy and Nico appeared in great green flames that were mildly warm but quite bright. Covered in soot, they stepped out with more grace than the last time they'd used it.

"What exactly are we supposed to do?" Nico asked him. Percy rubbed the back of his neck dejectedly. He didn't want to think that anyone from camp could have done something like this. If it was a demigod, he refused to point fingers at any of his friends.

"We shadow travel to camp and ask people discreetly if they've been travelling abroad and kidnapping wizards." Percy answered.

Nico winced. "And how do we do that?"

"With tact."

They'd just slapped out the dirt from their clothes and faces when the phone rang.

Percy groaned. "If that's Rachel, what am I supposed to tell her?"

"The… truth?"

Percy muttered a "Pshhh!" He then dawdled as though he was afraid of the line and Nico strode forwards and picked it up.

"Jackson resi –"

" _Is this Mister Evans?!"_ Someone shouted over the line so much so that even Percy could hear it. Nico held the receiver away from his ear.

"Poseidon's game room!" Percy yelled and grabbed it from Nico. "There is no one named Evans here! Good day!"

He slammed it down and pulled the son of Hades away.

"That name sounds familiar." Nico mused, trying not to laugh at Percy's expression which featured irritation, mortification and exasperation all at once.

"Not to me."

They had barely taken a five steps when the phone rang again. Nico was able to remove his hand from Percy's grip.

"You're not going to get that. It's probably them again. I don't know who keeps calling us, asking for someone who's never stayed here."

"Maybe there was an Evan who lived here before you and your mom moved in?"

Nico picked up the call and answered. Percy waited by the door. Thoughts of how to face camp, accuse them, admit to Annabeth why he had been a bit busy flew through his mind when Nico's voice sharply pierced his consciousness.

"It's Annabeth." He explained, holding up the receiver. Percy gaped. Seriously, his girlfriend was psychic. More psychic than a clairvoyant vampire.

He practically flew across the room and snatched up the phone, "Hey Annabeth." He drawled, as casual as possible. "How's my amazing girlfriend?"

" _You're amazing girlfriend is outside your apartment, wondering why the intercom isn't working_." Annabeth replied.

Percy's smiled vanished, faster than a sword strike. "You… you're here!"

" _Yes. I'm glad you picked up. I know I'm early, but I suppose I could come up…?"_

Percy looked at Nico, confused. Early for what? He racked his brains around till it hit him.

Their first official date! This evening was when they were supposed to go to Central Park for a small picnic. He'd completely forgotten about it!

"Oh dam! Oh… uh, Annabeth, something came up… I'm so sorry!"

" _What's wrong? What happened_?" She demanded, her voice going from pleasant to fierce in an instant.

"Nothing!"

Nico held his hands up in a 'What?' gesture.

" _Are you alright? Did something attack_ –"

"Not the way you think, Annabeth. I'm fine. We're fine here… Nico and I were about to leave for camp now."

" _Now_?"

"Yeah… it's an emergency…"

'We need to go.' Nico mouthed. Percy's shoulders dropped. He didn't want to ruin it, but then again the date was already ruined and he could blame the kidnappers for it and not his awful memory.

"We'll meet you in a minute. Bye."

He cut the call, grabbed Nico again and rushed out of the house.

"What're you gonna tell her?" Nico yelled as they took the stairs, four and five steps at a time. It was faster than the elevator and nobody used the stairs anyway.

"I can't lie. She'd see through me anyway. I think. Better not risk it. And she can help."

They burst out onto the ground floor and rushed to the main doors to find the demigoddess kicking at the pavement, a denim bag slung over her shoulder. Her hair was thrown into a pony tail and she was the picture of ease but Percy could see a storm brewing in her eyes.

"What happened?" Annabeth asked. Percy tried for a smile and went to kiss her cheek but she put up a palm to stop him. "Nah uh. Explain."

It took a bare ten minutes to relay the seriousness of the situation. Annabeth looked grave and incredulous.

"So… Harry's godfather thinks that camp had something to do with this?"

"No! No, nothing like that. But I think it's not right to throw away any possibilities. I was thinking that the Titan Army –"

"What would they want with Harry?"

Percy lingered back, hating the conversation dearly. Nico stood away from them, probably thinking of the time they were wasting.

"Let's go to camp." Percy said but Annabeth had none of it.

"If you're gonna start accusing –"

"I want to cover my bases! I want to find him. I don't know where he is, I don't know if he's hurt or not or what they could do to him, but if I have to interrogate everyone I know, I will!"

"You can't just rush in." Nico interrupted, frowning at them. "If they come to know that he's missing then they'll want to help. You can't just go there and blast them without being sure."

"He's right." Annabeth said firmly. When Percy looked ready to retaliate, she continued. "We need a plan."

"We don't have time for one!"

Percy watched as his girlfriend seemed ready to explode with her strategies when a song ('Christmas in Hollis') rang out startling all three of them.

"Is that your cell?" Nico asked worriedly looking around, as though a monster would pop out of a hydrant's shadow. It wasn't a farfetched circumstance.

"Is that a Christmas jingle?" Percy asked dubious of Annabeth's song choices.

"My brothers are butts." She muttered, pulling out her phone to stare at the screen. "Unknown number."

"It's the Evans caller!"

Annabeth gave him a side look. "Let's go to camp first. I'd rather not get attacked here."

"Yeah." Percy looked a Nico who shrugged and walked up to them. "Ready?"

After a quick and intense, face peeling experience of speed, the three kids found themselves under the cover of the large trees, barely a few feet away from Thalia's pine tree.

Peleus sniffed at them, standing and snorting small clouds through his mouth. He looked excited at the sight of them and when Annabeth tickled his chin, it sneezed a single spurt of fire, just missing a small shrub.

Annabeth's phone was still ringing. While Peleus wrapped his tail around her, curiously looking over her shoulder at the device, she answered the call.

Percy stood up and helped Nico lean on a tree trunk. The boy gave him a thumbs-up and Percy turned around to see a confused and suspicious look on his girlfriend's face.

"What is it?" He whispered standing next to her. The Golden Fleece shimmered behind them and matched Annabeth's hair perfectly. He pulled his sight to her face and saw that she'd extended the phone to him.

"It's for you."

He blinked and took it, hoping it wouldn't be a hackneyed ransom threat. Luckily, it wasn't. Unluckily, it made even less sense.

" _Percy? Is this number right_?"

"Wha – Alice?! How –"

" _I just thought of something_!" Alice Cullen sounded very excited. Percy was still baffled on how she had somehow managed to get Annabeth's number and had known that he'd be with her. Vampires were dope.

" _The sister! Rachel Elizabeth Dare! She'd know something! You have to call her_ –"

"Wait a sec. I don't know what or how –"

" _Percy, just listen to me_!" Her voice was sharp and shrill. The usual melody in her voice dimmed and it suddenly sounded fierce. " _You have to call her right now! The timing is perfect."_

"Call… Rachel? Why Rachel? You think they have some twin connection?"

" _Just call her and ask her to tell you the first thing that comes to her mind when you ask the questions_."

"What questions?"

" _The ones we need to know the answers to. You have to call her within these few minutes, right now_!"

Alice cut the call and Percy was left staring at the trees, mind clouded with 'What?' and 'Huh?'

"Who was that?" Annabeth asked, jaw stiff and eyes sharp.

"Was that Alice?" Nico asked, still panting. "What'd she want?"

"She wanted me to call Rachel." Even his voice conveyed his confusion.

"Why?"

"She told me to play the 'first-thing-that-comes-to-mind' game."

"Who's Alice?"

"She's a vampire and she can see the future." Nico explained.

Percy was already dialing Rachel by the time Nico had finished explaining about the Cullens. He could hear the trivial growls of Peleus when Annabeth stopped scratching him, the wind that appeared and disappeared, rustling the trees and the spirits out of their slumber. It was still summer and camp was as busy as before, except there wasn't much of eminent danger as of now.

Rachel was mortal and muggle, a squib, as Harry had said it, because apparently, she didn't have magic, even though she came from a family of magic wielders. So how could she know anything? Still, Percy had to try. Maybe it was a twin thing. That would be awesome.

When the call connected, he could hear her irritation, " _Whoever this is, listen up! There's no Evan here –"_

"Rachel! It's me." Percy said, yelling to get her attention. Apparently she'd been getting the strange calls as well.

" _Percy_!" Her voice was high; it was more of a squeak. " _What… what number is this_?"

"I'm calling from Annabeth's cell phone. I have some questions for you and I need you to answer the first thing that comes to mind, okay?"

Rachel was quiet on the other end. Percy didn't want to wait but he clenched his fists and prayed that she'd do this without question.

" _Percy… what's really going on_?"

She sounded unhappy as though she knew something was wrong and knew that things were being kept from her. He considered telling her everything, but that would defeat the purpose of the interrogation that Alice seemed convinced it would work.

Annabeth and Nico watched him. Nico raised an eyebrow and Annabeth looked far from pleased. Percy had a feeling that she wasn't thinking about vampires but rather who he was speaking to at the moment.

"I can't say. I'll explain later."

" _Where's Bolt_?"

"With DJ."

" _Why aren't you with DJ_?"

"Because I'm at camp."

There was a pause before she asked, " _With… Annabeth_?"

"And Nico!" Percy's voice rose as a defense. For some reason, Annabeth and Rachel didn't like to talk about each other.

" _What about Harry_?"

"He's not here. But see, that's the thing. I should be asking the questions."

(Keep it simple and easy. Don't make a big deal of anything.)

" _I don't like it. What are you not telling me_?"

"Rach –" The phone was snatched from his hand and Annabeth practically growled into it. "Listen, Dare. We need your help and we'll explain things later. Just say what you think of when we ask the questions."

" _I don't have to do anything_!" Rachel snapped. Percy heard the irate tone and winced. If she cut the call…

"Rachel, please!" Nico said, pulling Annabeth's hand down closer to his face. "I promise, we'll tell you everything later, but now we really need you to do this! Time's running out!"

Annabeth switch the call to loudspeaker and they waited. Percy wrung his hands, desperately.

" _Fine!_ " She sounded very irritated. With a huff, she continued, " _I'll play your stupid game_."

Percy sighed in relief. Nico leaned in. "Alright. Where is Harry?"

" _In Rome, for all I know. Where do wizards go for vacation_?"

The three of them looked at each other. Was that the answer?

Annabeth asked, "What is Harry doing?"

" _Celebrating Gay Pride_."

They couldn't hear any sarcasm. It sounded as though she was retelling a boring history fact.

" _Are you done? Why are you asking about_ –"

"Last one, Rachel!" Percy said, hurriedly. "What flag are you thinking of?"

" _Rainbow_."

"Flag?" Annabeth asked. "What –"

" _He's the one asking me, not you, Blondie_."

"Listen here, Carrot-Top!" Annabeth began angrily when Percy caught her hand.

" _No, you listen here. I'm hanging up because you're all acting weird. If no one tells me what's going on, I'll find out for myself_."

She cut the call and Percy glared at Annabeth.

"What?" She said like it was no big deal. He sighed.

* * *

Sally watched as Kingsley Shacklebolt was invited in Frost, along with half a dozen other Aurors. Sirius did not look happy with the situation, but if he wanted to help, he had to let them search everywhere they could, first.

She leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Alice knows what she's doing. She said to give her five hours."

"That's five hours too many." He whispered back. "I don't want to waste any time."

Then he raised his voice and said, "Harry's room is on the first floor, second bedroom on the left. I'm not sure how this would be of use since he was kidnapped from Diagon Alley!"

Kingsley nodded to the others to leave the hall. Then he explained, "We need to know if there were any indicators that the culprits could have had prior contact with him. Anything that stands out of place will be questioned."

"Stands out of place?" Sally asked, without thinking.

Sirius' eyes widened and he stared at her, both of them trying to recall if Harry had kept anything demigodly, in his room. She couldn't think of anything off the top of her head, but it still made her sweat.

Kingsley frowned at them and she looked away, wishing it hadn't been so obvious. What if this was the work of a demigod from camp?

Then, Remus rushed in from the balcony. "Oh! Hey, Kingsley. Sirius, Sally, a word if you will?"

The pair moved towards him, watched by the Head Auror. They left his sight and spoke in low voices in the kitchen.

"Please tell me that's a letter from Dumbledore." Sirius said when he saw a piece of parchment clutched in Remus' hand.

"It's his reply." He confirmed. "Dumbledore's heading back now. He said that he's arranged a meeting with the Minister to address the issue. Neither of them wants the public to know that Harry's missing."

"Finally, we can all agree on something." Sirius muttered.

"But wouldn't it be helpful if people did know?" Sally asked. "It will probably be chaotic, but if you can get some information –"

"It's not worth the risk!" Sirius hissed. "Sorry, but I don't… I can't let… if they did something to him –"

She grabbed his hand and squeezed. Remus handed them the letter and they read it.

 _Moody is contacting the Order. Be wary. Once the aurors have left, Fawkes will give the signal for you to assemble in Minerva's office. Alice will work on her end._

Sally felt Sirius' conflict. "That's it?! But it's not enough!"

"Sirius –"

"We're going too slow on this!" He exclaimed. Sally shushed him and he turned to glare at her. Her glared right back.

"You need to get a grip!" She whispered furiously. "Help's on its way. You need to trust that people will do their jobs. You need to sit and breathe. Come here!"

She pulled him to the kitchen island and made him sit down on one of the chairs. The cookies that Sally had made were still on the counter, waiting for the boys. Thankfully, Remus put a lid on them and she turned back to Sirius.

"We'll find him." She promised. But Sirius's face was ragged and defeated.

"How many times am I going to fail them?" He murmured. Remus dropped the letter onto the counter. Sally had never seen him angry, but he was definitely furious with what his best mate had said.

"You say something like that again, Padfoot, I'll hex you." Remus threatened. "James and Lily would never blame you for something that was never your fault. I can't stress this enough."

Sally frowned as well. "Everyone's helping us. The aurors are here to see if there's something we missed, they're not here to take selfies! You can't let DJ see you like this. He's counting on you!"

Sirius shut his eyes tight before opening them. "Right… right. If it was Voldemort, he'd be… dead. But it's probably not and Alice was sure so–"

"He's alive." Remus said as convincingly as he could. "And you know Harry, he's not going to give up or stay down."

"Yes." Sally laughed nervously. "If anything, he'll probably annoy the kidnappers so much, they'll let him go!"

The trio chuckled halfheartedly till they could hear DJ yelling. "That's my room, stupid!"

"For Morgana's sake." Remus said as they left the kitchen. From the hall, they could see DJ snatching a colourful device from one of the aurors hands.

"DJ!" Sirius warned. DJ looked sullen. "Why do they have to check my room?"

Sally sighed as the inspection went on for about twenty minutes. When the aurors descended the stairs, she felt hopeful. Maybe Harry had concealed his camp stuff, if there were any, in Percy's room.

"Well?" Kingsley asked. Dawlish, the one who kept leering at the expensive items around the house said, "Not much. We found some things that are out of the ordinary, but nothing really entails danger."

"I still think that t-shirt was peculiar." One of the others mentioned.

"What t-shirt?"

"The one with the words 'Half-Blood' on it. It sounds like a cult."

Sally tried not to flinch. The camp uniform that Harry had brought back as one of the souvenirs would be seen as strange by wizards. To them, half-blood was a stress on blood purity.

"Well, he is a half-blood." Another auror said.

"If we're done…" Kingsley said strictly. He looked down upon the others who nodded hurriedly. "Then we'll leave. Thank you, Sirius –"

"You too for wasting all our time." He answered seriously. Remus coughed and said, "Your welcome. I hope the search helped."

Sally saw them leave the house and then apparate away to the Ministry.

"They were here on Fudge's orders. Kingsley wouldn't do anything to compromise a life." Remus said.

"But Fudge would, to save his arse." Sirius grumbled. Sally dropped her arms that had been folded when there was a small but bright flash of light just behind her. She assumed that DJ had done a bit of magic but then realized that he was still upstairs, staring at them from above.

"Behind you!" He exclaimed in awe.

Sally turned and saw Remus picking up a bright and long red feather from the ground that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

"Fawkes." Sirius said. "We'll leave now. Sally –"

"I'll stay here." She nodded, knowing that someone would have to be with DJ or he'd want to go along with them.

* * *

Sirius and Remus flooed in to McGonagall's office at Hogwarts. The castle was quiet in a way that was simply eerie.

Their old professor was waiting for them, seated behind her desk looking only a little more grey from their school days.

"Minnie! How's it hangin'?"

She looked like she wanted to reprimand them, but instead, gave them a wry smile. "Good to see you both. I'd prefer it if it was under better circumstances…"

Sirius immediately sobered. Remus patted his back and pulled out a chair. "Who else are we waiting for?"

"Filius and Mad Eye. I've informed the Weasleys, but Arthur and Molly are busy with a family commitment."

"Are they alright?"

"As far as I could tell, yes. But they could not make it. Nymphadora Tonks will arrive with Kingsley and Dedalus and Emmeline should be here within a few minutes."

"That's all?" Sirius's disappointment was contagious. Even Remus could feel the tension in the air.

McGonagall, who'd been reading the Prophet, set the paper down and said, "Severus is verifying on the Death Eaters. A few others are at the Ministry. Hestia and Elphias caught a reporter from a tabloid. He'd found out about what's happened."

Remus stared as he thought of the implications. "People know?"

"Not yet. But there are chance that we won't be able to keep this quiet, so be prepared. By tomorrow, the odds are that the search will need more people and that it won't be a secret anymore."

Sirius groaned.

"It's strange." She continued, folding the paper. "Nymphadora informed me that some of Harry's friends have been behaving oddly about the situation."

McGonagall peered at them as though they were children about to receive detention. Remus sighed. "DJ's simply worried. He wanted to attend the meeting, but we've held him back."

"And the others? Two muggle boys, I heard, with a peculiar aura."

"Aura? Muggles don't have auras." Sirius said, looking startled.

"Well, not all of them." Remus said, "I've heard that some are affected by magic in other ways."

"Hmm." McGonagall said and asked no more. Remus had a feeling that she and Dumbledore knew more about Percy and Nico than they would admit.

* * *

Harry's ankle throbbed. He was now sure that it was not broken or even dislocated. A simple sprain, but the swelling was horrendous because he pushed up against the inside of his trainer. He had to brace himself by the rusty metal ladder and push at the manhole to remove it from its cover. The thing was heavy and his grunts made an echo through the sewer.

He froze, straining his ears for anything that sounded like footsteps. The only sounds in the underground were the dripping of water from various pipes and the rush of sewage down the central path. He could no longer hear the rats that had squealed and run away from its presence. Good riddance.

He inhaled (regretting doing so) and pushed at the cover again, successfully lifting it from its place and pushing it on the pavement above. Then he hoisted himself from the ladder and raised his head above the manhole, looking around.

Luckily, he had emerged onto the footpath. There were people around him though. There were many, staring at him in surprise and revulsion when the stench wafted towards them. Harry pushed his working leg against the last rung and climbed out of the sewer. Then he pulled the cover back over the hole and walked away into the crowd like it was no big deal.

The music was what hit him first. There was a celebration all around him. It was like a parade filling up all the streets that he could see. People were dressed in bright and colourful outfits, dancing and singing to the songs. At the end of one of the roads, there was a stage with a band, singing (or rather screaming) into mics. The crowd was wild, there was glitter everywhere and Harry knew that he needed to find a place to hide before the demigods and/or wizards found them.

His ears pulsed with the rhythm of the music and he stumbled through the people, trying to escape as unobtrusively as possible. The smell of sweat and liquor hit him and Harry immediately stopped, head spinning from the sudden assault on all the senses. Whatever party he was in, it was intense and he might have enjoyed it another time.

Alright, he'd seen the Roman Colosseum before. So, he was in Italy. A bit inland from the sea and no obvious source of help. He'd have to hide somewhere till the parade was wrapped up. But it could also go on for days, so he'd have to either hide in plain sight or leave.

There had to be wizards in Rome. Where could he get help? A local hospital would be the first choice, but he didn't want to risk with a muggle place.

Harry almost laughed. In most cases, wizards set up small institutions within muggle ones. He remembered when Hermione had gone to the museum in Louvre which had a section for witches and wizards in its vast hidden basement. Logic would dictate that the biggest or most famous place in the area would have a hidden sanctuary for Harry to appeal to. Not to mention, he was confident that regardless of nationality, all magic wielders knew of Harry Potter. Win.

The smartest thing would be to head to the Colosseum itself. He was sure that it would be a safe haven for him. Think positive. Percy would be proud.

He couldn't speak Italian with the fluency of other languages, but he knew certain words. And Nico was Italian who had been keen to learn his mother tongue. So he knew a bit. Hopefully, it was enough to get directions to his destination.

Harry walked for a few minutes, searching for someone who didn't look too inebriated to help him. After a while, a kind couple separated long enough for him to ask his question.

"Anglesia!" One of the men exclaimed. He brought him into a hug and Harry turned his head away, blushing furiously. Being hugged by two shirtless men who were covered in glitter and oil could now be scratched off his bucket list.

"Alito Puzzolente." The second man said giggling and holding his nose as he looked at Harry.

"Scusi." Harry said. "But… er… por favor… no, that's Spanish."

"Colosseum!" The first guy said. He looked curiously at his partner who shrugged and said, "Boh!"

The first guy sighed and said, "Big circle, you know?"

"Yes, the Colosseum is a circle." Harry nodded, wondering if there was anyone who wasn't drunk.

"There!" The man said, pointing down one of the roads. Harry stared as he watched the long street, completely filled with people dancing and celebrating, without a care in the world.

"All roads lead to Rome?" Harry asked, grinning. He knew the city was built around the Colosseum, at least, the part closest to it was. So, the main road should lead to it.

"Conosco i miei polli." He answered imperiously. His boyfriend burst into laughter. Harry stared, wondering why the conversation drifted towards chickens.

"Alright. Thank you."

"Yes! Thanks. Very much thanks!"

The couple resumed their snogging and Harry started his long arduous journey to the Colosseum, realizing that he'd probably asked the right couple, because everyone else in vicinity were too busy with the music or their own significant others to bother with a smelly bloke on directions.

He started to relax. Though he kept looking back to see if he was being followed, he weaved in and out of the happy, giddy crowd, breathing in the excitement. It wasn't a parade as he found out. The party was simply spread out as far as the eye could see. Bright lights hit everyone, bathing them in a multitude of colours and the flags showcasing all seven colours of the rainbow were displayed every few dozen feet or so. Harry could see people of all nationalities, races and genders mingling with each other, regardless of the divisions and basically have the time of their lives.

This was the kind of fun one was supposed to have during summer vacations. People shouldn't get kidnapped and injured during their holidays.

At least, he'd escaped. Now he had to make his way to the Colosseum.

Several times, he found people in police uniforms and debated on asking them for help. But he doubted that local law enforcement had magical departments. If there was a Ministry for Magic in Rome, it would be somewhere close to the capitol building in Rome. But Harry had no idea where that was. His best bet was right in front of him.

He could see the top of the old monument. The building where part of the top was missing was circular and enormous. His could see vibe lights shining on the fortification, reveling in its splendor, past sunset.

The sky was darkening and it only increased the festive atmosphere. The thumping music was louder, there were suddenly more people and Harry felt safer, lost in the crowd.

That was, until he saw Ajax staring at him from about twenty feet away. Then, the chase began.

* * *

 **So late, I know. This chapter's longer as compensation. Stay tuned for the next chapter, guys.**

 **Q: What do you think is Voldemort's boggart?**

 **Interesting fact: The last scene and the next chapter take place in Rome during the Gay Village festival. It's a beautiful, vibrant place that can teach you so much about humanity at its best.**

 **Cabba.**


	20. A Lot of POVs

**A:** **padfootl0ve** **is right. Personally, I think seeing his own dead body would be Voldemort's greatest fear.** **Child Of Music And Dreams's** **answer cracked me up. :)**

 **Listening to: The Catalyst by Linkin Park.**

 **Warning: Swearing in more than one language.**

 **Words: 7214**

* * *

Rachel huffed, glaring at the wall across from her. The supernatural sucked.

No, not the show. She was talking about reality. She was in love with Sam. Percy was cute, but seriously? He was acting too weird.

She had tried to call Harry again but got nowhere. It was like he'd fallen off the planet. Or at least, his phone had.

Rachel turned towards her driver who was observing the posters along with her. "Kari?"

"Yes, Ms. Dare?"

"You were in the CIA, correct?"

The woman frowned. "No."

"But I thought you were some kind of a spy?"

She gave the girl a wry smile. "I was in the Navy, Ms. Dare."

"Right. Ok. So, you can get information?"

Rachel watched her face. Hopefully, this would work. If no one would tell what was going on, she'd figure it out. Did they think she was stupid because she didn't have magic? Well, she had practically everything else and they'd know to not mess with Rachel Elizabeth Dare!

"How do you mean?" Kari asked.

She held back a giggle. She never understood what that meant. 'How do you mean.' Wasn't it supposed to be 'What do you mean?'

"I'm trying to call my friend. But it isn't connecting."

Kari looked down at Rachel's phone for a second before replying, "I didn't work with technology and information. My knowledge of it is basic."

"But your basic knowledge of it is better than mine, right? So, what do you think about this? Like, is there something wrong with Harry's cell or is he avoiding me like everyone else?"

She was standing on her tip toes as though that would help Kari answer better.

The woman shrugged helplessly. "I am sorry, Ms. Dare. I wouldn't know. It's possible that he's simply misplaced his phone."

"But every time I call him, the dial tone simply cuts off. It's like the number is out of use. Like it doesn't exist. Which doesn't make sense because the voicemail still works."

Rachel felt disappointed by Kari's expression and halfheartedly heard the response, "His phone could be switched off. Either that or he may have removed his battery –"

Kari's cell rang, interrupting her. Rachel wondered if Harry really would have removed the battery, trying to avoid her (or someone else.) Why couldn't he just block the number?

"Yes? …Now?... But they should be able to… I don't think that's viable… _sigh_ , alright."

She cut the call and turned to a still thinking Rachel. "I'm sorry, Ms. Dare. But we need to leave now."

"What? Why?"

"Your mother called. Change of plans. Your father's plane has been delayed. Your mother is on her way back. I'm supposed to take you to the hotel. You're going back to New York."

Rachel stared, wanting to protest, when she realized that she could meet up with Percy and preferably smack him for his stalling.

"Sure."

She turned away from the wall she'd been staring. It held several advertisements of different functions held across the world, the brightest and colourful being the one on the Gay Village Festival, held yearly in Rome, Italy. Rachel had read off the details from the poster when Percy had asked his silly questions. Where was Harry, he'd said… like he didn't know, himself.

* * *

Harry was hiding in a florist's shop.

The moment he'd caught Ajax spying on him, he'd fled. A natural reaction on finding out that a psychopath was staring at you. Ajax had given him a grin with a manic glint in his eyes that sparked up sick fear in Harry's gut. He hadn't even thought, turning around on reflex to push through the crowd and escape.

He'd run as fast as he could, expertly ignoring the sharp ache in his leg, dodging the dancers and happy people, who were oblivious to what was happening amidst them. Harry nearly knocked a person on stilts who'd been juggling sticks on fire. That would have been a disaster.

He had found a slightly quieter section a little away from the festivities. At first, he doubted if it was safer to be somewhere where there where less people, but he found his refuge at a large boutique for flowers of all kinds. Several blooming, varied hued flowers poked from floral foams in magnificent arrangements and Harry knew that would be safest for him. Besides, the plants might help heal his ankle and head as well.

He avoided the shopkeepers and the few customers who were loitering around the place. Some of the rows hosted large thick selections of plants and Harry could easily squeeze behind the displays and pant, trying to even out his breath. Hopefully, Ajax would run right past the shop.

The flowers, right above him, were snapdragons. Unlike the magical versions, these flowers didn't snap at him. Instead he leaned his head against the cool stand and many of them bent downwards to touch his tender forehead. Slowly, the dull ache receded and Harry sighed.

The roots of the flowers had been cut as most people thought roots were unpleasant. It wasn't the right time to complain about that; but to Harry's dismay, he saw the flowers wilt as they healed him.

He took off his shoe and leaned back on the wall, hoping that there were no cameras and raised his heavy leg for a different section of plants to wrap their vines around his ankle. It felt like cool water, trickling through his veins as his magic worked. The swelling slowly went down and the skin turned a much more tolerable colour.

Harry barely exhaled when the smell of the sewer became strong.

He peeked out from between two flower stems and spotted Ajax, breathing heavily and rubbing his face angrily. He walked around and Harry immediately put his shoe back on his foot. If there was an old enough tree somewhere around him, he'd be able to leave the place and head back to London, or maybe even to Frost. But he doubted there was a garden close by.

In hindsight, it was probably bad to hide in a florist's shop. That would be the most obvious place anyone would check for him. Harry slowly crawled along the side, sticking to the wall till he reached the end. If he could reach the main counter, he'd be able to get out of the shop without Ajax noticing.

* * *

Percy, Nico and Annabeth called Alice to relay the information that Rachel had given them. They were huddled in Cabin 3, surrounding the phone as though physically blocking any eavesdroppers. Alice gave a great musical sigh.

"Well?" Percy asked hurriedly. "Is it true? Is he in Rome? How would Rachel know? How –"

" _I'm sorry, Percy. But it was one of the leads that just excited me. I can see Rachel's future clearly. She's not a witch, is she? I saw her with the flags. There was a tiger as well_."

"That's Bolt." Nico said, surprised. "But you said that you saw the US and the British flags. Rachel said 'rainbow' when we asked her about it."

" _It must have meant something to her. I thought… I'm going to have to check this and reconfigure our strategy_."

"What was the point of asking her those questions?" Annabeth said.

Percy looked up at her, unhappy with the pace at which they were moving. It was midday in Long Island, but the same day that Harry went missing in. Late morning in London was very early morning in the East Coast. The time difference threw Percy for a loop till he realized that it was lunch time at Camp which meant it was five in the evening in London. Nearly six hours had gone by and they were still searching, with no clue as to where he could be.

He stood up, unable to lay still and walked towards the fountain, illuminated by soft green light. He'd tried it once before, with no result. But out of desperation he picked up a drachma and adjusted one of the jewels adorning the small statue. A compact rainbow formed, made of mist and light and Percy stared at it, forgetting for a moment what he was doing.

Rachel had said rainbow for the prompt of flag. The rainbow flag was one of the symbols of the LGBTQIA+. She said Harry was 'celebrating gay pride.'

Unless Harry had realized something about himself, why would she say that? Was he bi? Pan? Aromantic? Percy had no trouble visualizing Harry as that, but what had that to do with the situation at hand?

He held the drachma in his hand tightly, listening to Alice's monologue.

"… _can't really explain how this works. My powers aren't magic; it's a different element of ability, different from wizardry or witchcraft or whatever the three of you are_."

Percy turned and saw Annabeth and Nico's expressions of surprise.

" _Yes_." Alice continued. " _I can tell you're different. It's quite easy. Your auras are very extravagant_."

Percy remembered waking up in the Dursleys' household. He remembered Harry looking at him and Annabeth suspiciously, because he could tell that they weren't wizards or muggles. But he couldn't tell what Grover or some others at camp were. May be it was aimed at specific people.

"Are you telling us that Rachel's lead is not viable?" Annabeth asked.

" _I told Sirius I would need a few hours to recheck everything. If Harry was in one spot, I might be able to pinpoint his phone. But it was switched off just a while back and it's probable that he doesn't have it_."

"They wouldn't be good kidnappers if they let him have his cell." Nico agreed.

Percy tossed his drachma into the rainbow and asked Iris to connect him to Harry, but the moment he said his name, the mist dissolved and the drachma fell back into the water.

He wanted to punch something. Instead, he took out Riptide, clicked it and swiped the blade through one of the legs of the closest bunk. The entire thing hit the ground with a great rumble making dust fly everywhere. It reminded Percy how old the cabin was and how much of it was unused even after his claiming.

" _What was that?!"_ Alice asked in alarm.

"Percy!" Annabeth scolded in explanation. "You… look, we'll find him. Everyone's searching –"

"I want to tell the others." Percy said, standing up. Riptide turned back into a pen and he pocketed it. "We have to get more people involved."

" _Are you sure we can trust them?_ " Alice asked. Percy glared at the cell phone as though it were the woman.

"We can hold a Senior Counsel and discuss about this." Annabeth said, looking ready to hang up.

"Yeah! And I get to join in, right?" Nico asked. "Because, I can scare them into not letting it out."

"Sure, Nico."

She cut the call and turned to Percy. For a second he thought she was angry with him. Then she got up and hugged him. Her hands wound around his waist and he immediately brought her closer, burying his face into her hair for one second of normalcy and safety. He felt her warm breath on his neck and he shuddered. It felt far more intimate that a kiss or even a verbal declaration.

She fisted his shirt before releasing him. "We're gonna be smart about this, alright Percy? I don't want you or anyone to run around cutting heads off. And you're right. We'll include people, only certain people for now. We'll help."

Percy pressed his forehead against hers. "Okay." He breathed. He wanted to kiss her, but instead ended up just staring at her.

Was it supposed to be like this? He'd never been in a relationship before. Was he supposed to trust her so much or was it because she was also his best friend and he'd go along with her ideas without a second thought.

Yeah, that was probably it. The girlfriend/boyfriend part was just the cherry on top of their blue icing, chocolate sprinkled, and strawberry (eggless) home-made cake. He grinned at her. "Yum."

"What?"

"I just realized what kind of cake I wanted for my birthday."

Nico snorted and clapped both hands over his face, looking mortified for interrupting them. They stared at him and then Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Focus, Percy."

"I can't help it. I'm hungry. And angry. I'm hangry, Wise Girl."

She smiled and the three demigods left the cabin, heading towards the Big House with determination. They had work to do.

* * *

Her parents were crazy. Or they just couldn't care less. The jet was over Canada at the moment and Rachel sighed, idly wondering how much had been spent for the flights and hotel. Probably a good chunk of her allowance if she really was in the mood to calculate. She eased her chair back, kicking her heels off and propping them on the seat in front of her. The good part of traveling in private jets was that she wouldn't have to maintain decorum. When her parents weren't with her, that is.

She called loudly. "Maxwell! What's the time?"

The co-pilot was lounging in another seat, taking a small break. He looked up from his tab. "Twenty hun – Nearly eight in the evening, New York time, Ms. Dare. Your mother will be at the airport to pick you up."

"Because it's impossible for me to walk through security gates to the car outside?"

She shook her head when he simply smiled back and shrugged. As they travelled east, she missed the entire sunset and had to content herself with red and orange clouds that were spread and dotted all across the sky. They looked heavy and she found herself tracing cloud patterns on her window pane. With a sigh, she brought the shutter down with a snap and pulled out her phone.

Maxwell gave her a look.

"It's in Flight mode." She muttered, flashing the screen at him.

He nodded. Rachel frowned. He seemed to be keeping an eye on her. Just because Kari had left on some urgent business for her father, didn't mean that Rachel needed a keeper. Sometimes, her parents were too overprotective. And other times, they practically forgot about her.

The time she went into the Labyrinth was a good example of that. She'd been gone for days and her parents hadn't really realized much. They were just unhappy that she hadn't checked in with the house staff.

She frowned at her phone. She'd tried calling Harry again before she had boarded the plane, but it had been futile. Bolt still wasn't back. Rachel was beginning to get worried.

During the flight, she'd tried to think of why Harry would take the call. Maybe he wasn't as phone obsessed as other teenagers were. She knew that most demigods actively avoided cell phones. Wizards and witches, as she'd learned, were also not too involved with them, especially since there was some kind of conflict between magic and phone batteries. But some demigods and witches did have phones. Rachel didn't have their numbers, though.

DJ didn't have a phone. He had an owl, though she doubted she could do anything with that information. Harry wasn't picking up and Annabeth Chase was the only other person whose number she did have. And Rachel wasn't about to call her!

She hated being ostracized like this. Yeah, she wasn't magical or anything, but that was no excuse for her friends (was that what they were? She'd seen the battle at camp – and had nightmares about it – she'd heard the stories of magic from Bolt…) to exclude her.

Something was wrong, Rachel concluded finally. They'd asked where Harry was. Had they really not known? Where did he go? Was he missing?

There was a slow, roiling feeling in her gut. She felt uncomfortable all of the sudden, realizing that her epiphany was hours late. There was something wrong. And she couldn't do anything about it.

Rachel gritted her teeth, fiddling with her phone. She was sure that with the way her parents were behaving, they wouldn't let her leave their sight. She'd have to wait till the morning to leave the house for a 'casual meet up with the art department downtown.'

She didn't know why, but it felt important to do this. She tapped on a game app and resigned, knowing that it was hours before they landed.

* * *

Ajax kept brushing his shirt. He knew he smelled. Everyone looked at him suspiciously. He couldn't help it. The little brat had gotten out and if Ajax didn't bring him back, Iphy would and then the boss would ground him.

And by ground him, most probably kill him like coffee beans.

The first place the kid would run into would be a flower shop. Occam's razor. He was hurt and bleeding, he wouldn't have time to think to hide elsewhere. Besides, he wasn't a demigod. Now, those bastards would be able to think up elaborate schemes to escape, but wizards relied on magic too heavily.

Still, the kid figured a way out of the building. So he was smart. But not smart enough.

Ajax grinned when he saw a part of the snapdragon section, all wilted. The flowers were dead and had closed in on themselves, looking like little human skulls, dropping from their thin brown stems. No one would leave dead flowers in their shop. The kid was here.

He looked around, expecting him to burst out and hit him with some spell. But with no wand, Ajax knew that its effects would be diminished. He'd been able to recover from the red 'Stunning spell' that the kid had cast with a wand. Wand-less magic wouldn't work on him.

The game of cat and mouse suddenly felt all the more exciting to him.

"I know you're here, Harry." Ajax called out softly. "Do you really think I'll let you leave?"

A few other mortals lingered around admiring the flowers, but Ajax kept his voice low enough. He walked along the row of other figworts and some orchids, trying to spy through the thick branches. There may have been enough space for someone as small as the kid to fit in. He pulled the stems aside look over the other side of the table when someone exclaimed, " _Santo cielo!_ "

Ajax cursed silently. He didn't speak Italian. He turned around and found an old woman, wrinkled and grey haired, staring at the dead flowers in shock. She was probably the owner, he surmised when she turned around and yelled at the girl at the register. The girl leaned to the side to look at the wilted section and she said something else to the old woman. They bantered back and forth till the girl threw her hands up and marched up to them to remove the unflattering section. The moment she cleared it, Ajax checked if the kid was hiding in the space behind the plants. No luck.

" _Mi dispiace_." The old woman told Ajax, who looked startled. What was she saying?

"I don't understand Italian." He told her before she said anything else.

"Of course." She said, switching to English like a veteran. "I am very sorry that you had to see that." She said slowly as though dead flowers were the worst thing one could ever witness. "I could direct you to our more vibrant and healthy species. What are you looking for?"

The kid could be long gone. How long had Ajax been staring at the flowers? Maybe he'd sent up some kind of scent to distract him. Harry had knocked out Timothy by blowing a short gust at him. There was no saying what he could do, especially in the presence of these many plants.

"I was actually looking for someone." Ajax said, thinking fast. "He must have come in here just before I did. He loves flowers, you see."

The old lady smiled knowingly. "A friend or…"

Ajax grinned, making sure he looked as bashful as was expected. "He likes the snapdragons. May be you saw him in the section a while back…?"

"There were a few people." She admitted. "What does your friend look like?"

"Tan skin, messy black hair, bright green eyes. He's almost 5 and half feet in height. Um, reaches up to my chin. Just turned fifteen. He's wearing a simple t-shirt…"

Ajax trailed off when the woman's endearing smile vanished and she looked a little shocked. Then she was angry.

" _Che schifo! Te ne vai! Che cazzo!_ " She yelled at him. Ajax stumbled back. She honestly looked disgusted with him and he wondered what had changed.

"Get out!" She finally said in English and he immediately left the shop. People were staring at him. Ajax blinked when he nearly slapped himself for the mistake.

"You're being ageist!" He called back to her. She glared at him and slammed the door, making the small pots outside shake from the force.

* * *

It was midnight when Sirius decided to retire. He felt his eyelids cry in relief as they threatened to close and he cursed himself. He used to be able to pull all-nighters before. Before Azkaban, was a whole different, stronger life. Now, he had a timetable on when to sleep and when to consume what kind of nutrients and healing potions. He needed to get to full functioning level if he wanted to be back in the Order and help Remus with the full moons and other adult stuff.

Speaking of Remus, the guy was slumped over the table, face stuck on some papers he must have been reading before. Sirius sighed. When had they both grown so old? Remus was even peakier and more tired than usual. The waning moon was helpful, but only just. Instead of two vibrant, brilliant, healthy Marauders, they were byproducts of a betrayal and years of neglect and bad luck.

Sirius walked up to him and whispered, "Hey old man. You'll regret sleeping like this in the morning. Up you get."

Remus muttered something illogical but opened his eyes blearily. Sirius pulled his shoulders back in an attempt to lift him. Both men sighed with the physical exertion and Remus got up, clapping Sirius on the back.

"You'll throw your back out if you do that. And who were you calling, 'old man?'"

"You." Sirius said with a wan smile. "Trust me. We need to hit the sack now, or I'll collapse and won't be useful tomorrow."

Remus groaned and picked up his wand. He gave it a small flick and all the papers arranged themselves in a neat pile, underneath DJ's Sneakoscope that he used as a paper weight.

"Wanna share a bed?" Sirius said, trying to lift his spirits. "Just like old times."

"Remember what Marlene said when she caught you snoring in my bed?"

"I wasn't snoring. And she thought it was funny. Apparently, she wouldn't have minded a threesome."

Remus shook his head in amusement. "Speak for yourself. Marlene scared me. She always had this look that said she knew I was a were before we told her."

"Merlin, I miss her." Sirius breathed. "I remember how she used to scream at the Death Eaters before dueling. I swear she scared half them before even raising her wand."

"Personally, I think Dorcas actually scared them. You remember her? She was in the Order."

That sobered Sirius up fast. "I don't really want to talk that. It always gets me down."

Dorcas Meadows had always been a role model of his. Second just to Dumbledore and as brilliant as Mad Eye, Dorcas led many missions and had been instrumental in weeding out many spies at the Ministry. Plus, her sense of fashion was so atrocious that Sirius had to physically bite his tongue when James would elbow him to not say anything about it. It had been devastating to find out that Voldemort had targeted her and had killed her, just days after her birthday.

"Sorry." Remus whispered. The two men stopped for a second and sat down on the stairs with a creak of bones.

"I'm going to be blunt here." Sirius said morosely. "Just… bear with me okay?"

"Yeah."

"Have you ever thought about giving up?"

Remus stared. "As in dying?"

Sirius winced. "No. I meant, packing up everything and running away."

They stared at each other. The house suddenly felt cold despite the furnace spells.

"Yes. I did that. After all the funerals, I did just that." Remus said. He stared at his shoes. "I just got my clothes and left. I stayed in the muggle world for a few years. It took my mind of things."

Sirius breathed evenly, trying not to get angry.

"Sorry. But I thought I'd lost everything." Remus murmured.

He should have been able to understand that. All the Potters dead, except for the babies, one friend arrested, another friend dead, the war basically over, blatant discrimination of species… Sirius blinked fast.

"Did you try to see the boys?" Sirius asked.

Remus winced. "I did. I checked in on the orphanage a couple of times. I couldn't find the Dursleys' house at first, but I went back, spoke to Dumbledore so that I could visit them once."

"And?"

Remus gave him a smile. "I didn't see the Dursleys. I saw Harry playing in the garden of the neighbouring house with another boy his age. I remember wondering if it was Dudley, but now that I've met Percy…"

Sirius nodded. "Did you see Sally?"

"No. I didn't want to scare Harry so I didn't speak to him –

"Git."

Remus laughed. "You'd say that and so would James."

"And Lily would have hexed you." Sirius said. "But you could have at least said 'Hi' to them."

They went quiet again. Sirius tried to imagine the scene. It was easy. A young, hurt Remus with a traveller's backpack, walking past the Jacksons' house just to see Harry for a second – to see him alive and happy. To get that brief reprieve from all the hurdles life had thrown at him.

"You could've told Sally that you were his uncle. That you knew him. She wouldn't have minde- "

Remus snorted. "Oh, I'm sure she wouldn't be wary of a stranger who took special interest in a little boy."

Sirius sighed and leaned back against the stairs. "I'm sorry, Remus. I'm sorry for doubting you."

They looked at each other again. Remus was surprised. "What… you've already apologized for that, you remember? When we were in Moscow –"

"Making snow angels? Well, yes. But… I needed to say it again."

The silence threatened to take over before Sirius continued, "So much went wrong with just one decision. Imagine if I'd have made you the Secret Keeper, or if I hadn't changed it at all. Imagine if we'd told you or Dumbledore about this. We didn't trust each other."

Remus frowned. "I didn't trust you either. I remember you acting a little oddly for a month or so."

"That's because I kept suspecting you!" Sirius stood up, gripping his hair. His head ached and he felt the urge to sob. "I'll never be able to tell you how much I regretted the whole thing. The whole… "

His voice gave out for a moment. His chest heaved and he inhaled hurriedly, turning away from his best friend. Years ago, Sirius Black had been proud to say that he had three best friends.

"I will never doubt you again." He whispered.

"Neither will I." Remus' voice sounded stronger.

Out of sight from both men, DJ sat behind his closed door, legs crossed on the cold floor. Tears streamed down his face and he made no move to alert them of his presence.

* * *

Alice stood still as a statue, listening to the sounds of the forest around her. Night had fallen over the Forbidden forest and she scanned her surroundings carefully, her husband, Jasper, looking over their shoulders.

"This is the territory line." He whispered. Alice nodded. She knew this. She'd been in this forest only once before but knew the layout well enough.

"We might have to wait unless… ah, yes."

The vampires looked up and saw three centaurs standing on a hillock, arrows aimed at them. Not that it would do any harm.

"Leave." The centaur in the middle said; her voice rumbling with age. But she held her spine straight and her arms were steady. There was no hesitation that they would attack if threatened.

"We come in peace. We wish to ask something. That is all."

"Your wishes will not be entertained here." The leader said harshly. Alice kept her face as impassive as possible. She could hear the heartbeats of more centaurs hidden out of sight. This was a risky gamble, but she had to at least try.

Jasper sent out a subtle wave of calm through the area. The effect was visible. The arrows that were aimed at them sagged a bit but the leader snarled at them

"You will do no witchcraft here! Begone!"

"But –"

Jasper caught her arm and she looked to where his gaze had fallen. More centaurs had appeared to their right. One of them held a crystal ball filled with purple flames. They backed up immediately. Centaur magic was very different from what they knew. She was sure that the fire would hurt worse than normal if inflicted upon them.

They retreated slowly, taking one step at the time. Alice tried not to be bitter, but the moment they turned and ran, she heard the reigning call of victory that echoed from the centaurs' territory.

"Stupid moon gazers." She muttered. Jasper took her hand and they reached Hagrid's hut within seconds. The Care of Magical Creatures' professor was out of the country at the moment and Alice and Jasper ignored the withering pumpkin patch in favour of heading up to the castle.

Esme and Carlisle were waiting for them by the entrance of Hogwarts. If it had been anyone else, they would have probably said, 'I told you so.' But Esme simply patted her cheek.

"They didn't even want to hear us." Alice said with a frown. Carlisle nodded.

"It's in their nature to despise anything they don't understand, Alice. It has nothing to do with us."

Jasper pressed his lips together and she could feel his irritation as well. "Sorry." Alice told him. "I hoped –"

"You don't have to apologize for that." He said, surprised. "We'll find another way."

"I feel less than useful. What will I tell Rosalie?"

"She'll understand. You need your rest, Alice. When did you last drink?" Carlisle asked.

Alice swallowed as her throat suddenly burned with fury. She hadn't hunted for at least a week. Usually, she'd be able to last this long with no problem, but now the toll of constant work weighed heavily. She swallowed again and again, unable to help herself.

"I guess that's why they chased us away." Alice said, knowing that her eyes would be a thirst ridden black.

"You aren't allowed to hunt in the Forbidden forest. You'll need to leave and reach the moor on the west side –"

"I know. I'll…"

Jasper nodded. "We'll be back by sunrise." He told the older couple.

"The rest of us are working on it, Alice. Take a break for now." Esme said, firmly. Alice and Jasper turned and left.

The trees whipped past them and they crossed the gate which opened by itself to let them through. She could never get enough of magic. Her throat burned but she still spoke. "I feel so close to finding him, but at the same time, it's not working at all."

"You said it yourself, Alice. He's a wizard and there are people apparently known as _demigods_ involved in this." The disbelief was evident in his voice.

She groaned. "But I can still get these grainy images. I just have to understand them."

"What about the Dare girl's help? You thought she might know something."

She caught Jasper's eye and looked away. "Rachel is mortal and muggle. If anything, her future is the clearest. At first, it had nothing to do with Harry's but suddenly, everything changed and I saw him. There has to be a connection! How could I see him when I was looking into her?"

"I don't know. Dumbledore said that there's no specificity in magic between twins."

Alice smiled. That had been fun. She'd been there when Sirius and Remus had informed Dumbledore and Minerva that Rosie Potter was still alive. It was rare when the Headmaster was taken off guard. Rare and fun. All they needed to do was a blood test.

"What about the question – answer game that you made them play?"

"I dunno. It must have been the psychology book I was reading last week. Sometimes, reflex answers can be of more help than one might believe."

"But you're still not sure?" Jasper asked. "She said Harry was in Rome, celebrating gay pride and her choice of the flag was 'rainbow.'"

Alice would have blushed if it were possible. "I was working on a hunch! I saw a sudden flash of colour when I was trying to search for Harry. Then, when I saw Rachel, the same pattern of colours was present. It could have been a coincidence, but I didn't want to dismiss it."

Jasper chuckled. Alice darted towards him and leaped onto his back, mid run. He barely faltered as she held onto his neck. "Is my Jasper making fun of me?"

"Possibly. My Alice has always been a silly little woman."

She tightened her hold and yanked him backwards. He gave a yelp and they tumbled to the ground, laughing. They tussled for a while and Alice finally relaxed; feeling the stress mold into fierce strikes that would have ripped anyone more mortal than them. With the noise they made, they scared away the birds and small animals from the place.

Alice sighed and danced just outside his grip. He wasn't really laughing at her, she knew that. But she needed this and he knew it. They sparred until they caught the scent of a few otters, a mile south.

She knew that there was something special about Rachel. Alice would figure it out the next day, but for now, she gave in to her instincts and attacked.

* * *

Harry saw the owner eject Ajax from the shop, feeling vindictive. He'd nearly laughed out loud when Ajax slipped up and said, 'just turned fifteen.' Wow. Saved by idiocy.

Harry's body didn't ache anymore, although his head felt a little numb. He wondered if he could stay in the shop but then a girl in her late teens spotted him as she carried two pots of snapdragons from another room. She stared and he immediately climbed out from behind the table.

"Er… nice flowers."

Seriously, when he reached home, he was learning Italian.

Harry walked towards the door, trying to look interested in some of the plants to throw off the girl's suspicion. At the same time, he looked out of the glass window, searching the place for any of the enemy. He saw Ajax cross the road. There was a growing crowd between them and if Harry could open the door and mingle with the dancers, Ajax would never see him.

He looked back, shot a smile at the girl who was still staring at him and opened to door as quickly as possible. He slipped out neatly and ducked low enough to avoid Ajax's searching eyes. The din of the music hit his ears and immediately, a wave of nausea went through him. His head felt heavy and his eyes closed off their own accord. For a moment, he thought he was about to fall asleep.

No! With a grunt he opened his eyes wide just as his knees hit the cobbled street. People walked around him. Some of them stared down at him with heavy lidded eyes.

Harry wasn't sure if he was hit with a spell or if he'd been about to faint, but he needed to get out of there as fast as possible. His knees ached, bones working against each other as he stood up and went along with the crowd. His body started to sway. At least, he was blending in with the crowd.

Then, he made the mistake of looking back. Ajax had just been about to leave, but their eyes locked.

Ajax grinned. Harry ran.

His stomach churned unpleasantly. It was a terrible time to throw up; he was too busy trying to get away from someone.

Harry pushed through a group of drinkers singing _Feliz navidad_. He took a steep right, seeming to forget that he was not on a broom and couldn't actually take a cut like that. His feet tripped and he skidded against the pavement painfully. He didn't hit anything, but his skin burnt from where they were dragged from the momentum.

He got up immediately, pushing through more people, practically hobbling. He could see the Colosseum. It loomed over him like a guardian and was barely feet away from him when someone collided into his back, arms wrapping around him.

Harry gasped as he hit the ground again, but quickly turned and elbowed Ajax in the throat. He got a swift kick for that.

Ajax rolled around and took out a short stick. At least, it looked like one, still it elongated by itself, turning into a long bronze spear. He brought it down with the intent of running it through Harry's leg.

Harry threw his hands and yelled, "Expelliarmus!"

That was it. He'd used up all of his magic reserve and was ready to sleep or faint, which ever was first. The spear was blown away from Ajax's hand as though he had created the wind.

With an effort that Harry hadn't known he'd had, he pushed away from Ajax and gave him a solid kick in the chest. Then he moved and got up, legs trembling.

The man landed on his back. He looked furious. But before he could get up, someone threw an empty beer bottle at him. Several people started yelling in different languages and Harry guessed that they were berating him for fighting.

Harry used the diversion to escape. He stumbled right into the loudest section of music and took a detour behind the stage where the band was playing, head and body throbbing from everything that had happened.

And then he ran into a six and a half foot tall person who looked like he could bench press people. Harry was knocked onto his back and it was all he could do to not cry. He looked up and saw the man stare down at him. The giant was mortal and seemed muggle. He was large, had the skin of coal and wore tight leather. His muscles bulged from the sleeveless vests and his eyes glittered from the height.

He spoke. "That looks very bad."

Had it not been for his hulking mass, his voice would have soothed Harry. It was very low and very musical. It hit the baritone note perfectly. The concern on his face was a heavy contrast to his gangster look. His accent was African-like, though Harry couldn't tell from which country.

The man looked to the side where a large jeep was parked. A door opened and a woman stepped out. She tilted her head which had very short and very sharp tufts of brown hair. Harry stared, the world swam around him. He couldn't be sure, but she was looked just like the man, except she seemed even tougher.

And then she kneeled down to take a closer look at Harry, looking concerned. "You are hurt. Where are your friends?"

Her voice was the same baritone, low and slow pitch as the man's. It was less musical, though.

"Uh…" Harry was breathing heavily. The music was still hammering into his head. In the distance, he thought he heard Ajax's voice. He flinched, moving to stand. The woman caught his arm and helped him stand. Harry leaned against the jeep and turned, trying to spot Ajax, but the people were too many and moved too fast. His vision seemed to pulse at the edges, blurring spectacularly.

"Wait here." She said, helping him around the jeep. She opened the door and handed him a bottle of water.

At least, that was what it felt like. It was cool in his hot, sweaty hands and he pressed it to his face.

" _Wah gwaan_?" A new voice said. From the driver's seat, a younger woman, probably the same age as the girl from the florist shop, peeked out, smiling slyly through her corn rows. She sounded like an easy going, sparky personality from the way she was grinning at him.

"Bar fight, may be?" The first woman said, shrugging. Harry blinked first. The world kept disappearing and reappearing. The large brick wall in front of him kept changing colours. It was the most fascinating thing he'd ever seen.

"Ah, Poor _pickney_." The girl said, leaning back to touch his bloody head. Harry jerked away and nearly fell down.

"Kacie." The man scolded.

There was a commotion ahead. Harry cringed but moved his body to the edge of the jeep side to look at what was happening. Just off side the stage, Ajax and an unknown woman were arguing with each other. She had managed to push away the crowd that had been verbally abusing him. The only reason Harry could hear them over the music was because they spoke English in a sea of multilingual people.

" – could have handled it!" Ajax was yelling. The woman's voice was lost in the noise but most of it came back.

" – Taylor can't make it! I'm in charge of this! Where did you see him last?"

Ajax looked in Harry's general direction. He immediately cowered behind the jeep. His reaction hadn't gone unnoticed by his new friends.

Ajax and the woman were walking towards him. Harry could see them through the windows of the vehicle. He felt his heart beat violently against his already sore rib cage.

Then, the tall man and woman (Harry wondered if they were transgenders, but didn't know how to refer them, so they remained 'man' and 'woman' in his head) stood in front of the jeep, looking even more imposing than before.

When Ajax was close enough, Harry could hear the conversation clearly.

"Hey. Did you see a kid, a boy, this short, somewhere around here?"

"No."

"Seriously, you couldn't have missed him. He smelled like the sewer."

"No."

"Listen, he's our friend and we're worried about him."

"No."

Kacie in the driver's seat gave a quiet giggle. She turned around, safe in the knowledge that they couldn't see her or Harry. "Ivy and Iris are very fun when they agree on the same thing." She spoke slowly and carefully so as to make sure the sentence was grammatically correct. Her accent did wonders for Harry's soul and he fell backwards on the seat, vision narrowing till he couldn't see, hear or even smell anything.

* * *

 **Wow, that was slow and fast. I wrote different POVs for this chapter to show what everyone was doing. I actually don't like doing that, but the next chapter might be the same, except with a fewer characters. Stay tuned everyone!**

 **Q: Has Riordan confirmed that Will is gay and Solangelo is canon?**

 **Cabba.**


	21. It's All Greek and Latin

**I like my fanfic pairings to be canon, but I'm all for Solangelo.**

 **Listening to – The Best Of You by Foo Fighters**

* * *

 _August 10, 2012._

 _3:10 a.m. – UK time._

Alice dropped her kill. A flood of colours flashed across her mind's eye yet again. The smallest image caught her attention.

"Jasper!" She hissed. He was by her side within the second, his own dinner lying limp on the ground.

"What is it?! What did you see?"

She tried to recall the point second bit of one of the visions that had been mixed with the others. It was small, but she focused onto it. It was high definition enough for her to start panicking.

"Alice!" Jasper said, catching her mood warily.

"Jasper… if I said the word 'Rome,' what's the first thing that comes to mind?"

He could have questioned the game like Rachel had with the demigods but his eyes widened.

"The Volturi." He whispered back to her.

Her eyes caught his and their fear intensified.

"Harry's in Volterra!"

"No!" She yelled. Her high pitched voice echoed off their surroundings. "No. I didn't see Harry at all. I saw Rachel for a second and it switched to Aro and Caius before switching back to the colours."

She frowned. There was something there which didn't make sense. Rachel was in America. Her flight was due to land in three hours. She'd be in New York…

"Where's Rachel, Alice?" Jasper asked, firmly. Alice steeled herself.

"She's nowhere near Volterra. But every time I look towards her, I keep seeing Rome. I didn't see her anywhere near the Volturi, but there's a lot of disturbance in her line. It's clear up till morning, New York time. I think she's going to go to the demigod camp after that, because everything gets blurred."

Alice looked up at him. "I think she's going to go to Rome."

Jasper shook his head. "Why would sh –"

"She doesn't have any magical abilities." Alice said, talking mostly to herself. "She wouldn't know where Harry is _for sure_."

"What about her _familiar_?" Jasper asked suddenly. "Bolt? Wouldn't it know something?"

"She." Alice said unconsciously. Bolt was far too unpredictable that she didn't even exist in Alice's line of sight. There were a few glimpses, but like Fawkes the phoenix and Nagini, the horrendous snake, Bolt was one of the few sentient races who had innate magic to fly under her radar.

"Bolt wouldn't be able to track Harry. They're no longer bonded. I don't think they ever were. Rachel was meant to be hers and Harry was the fastest way…"

Alice blinked. She looked at Jasper. There was a small smear of blood on his collar. In his haste to get to her, he'd been sloppy. She stood on her toes and licked at it, dragging her teeth against the skin of his neck. He grabbed her elbow and pulled back to look at her.

"Sorry. It was distracting me."

"Where is Bolt now?" He asked. He'd been following his own train of thought.

"With DJ. She hasn't gone back."

"Alice, what if Rachel did have something she didn't know herself?"

"What? No, she's a squib. I can tell –"

"Muggles can be Seers, can't they?"

Alice stared. She didn't know the science behind Divination; it sounded odd to even contemplate on that.

"May be that's why you can see her so clearly. She's clear-sighted. You knew to get Percy to ask her those questions, because she'd respond the way she did."

"So, you think…" Alice whispered.

Jasper gave her a grim smile. "If Harry's in Rome, it will make it easier to switch on his cell and track it remotely, with a known location. That's a start."

She nodded, readily. It felt right. They quickly finished draining their kills before heading towards Hogwarts to floo back to their house. This was more than just a demigod-wizard conflict; Alice could feel that in her gut. She hoped to God that it had nothing to do with the Volturi. Though, that part of her vision was fading away, she couldn't help but wonder why she'd thought of them when searching for humans.

* * *

 _August 10, 2012_  
 _09:10 a.m. -UK time_

It was a bright morning in Gretna Green, when Sally flooed into Frost. She had a broken sleep and found it unbearable to keep her eyes closed after midnight. It was early in America, but late enough that Sirius and Remus could have left for the Ministry to assist on the search.

She found DJ eating a doleful breakfast of porridge. He was slouched on the couch in the living room, bowl on his lap with Bolt snoozing on the couch arm. He looked up at her arrival.

Sally gave him a smile, "Is it any good?"

He grimaced at the porridge. "'S terrible. Here."

He handed her the wizarding newspaper, The Daily Prophet. Her heart fell when she read the headlines.

 _ **Potter Abducted from Diagon Alley?**_

 _While most reports talk of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's appearances in Albania, last night, a major Auror investigation had leaked out that in between the crowding masses in Diagon Alley who had flocked to visit Quidditch Quality Supplies, there was a report of a possible kidnapping of The-Boy-Who-Lived…_

The paper sagged in Sally's hands. She gaped at the large article which seemed to take up the entire front page. Harry's photo from the Second Task was plastered on one side. He was sopping wet, covered with two towels, surrounded by Percy, DJ, Hermione and Ron, like they were his body guards. The people in the picture moved.

"They're in the kitchen." DJ muttered.

It took Sally a few precious seconds to gather her mobility and head for the kitchen. The house suddenly felt dismal though it was bright and hot outside.

Remus looked up as she stepped through the doorway, but Sirius got and reached for her, hugging her tightly like he needed the close contact. Sally nearly jumped from swift effort. He moved faster than a human and Sally had to wonder if he was back to his regular Animagus strength, what with all the potions he'd been ingesting for his recuperation.

She kissed his cheek, hugging back as tightly as he embraced her. She wanted to say something like, 'It'll be alright' or 'We'll find him, don't worry.' But she daren't make such a rash promise.

Sirius let go of her and pulled her down to the table, silently. Sally looked towards Remus, holding up the newspaper. "Will this be a problem?"

Remus sighed. "It can put up hurdles. Kingsley has the PR problem on his head and Dawlish has taken over the investigation for now."

"Sod." Sirius said.

"Tonks sent word that Dumbledore has been recruiting the Order of the Phoenix –"

"He's not in England." Sirius said harshly, cutting across Remus. "They've been able to find some magic traces, but it's been covered so well, that we've realized it's Runic magic. Not many are that skilled in it, so it narrows down the suspect list."

"So… it couldn't be demigods?" Sally asked nervously. The last thing anyone needed was a major cross worldly war on top of everything they were already facing.

Sirius looked up at that. She saw him exchange glances with Remus. "No." He said finally. "They did a thorough analysis of the crime scene. The dent that Percy had pointed out was from an arrow head, but it was made out of regular bronze, not godly enhanced metal."

Sally raised an eyebrow. "You can tell what it's made of? From just a mark on the wall?"

Remus gave her a wry smile. "You may think that wizards have fallen back on technology, but we still have a few advancements."

"I just said that we have a lot more in way of the internet and nuclear –"

"The point is – " Sirius said loudly. " – that we're back to square one on who could be behind this, because they've practically left no trace."

Sally groaned. "But! But you said that not many people can do runic stuff –"

"Ancient Runes is a tough subject at the school level and incredibly harrowing in further studies and research. Only the Unspeakables have whole knowledge of it as well as those few witches and wizards who've worked on strange missions overseas, usually. There's a limit on the amount of Runes one can use because it can sap out the user's magic and leave heavy evidence of it around them." Remus explained.

"Basically, we're searching for someone who is extremely proficient in it and knows how to cover their tracks." Sirius said. "We've checked the Department of Mysteries – that's a part of the Ministry – and the rune users there are all accounted for. So the Aurors are bringing in specialists to do another search of the shop."

She nodded, understanding the situation, though parts of it went above her head. "And Dumbledore?"

The men gave another pause before replying. "He's been trying to interrogate us on demigods. I told him no-can-do unless we find Harry. The problem is we know who could be the rune user."

Sally sat up. If they knew who it was who'd taken him –

"Tonks said that she'd run into an ex-school mate of hers. Timothy Adalberto, he was a few years ahead of her class, but they were in the same house. He's the youngest winner of the Blishen Runology Award for an extensive published paper on the practical use of Runes." Remus said, as though reciting from a textbook.

Sirius had a sour look on his face. Sally squeezed his hand.

"Do the Aurors know this?"

"Yes. But they've stopped the search because they're more worried about the discovery of the arrow mark. Adalberto hasn't been in England for years and we'd have to conduct an international search."

"Luckily, some idiot's gone and told the press all about the situation, so we may get the permit to go overseas." Sirius muttered.

"And that's a heavy 'may'." Remus added.

"So… we can't do anything?" Sally asked incredulously. "We don't know anyone who is knowledgeable in Runes, or can help find Harry faster?"

Sirius pushed away his cup of cold tea, leaning against the back of his chair. His two day old stubble was dotted with grey and he rubbed his face in irritation. "That's what Albus is doing. He and Mad-Eye are Runic masters. Bill Weasley, Ron's oldest brother, is also pretty good and luckily for us, he's in the country and has a license to go to Egypt, in case that's where we need to search."

The landline rang and before any of the adults could get up, they heard DJ rushing towards it, yelling, "I've got it!"

They sat down and heard DJ answer the call. Sally turned towards them. "How will the public knowing about this help us?"

Remus finished his tea. "We'll get their sympathy, of course. Fudge will have to –"

DJ interrupted them, running into the kitchen, skidding on the tiles. "Careful!" they yelled. Bolt was barking which was strange because they knew she could speak.

"It's Aunt Rosalie!" He crowed, handing the phone to Sally who was closest. She switched on the loudspeaker and Sirius said, "Rosalie? What have you found?"

" _We were able to pinpoint his cell! His phone. It pinged off a tower in Rome!_ "

Sally gaped at Sirius and Remus. Rachel was right?

"Harry's in Rome!" DJ asked excitedly. "Did Alice see him?"

" _No. Alice couldn't see much except the colours. But the best thing we can do is to alert the authorities there."_

"Rose, we can't actually do that without solid evidence. And I mean the magical kind." Sirius said.

"We know. Alice said that. You're going to have to go down there to contact the UK Consulate. A family's application would work better than a Ministry one without warrant or evidence."

"You won't be able to come." Remus said, suddenly. "Rome won't be safe for you."

Sally looked at him curiously. He didn't explain anything about the statement.

" _I know that. You're on your own. Best thing to do is to get the Order down there and use your connections without anyone in the Ministry knowing about it. Alice is adamant that there's more to this than meets the eye. She thinks there are demigods involved as well as wizards_."

Sally's hand shook. She placed the phone on the table.

Sirius leaned in. "We can't contact the Consulate without Fudge knowing."

" _Leave that to Dumbledore. Get him to go to the Ministry to deal with them and the press. People will focus on him. You can get Tonks, Bill Weasley and Mad Eye if you call them now. Albus will send over the rest."_

"You're going now?" DJ asked. "I want to come too!"

"No!" All four adults said at once.

" _Sorry, DJ. But it's too dangerous._ " Rosalie said.

"You're not going anywhere this time, DJ." Sirius warned him. "I'll get the whole Cullen family to babysit you if you try anything."

"What?!"

But Sirius and Remus glared at him and Sally shook her head when the boy turned towards her for support. He huffed and folded his arms.

"Kingsley can help arrange a portkey. It could take a while." Remus told them. Rosalie promised to send the coordinates of Harry's phone to Sally. She then cut the call and Sirius stood up, looking energetic. Sally hid a grin. He looked ready for battle.

* * *

 _Same day.  
6:09 a.m. – US time._

Nico sat on the porch of the Hermes Cabin. The air was cool enough to give him goosebumps all over his arms. He stared at them, poking at his skin. If he had any hair on his body, he'd be warmer, like Percy always was even on the coldest mornings.

He remembered when he first met Percy. Thalia and Grover too. The grand hero had a cold touch back then. Of course, it could be because of the snow and the fact that he had been poisoned, but Nico could tell the difference. It was strange, but Percy's core temperature seemed to have risen over the months and now, he was as regular as most mortals.

It was no odder than the presence of the strange bracelet on his arm, which, Nico thought, was extremely odd.

He raised his head and exhaled softly through his mouth, frowning when his breath didn't appear in a white mist. The sun was rising.

Nico had dreamt that he had woken up alone in the cabin. It was dimly lit with small green fires by the window sill and he'd realized that it wasn't the Hermes cabin he was in, but his own. An entire cabin just for Hades. Just for Nico.

Now that was what one would call 'wishful thinking.'

Nico stood up, hopping on his toes to warm up his body. He could see demigods heading for the showers, still yawning. Cabin Three's door was still firmly shut while Stanley from Cabin Six was walking towards him. Nico grinned and waved.

"Hi." Stan said.

"You up so early?"

"I always wake up at six." Stan pointed out. "You're the one who's early. What's up?"

Nico hoped he wasn't blushing. Stan always noticed when something was out of place. It was probably an Athena thing. They were good enough friends that Nico wanted to tell him about what had happened to Harry, but remembered that he wasn't supposed to. The Senior Counsel meeting they had the previous night had made all the Cabin Heads and Nico swear to secrecy. No one wanted it to get out that there could be possible involvement of demigods in wizard attacks.

"Just couldn't sleep." Nico shrugged, looking as casual as he could. Stan nodded in sympathy. Every demigod had those days when the nightmares had just been too much.

"Annabeth didn't sleep, either. She was reading her book the whole night. The light had been bothering me." Stan said, knocking a fist on one of the wooden pillars that held up the roof over the porch. "She's really crazy over The Modern Demigod, let me tell you!"

Nico frowned. He'd hoped that she could have at least figured out if there was something they could do to help. How could some book help Harry?

"So…" Nico said, trying to think of something else. "What d'you do in the mornings? Breakfast is served only at eight."

Stan smiled. "You've never picked the strawberries, have you? We do that in the summer mornings when they're still cool. Come on."

Nico managed to while away nearly two hours to occupy his mind. Stan was chatty enough that he didn't have to say much while they reaped the berries slowly and carefully. The field was large and there were about half a dozen others with straw baskets of their own, plucking and examining the strawberries. Once in a while, Nico saw them plop one into their mouths and he furtively did the same when Stan wasn't looking. The fruit was fresh, delicious and perfect.

"You get what I mean?" Stan was saying, kneeling down to check on the lower branches of row.

"Uh, yeah. Totally." Nico nodded. He had no clue what the conversation was about.

"So, I said to her, 'This Furor character sounds shady.' Because of the way he writes about demigods, you know. I just didn't like it. But Lacy goes all screechy and says, 'He's telling the truth! Demigods can be vicious and deceptive.' But that's just it! The author wrote that all demigods _are_ vicious and deceptive not that they _can_ be. It's like we have no other choice. I know that everyone thought the book was perfect in describing whatever pent up aggression we have."

Stan rolled his eyes as though he'd never experienced nightmares or flashbacks of killing monsters. "But Furor is just jacked up on Nectar. He hates himself so he writes this book on how the _modern demigod_ is even more of a nut job that the ancient ones! Excuse me! I'm nothing like Achilles! Idiot always rushed into battle."

"Everyone likes a controversy." Nico said, repeating what Sally, Percy's mom, had once said when it came to the media circus around Harry and Voldemort.

"There's a difference between a controversy and just stirring up trouble." Stan muttered. Nico frowned, but didn't reply. He could give a rant on media tactics, political journalism and controversies which would make Sally proud. At least one of the boys had been listening to her when she herself gave monologues on the subjects.

His stomach rumbled and Nico had to hold the basket of strawberries a hand's distance away from him to avoid the temptation of having anymore. Stan and he deposited the full baskets at the cleaning station behind the Big House and headed for the mess hall. Most of the benches were already occupied by the campers and Stan bid him good bye as they parted ways towards their respective places.

"Hey Chris." Nico said, sitting down next to Clarisse's boyfriend (a fact which still baffled half of camp). Chris was not fierce or destructive as Clarisse could get. Instead, he seemed more understated and relaxed, especially since his divine healing from Dionysus. The demigod was more relaxed, having been able to stop obsessing and panicking over the Labyrinth experiences. Nico guessed that Dionysus had made him forget what had happened down there. It was probably for the better.

"Hey Nico." Chris greeted him, shifting to the side to give him some space on the seat. Ever since the battle of the Labyrinth, the campers have been more cordial towards him than before. It was a blessing, since the glaring stares had all but disappeared and Nico felt that he could relax even in public. That was rare.

He filled up his plate with the delicious spread, gave a portion of it for sacrifice and finished it quickly. Strawberry picking was more grueling than one would think.

"Nico!" Someone was yelling. Heads turned along with his own and Nico spotted Percy, waving his arms over the crowd. He swallowed his last bite and stood up. His plate vanished and Percy ran towards him, pulling him away.

"Wait! Where are we going?"

"Shh! Not here!" Percy shouted.

Others stared at them and Nico sighed. Subtlety was a great weakness of Percy's at the most inopportune moments.

They ran all the way to the Big House. Chiron and Annabeth were in the inner room, staring at the ping pong table with the most serious expressions that Nico had ever seen.

"Tell him." Percy panted, leaning a hand on the table. He was looking at Annabeth with a somber mood.

Annabeth closed her eyes. Her palms were tight fists like she wanted to punch someone. Chiron looked over her head directly into Nico's eyes like he could see into his mind. The centaur was not sitting in his wheel chair and the fact that he was more than twice as tall as Nico, made the boy nervous.

"Nico." Annabeth said carefully. "Have you had any… strange… feelings? Nightmares? Or even just dreams that … maybe, they made no sense…"

He stared at her, than at Percy and then Chiron. Did _she_ have a dream? Did she dream about his dream? Wasn't that intrusive?

"Just one." He answered in a low voice. He couldn't hear the bustle of the campers on their morning routines. It was too quiet in the room, even for Nico's comfort.

Percy stood up straight, eyes wide with hope and sincerity. Nico immediately looked away and continued. "It was a short one. Nothing really."

"Just… we need to know, Nico." Annabeth said. She sounded scared. Nico had never heard Annabeth scared. He looked up at her. Her grey strand quivered on top of her head.

"I dreamt about a separate cabin for myself. I mean, one for Hades."

Their faces told him that his answer was not what they were expecting. They looked confused for a second before Percy blurted, "Not like that, Nico! Other strange stuff about dead people coming back to life!"

"What?" Nico's jaw dropped. What kind of a question was that?!

Annabeth glared at Percy. "What happened to asking him 'gently'?"

Chiron gave a muted groan. He straightened his shoulders and addressed Nico. "This is incredibly serious, Nico. We need a confirmation."

"I know what I saw!" Annabeth retorted.

"What did you see?" Nico stepped forward. There was an odd kind of excitement flooding his body. It wasn't right, but he couldn't help it.

Annabeth responded by reaching for a book that had been lying on the table. Nico spotted the cover, The Modern Demigod. It was a book that had made waves of reactions across the immortal world. The gods were particularly unhappy (unhappy being a mild term) with their portrayals but many had loved the ferocity and candid approach the book had in talking about demigods, gods, mortals and monsters.

Nico hadn't read it, though. DJ had and so did Annabeth, he remembered. According to Stan, she had been re-reading it into the night.

Annabeth offered the book to him and he took it, gingerly, wondering if the book had something more than the usual controversies. No law condoned bringing the dead back to life. The gods would never allow it.

"The author." Annabeth swallowed. She pointed at the name and Nico found it easier to read in Ancient Greek than in Italian or English. He'd been progressing in his mother tongue, very well; especially, thanks to Sally, who'd already known Spanish.

 _Ajax D. Furor_. Nico couldn't see anything strange in it. It sounded weird because he'd never heard of such a name before. It could be a fake – a pseudonym.

"What about it?" He asked.

"Don't read it in English. Try to take in the words in their original form." Chiron advised.

Nico looked down at the name, squinting. For a second, they seemed to shine, glossed as they were. Then the 'D' faded out. The letters changed as though they were afflicted by his dyslexia, but it sounded looked much clearer. The mist cleaned out the words and what stared at him was Αιας Furō **.**

Nico stared. His eyes ached from the pressure of the words. Something was definitely wrong.

"They're in different languages." Chiron explained. "Your brain recognizes both innately and translates the names without hesitation."

"It's Greek and Latin." Nico said, surprised. "But I still don't see the problem."

"There were two fighters in Ancient Greek history named Ajax." Annabeth whispered. "They both fought in the Trojan war."

"And they're both mad." Percy said unhelpfully. "And dangerous since Annabeth's dream –"

He stopped talking when she looked at him again, but she wasn't glaring.

"There can be other people named Ajax." Nico tried.

"I don't know about that, but I know what I saw. The author is one of the Greek warriors from more than three thousand years ago. I'm sure of it."

"Like… a re-incarnation?"

Annabeth let out a noise of frustration. "Ajax is alive! Both Ajax The Great and The Lesser were cruel, aggressive and brilliant in war strategy. Whichever this is, he's… he's mocking us!"

She snatched the book from Nico's hand and tapped at the name impatiently. "His name trick got past the gods. It was meant for us to find! It's foolhardy to publicise himself as alive when he should be rotting in Tartarus!"

Nico stepped back. Annabeth sounded livid like whatever nightmare she'd had had been intense. She wasn't usually this distraught.

"Annabeth." Percy's voice was soft. "Tell him what you saw."

She dropped the book on the table, nostrils flaring. Nico waited till she turned around and said, "Do you know what Furor or Furō means, Nico? It means rage, insanity."

She looked up at Chiron who had a mournful expression.

"You saw him." Nico said. There was a trickle of fear just under his skin when she turned to meet his eyes with a steely, sharp look.

"I did. I saw Ajax lob a greek-fire grenade at Harry and watched it explode."

* * *

Kacie hadn't let Harry sleep. Not because Kacie was mean, but because Harry had a caucasian.

"Concussion." Kacie corrected.

"Cushions." Harry said. The voices were bouncing off his ears. He giggled.

"So you're not a girl?" He asked for the fifth time. Kacie sighed.

"If you want to go by what's down here – "

"What's down where?"

Kacie pointed to his lap. He propped up his legs, hugging them, pouting at her.

"I think I'm a boy." He told her.

"Alright."

"What do I call you?"

Kacie looked a little happier. "Xe, xem. I like that. Or you could just say my initials."

"What's your initials?"

"K. C."

Harry burst out laughing. "I got that! That was a good one!"

Kacie talked about how xe met Ivy and Iris. Iris was the guy who looked like a human Hagrid to Harry's caucasioned…, sorry, cushioned brain. He was the football coach for a local school and gay.

"Football like the tackling or the kicking?"

Kacie raised xem eyebrows. "Kicking. Soccer, I mean. You play?"

"No. But I can kickle and tack in Quidditch. Does Iris sing?"

" …yes, but he doesn't like to."

"Aw."

Ivy was the woman, classified transgender, though. She preferred female pronouns and was a translator for a big office in Kingston.

"I'll be a translator when I grow up." Harry nodded importantly. The music from the band was piercing, but he focused on Kacie's voice and clutched at his water bottle. The urge to vomit was gone, but his head was still pounding.

"And I'm agender." Kacie finished, eager to talk about him. "What about you?"

"I'm a boy. I was born and classified as a boy."

"Do you identify as one?"

Harry nodded, sipping at the cool water.

"Hmm." Kacie said. Xe looked sad.

"Sorry." Harry said.

"What?"

"You're sad."

"No, I'm no…. a little." Xe amended.

Harry nodded again. "I get sad too sometimes. And I don't tell anyone."

"Why not?"

"I don't want them to know I'm sad."

"You can't always be happy." Xe said.

"I want to be normal." He told xem.

"And what's that?"

"What?"

"What's normal to you?" Xe explained.

Harry frowned and thought about it. "I dunno. But I'm not it."

"You look normal to me."

"Thanks! You look normal to me too!"

Kacie chuckled and he laughed along with xem. It was fun, sitting here, talking about things that didn't scare him. He'd rather talk with Kacie than with Ajax, who did scare him.

"So, are Ivy and Iris together?"

Xe looked at him incredulously. "They're siblings."

"Oh. Yeah. Siblings can't be together."

"No."

"Do they want to?"

"No." Kacie had a strange expression on xem face. Like xe was confused by what Harry was saying. "Iris has a girlfriend."

Harry nodded. Then he frowned. "I thought Iris is gay."

"Yes. But he likes Nicole, so he's with her now."

"So, he's not gay?"

"He calls himself gay."

"He's bisexual?"

"No. He calls himself gay."

Harry was getting a second headache. He already had one, so he stopped asking.

"I'm confused." Harry said, finally. Kacie grinned.

"Are you? A confused heterosexual?"

"Heterosexuals can be confused!" Harry protested. "Two guys hugged me and I liked it!"

"Maybe you're not hetero?"

"I dunno." Harry fell back against the seat and closed his eyes. The pain in his head seemed to dissipate when a hand shook his shoulder vigorously.

"What? What!" He yelled.

"Don't sleep." Kacie warned. He groaned.

They exchanged small talk until Ivy and Iris were back. They had food. Harry's stomach growled.

"You said you wanted to go to the Coliseum?" Ivy asked. They were leaning against the wall while Harry sat on the back seat, digging into a container of rice. It was bland and extremely good for his weak gut.

"Colosseum, yes." He said, swallowing as fast as he could.

"Why?"

Harry shrugged. He'd forgotten why he wanted to go there. It must have been really important.

Kacie looked at Ivy. "His friends must be there."

"No." Harry said. He knew he should be worried about wasting time but all he could focus on was the food. The rice had pickle in it.

Iris hummed. "It would be best to go to the Embassy."

"The what?"

"The embassy." Ivy said clearly. "It's in the Palazzo Margherita. We can get there if not for the crowd."

"I like your accent." Harry told her.

"What's the nearest hospital?" Kacie sighed.

"No!" Harry jerked backwards. "No hospital! The embassy, yes!"

They stared at him, surprised by the exclamation.

"Your head is bleeding." Iris informed him.

"It's okay. The embassy will have a first aid kit. I just need a drop of Dittany."

Harry went back to his rice, wondering if that was something he shouldn't have told them. They were giving him strange looks.

"He keeps saying weird stuff." Kacie told them.

In the end, they decided to wait till morning. The crowd was simply too much and they'd attract a lot of attention if they tried to leave. Though it was within walking distance, he felt sick just thinking about going back to the streets. Harry was sure that Ajax had seen him by the jeep, but the fact that he hadn't been caught yet told him that they were searching elsewhere.

He didn't sleep the entire night. He was proud of himself because it was the first time that Harry felt he really could doze off. Ivy promised they'd drop him off at the Embassy when the music and crowd would be done. Harry nodded sleepily and the conversation turned to best foreign songs.

The sun rose. The band announced their pack up. The audience moaned and groaned and three songs were played until finally, the party was over. Harry's eyes felt swollen and his neck ached from the awkward angle it was in. He lifted his head, running a hand through his hair. He winced at the throbbing from the cut on his head. The skin felt patchy and he was about to scratch at it when Kacie gave a huge yawn and turned around to face him.

"Slept well?"

Harry stuck out his tongue at xem.

"It's almost **two in the afternoon**." Iris said, grinning widely and leaning against the jeep. He had been listening to the band most of the night and was in a very good mood. He looked down at Harry through the window. "Breakfast?"

"Yes, please."

They had Chop Suey from a local food court near the Colosseum (Ivy insisted on calling it Coliseum, which Harry didn't have the current brainpower to understand.) They slurped up the noodles, fumbling with chopsticks and finally using the plastic sporks.

"My sister can use chopsticks." Harry said conversationally. His brain to mouth filter was all but gone. It was a miracle he wasn't slurring.

"Nice, she's the estranged sibling, right?" Kacie asked.

Harry thought about how much he'd told them about himself. "Yeah. Not completely estranged. We met recently. Percy's not estranged at all. I miss them."

"You'll see them." Iris encouraged, crumpling up the take away pack. "America takes care of their people terrifyingly."

Harry knew he was supposed to say something to that statement but couldn't remember clearly. May be Percy was right. May be his eidetic memory was idiotic.

Ivy sat with him and Harry convinced her to play Pat-A-Cake with him. Iris drove them through the thinning crowd who sang and laughed their way from the circle. They went around the loud streets, meandering their way to the Consulate. Harry felt jittery about the quest and said. "It's hot back home."

"It's summer, Harry." Kacie pointed out.

"It's so hot that the grass turns brown if you don't water it."

Kacie smiled and looked at Ivy. "Miel miss him."

"Me too." Harry told her as though he understood what she'd said. It was slightly self-explanatory.

With a bit more maneuvering around the dancers, they reached a main road which looked less crowded with people. Cars roamed the place and pedestrians were a bit more formally dressed. Harry felt bored looking at them and reached ahead to poke Kacie for no reason.

Iris stopped the jeep and Harry blinked. "Are we there yet?"

"Yes." He pointed at the building beside them. "In you go, Harry. And make it fast because they're staring at us."

Harry looked out and saw large iron gates where two security guards stood. They were looking in direction of the jeep. Kacie smiled at them nervously.

"Harry. What are you waiting for?" Ivy asked quietly.

Harry was staring at the flag. It was large and colourful and wrong.

"Stars." He said. "There's stars on the flag."

"Yes, Harry. Should we go with him?" Kacie asked Ivy and Iris.

"That the States' flag." Harry accused. All four of them looked at it. Flying in the wind, they could easily spot the red and white striped flag with its fifty stars.

"I don't think we're supposed to loiter here." Kacie said.

"But I'm from Britain!" Harry complained.

Iris sighed. "Harry, that might be something you should have said yesterday."

The two guards that had been looking at them were now walking towards them. They had long guns slung over their shoulders by the straps.

"Don't look scared, Kacie." Ivy said firmly.

"I can't help it."

Harry rubbed his eyes. Wrong flag. What was his flag supposed to look like?

"Good morning." Iris said pleasantly to the guards whose stony faces regarded them. They spotted Harry and frowned.

"Good morning. Is there something wrong?"

"Union Jack!" Harry crowed. "Yeah, we need directions to the UK Embassy. I'm from UK."

The guards kept frowning. "This is Ambasciata US. The British Consulate is on _Via Venti Settembre_."

"Thank you."

"Are you with him?" They asked Iris.

"Yup." Harry answered, happy that he'd remembered something important. "They saved me from bad guys. I'm from Surrey, you know?"

The guards nodded slowly. They looked at Iris, then at Kacie and then at Ivy.

"We'd like to see some papers."

Harry blew a raspberry and fell back onto his seat. Iris complied silently.

"Actually, now it's Gretna Green. I want to go home."

"We're dropping him at his Embassy." Kacie said in a low voice as xe showed them xem passport.

"Sir." One of the guards knocked at Harry's window. "Your ID, please?"

"It's with my godfather."

"And where is he?"

Harry shrugged. "I think he's searching for me."

They stared at him. "Are you saying you're _missing_?"

"I dunno. I was kidnapped and then I ran away and met Iris. He's real nice. He and Ivy drove them away. And Kacie gave me water."

Ivy let out an almost silent sigh.

* * *

 _August 10, 2012._

 _08:20 a.m. – US time._

Apparently, Sally knew Italian. So she got to go with half the present Order to Rome while DJ was stuck at the Jacksons' apartment in Manhattan.

Bolt had left for Rachel's a while back. At least, his owl, Garth and Hedwig were with him for company. Ever since the news had exploded that Harry was missing, the Ministry had been bombarded with Howlers and nasty hexes by the frantic public. DJ too had gotten a lot of letters from friends and schoolmates asking about what had happened. Sirius had thought it best to keep him away from it.

DJ flopped onto the couch, unimpressed with all that had happened.

"Guess it's just the three of us, huh?" He told the owl when the door banged.

He jumped up. The main door was still closed and shut but he could hear the shouting from the other side.

"Percy? I know you're in there! Open up!"

It was Rachel. DJ stared at the door in shock.

"Rachel, what are you doing here?"

"DJ? Is that you? Where's Harry?"

DJ winced. He looked towards the owls for help but they simply stared back at him. Hedwig's feathers were ruffled like she was stressed from the situation and Garth looked like he knew his opinion wouldn't make a difference.

DJ hesitated and then headed for the door, opening it just as Rachel held up a fist to knock again.

"The bell works just fine." He informed her mildly.

"Where's Harry?" She asked, panting. Rachel was in regular jeans and a white shirt, ready for a half casual Friday at work. Her hair was in a frenzy and Bolt was perched on her shoulders, looking as resigned as Garth.

"Er… he's not in New York…"

"You don't know where he is." She said in a high pitched voice. "Nobody does, do they? Is that why people have been asking me?! Did you know that Percy, Nico and What's-Her-Name _interrogated_ me about Harry!"

"Well…"

"What happened?" Rachel asked, looking more worried. "Bolt wouldn't tell me."

"For good reason." DJ muttered, gesturing her inside. "Sirius doesn't want any of us near the battleground."

"The what?"

"Britain's gone wonky. Harry's missing."

Rachel looked like she didn't know how to take the news. On one hand, she barely knew him. On the other, social norms dictated that she be distraught.

She looked a bit distraught, DJ thought.

The doorbell rang. He looked at the main door, wondering what was up with the sudden increased activity. Rachel was staring at the owls like she'd never seen one before. She didn't seem to have heard the bell.

DJ opened the door and was even more surprised by the presence of Percy, Nico and Annabeth.

"DJ, what are you do – Rachel? What are _you_ doing here?"

Rachel swiveled and glared at Percy. "I am shell shocked and wondering where Harry is and also wondering why the hell would you ask me where he was?!"

Nico frowned. "Huh?"

"You thought this was like the Labyrinth?" She snapped. "Why would you think I would know anything?!"

"We don't have time for this." Annabeth said.

Rachel looked like she was about to charge at her when DJ held out his hands. "Whoa. Wait. What are you guys doing here?"

"Harry's in danger." Percy explained, eyes still flitting to an enraged Rachel. "We need to find –"

"He's in Rome." DJ said, surprising everyone.

"He is?"

"What?"

"How?"

"Alice called to confirm. They were able to switch on his phone remotely. Not to mention, the British Consulate called the Ministry just twenty minutes ago. They said that they had a fifteen year old wizard in custody, _claiming_ to be Harry Potter –"

"Then what are we waiting here for!" Percy cried.

"Sirius, Remus and some others from the Order already left. They locked me up here, so I wouldn't _get in the way_." DJ said the last part in air quotes.

"Locked you…" Annabeth frowned. "The hearth is locked?"

"Which means we can't go to London." Nico said in dismay.

"We can't use the fireplace." DJ said. He was staring at Bolt. "But I have an idea."

* * *

 **My laptop's gone wonky. The settings' changed. But, stay tuned for the next chap, guys!  
EDIT: fixed some mistakes.**

 **Q: What did Harry say when he was hit by the AK curse for the second time, in canon?**

 **Cabba.**


	22. Harry goes missing again

_**Catie Cat**_ **: Canon is the term fanfic writers/readers use to describe the original, official series (books, movies, TV shows, anime, etc.) as shown on screen. And you've put your finger on the answer. Percy and Nico are going to be their modes of transportation across the world.**

 **A: So, Harry doesn't really say anything when he's hit by the AK. Bad question…**

 **Listening to: Superheroes by The Script**

* * *

 _August 10, 2012 (same day)  
2:30 p.m. – Rome time_

Their plan was ridiculous and crazy but apparently, that was the genius of it. Without the aid of regular magic, the five had to go to Central Park for a large enough body of water. First, Percy took them all to Devon, with Bolt's help. Rachel had barely caught the sight of a tall, crooked kind of house when Nico then shadow traveled them to Rome. They had to do it in jumps because they couldn't risk the two passing out.

Rachel couldn't believe that she was travelling thousands of miles and this was without even the Labyrinth, whose magic she'd been able to grasp at least a bit. Shadow travelling was like flying except without the cover of an aircraft. Frigid wind caught her skin and she lost her voice on the way, nearly face planting when they reached their destination. But an arm caught her around the waist and she sighed in relief. Then she blushed.

"You okay?" Percy asked, his face very close to hers. She nodded, not trusting her voice. He let go of her and she leaned against the wall of a smelly alley where they seemed to have landed in. With a shudder, she noticed that the shadows retreated and Annabeth, Nico and DJ were rubbing at their arms. Bolt shook her fur and transformed back into a puppy. She picked her up.

"Everyone in one piece?" DJ asked. "You guys good?"

Nico nodded, although he looked tired. Percy bounced on his feet. "Never better. Let's go."

Rachel followed them out onto the main street of Rome. There was a stark difference between New York and Rome. It was mostly the large crowd that danced their way through the roads but besides that, it was the lack of vehicular pollution that made it so appealing.

"Wow." She said, looking at the surroundings. Then she caught Annabeth staring at her. "What?"

The blonde narrowed her eyes. "You're fine with this?"

"Yeah."

Annabeth looked apprehensive as though she expected Rachel to start screaming, but really there had been enough of that during the battle at camp.

"Flo, directions?" Percy reminded her and Rachel immediately took out her phone. She logged in and pulled out the map of the area.

"The UK Consulate." DJ said. Her thumbs flew across the screen, typing the words as fast as she could.

The screen went blurry for a moment before updating. Rachel grinned.

"It's not far. This way."

They made their way through the crowd, trying not to get distracted. It wasn't easy. Three ADHD demigods plus an artist with hyperactive creativity and a wizard with a penchant for new, fancy clothes was not a clever choice of a group meant to meander through a parade.

It took them longer than anticipated, but they finally took a corner and found a large area, cautioned off with high walls and an impressive pair of iron gates. The security booth sat to the right and there was one man in the booth while two others patrolled inside on the grounds.

The building itself was wide, standing a few stories in height. The windows were reflective looking scarily bullet proof, may be even missile proof. In front of the main entrance was a tall pole from which flew the UK flag. The large grounds contained lawns and a garden where a water sprinkler worked systematically.

"There's a large pool behind the building." Percy said. His eyes were closed, probably trying to feel his way through the area.

"How long do we have to wait?" Nico asked. They looked at Annabeth.

She took in a deep breath. "I dreamt about Ajax killing Harry. I don't know whether they're going to break in or soemthing, but if the wizards are there, then it shouldn't work. But I could hear swords, arrows, spells and gun shots."

Rachel stared. "Gun shots! You didn't say anything about guns before!"

"Shush!" Percy told her. He pulled them aside behind a building. "Let's not call attention to ourselves. I saw cameras over the wall."

DJ exhaled. "The mist is sludgy around CCTVs."

"Right. So now, we wait."

Nobody was happy with that. Annabeth folded her arms. "Don't look like that." She told them. "There's no way they'll let us in. And even if we could get at least DJ across the gates, they'd still notify the authorities back in England, wouldn't they?"

"And you're sure there's no way else to do this?" DJ asked.

"Are you kidding me? I told you. I saw people dying. We just have to make sure Ajax's team doesn't get anywhere near the Embassy." Annabeth turned around and looked down the road. The parade was visible from where they stood but the celebrations went in a different way. Not many lingered near the area.

Bolt gave a sigh. "I can't get in. There's a ward around the grounds. It'll be at least an hour before I can try to break in."

"No breaking!" DJ said. "Trust me, that'll be more damage than we need at the moment. We just stop the kidnappers from getting into the building."

"Right." Nico muttered. But he sounded nervous. Rachel frowned, unhappy with the situation. They couldn't warn anyone in the Embassy. Ms. Jackson's phone didn't work in Rome. None of the wizards had any communication, especially with the portkeys. Using owls had been out of the question.

Rachel's cell rang.

The others jumped, twitchy with anticipation of a fight. "Sorry." Rachel whispered. "It's my mom."

"Not near us!" Annabeth hissed.

"But, I need to take this. I didn't tell her where I am."

"Rachel, you need to put some distance between us if you want to take to her." Percy said anxiously. "I don't want to find out what kind of Greek monsters are in Italy."

"I'll go with you. We'll be at the end of the block." DJ said and he followed Rachel as she marched away from the other three. Putting a distance of about a block between them, she inhaled deeply before answering the call.

"Hello?"

" _Rachel! Where are you?"_

Rachel's mother sounded extremely irate. It would be a bad time to cut the call and she didn't dare to do that.

"I'm… at Percy's. No big deal, mom."

" _No big –_ " Her mother seemed to contain herself. " _Why did you leave the house?"_

"I needed to ask him something."

" _And you couldn't call him? I'm sure he has a phone_."

Rachel tugged on her braid in worry. She could see Percy, Nico and Annabeth in the distance. They had their swords and knife out. The weapons shone in the sunlight like they were casually ready for battle.

She swallowed. "He wasn't picking up."

" _Couldn't you have at least waited for tomorrow?"_

"Sorry, I was just a little anxious."

She heard her mother sigh. " _You're with the Jacksons? Where is that_?"

"Oh jeez, mom." Rachel gave a little giggle. "That's a little intrusive. I'm fine."

" _I'm not being intrusive. I'm just wondering as to where my daughter is_."

"I'm fine." She repeated. "I'm just hanging out with Percy and … his mother. She's cool."

" _Is she? What's she like_?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "She's a normal woman, definitely not hell bent on robbing me."

DJ looked at her curiously but she gave him a shrug. He turned back, looking around them. Rachel followed his eyes and saw several people holding up placards and flags, cheering for gay pride. She grinned at the outlandish, non-conformist outfits they wore for the parade. This group of people looked more like silent protestors.

The rainbow dyed flag was large and flew in the soft, warm breeze. Rachel stared at it till her mother called her name loudly.

" _Rachel! Did you put me on hold_?"

"Hm? No! No, I wasn't listening, sorry. What did you say?"

" _You dad will reach home within the hour. I want you here by then._ "

"I understand." Rachel said, knowing it to be a barefaced lie. If Annabeth was right …

The call was done with and she lowered her arm, exhaling with no amount of relief. DJ frowned. "Something wrong?"

Rachel bit her lip. "Nothing. She's just a little worried. I left without telling her. "

He nodded. "It'll be alright. They're good fighters." He nodded at the demigods. "We'll get Harry and get back to London and then get you back home. Promise."

By way of manners, she liked DJ better than Harry. But then again, she was here in Rome for Harry. They all were.

"You might need to switch it off." DJ told her as they walked back. Rachel grimaced but did so, watching her screen glow brightly before turning blank. They couldn't afford calls.

Percy looked towards them as they came closer. He gave her a reassuring smile and she grinned back. Suddenly she felt a little more confident. They could do this. They'd intercept Ajax if he tried to get into the Embassy. Sirius and the others would just pick up Harry and leave. Percy, Nico and Annabeth would be strong enough to … kill…

Rachel frowned. "Annabeth?"

"What?"

"Your knife, it's that magical metal, right?"

"Celestial bronze. It won't hurt you." Annabeth said, without looking at her.

"Because, I'm mortal. What about Ajax? Were there demigods in the Trojan war?"

Annabeth look of irritation melted away. Her face twisted and then her eyes widened. " _Vlacas_." She murmured.

"Annabeth." Percy frowned. "You don't have to –"

"Ajax isn't a demigod." She whispered. She looked at him as the horrific news settled in. "Celestial bronze would be of no use."

Nico choked. "But! If he's really been resurrected, then he wouldn't be completely mortal."

"He'd have a divine blessing not blood, Nico." Annabeth was speaking to them, but eyes seemed far away.

"So, basically, we're useless if he runs into us?" Percy demanded.

"Wait, even wizards don't have godly blood. But the sword would work on us." DJ pointed out.

Percy looked at him and then pressed the flat of Riptide's blade against DJ's arm. It didn't go through. DJ snatched his arm away glaring at him.

"So, it could work on Ajax?" Rachel asked hopefully. Annabeth's temple was crumpled up in deep thought, but she didn't answer. The tension seemed to mount with the idea and Rachel looked away from them, putting her hands on her hips to distract herself.

There was a soap bubble surrounding the British Consulate.

Rachel's mouth fell open. That was definitely distracting. How had they not seen that before? There was a glittering, shimmering translucent surface emerging from the pavement outside the wall from all sides of the large building. It looked as thin as a raindrop refracting a myriad of colours within itself. It shone brightly and was the most eye catching thing Rachel had ever seen in her life.

"Please tell me you guys see that?" Rachel whispered, still star struck.

"Huh? See what?"

Rachel pointed at the bubble. It was so obvious. How could no one else see it?

"What are you looking at?" Nico asked.

She tore her eyes away from the sight, still reeling. "That! Don't you guys see the bubble!"

"What bubble? We see nothing." Annabeth sounded more tired than irritated.

Rachel looked at them. Her expression seemed to convince them that she wasn't lying.

"Okay." She said. She grabbed Percy's hand and pulled him across the road.

"Hey!"

"Trust me!" She said. The others followed them. Annabeth was saying something in Ancient Greek but Rachel didn't bother. They stepped off the road and stood right in front of the bubble. The colours danced in the light like drops of paint in water. Rachel stared intensely at it, extending her palm towards it. Her fingers slipped right through it.

It shimmered around her skin. She couldn't feel any different but could see the colours hit her hand. It was beautiful.

"Okay." Nico said. "I believe you. There's something here."

Rachel looked down at him and saw Nico press both palm against the shield like he was pushing it.

"It feels solid." DJ said in surprise. "But I can't see anything."

"Really?" Rachel shook her head in amazement. "It's like the Labyrinth. I can see it and you can't. Why can I grow through it?"

Annabeth was running her fingers on the bubble. She couldn't go through it either. "You're mortal so it won't affect you. I guess the Consulate does have a magical department and this is the shield that keeps everyone out except for muggles and mortals."

"Cool." Percy said. He raised his hand to rest it on the shield that was invisible to him. But suddenly, his palm passed through the colourful shield and he was falling forward towards the wall. He caught himself and turned to face them sheepishly.

Rachel, DJ, Annabeth and Nico stared at him.

Suddenly, the shield flickered. Rachel raised her head to stare at the vast bubble that disappeared.

DJ extended his hands. It went through cleanly. The shield was gone.

"That can't be good." Nico said.

* * *

"Be glad that Vanity still works there." Mad Eye muttered to Remus who nodded, still engrossed in the large hall they'd gathered in. Sirius and Sally stood off to one corner of the group. Sally looked nervous. She was holding the badge that she'd gotten when they'd entered the Ministry. Being the only muggle was nerve wracking enough even without what they were about to do. International portkeys were no small things.

Hagrid was not reachable. That was what Albus had said, but Remus had guessed where he could be. Shacklebolt hadn't been able to make it, but Tonks had gathered two other Aurors, sympathetic to the Order cause. Sneaking out under Dawlish's nose was not an easy feat. Emmeline Vance and Dedalus Giggle were introducing Hestia Jones to them.

Mad Eye was tinkering with an old broken clock. Its glass case was cracked and the minute hand was missing, but they didn't need it for the time.

"Ready?" The ex-Auror asked the group. "Come now, don't dawdle!"

They grabbed onto the small table clock. Remus saw Sally stare at it in confusion. She looked at him but before anyone could explain, Mad Eye started counting down and the clock started to glow.

There was a harsh tug at the navel and Remus winced. It was stronger than usual. Mad Eye wasn't known for his comfort after all.

Sally's eyes were wide open as she gasped. Her free hand went up to clutch Remus's shoulder.

"Just a few seconds!" Tonks yelled over the loud sound of air whooshing past them. The room disappeared and almost immediately new surroundings were building up around them. Bright blue walls filled Remus's vision and with another pull, the clock slipped from his hand. He braced himself, watching where the ground came from. He bent his knees the moment his feet found contact and barely stumbled.

Not too bad, he thought. Most of them were on their feet except for Sally and of course, Tonks. Remus chuckled.

"Hush." She said and ignored his outstretched hand.

"Is there no pleasant way of travel for you guys?" Sally said, breathing heavily as she stood carefully.

"Too late for regrets, Jackson." Mad Eye warned. "Vanity can keep this hushed up for a couple of hours, may be three. We need to get Potter back to London as soon as possible."

The room they'd reached was bare except for a large platform on which they stood on. The clock was on its side and Sirius picked it up to put it in his pocket. The bright blue walls were like the sky outside. Remus could see a sunny, sweet world out the windows but knew they wouldn't have any time to enjoy it.

The door opened from the side and a man stepped in. He had a tall stature, muscled and large eyes that darted at all of them with precision. He spoke to them in Italian.

Sally responded and they had a short conversation. Interpreters were out of the question because it was a covert operation and this was the best they could do for now.

Sirius frowned. "Do you hear him?"

Remus tried to listen through the walls. Voices filled his hearing and the range had a large limit but not enough. He shook his head. "No. He's not on this floor. There aren't many people, though. That's strange."

"Bad strange?"

"I'm not sure."

Mad Eye looked at his watch impatiently. Luckily, Sally turned around with answers.

"Harry's in the infirmary. His head was bleeding and he has a concussion. They patched him up but he needs the hospital. Mr. Santos, here, said we need to meet with an Emma Vanity before we leave."

"Right." Mad Eye limped over to lead them. And then, the building shook.

Remus caught the table beside him to keep steady. The shaking lasted only for a couple of seconds. He looked up and found Tonks on the ground, looking wide eyed. She jumped up to her feet immediately, taking out her wand.

"What was that?" She demanded.

Sally was staring outside the window. "The bubble's gone."

Before anyone could ask about that, Mad Eye barked. "That was definitely runic work. Jackson, you wait for us here. The rest of you, wands out."

Remus shared a look with Sirius and gritted his teeth, clutching his wand tightly. They exited the room and followed Mad Eye down the strangely quiet corridor. The infirmary was in the west wing of the building.

* * *

The shaking brought Harry out of his reverie. He shook his head. At least nothing hurt at the moment. He looked up at the healer who looked just as startled.

"Stay here." He told Harry and took out his wand, heading for the door. Harry wished he had his own wand. He summoned his dagger from his bracelet, holding it in front of him as he stood up.

The door was suddenly illuminated in bright red light and the healer crumpled to the floor. A man stood there, looking down at the unconscious body. Then he raised his wand, pointed it at Harry and yelled, 'Stupefy.'

Harry ducked behind a wooden partition near the corner and kicked it towards the man. The partition hit him but didn't knock the wand out.

Before he could aim again, Harry gave a rugby tackle and pushed the man into the window. The glass broke and Harry swung his fist, connecting with the man's jaw solidly. He pulled the wand out of his hand and said, "Stupefy!"

Like the healer, the attacker went down. Another spell went over Harry's shoulder and he saw three others running towards him from the hallway.

"Colloportus." Harry pointed at the door which shut and locked itself. The man's wand worked well enough for him and that was more than hopeful. Harry turned and ran towards the second door on the other side of the room and pulled it open, escaping.

He needed to get out. But the officials had said that a team from London where on its way to pick him up. How long could he wait for them? Could he wait it out or was that too risky?

Harry turned a corner and saw Sirius, Remus and other familiar safe faces on the other side of the large hall he'd entered. He was so surprised that he stopped and simply stared at them dumbly.

"Harry!" Sirius's voice reached him and there was a heavy balloon of absolute relief in his chest. Harry suddenly wanted nothing more than a hug from Sirius.

The door from behind him crashed open and he saw Ajax and many dangerous looking people stop in their tracks. They clearly looked surprised. The moment was silence and then the tension grew.

"HARRY, GET DOWN!" Sirius roared as the first spell made its way towards him. Harry threw himself out of the way and suddenly, the entire hall was a battle field.

He cringed, trying to look up and find a way out. He dragged himself behind a desk filled with papers and found several another door to the side. He looked at the fight. Ajax was leaning against a pillar for protection. He couldn't fire spells but the most of the others who were with him could. Ajax turned his head and caught sight of him and Harry scrambled towards the exit to get away.

He heard screams from other floors of the building. He heard gun shots and tried not to cower. Then the building started to scream. A terrifying wail filled the air like a fire alarm. Harry's ears rang painfully.

He couldn't get to Sirius or Remus. He needed to find a good spot to hide until it was safe for him to escape. Harry took a deep breath and spelled himself, "Impervius."

It wouldn't do any good against strong spells, but it could deflect a stunner at most once and that was a good enough warning for him. Harry got to his feet, still crouching, and rushed towards the exit, urging his feet to move as fast as he could on the granite floors. He was barefoot and it gave him better grip or he'd have been slipping.

The building was like a maze. Each room had at least two doors, each leading to another room or a corridor. He couldn't even get across the hallway to the next room when his feet tripped like the floor had been pulled away from him. He put his hands up to catch himself. His hands scraped but he got up again and turned around. One of the duelers had detached himself from the fight and was standing menacingly, facing him.

"Stupefy!"

"Expelliarmus!"

The stunner missed Harry as he dodged it and then brought up a shield. His own spell hit the door behind the man, nearly taking it off its hinges. They fought, sending hexes and curses. The man was determined to not kill him but just capture him again. Harry growled and finally pointed at the door behind the main that was hanging limply off the lowest pivot.

"Accio door!"

The door flew off the wall and slammed against the man's back with tremendous force. Unfortunately, the man toppled forwards and the door continued its journey and hit Harry in the face.

The both of them fell to the floor. The man was out for the count but Harry's head was swimming again like before. He felt the cut on his head split open again. The room flew out and in. He'd lost the wand, but kept a hold on his dagger, struggling to his feet. Everything was moving. He felt a wetness on the side of his temple and touched it gingerly. His fingers felt sludgy and he saw a dark red liquid on them.

"You've gotta be shidding me." He muttered, blinking hard. He stumbled towards the door and heard a noise on the other side. Harry froze, praying that it was locked.

It was. But the door suddenly shuddered like someone had kicked it powerfully. Harry wasn't sure if Ajax or anyone else could circle around the building and was trying to get into the room.

Harry hesitated before the door shuddered again. He looked around the room for another exit and found nothing. He had to hide.

* * *

Percy saw the guards leave their station from the main booth beside the gates. They grabbed for their guns and ran towards the building.

"They got in." He whispered.

"What! But we were here the whole time!"

"They must have found another way to get through the shield and into the embassy." DJ said, running towards the gates. They followed him, stopping when they realized that the gates were closed.

"There's a rune on it. It can't be opened from the outside." DJ said, examining the lock.

"If we can't use the gate –" Percy felt frustrated. Everything had gone wrong. How could they get in?

Annabeth bent to pick up a pebble from the pavement. Then she threw it over the high wall. It flew over with no problem and they heard it clatter on the concrete inside the grounds.

"We get in the regular way." Annabeth said, grinning. She pocketed her knife and took a few steps back. Then she ran the distance and jumped, placing her feet on the wall to catapult over onto the other side.

"All clear." She called out.

"Sweet." Nico said. He too went back a yard and did the same, practically imitating an acrobat.

"I can't do that." DJ said.

"No." Percy reminded him. "You can make people fly though."

Soon, they were all in. The building looked quiet, almost eerily. There were cameras too, but Percy didn't feel too bothered by them. Annabeth frowned at Rachel.

"You can't help." She said bluntly.

"We can't leave her alone." Percy said.

"She would have been safer outside."

"May be, may be not."

They looked ready for a long contested argument but DJ intervened.

"We don't have time for this. I didn't want to leave her alone either."

"I'll find somewhere else to hide." Rachel said.

"She'll just get in the way. If she gets hurt –" Annabeth argued.

Percy held up his hands. "We'll find a place for her. Come on."

The five kids ran across the lawn. The large double doors were closed but DJ was able to spell them open and they slipped in, hopefully undetected.

The building was quiet. Percy felt his instincts flare up. He took out his pen, looking at the others worriedly. "Why isn't there anyone else?"

"Something's obviously wrong." DJ hissed.

"Alright, we're not splitting up." Annabeth warned. "So we need to be quick. Where's the wizard department."

"Underground." DJ said. "That's the way in most muggle and magical places."

They took the stairs and reached a small room without windows. There were several doors though, each with their own symbols. Percy knew they were symbols and not random etchings because DJ took out his wand and was tracing one of the symbols on air.

"That one." He said, pointing to the door at the end. It looked no different than the others but they followed him and entered another room which was smaller than the previous.

"We can go back up if we use the second door. But Rachel can stay in the room beyond the that."

He pointed at the partially open door at the end of the small room. "It's the apparition room. It'll be safe. The Order can find her and she'll be safe."

Rachel nodded nervously. "Ok. See you. Be safe."

"You too." Percy said the other four took the second door, heading upstairs.

Their plan to stick together failed when they ran into three men who were eight feet tall and had bulging muscles all over their body, it seemed. They weren't human, Percy realized, clicking Riptide. He recognized them as Cyclopes. They weren't like Tyson at all, instead looking hell bent on killing and eating them not actually in that order.

Annabeth leaped to the wall and slammed the butt of her knife into a small glass box. Suddenly, the entire building was filled with a loud, wailing alarm. Percy winced but saw the Cyclopes groan and cover their ears.

"Damn it!" Annabeth yelled. "Nico, DJ, keep going. Percy and I'll take care of them."

They made quick work of it. The ringing seemed to hurt the monsters who had highly sensitive ears. It was easier than expected. May be it was because Percy was so charged up on frantic energy, worried about Harry. They disintegrated into dust and Percy and Annabeth took the way that Nico and DJ had hopefully taken.

"This is bad." Annabeth said, rubbing her ears.

"The alarms?"

"No… this group. They have wizards and demigods _and_ monsters _and_ mortals. I mean, what kind of organization could it be?"

"Organisation? Now, you're scaring me, Wise Girl."

Annabeth pressed her lips together, unhappily. Percy sighed. "Sorry."

"I'm worried."

"You're worried about Harry?"

"Yes. And for the future. This could be more problematic that I could have expected."

They entered a large room that was furnished with grand paintings, royal curtains and one Laistrygonian Giant.

This one was harder. It seemed to know how to anticipate their techniques and the moment Percy thought they'd had it, the giant gave a roar and got up, backhanding Percy into the wall.

Annabeth gave a frustrated wail as she threw a coat stand at it. Her knife was protruding in its back but it seemed to have no effect at all.

The door just beside Percy swung open to reveal a few Canadian friends. Percy flipped out his dagger and slashed at the feet of the closest one.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled. "We can't take them all on!"

"We can try!"

He leaped to his feet, ducking when a cannonball lit on fire came his way. He hadn't missed this part at all.

"Chase and Jackson." One of them rumbled. He had tiny, mean eyes as he picked up a shelf and launched it at Annabeth. She jumped out of the way and it crashed against the door, knocking off the knob.

Percy knew what she was going to say before she said it. "Lock them in!"

He turned and saw the second door. They couldn't take on five at a time. The ones at his school had been far smaller than these and not as smart either. The ones they were facing were larger than the Cyclopes and deft at movement.

Annabeth ripped her knife from the first giant's back and pushed a desk between them. She ran towards the door, pulling it close before a cannon ball could hit her.

Percy felt Riptide return to his pocket and he too headed for the second door, getting out of the room and shutting it. He grabbed the curtain rope from the nearby window and wound it across the outer knobs.

The problem with this plan was that he and Annabeth were now separated. Another problem was that it wouldn't keep the giants locked in for long.

Percy turned and ran down the corridor, hearing the fight on one of the upper floors of the Consulate. He rushed up the stairs again, encountering no one else in the building. It should have creeped him out but his mind was not on that track. DJ and Nico would hopefully be able to search the building safely. Maybe the monsters hadn't known that they'd split up. And Annabeth was smart, she'd know what to do. Rachel would be safe too, as long as she stayed where she was.

Percy was about to head down a hallway when a crash echoed from the locked chamber behind him. He stopped and headed for the door, trying to open it. He could hear the sounds of the fight more clearly. It was probably just a few rooms away from him. He pressed his ear to the twin doors, not hearing anything else.

Instinct more than anything told him he needed to get into the room. He rattled the door and then pushed his shoulder against it. It moved but not by much. Percy got out his sword and hit at the hinges on both sides, weakening them. Then he stood back and kicked at the center with all his might.

The doors flew open and hit the walls on either side. Across the room, he saw a large, human looking man sprawled on the floor, face down. There was a single door lying between him and Percy like someone had pulled it off its place. The room itself was quiet but Percy caught the sight of two wands in the room. One was beside the man and the other was underneath the row of windows to Percy's left.

He looked up, moving silently. Percy wondered if he should call out Harry's name, but couldn't guarantee his safety.

He stopped by the large table in the center of the room and suddenly smiled.

Percy pulled back the table cover with a flourish. A hand snapped out to grab Percy by the arm, clearly intending to pull him down and knock him out. Percy caught the fist and kneeled to face Harry who had hair plastered to his face, blood trickling down one side and a wild, desperate look in his eyes.

"Harry! Harry, it's me!"

Harry stopped moving and stared at him. His pupils were dilated in an unhealthy way. "Percy?"

"Yeah, buddy. Gods, you look trashed."

Harry made a sound that was half way between a chuckle and a sob. Percy immediately pulled him into a hug.

Finally, something had gone right. Now, he needed to find a way out, through the gates into Rome or to the Apparation room.

Harry's grip on his shirt was tight, almost painful. He was shaking. Percy pulled back to stare at him.

"Let's get you out. Can you stand?"

"Uh huh."

Percy leaned him against the table just as the building shook again. Harry groaned and clutched both sides of his head.

"Not there." Harry said, looking at the entrance from which the door was missing. "That leads to the fight. Ajax is there."

Percy inhaled. "Ajax! He's really there?"

Harry nodded, shutting his eyes tight. Percy grabbed his shoulder to steady him. They couldn't go back the way he came. The giants would find them. The only other way was the windows.

"Wait here." Percy told him and went to examine the large French windows. The balcony was not large enough but the side had a ledge extending beside the wall, running around the entire building, it seemed. They were only two floors up. If they could walk on the ledge till they reached the pool behind the north wing, Percy could get them out of Rome.

It was as crazy a plan as it was good. He walked back and pulled Harry's arm over his shoulders to support him. "Come on, Harry. Focus. We'll get out in a bit. Just walk straight for me."

"He'll find me." Harry muttered. "He's bad."

"I won't let him." Percy said firmly, guiding him to the balcony. They reached the banister and Percy helped Harry swing his legs over.

Someone swore in Ancient Greek. Percy turned around and saw a twenty something year old man, standing at the broken entrance of the room. He stared down at the unconscious body on the floor and then at Percy and Harry.

Percy felt like it was innate knowledge. No one had to tell him. The way the man looked at them, at Harry, a predatory gleam in his eyes, it confirmed his identity.

"Go." Percy whispered. He pushed Harry onto the ledge and turned to fully face Ajax. Riptide was in his hand a second later. Harry seemed to hesitate for a second but Percy glared at him and he left.

Ajax chuckled. "It is an honour to meet you Perseus Jackson."

"Cut it, Furor. What d'you want with Harry?"

Ajax shrugged. "Nothing in particular. He's just fun."

Percy swung his sword in an enraged motion. The blade passed cleanly through Ajax's neck like he was a hologram. The man hadn't even moved.

"You can't beat me in a fight, Jackson. I'm mortal."

Ajax whipped out a crossbow from behind his back. Percy ducked behind the curtain, pulling it down with all his might. The curtain rod broke and one arrow hit the heavy material. Percy pulled the two pieces of the rods down and threw one of them at Ajax.

He simply caught it like it was nothing. "I suppose you can be just as fun as him." Ajax said, placing the crossbow on the table behind him. He held the rod confidently and grinned.

Percy had never sparred with metal poles, but there was always the first time. It wasn't balanced in his hand and it slipped when his palm grew sweaty. He switched hands during one particular onslaught. Ajax was skilled. The sonorous striking of the rods grated on their ears and they jumped and leaped around each other, attempting to slash and stab.

Percy received a blow behind his calf and retaliated fiercely. He jabbed the sharp edge of the rod into Ajax's side. It pierced the cloth and hit a solid barrier like he had thin durable armour underneath his shirt.

With a smart swipe, Ajax disarmed Percy and brought the rod to his neck. They moved in deadly fashion. Percy bent back and kicked his leg up, landing a hit on his knuckles. His rod flew away from him as well and Percy lurched to his left to grab at the crossbow. If a mortal had been able to touch it, it might not be Celestial Bronze.

There was a screech of wood against tile as Ajax kicked the leg of the table and it moved away from Percy's reach. He then turned around and they engaged in hand to hand combat which hurt even more because each and every one of Ajax's punches and blocks were strong.

Percy felt the breath leave his lungs when Ajax's foot connected with his chest. He fell down, hitting the floor hard. His head bounced off the wall and stars danced in the light.

He blinked hard and saw Ajax leveling the crossbow at his torso. There was a dull thump when the small hand sized arrow left its hold and hit Percy's chest, embedding the head completely into the skin. Percy couldn't even remember screaming.

* * *

When the alarms rang through the building, Sally's head snapped up and she stared at Santos fearfully.

"I must call for help." He said and left the room.

"Wait!" Sally called. He stopped, seemed to contemplate something and then spun around to face her.

"Can you shoot?"

"Shoot?"

"A gun, _signora_."

She spluttered. "A gun! What, you think I know how to use a gun because I'm American?!"

Santos looked bemused. "No. I ask because I must leave you here to go the office hearth. I would not want you to be unarmed."

Sally flushed. "Oh, yes. I can shoot."

He passed her a hand gun and she tried to give off an expert air as though she knew how to handle it perfectly. Truth was she'd used a gun only once in her life and she'd killed someone then. She hoped she wouldn't have to do the same.

Santos armed himself with his wand and left the room. Sally held the gun with both hands, making sure the safety was on. She stood nervously. She could hear distant noises of yelling like there was a fight somewhere in the building. She didn't know what was going on.

Suddenly, there was a flash of red in the outer room. Sally pressed herself against the wall to brace herself. She peeked through the gap and stared as a young teenage girl came into view. She had dark and frizzy red hair, messily pulled into a braid, and was in a silver, glittery top and jeans. She looked so out of place. Sally frowned, not recognizing her, but also not trusting her. She was holding no weapons as far as Sally could see.

"Ok. I'll wait here. I'll be here. Out of sight. Safe. Annabeth's right, I'll just be in the way." The girl was speaking to herself. She started when she heard Annabeth's name and realized that this girl might not be an enemy.

Sally opened the door as quietly as she could. She stepped up to the girl who was wringing her hands and looking out of the windows like she could see what was happening.

"Who are you?" Sally asked and then regretted it when Rachel swiveled to face her, screaming when she saw the gun.

"SHH!" Sally clapped a hand on the girl's mouth. "Don't yell. How do you know Annabeth?"

The girl's bright green eyes were wide and fearful. Sally caught herself wondering how the eyes looked so similar to Harry's.

"You…" The girl muttered, relaxing. "You're Percy's mother, aren't you?"

Sally blinked. "And you –"

"I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare."

Sally stared. Of course it was. She'd seen pictures of eleven year old Rachel when they'd been checking her after Harry had told them of the deception of her death. The Rachel who stood before her was fifteen and looked like a freckled, red haired version of Harry. It was frankly amazing.

"Hello." Sally said, finding her voice. "I'm Sally Jackson."

"I know."

Suddenly, she frowned, stepping back and moving the gun out of sight. "What are you doing here? _How_ did you get here?"

Rachel looked bashful. "Er…"

"Rachel, who else came with you?"

"Well, Annabeth… percynicoanddj." She said the last part in a whisper, folding the names into one garbled word as she stared at a very interesting piece of floor.

Honestly, Sally was not even half surprised. Of course, they would find another way to travel across the ocean, cross several country boundaries and still reach at the same time as a non-government sanctioned wizard teleportation thingy.

She breathed out. "What were –"

Someone made an appearance out of the corner of her. She spun around pointing her gun at the man who stood at to the side. He was tall and foreboding with a frown on his rough face. He wore a regular t-shirt and trousers but had a cloak around his shoulders in a distinct wizard fashion. He was also holding a wand, pointing it at them.

"Drop the gun." He said, voice rumbling. Sally saw Rachel flinch and freeze up. Thinking fast, Sally held up one hand in surrender, kneeling slowly to place the gun on the floor.

"Get into the room." He told them. Sally reached out to hold Rachel's arm, pulling her behind and towards the door. Then she brought her wrist inwards, pulling her dagger from her bracelet that had been branded on her arm years ago. Quick as a flash, she flung the blade at the man and into his chest.

Rachel shrieked. The man stood still like he hadn't realized what had happened. Then he dropped his wand and felt backwards, hitting the floor heavily.

Sally hurried to him, to check for a pulse. There was a weak evidence of life as she pressed her fingers against his neck. His eyes were closed and his breaths were shallow.

"You…" Rachel whispered, staring at Sally in fear. "How… you're mortal…"

The outer room they were in had four doors leading to different other rooms. One of the doors rattled vigourously. Sally pulled out her dagger, bloody blade and all. She used the man's cloak to clean it and then reached for the wand. With a quick move, she snapped it and picked up her gun, beckoning Rachel to follow her.

"You're not mortal?" Rachel asked. They headed the way the man had come and found a staircase, most probably leading to the fight. Sally could hear the sounds.

"I don't understand. How did you –"

"Stay quiet." Sally instructed. "Wait here."

"But…"

Sally had already taken a few steps away from her to take a peek into an office nearby. There was no one but she saw quite a bit of papers left on the tables. The building seemed strangely devoid of people who worked in the Consulate. She turned around to face Rachel.

"Did you see anyone on your way here?"

Rachel stumbled through her words. "No, I don't remember… actually, we saw the guards outside. But then they disappeared and Percy said I needed to say safe and Ananbeth said I had to get out of the way so DJ found the Appar… that room you were in. I was supposed to wait in there but then you told me to follow you – "

"We wouldn't have been safe there. One person found us, the rest can too." Sally explained. "We need to find the others and get you kids out."

"But we came here for Harry!"

"So did the Order!" Sally snapped. "Do you have any idea how dangerous it is to be here?"

"Yes!" Rachel seemed desperate. "We knew that something was going to go wrong! We knew Ajax and the others would be back for Harry, that's why we're here!"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"You locked DJ out. And Bolt wasn't sure if she could make the trip on her own. We had Nico and Percy help. Percy first got us to this pond in… where was it… Devon, I think. Then Nico and Bolt brought us here."

Sally groaned. All six kids where in a battle zone. "And what were you going to do? Try to hold off the enemy?"

Rachel held up her hands. "Annabeth said that she had this dream where Ajax would come here. We thought we could stop them from entering the building, but they already got in. We don't know how!"

That was interesting. "They were already in? They didn't use the gate?"

"No."

Sally frowned, shaking her head. "How did they get in? And where are the people who work here?"

"I don't know." Rachel muttered. "But we realized something was wrong when the bubble popped."

"Bubble."

"Yeah. The shield. It was huge and round. Semicircular, I mean. Actually, it was a hemisphere, 'cause we're three dimensional." Rachel nodded. "It was like it was made of colour and light and my hand went right through it because I'm mortal and DJ said it works on wizards and we guessed demigods too, but Percy fell right through it, just before it vanished."

Sally stared. She'd seen the bubble too. She'd watched it blink out like someone had turned it off.

"Let's keep moving." She mumbled, still thinking it over.

They went up a flight of stairs and then another, searching for anyone. One of the rooms emitted a strong sulphurous smell and they immediately turned away. Sally's pulse was high and she was on edge.

Just find one and she'll feel better. She couldn't imagine it. Percy, Harry, Nico, DJ, Annabeth and Rachel , barely kids, all having to face this. Suddenly, she felt better with a weapon in her hand. She wasn't defenseless and nobody was actually expecting her. From Rachel's reaction, no one really knew that she could kill them.

When they'd contemplated to check an office, they heard a struggling, choked cry from Percy.

Sally froze, blood draining away from her face. Rachel clapped both hands on her mouth. They stared at each other for a second before running to the source of the scream. It had been the worst kind of sound Sally had ever heard in her life. She never wanted to be subjected to anything like that again. Rage was like a burst of energy through her limbs. Her wedges were noisy on the floor, but she didn't slip or trip. She took out her dagger, holding it defensively with her left hand while she raised the gun with her right.

There was a room in front of her and Rachel, the door left open. The first thing she could see was a large, black cloaked man, out cold on the floor. She wasn't sure if he were dead or not, but the scene being played out in the center of the room made her see red.

Percy was sitting up against the floor, chest heaving, an arrow sticking out dangerously from between his lungs. There was someone standing over him holding what looked like a small travel sized crossbow, aiming it at her son.

Sally didn't hesitate. She flicked her wrist and threw her dagger at the man. It flew through his neck and impaled itself at the wall behind him.

The shock was over in a second. The man looked startled. Mortal, Sally realized and raised her gun.

The last time she had used a gun, she'd killed someone. That someone had killed her little sister, Kimberly and had kidnapped Percy, who'd been barely one year old. She'd used up the entire round at the murdering abductor.

This time she used just two bullets. She fired the first one at the crossbow, disarming the man who had looked ready to kill her boy. Then she delivered a head shot.

Rachel squeaked. The second bullet had found a home in the man's skull. He fell back in a violent move, hitting the floor hard, dead.

* * *

Harry had left him. He'd left Percy with Ajax. He was liable to hate himself for the rest of his life.

He was beside the large pool which housed several fountains, built in a row. He was alone. The sounds of the fight echoed from the building above him. He needed to go back.

Harry shook his head, to get rid of the dizziness. It was a bad move.

His body lurched and he bent over, throwing up noisily into the fountain. His chest rolled like there was a sharp pain lodged in the diaphragm which jerked around as he dry heaved a couple of times.

Harry coughed and spat out to try and clear the taste of bile. His stomach was empty and now he felt hungry and thirsty. He moved away from where he'd been sick and to a cleaner part of the pool. The water was cool and he gulped it down, feeling his head clear up marginally.

There was a sigh behind him. Harry turned around, legs shaking.

A woman was standing there. She'd been the one who had scolded Ajax for losing him in the parade, the night before. They had then approached Ivy and Iris who'd turned them away.

She was Harry's height, lean, limber and tan. Harry blinked. She was gorgeous. She looked like a Greek queen ready to kick arse and take down an army.

At the moment, Harry was no army. This was not a good situation for him to be.

"Harry." The woman said, slowly. "My name is Iphy. I won't hurt you, but you need to come with me."

"No. I needs ta find Percey." He slurred. He grimaced pressing the heel of his palm against his scar. It wasn't bothering him, but there was a growing headache, the regular, concussed kind. He needed to sleep and eat something.

"You'll see him again." Iphy said. It was a unique name. Her dark brown eyes flickered from the second floor windows where flashes of light and yelling came from. "We need your help with something."

"Wih Wha?"

"We need you to translate something for us."

Harry could think past the pounding in his head. "Translah wha?"

Iphy shrugged. "I could show you. It's back in the building you'd run from. Let's go back, you can interpret it and we'll drop you off home. No one else has to get hurt."

Harry frowned at her. "Who's hurty?"

Iphy smiled sadly. "Let's walk and talk, Harry."

She stepped closer, holding out a hand. Harry watched her curiously. She sounded genuine with her request.

"Ya'll drop mey home? In Gret... Great...Gretta Green?" He asked, wanting to confirm.

"Yes. You help us, we help you. Give and take, Harry."

Harry thought it over. It sounded reasonable enough. The nausea hadn't disappeared completely and he wanted to go home right now. But if he could help Iphy (he liked that name) then he could go home quickly.

"Oki." He said. He took her hand and they walked out of the Consulate.

* * *

 **Q: How did Hazel Levesque return to the land of the living (in canon)?**

 **That was longer than expected. According to my calculations, two more chapters, guys! Stay tuned for them next year! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**

 **Cabba.**


	23. The Snitch

**Thanks** _ **Risa Silvara**_ **for the info. I hadn't known that.**

 **A: You are right, brother Nico helped sister Hazel, not to be confused with sister Bianca.**

 **Listening to – No One's Here To Sleep by Naughty Boy ft. Dan Smith Bastille**

* * *

Iphy helped him into a chair. It was a recliner. Harry eased his head back, feeling his body groan with the relief of something solid and comfortable supporting him. He still felt out of it, but with a few blinks Harry saw that he was in a bright airy room with several windows that looked over the streets of Rome. How high up were they?

A woman stood beside Iphy. She was shorter, hair long and curled like she'd put it in rollers all night. She had the same Greek features as Iphy but her olive eyes seemed to burn him. Harry looked away, wondering if she was a divine being.

"Hello." The woman said when she saw him look at her direction again. "I am Cass."

"Hello. I'm Harry."

Cass smiled. Like Iphy, she seemed truly considerate. Or maybe Harry's muddled head was playing tricks on him?

"Here we go." Iphy brought out an old scroll from a table drawer by the door. Harry stared at it. He had a strange feeling of Jamais Vu.

Iphy and Cass stared at each other for a tense second before they unrolled it and held it in front of his face. Harry squinted.

There were inscriptions on the parchment. Each symbol was made with a series of short strokes that could have been gibberish but he sensed it wasn't. It did not look like ink. The material was frayed at the edges and Harry frowned. He'd never seen anything like it before.

"Well?" Cass asked.

Harry looked up confused. "Well what?"

"What does it say?" Iphy pressed curiously.

Harry exhaled. His head hurt the more he tried to focus on it. His vision was blurred for a second before it cleared. He looked up at the women. "I don't know."

Iphy's shoulders dropped. She seemed startled. "But… you are supposed to translate it."

"But I don't know what language this is." Harry protested. "It doesn't even look like Latin or Greek."

Cass and Iphy stared. "Crap."

* * *

"Don't touch it!" Percy pleaded, breathing harshly. The arrow bolt was still in his chest and Sally helped him sit up properly.

"Don't move." She instructed him. After examining the other arrows in the crossbow, she told Rachel to get water.

While the girl search the room, Sally pressed on hand flat on Percy's chest and grabbed the arrow shaft firmly with the other. Percy's eyes showed his panic.

"Look at the ceiling." She said. He grimaced and turned away from what she was about to do.

With a forceful jerk, Sally ripped it out of his chest. Percy screamed, but immediately clapped a hand over his mouth.

"It's okay. It's okay!" Sally said. The arrow head wasn't as wide as a regular sized one would have been. Not much skin had been pulled away, but it was bleeding and she pushed her hand down as though she could close the wound. She felt his heart thundering against her palm and closed her eyes.

"Is this fine?" Rachel asked, skidding up to them, holding an ornate flower vase. She lifted the large bouquet of flowers from it. The stems dripped with water.

"Yes, yes." Percy said through his teeth. She offered it to him like she was expecting him to drink it.

"No." Sally said, grabbing it from her and tilting the vase. The moment the cold water touched his chest through the ripped shirt, the wound began to heal. Within seconds the skin was clear. The water had washed away the blood.

Percy exhaled, breathing slowly. He sat up and leaned against Sally.

"Is this a son of Poseidon, thing?" Rachel asked in a whisper.

Percy chuckled. "Well, it's a son of Sally thing… and yeah the water was my dad's doing." His smile disappeared. "You killed him. Like, you actually killed the guy."

They looked at the dead man on the floor. There was a trickle of bloody that seeped from the bullet wound on his forehead and his eyes were wide open as though he were still surprised that he was dead.

Sally's face contorted. "I made the choice to do that." She looked back at him with a tender expression. Then she clipped Percy around the head.

"Ow!"

"What were you thinking?"

"Seriously, mom. Way to ruin the moment."

Her nostrils flared and Percy sighed. "Fine. We knew that they'd come back for Harry, but there was no way to warn you. So we had to help. And I found Harry, by the way."

She stared. Rachel gasped. "You did?! Where is he now?"

"Ajax showed up and I told Harry to run. He should be on the grounds."

Sally frowned. "There's no one outside."

"Then we have to get to him!" Percy exclaimed.

She stood up. "You're grounded." She said in a tone of finality. "Get up. The both of you are coming with me."

"Mom!"

"Shh! You're following me. We're going to find the others and get home safely." Sally explained. "Stick together."

They stepped over the unconscious form of one of the kidnappers and headed towards where the sounds of a loud fight echoed throughout the entire building.

"Where are the others?" Rachel asked Percy.

"We had to split up." He answered, tensed. "Monsters."

Rachel shuddered. "What the hell is going on? Why is this happening?"

They had no answer to that. Sally put out her hand to stop the teens at the doorway. Just across the new hallway they faced, they saw bursts of light and sounds of a room being destroyed.

"We can't go in there." She muttered.

"I can see Nico." Rachel said suddenly. She rushed towards the windows, staring down at the courtyard. Sally and Percy looked through the glass and saw Nico and DJ facing three wizards.

She'd never seen a magical duel before. DJ was facing all three men on his own. He was good, but not that good. Nico helped, using the shadows to deflect most of the curses. But he couldn't do much with them.

"I can't see Annabeth." Percy fretted.

"Sally!"

Sally turned around and saw Remus, panting and bleeding. He was leaning against the door where the main fight was. She tried to reach him but he shook his head.

"Get them out of here!" He yelled.

Behind Remus, there was a streak of gold. Sally thought it was a spell but Percy flinched. "Annabeth!"

"No!" Sally caught his arm and tried to pull him back. Percy didn't hesitate to rip away from her grip. He rushed across the corridor.

Annabeth was bleeding. There was a gash on her head and she was clutching her stomach, gasping. Remus was holding her up but he was trembling too.

Sally was just behind Percy, reaching them to help Remus and Annabeth get away. She got a whole view of the room.

It was a large hall. The walls that must have been artfully decorated with paintings had been destroyed. Debris littered everywhere and shouts of curses flew around, both magical and not. There were a few bodies too. Sally saw Sirius, still on his feet, trying to stop the spells from hitting them.

Percy picked up Annabeth and looked at Remus, desperately.

"Come on." Sally pulled his arm over her shoulder. He moved as though his leg had a terrible limp.

"Look out!" Rachel shrieked and she pushed all four of them down to the floor.

Above them, a curse had broken threw the Aurors' shield and left the room, hitting the ceiling with terrible force. It caved in. Pieces of concrete fell around them. The building shuddered and Sally cringed when she thought the entire place was going to collapse on top of them.

Suddenly, everything went silent. The eerie impact of the lack of noise slowly flooded her senses. Sally inhaled cautiously and then opened her eyes.

The crumbling portions of the ceiling and walls, each of which had been big enough to crush them easily, were hovering a few feet above their heads.

She saw Percy, Annabeth and Rachel looked at the floating sections in shock. Sally released her tight grip on Remus and he groaned.

"How…" Rachel lost her voice but Percy sat up and looked outside the broken window. He grinned. "Guess who's making things fly?"

Remus chuckled hoarsely. "Oh DJ."

She saw what he was looking at. The duelers in the room were airborne as well. Having lost their wands, they couldn't fight anymore. Even as they watched, Sally saw Sirius, Tonks and the other aurors settle lower on the ground, finally touching the floor. The others were still up in the air, struggling to not panic.

Annabeth gave a groan.

"I need to get her out of here." Percy said, standing up carefully to avoid hitting the drifting concrete.

"What are you doing here?!" Sirius scolded as he made his way out of the room. He was breathless as well, panting in measured intervals.

"What happened to her!"

Sirius looked startled at how Percy seemed to be accusing him. "Wha- there was some bipedal creature with a stinging tail."

"Manticore." Annabeth coughed.

"She took care of it." Sirius added when Percy's head whipped around as though searching for the monster. "But she got in the way of a severing spell. Remus put a bandage on it. It needs to be looked at."

"Harry was on the grounds." Sally interrupted him.

Sirius looked blank for a second before turning around and heading to the courtyard without another word. She looked at Remus who gave her a worn smile but it looked more of a grimace.

* * *

Mad Eye had reached the boys before Sirius did. DJ had his eyes closed. His wand was on the ground next to his feet. His hands were raised, using his Core magic to keep the building from collapsing in on itself and killing the people inside.

Sirius could see the air around DJ moving in strange ripple like waves. Energy was straining around him creating a sort of shield, protecting him from potential threats.

"What happened?" Mad Eye growled at Nico. The boy, who was staring at DJ in silence, jumped at the question.

"Er… well, I incapacitated them." He pointed at the three unconscious men lying on the grass. Sirius saw a strange dark haze eclipsing them partially. It was like their own shadows were constricting them. He shuddered. It was a very different king of magic to what DJ was exuding.

"And DJ went all Superman." Nico explained unnecessarily.

"Did you see Harry?" Sirius asked him.

Nico looked miserable. "We saw a woman lead him outside the gates. There was a van waiting for them. They drove off. We tried to follow them, but then they attacked us."

"What direction?" Mad Eye asked. As Nico pointed down one way, Sirius looked back at DJ again. Harry wouldn't simply go with a stranger. She must have threatened him.

"DJ?" He called. A frown appeared on his ward's face.

"You'll distract him. He's trying to get them out of the room so that it can collapse without hurting them." Nico said.

Sirius let out a long breath, feeling his heart beat fall. It was like a reprieve. He hadn't dueled in ages. It was a miracle he'd been able to last through it.

The enemies were trained. Experienced, not to mention fast, if the Auror tactic of setting up shields hadn't been in play, they might have been hurt badly or even killed. As it was, no one had expected the monster that was taller than a human on its hind legs. It had looked under developed, it's skin a glistening brown with lethal looking stingers in its long tail.

Sirius had nearly frozen at the sight but in the last moment, Percy's best friend/girlfriend had run into the room like a knight in shining armour, striking down the monster so quickly that it had turned to dust within minutes.

And then the soft green spell had hit Annabeth in the stomach, pushing her back on the ground painfully. Remus had to brave the middle ground where the spells were the heaviest to drag her out of the way.

One of the men on the ground gave a groan when Nico eased the shadow from his face. Mad Eye was standing over him threateningly enough that he didn't try to get up.

"Where did they take him?"

The man didn't reply. Mad Eye slammed the steel boot of his fake leg onto the man's chest, pointing a wand at his face. "Cru –"

"The sealed boarding house on the Via Celio Vibenna!" The man said hurriedly. He was pale, shaking as Mad Eye gauged him.

"Just stun him." Sirius said heatedly.

Mad Eye smiled. His face gave a grotesque look of malice before the stunner knocked the man out. Nico stepped back from the ex-Auror. Then, DJ opened his eyes and crumpled on the ground. The third floor of the Consulate let out a great rumbling as a large section of it exploded in glass dust when the windows shattered.

Sirius rushed to him, pulling his head up the check his breathing. It felt normal enough, but DJ was completely out.

"Nico. Go tell them where the boarding house is." Sirius told the worried demigod. Tonks was near the edge of the courtyard, a safe place for the boy to be.

"We'll find him." Mad Eye assured Sirius. "Need help?"

Sirius forced a smile. "No. Go ahead."

He watched as the old man limped away. It wasn't the time to be suspecting allies, but something about the man had jarred Sirius.

* * *

"You really don't know what this is?" Iphy asked, shaking the parchment impatiently. Harry just looked irritated.

"No. Do you?"

"Unbelievable!" She muttered. Cass snatched the scroll from her hands. Iphy continued, "Who the Tartarus is going to tell Taylor about this!"

Cass was frowning deeply. "We're missing something."

"We'll be missing our heads if we can't fix this." Iphy hissed.

Harry gripped the arms of the easy chair tightly, fingers sinking into the leather. He head had started to pound again.

"I'm getting Timmy." Iphy said, leaving the room. Her strides were long and Harry saw that she looked angry.

"We're missing something." Cass said again. She looked up at Harry and walked towards him. She held out the scroll and said, "This is one of the Primordial scripts that existed far before the proto-languages. You're the only one who can read this."

Harry stared at the scroll again. All it did was give him a sharp headache. "What are you on?"

"Harry, listen to me. This is meant to be a ritual –"

There was a loud noise of something breaking from below. Cass stopped and turned partially, puckering her perfect brow. She seemed to hesitate about something but looked back at him again.

"Tell me clearly, Harry. Can you understand this language? Can you read it?"

"I can't. It looks like ancient scribbles to me."

Cass let out a sigh. Maybe Harry was zoning out because he thought she looked relieved.

Someone yelled outside the door, "You can't go in there! The boy –"

The voice cut midway and Harry heard the sound of someone being choked. There was another crash and a shadow emerged near the door way just before its owner stood, watching Harry and Cass.

Harry had never seen anyone look so enraged and out of control. Ajax suddenly looked like he could compete with Voldemort for most devil-like villain.

"Ajax –" Cass had barely stepped in his direction when he announced, "Get out of the way, Cassandra."

"You shouldn't hurt him, Ajax. Leave."

"Who said anything about hurting him? I just want to ask him something." He said in a light and menacing tone.

Harry got up from the recliner, trying to edge away.

"You can do that later. We're busy." She said forcefully.

"Oh…" Ajax put on a façade of sympathy. "Are you? My bad. I didn't realize there were things more important than me dying. _That bitch shot me!_ "

Cass looked taken aback for a mere second before her expression cleared. "Leave, now!"

He glared at her. Then, with three powerful strides he advanced, shoving her out of the way, grabbing Harry by the collar and slamming him against the wall. The cement cracked where his head had banged and constellations burst in front of Harry's eyes. The pain was incredible. He gasped, clutching at Ajax's wrists, trying to push him away. The room was flooded with dark spots and his vision felt tilted, blurring around the edges.

"AJAX!"

"What? This is me not hurting him. Not yet." His voice was so close to Harry's ears that revulsion felt like a physical thing, making his stomach roll again.

Then the pressure was gone. Ajax's grip on him disappeared and Harry slid down the wall with a heavy thump, sitting at a strange angle and leaning against the table in agony. He could see what had happened.

Somehow, Iphy had stormed into the room, grabbed Ajax by his shirt and had bodily flung him across the room with one arm. Ajax landed against the window, the glass pane and wooden frame shattering upon impact. He didn't look hurt though. He simply got to his feet, irritated.

They weren't just mortals, they had superhuman strength. Harry blinked. Black and white spots flooded his senses. He lost a part of the conversation but struggled to focus.

"We don't have time for this! We're evacuating!" Iphy was yelling at him.

"Well then, somebody must have snitched to the wizards because this place was under a spell!"

"Exactly, so get the anger out of your system and go!"

"Gladly!" Ajax spat and headed for Harry again. Iphy blocked his path and he glared at her murderously. She didn't back down.

"Tim's laid out seven portkeys in the weapons room. Go." Cass said quietly but with fury.

"What about the kid?" He asked.

"We'll handle it. Go, that's an order." Cass's voice was so firm that Ajax clenched his fists gave one last look of fire at Harry and stormed out of the room.

Iphy sighed. "He's getting out of control."

"I'll take care of him." Cass said, turning back to Harry.

He tried to stay awake, to listen to their conversation. But his head was heavy. He was bleeding again. He rested most of his wait against the wall and the desk.

Suddenly, there were cries of alarm from the lower floors. Harry's eyes shot open wide when he heard a loud voice echo through the building, "This is the Roman Department of Magical Enforcement. Lower your wands and stay in your rooms. Cooperation is mandatory."

"Damn. Cass, the scroll –"

"He doesn't know."

"But he has to! She said he's the one!"

"It's the truth, Iphy. The boy can't read it. Leave him be, we need to get to the portkey!"

Truth be told, the moment Harry realized that he was going to be found and rescued, he could have easily passed out in comfort. But the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. A cold shiver went down his spine and he was suddenly on red alert.

Cass and Iphy were gone. He hadn't seen them leave, but they must have because the room was empty except for him. Harry got up, putting both hands on the desk. His head throbbed but his eyes were wide open.

 _Get out of there._

 _Percy?_

 _Harry, trust me. You need to get out of the building._

His body swayed but he planted his feet and took a few steps to the door. Using the recliner, he propelled himself a few more inches ahead and finally reached the entrance. The noises were louder. There were many people crossing the lower floors. He could hear it like a compounded effect of a stampede battering against his brain.

He leaned against the door jamb and look to his right, down the hallway. No one else was on the floor with him.

It happened all of the sudden. He heard the words, "Harry! Catch!"

Human instinct to turn at one's name, physical reaction to acknowledge the command and seeker's nature to catch when a tiny golden sphere the size of a gold ball came hurtling his way.

Harry hadn't even realized that it was Ajax who'd thrown him the object until it was too late. He caught the ball in his hand and looked at it. It was golden, heavier than a snitch and had intricate, embossed designs. There was also a small circular screen with a neon green '2' on it. The number changed to '1'.

Everything slowed down. Harry's first thought was that, it was a countdown. Why would a snitch have a countdown timer?

The second thought was for him to hurl it away as far as possible.

Harry turned, reared his hand back and threw it into the room, hoping that it would fly out the broken window and…

The bomb had barely crossed midway when it exploded. The blast hit Harry and pushed him back, flying into the corridor and down the levels as the top portion of the building simply disintegrated.

* * *

 **Hey, this chapter is short. Kind of a breather, eh? Yeah, not really. Stay tuned for the last update on this story!**

 **Q:**

 **Cabba.**


	24. Harry goes miss- no, there he is

**SEQUEL IS OUT! GO FOR IT, EVERYONE!**

 **By the way, you guys can try out the poll on my bio page. It's like a teaser…**

 **Sirius is definitely gonna freak.**

 **A: … ? Yeah, I didn't give a question for the last chapter.**

 **Listening to – Imagine by John Lennon  
**

* * *

 _August 11, 2012.  
2:10 p.m. – London time_

When Harry woke up, he felt tired and old. Most of his body was numb and his head was slow in trying to figure out what was happening. He could see the inside of his eyelids in viscous red and black shades.

It was not quiet. He could hear the sounds of people walking around outside his room, could hear them talking. His ears ached from the over-sensitivity they were experiencing. His head throbbed. The smell of floor cleaner was mild but still present and he knew he was in a hospital, lying on a firm mattress. But something felt odd. He tried to open his eyes and found that he couldn't.

His hands were heavy, but he lifted them shaking with effort to touch his face. His fingers were sensitive. The callouses were mysteriously gone and he could feel bandages on his face, more specifically, on his eyes.

Harry got up, ignoring the sting in his back and placed his hands on his eyes. He couldn't open them because they were shut by the gauze.

His regular breathing went shallow and he started to panic. He reached up to pull the bandages down, tearing through them and unwrapping the long strip that went all the way around his head.

The moment the soft light of the room hit his closed, sore and delicate eyelids, he groaned. Shuffling on the bed, he wrenched his eyes open and nearly screamed. The room was distorted. Colours were doused by a strange shadow that seemed to fall everywhere and he couldn't focus on any single object. He could figure out the bed's railing, the opposite wall, the curtained window to his side, the door to his left, but he couldn't actually see them.

Harry stared down at his hands, both of which were wrapped as well. He felt like a mummy and faltered through the work of removing the gauze that covered his arms from his palms to his shoulders.

The wrap fell away and revealed wrinkled pink skin, similar to that of a newborn. He stared at it, realising what had happened. He had survived the explosion. Not unscathed, though.

The feeling of panic bubbled up in his throat. It was starting to feel like a regular thing. Harry clutched at his head, trying to muffle a gasp that threatened to leave him. He needed to get away to somewhere safe. He had to find somewhere quiet. The noise of the hospital was louder and he moaned, trying to fight against it.

He threw the covers off of him and stumbled out of the room.

* * *

Rachel stared at the paper in awe. There it was. Written in solid ink. The final, binding proof. She and Harry were definitely siblings.

She was in the magical hospital in London, St. Mungo's. Percy's mother (who still scared Rachel) and Harry's godfather (who was technically hers as well) had been with her while the witch doctor had pricked her finger and drawn a single drop of blood to examine it against Harry's. Rachel read the results again.

 _50% commonality in DNA combination. Confirmed (Potter-Evans) sibling of Harry J. Potter.  
Lack of magic inheritance but gene remains. Confirmed squib with ability of passing on magic to progeny. _

She sighed again when she read the second point. Confirmed squib – had she been a witch, she could have gone to Hogwarts and would have known Harry since then. Rachel had seen many odd details in her life, but she had never done odd stuff.

May be it was for the best. She tried not to think too much of it.

"Healer Calles will be very discreet, Rachel." Sirius told her as they entered the elevator. Ms. Jackson pressed the button for the fifth floor. "No one will know who you really are."

No one would know who she really was – squib sister of the boy-who-lived. Rachel nodded, feeling a wave of sadness but pushed it aside. She was in the hospital to confirm her status and to check in on Harry. He was still unconscious from coming in close contact with an exploding grenade. Annabeth's dream held more truth than anybody wanted to think about.

Sirius smiled at her. He looked a little sad too. Rachel asked the question that been stuck in her head for over an hour.

"Is it weird? Being a squib?"

Sirius blinked. "Of course not! You're still Rachel, no matter what. You have no idea how I felt when I realized who you are."

He put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. Rachel finally looked at him and grinned.

"Lead the way." Ms. Jackson said to Sirius. They shared a sly look with each other. Rachel wondered if there was something going on between them.

The doors opened and they walked out on the fifth floor. Rachel looked around, impressed. The hospital must have been owned by the private sector because it looked furnished. She looked over the banister. Five floors down, she could see the large golden statue of an archer. She didn't know what archery had to do with medicine, but it was incredible.

"This way, honey." Ms. Jackson said. She had a smile on her face too. Rachel couldn't help but think that the woman was more dangerous than a regular mortal. She remembered how Sally had killed two men without flinching.

They crossed the long term ward and reached the end of the passage. Rachel couldn't see a door. She waited for Sirius and Sally to turn around and say they'd forgotten where Harry's room was but Sirius touched the empty wall and it shimmered.

Rachel stepped back when the very solid looking wall disappeared to reveal a door.

"Wow." She said.

Sally nodded, impressed as well, but Sirius looked stiff. "Tonks should have been waiting here for us."

"She may be inside with Remus." Sally suggested.

"May be." He said and turned the knob, pushing the door open. Rachel peered in and saw it was an extension of the corridor behind them. There were doors on either side and the place looked some how even more quieter than the previous section.

"Wait a second." Rachel whispered. "How is this place existing? How big is this hospital?"

"Private extension charm." Sirius said. There was a deep frown on his face as he started to jog down the hallway.

They stopped outside one particular door and the expression on his face was stark. "Remus was definitely supposed to be here! He was guarding Harry!"

Sally caught his arm. "The boys were here too!"

They rushed into the room and Rachel swore that Sirius seemed to get a heart attack when they saw the bed empty of Harry. The room was small and cosy, clearly meant for high paying clients. Though the windows were closed with the pink curtains pulled, serene sunlight was heavily filtered, giving the room an easy kind of atmosphere. Rachel knew that if she closed her eyes and sat down, she could have fallen asleep.

"Unbelievable!" Sally hissed. She was staring to their right where there was a couch. Percy sat near the far edge, head tilted back, letting out slow snores. Nico was sitting propped up between him and the end of the couch, while DJ's head was on Percy's lap, the rest of his body stretched out. All three were dead to the world.

It was the cutest thing Rachel had ever seen.

"If something had happened to Harry, they'd have known it. He probably just wanted to get some air." Sirius said hurriedly. "I'll go look for him."

"I'll come with you. Rachel, would you wake them up?" Sally told her and they left the room.

Rachel gave a great sigh.

 _You could sing the US national anthem. You need the practice._ Bolt told her.

That would be fun, but she stared at the three boys and pulled out her phone. She would need blackmail if she was getting involved with magic and gods and stuff.

After clicking a few photos, she pocketed her phone and yelled, "Harry's missing!"

Percy jumped so high that both Nico and DJ fell to the floor. Though it was mean, Rachel burst out laughing.

"For the love of… Rachel!" DJ complained. "That was not funny!"

"Sorry! I couldn't help it!"

"Urgh!" Nico got up, rubbing the back of his neck. "Wait, what did you say?"

"What did you mean, 'Harry's missing again?'" Percy said, suddenly standing up. He looked tired but was alert. Rachel stopped giggling and winced.

"Well, we think that Remus and someone named… Tongs… took him out…"

"Tonks. Yeah, she was supposed to watch the special corridor. And Remus was standing guard outside." DJ nodded.

"Were you watching over Harry?" Rachel asked, folding her arms.

The three looked abashed. "Umm…"

"This hospital may not look it, but it's apparently humungous." She said. "Where do you think they could have gone?"

"The Healer must have taken him for a check up." DJ suggested. The four left the room and walked down the passage to reach the main section.

"If you're talking about Healer Calles, then that's not it. She was giving me a check up." Rachel informed them.

Percy looked curious. "Why? Wait, were you hurt? Why didn't you say –"

"I'm fine! It's… it's the Potter thing."

DJ gasped. "Oh Merlin! Did she… Are you…"

Rachel winked, showing him the parchment sheet with the details of her heritage. "She took my blood and checked it. It's true. Lily and James are my birth parents. Were, I guess."

"We're cousins!" DJ crowed. She laughed and gave him a hug when he splayed his hands out.

"Cousin hug." Percy announced and yanked Nico in, squeezing him till Nico's face turned red.

DJ's eyes looked suspiciously misty when Rachel let him go. She liked him. He was like the younger brother she always wanted. Speaking of which…

"And guess what?" She added, smirking. "I'm older than Harry by ten minutes!"

"Ha! He's not gonna like that."

They chuckled and headed for the elevator. The mood had cleared with the easygoing happiness, especially with the fact that they had all mostly healed after the horrific day of running around a silent Embassy avoiding monsters and bad guys.

"And where are we going to find him?" Nico asked, coughing slightly.

They stopped in front of the lift. "Good question." Percy muttered.

"Well, if you were Harry, where would you go?"

"Somewhere quiet." Percy said immediately.

"Somewhere with no people to hound me." Rachel said.

"Somewhere I can yell about the uselessness of the world." DJ chuckled.

Nico scratched the back of his neck. "Right, so…" He looked up and Rachel saw that he was squinting at a board on the wall where directions of hospital sections had been printed. "Like the morgue?"

"… Crap."

* * *

Sirius nearly collapsed with relief. Harry was with Remus. He was safe.

"Hey." Tonk said, leaning away from the window. "How'd you find us?"

"Asked around." Sally replied like it was no big deal. Sirius didn't understand how she could be calm in the situation. His heart was still beating a thousand times a minute.

Tonks looked at him. "You look like you had a chat with a dementor."

"Shut it, Dora. You were supposed to keep an eye on him."

"And what am I doing right now?" She demanded.

Sirius sighed, shaking his head and trying to calm down. Harry was in his eye line. He was sitting on the floor with Remus, inside the large hall that was lined with small cots for newborn infants. The maternity ward usually didn't allow non-family members, but the nurses apparently hadn't been able to refuse a fifteen year old, traumatic patient who desperately needed peace and quiet.

Some of Harry's bandages had come out, trailing around him on the floor. His eyes looked red and swollen. Sirius tried not to wince when he saw the newly grown skin on his uncovered arm. It looked ungainly and scarring. Of course, the potions wouldn't let any permanent scars to remain, but it was a terrible sight. Harry was hunched over, facing the floor, eyes shut, frame small.

Remus was speaking to him in low tones. Whatever he was saying, seemed to keep Harry calm. He was fine.

 _No, he isn't,_ Sirius thought sadly. How were they going to move on from this?

"You look pale." Sally muttered. Sirius blinked.

"Yeah… I was worried…"

"He's with us." She said. Her voice left no room for doubts. Sirius turned to look at the dozen or so sleeping babies in the ward, tiny and fragile, and then at Harry, suddenly finding not much difference.

"He panicked when he woke up. He couldn't see properly. There was something wrong with his eyes." Tonks whispered.

"The Healer said that it would take longer for the eyes to heal. He'll be fine." Sirius said harshly, leaning back to sit on the short bench opposite the window. He closed his eyes.

"I'll get you some tea." Tonk said. She sounded a little hurt, but before he could say anything, she'd walked away.

He heard a sigh and looked up to see Sally bury her face in her hands. He lifted a hand to touch her elbow, pulling her down with him.

"You didn't sleep, did you?" He asked her. She gave him a look of disbelief. "What? And you did?"

"No. I spent the night at the hospital."

"Of course you did." She shook her head. "Calles said that she'd had him stabilized yesterday evening. You could have gone home to change."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Tell me. If it were Percy right there, would you have gone home?"

Sally grimaced. "I would have liked to say no. But you're right. The thing is, though…" She leaned in to look at him carefully, "Whether you stayed here or at home, it doesn't mean you care any less or more about him. I love that boy too. But I went home to make sure the others were alright."

Sirius nodded. "I know. Thank you for taking care of DJ. Do you think he slept at all?"

She suddenly looked grim. "Seriously? I don't think anyone relaxed, except maybe for Annabeth, though she's excused."

"How is she, by the way?"

Sally exhaled, relaxing her head against the wall behind them. "Percy gave her ambrosia and nectar the moment we reached Frost. She healed within the hour. Slept fitfully."

"Good." Sirius could still see flashes of the young girl taking on a towering _manticore_ and _winning._ When he'd first gotten the whole truth of demigods from Sally and Percy, he'd felt dizzy. It had been disconcerting but soon, he'd realised that it didn't matter. The Jacksons were wonderful, sweet and charming, who cared if the son happened to be half human?

Apparently, real life Greek monsters cared.

"I'm going to have to read that book." He muttered.

"Hmm?"

"The book, 'The Modern Demigod'. DJ said it's a pretty good and gory introduction to the world of gods."

Sally opened her eyes. "Is it?"

"Didn't you read –"

"No. Is it aimed for newly claimed children?"

He shrugged, not sure of what that meant. Then he smiled.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"You know what."

He looked at her till she smiled back. "You're welcome. You needed the distraction."

"And you took my mind off of the … bad stuff." Sirius looked at Harry and Remus. They had stopped talking but the former looked better now.

"What can I say?" Sally said in a teasing tone. "You've been blessed with me, you raggedy, old mutt."

Sirius choked, trying to keep in a great chuckle. It would be his luck if he managed to wake up the babies.

"Blessed?" Something stirred in a faint memory. Sirius stopped laughing and suddenly remembered the night of the third task of the Triwizard Tournament. It should have been an insignificant moment because of everything that happened during the task, but…

Trelawney's words came to him in startling clarity. Sirius clapped a hand over his mouth to swallow down the urge to laugh.

"Was it that funny?" Sally looked at him, amused.

"No… not that. It's something Sybill said."

"Who?"

"Oh, you know. She teaches at Hogwarts. Divination."

Sally shrugged. "I don't know any of the teachers there."

"I think you met her." Sirius said thinking hard. "Yes, you were there. And Remus and Harry and Percy… and DJ too, I'm not sure… wait…"

"Divination?" Sally pondered. "The astrology thing?"

"Reading palms, tea leaves, that sort of stuff."

"Wow." Sally looked amazed. "You guys can do that?"

"Don't be so impressed. She's given about one prophecy in her lifetime."

"Prophecy? Like the ones the kids get at Camp?"

Sirius looked confused. "Demigods get prophecies on a regular basis?"

She sighed. "I guess so. They get one before they go on a quest, I know that much."

"Right. They get one when they need one. That doesn't sound abnormal at all."

Sally shoved him. "Don't diss on my son's culture. You have a bunch of weird stuff too. What was it you were saying about Sybill and her Divination?"

"Weird doesn't begin to cover her." He snorted. He felt the stress melt away as they joked and bantered. "She said something about some… Sarah giving me a great gift, or some sort."

"Sarah?"

"Yeah… I don't know a Sarah!" he said hurriedly. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow, pale blue eyes striking against the dark shadows.

"I think you might actually do… does this Sybill predict other stuff or something?"

"What? No. She's a hack. Not like Lockhart, from what I've heard, but definitely nothing like the legitimate Seer kind." Sirius said, shaking his head but Sally still looked curious.

"You sure? 'Cause my name is actually Sarah."

Sirius was about to chuckle but she looked dead serious and he simply stared at her.

"Sarah?" He asked slowly.

"Yep." She sat up straight. "My given name is Sarah Elliot Jackson. My parents always called me Sally because apparently, I didn't look like a Sarah. My sister did it too and it stuck."

"You don't look like a Sarah." Sirius said. Suddenly, she seemed like a whole different person to him.

Sally grinned. "Thanks? Official papers have my name as Sarah, but not many people actually know it."

"Okay." He kept staring at her and they were silent for a while till Rachel, Percy, DJ and Nico arrived, panting as though they'd run for a while.

"Where were you?" Sally asked them.

"The mortuary." DJ said. "Don't ask what happened after that."

"I don't want to ask why you went there." Sirius said shaking his head. Honestly, the mortuary?

"Ooh!" Percy's eyes went wide in awe. "Look at all the babies!"

The kids crowded behind the glass window to peer at the infants in excitement. Sirius leaned towards them. "Harry's fine, by the way."

"Uhh. Yeah, he's there too. I guess he likes the smell of baby powder." DJ answered. Nico stood on his toes to get a better view of the newborns.

"They're so tiny! Look at their toes!" Rachel whisper-squealed.

"They're really tired." Sally nodded to Sirius who put an arm around her shoulders. She gave him a side eye and then, surprisingly, leaned in kiss him.

They had been back on the dating field, trying to see if it worked. It wasn't long before Sally's work upset her schedule. Sirius didn't work, but with Dumbledore recruiting the old Order, he'd been on the time constraint as well. He wasn't sure if they'd ever have a solid relationship, but at the moment, it felt as real as it could possibly ever get.

It had been a rough couple of days, but they'd made it through. The Aurors had arrested the rogue wizards and one other person who had a crossbow instead of a wand. They'd never found the body of the person Sally had shot and killed. The Embassy's officers had been found unconscious and unharmed in the first floor elaborately equipped greenroom. It was a summer none of them would ever forget.

Sirius tried to push the worry out of his head to kiss Sally back. For now, they were healing.

* * *

 **Well, would you look at that? This fic is done. I'm not letting you guys free so soon, though! Next installment is called 'Power.' Take a look at the poll.**

 **Have a great week and stay tuned for the first chapter titled 'Foreshadow.'**

 **Cabba.**


End file.
